La cara oscura del corazón
by erpmeis
Summary: Regina es una importante empresaria sin escrúpulos dispuesta a hacer todo para llevar acabo su venganza. Emma es una simple cuidadora objetivo de dicha venganza por culpa del destino. Sin embargo, ambas tendrán algo el común, el dolor y la superación. ¿Podrán llegar a entenderse algún día? Historia SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**_Buenas! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí regreso con un nuevo fic :)_**

 ** _Esta historia será un poco diferente al resto, será más dramática y los capítulos no serán muy largos (Lo siento). En ella Regina será una importante empresaria sin escrúpulos dispuesta a hacer todo para llevar acabo su venganza. Y Emma será una simple cuidadora que se verá envuelta en dicha venganza por culpa del destino. Pero ambas tendrán algo el común, el dolor y la necesidad de superar sus propios problemas._**

 ** _Espero que os guste._**

 **Descargo responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: UN COÑAC, UN CORAZÓN, Y UNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

 **"Llega un momento en que tus demonios te piden un infierno más grande" (Nietzche)**

Era su segundo coñac de Louis XIII de Remy Martin o, quizá, su tercero. Ella ya no lo recordaba bien aquel día, lo único que ella quería era que aquel sentimiento de vacío desapareciera, que se llenase de aquel líquido.

\- Gastare todo mi dinero si es necesario – Dijo sin volverse. Su mirada estaba perdida en los cientos de edificios que se observaba en el horizonte desde aquel rascacielos. Hoy el día estaba gris, empañando el cristal de una melancolía rota.

\- Pero señorita Mills… – Pronunció su asistente.

\- ¿No me ha oído?... – Regina se volvió, no para hablar con su empleado sino para aproximarse a un gran espejo que había cerca de su mesa. Se miró en él como cada mañana. Hoy sus ojos eran sombríos, y poco quedaba de la sonrisa que solía llevar en su juventud, incluso de meses atrás. Sus gestos se habían vuelto más severos. Hasta su pelo moreno había adquirido un tono más oscuro. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, imperceptible para nadie. Y volvió a beber. Le encantaba el sabor que quedaba cuando la bebida quemaba su garganta. - O ¿tengo que ser más clara?

Nadie de los presentes quiso hablar ni moverse. Regina Mills trasmitía miedo. Su forma de hablar, su forma de comportarse e incluso su forma de andar hacían que todo el mundo desease desaparecer en ese preciso momento. Ser insignificantes para ella. Y más en días como el presente, donde su furia carecía de cadenas.

\- Quiero saber quién es… Quiero encontrar a esa persona… Y repito, me da igual lo que tarde o lo que me cueste… Lo quiero.

De nuevo el silencio agotó cada segundo de la sala.

\- Déjanos un segundo a solas Sydney – Ordenó Maléfica. El ayudante así lo hizo. No rechistó. Hoy no era el día de mostrar su devoción, ni mucho menos su oposición. Hoy cualquier orden tenía que ser cumplida, y en menos de un segundo se encontraba fuera del despacho. - ¿No crees que te estas obsesionando?

\- Ella no debió firmar ese papel… ¿No lo entiendes? – Regina golpeó el vaso contra su mesa al dejarlo. Luego, con el mismo ímpetu, apoyó sus manos sobre ella, y clavó sus pupilas desafiantes en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

\- Pero lo hizo, y fue su última voluntad… Y debes aceptarla y respetarla – Maléfica se levantó de aquel sofá de cuero. Había permanecido sentada, expectante, mirando cómo cada acto de Regina desbordaba auténtica ira, cómo sus palabras salían envenenadas. Sin embargo, todo tenía su límite. Y ella no podía más. No podía ver cómo a su amiga le dominaba una desértica venganza. Por este motivo, era hora de hablar y de poner la razón en la mesa.

\- ¡No debió!

Aquellas últimas palabras rebotaron contra las cuatro paredes del despacho. Sin embargo, Maléfica no respondió. Simplemente se quedó observando. Conocía bien a su amiga. Era una mujer fría como las profundidades de un abismo, insensible como las promesas que desangran con facilidad, cruel como los tornados que dejan un aspecto desolado a su paso. Pero sobretodo, era una mujer con poder y con dinero. Siempre fue así, desde que la conoció hace casi veinte años. Nunca se preocupaba por nadie, incluso en la debilidad podía ser inhumana. Esto era un hecho hasta que llegó ella, Kath. Una mujer que hizo que el mundo de Regina se tambalease. Le hizo mejor persona, le hizo apreciar lo que tenía, y lo que podía conseguir con solo una sonrisa. Su amiga fue cambiando poco a poco. Empezó a ser más amable, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, era algo parecido a la felicidad. Sin embargo, un siete de enero todo esto cambió, Kath tuvo un accidente de tráfico y murió. El problema para cualquier persona hubiera sido su pérdida, el lívido paso de tu esencia marchitada. Pero para Regina no. Regina solo se había centrado en encontrar a la persona a la que habían trasplantado el corazón de Kath, olvidándose de sentir dolor.

\- Ella tenía un gran corazón, y tuvo que de mostrarlo hasta el final Regina… Simplemente déjalo.

\- No – Su obsesión había pasado fines insospechados. La gran empresaria no se iba a rendir. A cualquier costa daría con esa persona.

\- ¿Y qué harás? Dime ¿qué harás cuando sepas su nombre?

Regina se incorporó y se puso delante de su amiga. El vacío que sentía se apoderó de ella como una higuera estranguladora se apodera de un árbol huésped. Era un ahogo permanente en el tiempo solo para ella, ya estuviera rodeada de gente o en la soledad de su rutina. No obstante, invisible para los demás. Le habían enseñado durante tanto tiempo a no sentir, que esta emoción se había consumido en la necesidad de ocultarse. Con sus ojos arrasados y su semblante bañado en frialdad, marcó sus propios latidos. Todos sus sentimientos se enterraron en la escarcha de la hipocresía para seguir aquella conversación y las que seguirían. Esto le ayudaría a conseguir su objetivo de venganza. Sí, porque eso es lo que quería. Quería vengarse de esa persona que llevaba el corazón de su mujer. Esa persona que, para ella, le había quitado algo que le pertenecía. Simplemente, era suyo.

\- Acabaré con esa persona – Dijo la morena sin pestañear. Conscientemente quería destruir todo lo bueno que había en su vida - Haré que le despidan. Le haré infeliz. Hare que sus días sean sombríos... Me vengaré.

\- La venganza no lleva a ningún lado – Maléfica agarró con fuerza el brazo de su amiga – Y ella no te ha hecho nada.

La morena dio un paso más invadiendo el espacio personal de su amiga. Jamás en la vida había deseado provocar tanto sufrimiento a alguien como lo ansiaba ahora.

Silencio.

Para Regina, ir en contra de las personas, a veces le provocaba una sensación de alivio, pero también le provocaba miedo de sí misma y de hallarse de nuevo perdida en un mar de maldad. Una pura dicotomía en su vida. Pero esto era diferente. Otras veces tan solo era un juego de poder. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión reinaban otros motivos inexplicables. Suspiró internamente. Si su mujer hubiera sabido que ella ocultaba sus demonios para poder dormir, no estaría en esta situación, ella nunca le hubiera querido. No obstante no fue así, rozando la imprudencia del amor, y ocultando este hecho.

\- Sí, vivir – Aquellas palabras fueron escupidas con rabia, con un dolor insospechado, y con el arrebato de alguien que se aferraba a la lucha constante por hacer que cada segundo tuviese de nuevo sentido.

Regina se dio la vuelta en un movimiento brusco, arrancando de su brazo los dedos de Maléfica, que no pudo hacer nada. Simplemente estaba evaluando cómo su amiga se destruía, cómo la poca humanidad que había adquirido en los últimos años se esfumaba entre el viento. Ella tenía bien presente que Kath le hizo mejor persona a su amiga, pero también le hizo débil, y tenía que enterrar esto. Debía acabar con todo lo que le recordase a ella. No le importaba quién llevase el corazón, lo que quería era eliminar cualquier rastro de su mujer y de lo que significaba. Pensó por un segundo en la persona que habían conseguido el corazón de Kath, y exhaló. Aquella pobre persona no tenía ni idea de lo que la empresaria era capaz de hacer. Imploró para sus adentros que no diesen con ella. Y si eso pasaba, volvió a implorar que aquella persona fuese mala, que se mereciese todo por lo que iba a pasar. Pese a todo, la suerte estaba echada, y poco se podía hacer. Era imposible detener a Regina Mills.

\- Debo irme – La amiga de la empresaria necesitaba cavilar, perderse en la búsqueda de encontrar una solución, una ayuda. Y ahora mismo, no pintaba nada allí.

\- Nos vemos – Regina se despidió volviendo a su lugar preferido, a aquella ventana de tres metros que le permitían observar el mundo sin ser vista. Aunque antes de esto, pasó por su mesa y volvió a coger el vaso de coñac.

La sociedad parecía tan ajena a ella. La vida parecía una película sin sentido, en donde unos malos productores administraban sin saber, carbonizando todo a sus órdenes.

La imagen de Kath sobrevoló por su mente. Cerró los ojos. Si tan siquiera pudiera traerla un segundo para decirla que había roto su vida. Si tan siquiera pudiera gritarle que no se debió marchar así. Si tan siquiera pudiera decirle un último adiós, aquel sufrimiento pasaría. Abrió los ojos. Una gota de lluvia se estampó contra el cristal. Era la primera de muchas más.

¿Cómo se puede soplar unas alas rotas para que logren volar?

Bebió un trago advirtiendo como la imagen de Kath desaparecía. Notando que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecía. A diferencia de lo que muchas personas podrían pensar, ella no bebía para olvidar, ella bebía para recordar quién era, quemando así su parte más racional. Esa parte que le dictaba a controlar todo en todo momento. Esa parte que luchaba por ser perfecta, porque ella no lo era. Porque no todos los sueños se hacen realidad, no todas las conversaciones deberían permanecer en la memoria, no todos los besos eran fáciles de sustituir, y no todas las personas eran alcanzables. Ella bebía.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo con la imagen de la lluvia caer frente a ella y con el reflejo de su solitario despacho detrás. El amor era debilidad. Suspiró. Hay personas que son capaces de ver desnuda a su pareja en el día más frío y quedarse, no para taparle, sino para sentir el mismo dolor al desnudarse con ellas. Sería fácil pensar que esto era amor. Pero no, para Regina era más fácil pensar que amor no existía. Que tan solo era invención, un cuento de hadas, una debilidad.

Por el contrario, Kath creía ciegamente en el amor. Creía que todas las personas tarde o temprano lo encontraban, teniendo la capacidad de amar y ser amado. Era un creencia simple, una creencia que intentó corroborar en todos los días que estuvieron juntas, quería demostrar que esto era cierto. Un su discurso de demostración, ella siempre decía que no temía la cara oscura de su corazón, porque eso significaba que también poseía una cara pura. En el fondo de esto, para la morena, el mayor de los temores era reconocer que Kath nunca llegó a conocer esa cara. Puede que su mujer se enamorase del espejismo dudoso de si algún día sería salvada. Puede. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y volvió a beber. En el cristal se reflejó una mirada indescifrable. Deseaba tanto sentir lo que fuera, un golpe, una brisa, desprecio hacia ella, que eligió esta última sensación. La culpable fue ella, por irse. Por abandonarla sin luchar, sin conocerla de verdad, dejándola en el desierto al libre albedrío.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo girar. Se trataba de su asistente personal. Estaba asomando la cabeza por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

\- Perdón… Señorita Mills… Hemos conseguido el nombre de la persona – Realmente hacía días que ya contaba con aquel nombre. Habían pagado a algunas personas del Hospital, y el nombre había aparecido rápidamente. Sin embargo, a petición de Maléfica, ese nombre había permanecido oculto, a la espera de disipar a su amiga. Sin embargo, hoy se había dado cuenta que la mejor forma de ayudarla era que Regina se enfrentase a la realidad, tanto de su pasado como de su futuro.

\- ¿Quién es? – Su voz se volvió más roncas, más dura.

Los segundos se dilataran en el tiempo bajo una nube de cenizas.

\- Swan... Emma Swan

* * *

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

 ** _Como siempre, espero vuestro review indicándome si queréis que siga con la historia y qué os ha parecido…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo… Espero que no os arrepintáis de que continúe :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: EmmaS92, EvilRegalJMO, dibarbaran, angela93, LyzzEQ, Eristera, BeaS, kykyo-chan, Guest, LiteratureloverE3, begobeni12, Guest, PrincesseMal, mills1, , 15marday, 15marday, harpohe1989, LectoraMills, chica ciruela**_

 _ **Gracias también a los que siguen a historia, la leen, o la han puesto como favorita. Es super especial tener este apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: SOMNIA VERA**

 **Enamórate de mi lado oscuro,  
de mi lado malvado,  
del lado que nadie le gusta,  
porque del otro lado  
cualquiera se enamora.**

 **(Rosa Vidal)**

\- Swan… Emma Swan.

\- Pase Sydney – La voz de Regina resonó en toda la sala. - ¿Tenemos más información sobre esa persona?

El ayudante entró, pero no tomó asiento, como de costumbre se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de la empresaria, mientras que esta sí que tomó asiento.

\- Sí, disponemos de información sobre ella. – Dijo el hombre mostrando una carpeta amarilla.- Pero he de admitir que nos ha costado mucho, y que tampoco hemos podido encontrar gran cosa. Solo información superficial.

\- Hágame un resumen y luego deje la carpeta, quiero leer toda la información más tarde– A Regina le encantaba trabajar así. Primero una información general, casi algo banal, y luego, ella misma leía cada palabra, cada punto, encontrando muchas veces los detalles que a sus empleados se les pasaba por alto.

\- Se trata de una mujer de 30 años, trabaja para nosotros y no tiene ningún familiar registrado. Como he dicho, no hay mucha información sobre ella, pero tenemos a un investigador trabajando día y noche para conseguir más.

\- ¿Trabaja para nosotros? – El gesto de la empresaria cambió drásticamente.

EL silencio incurrió entre los dos.

\- Sí, trabaja en el Centro Somnia Vera –El tono de voz del ayudante fue casi un balbuceo.

\- Está bien… puede irse – De nuevo la voz de Regina resonó en toda la sala.

Sydney dejó la carpeta amarilla con toda la información en la mesa de la empresaria y salió rápidamente. Conociéndola, estaría liada unas horas y eso dejaría a él y a todo el personal tranquilo.

Al instante de que la puerta se cerrase, Regina se levantó de su mesa, y se dirigió a servirse quizás su penúltima copa. Luego suspiró caminando hacia la ventana. Ya había dejado de lloviznar, pero los cristales mostraban las huellas del paso de la lluvia y del frío.

 **Flash-back - 5 años antes**

\- Lo veo una tontería Kath, y no sé qué puede aportar como valor añadido a mi empresa. – Regina enfatizó estas últimas palabras mientras se tomaba el último trago de café. Ya estaba frío, sin embargo aún podía apreciar en el paladar su extraordinario sabor. Y es que no era para menos, aquel café, "La Esmeralda", había venido directamente desde Panamá solo para ella.

\- De cara a la sociedad, te verán como una mujer que hace cosas buenas por los demás. Y esto es bueno Regina.

\- No me interesa – La empresaria se levantó de aquella enorme mesa de comedor recién traída del mismo París. Miró su reloj Piaget. Según su rutina, en pocos minutos tenía que salir a correr.

\- Cariño, solo es una pequeña inversión… Además te reducirán gastos al tratarse de una causa social. – Kath se levantó también de la silla, cogió los papeles y se dirigió hacia su novia atrapándola entre sus brazos – Porfa, hagamos este proyecto juntas – con delicadeza empezó a besar el cuello de la morena. Sabía que esto le encantaba – Yo sé que en el fondo tienes corazón.

\- De acuerdo, te mandaré a un equipo para que esté a tu disposición… Tienes que tener el proyecto listo en dos semanas calculando todo perfectamente. No quiero errores – Regina se separó lanzando una de sus miradas penetrante. En el fondo, y aún no sabía el por qué, no podía resistirse a ella. Además, estaba el hecho que, desde una perspectiva empresarial, aquel proyecto podría ser una buena idea. – Si no lo veo viable, no lo voy a hacer, por mucho que sea tu sueño ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Perfectamente jefa – La sonrisa de Kath era enorme. Esas dos semanas sería un infierno, pero sabría que al final conseguiría su recompensa. Aquel centro para niños era su meta, su gran reto. Sabía que gracias a la empresaria se podía hacer mucho, se podría ayudar. Y eso era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

\- No me llames así… - La mujer morena comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Te lo advierto, no te será fácil que yo invierta en… ¿Cómo me has dicho que lo quieres llamar?

\- Somnia… Somnia Vera.

 **Actualidad**

Sobre aquella realidad que ahora estaba viviendo la empresaria, en este instante había una frase vagando por su mente, "cuan pasaje era aquel que me estrangulaba sin cesar". No solo su mujer le había abandonado, sino que ahora el destino quería jugar con la idea de que la mujer que más odiaba estaba trabajando en el estúpido sueño de la mujer a la que más había amado.

Un trago frenó cualquier pensamiento. Destruir a aquella mujer sería tan fácil como respirar. Solo tendría que hacer una llamada, solo una. Se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa, y cogió el teléfono. Una sola llamada.

Quizás fuese por casualidad o quizás interviniesen unas fuerzas superiores, o la mera curiosidad. Regina volvió a colgar el teléfono y tomó la carpeta que su ayudante había dejado y dónde se podía ver claramente el apellido Swan. Tomó asiento y la abrió.

Un hecho que destacaba es que no había mucha información. Normalmente las personas que investigaban tenían cientos de hojas. Secciones de sus familias, secciones de sus estudios, vida amorosa, amigos, trabajo, negocios, bancos… Todo lo conseguía. Como ella mil veces se repetía, en el amor y en la guerra todo valía. Sin embargo, aquella persona de treinta y dos años tenía apenas diez hojas. Había sido abandonada cuando era un bebe, luego había tenido varias familias de acogida, pero no habían llegado a tramitar nunca los papeles de adopción. Fue madre con 17 años y detenida por robo cuando tenía 18. Los siguientes años de la condenan estaban vacíos, así como su información hasta su llegada a la asociación. Nada de anteriores trabajos. Nada de familia actual. Nada de hipotecas o préstamos. Nada de estudios. Nada de parejas serias. Todo era información de algunos expedientes rellenados casi con pereza.

Regina volvió a levantarse. Sería demasiado fácil acabar con aquella desconocida. Aunque para ella todos eran unos desconocidos. Su mirada se hundió a cientos de metros debajo de ella, allí donde las personas chocan unas por otras en sus diferentes caminos.

Quizás su venganza sería mejor si conociera a aquella persona. Si la mirase a los ojos y viera que no se merecía para nada el corazón de su mujer. Quizás debía conocer a esa Swan. Sería una estúpida idea, pero algo en su interior se lo pedía a gritos. Algo en su interior le exigía hacer más que una simple llamada.

Con decisión se retiró de la ventana y cogió el teléfono de su mesa pulsando el número uno de la marcación rápida. Un tono y pudo escuchar a su ayudante contestar.

\- Diga Señorita Mills

\- Sydney, quiero hacer una visita a Somnia Vera a principios de la semana que viene.

\- Pero Señorita Mills…No creo que sea buena idea

\- Perdón, ¿Acaso me está dando su opinión?- La voz de Regina era tan severa, que la capacidad de contrariar por parte de su ayudante quedó completamente anulada.

\- No, no, jamás se me ocurriría. – Un breve silencio se hizo entre los dos – Organizaré algo para este Lunes… Una visita de cortesía por su parte para saber si todo marcha bien y si necesitan algo. – Otro silencio, las palabras de aquel hombre casi pesaban – Podríamos aprovechar para lavar un poco su imagen. Últimamente ha decaído un poco. Lo filtraré a la prensa para tener un par de fotógrafos y periodistas en su visita.

\- Está bien.

Regina colgó el teléfono, ni tan siquiera esperó a que Sydney se despidiera. Ella sabía lo que últimamente se hablaba en la alta sociedad. Su carácter hosco había hecho que muchos de los inversores tuvieran pegas a la hora de llevar ciertos acuerdos. Las cosas habían cambiado, nadie quería tratar con una persona fría y distante. Incluso se había enterado de la no invitación a varias fiestas. Y es que ya no solo la intimidaba a sus empleados. Sino que su entorno también la empezaba a tenerla miedo, ganándose el sobrenombre de la Reina Malvada. Sobrenombre que, día tras día, se extendía como una plaga. No obstante, a ella no le importaba, ya no. En otra época quizás, pero ahora notaba como todo su mundo se oscurecía poco a poco, como ella cada vez se encontraba más vacía en todos los sentidos, encerrándose en la coraza más impetuosa que jamás había cimentado.

Tal y como llevaba pasando todo el día, otra frase invadió su mente haciendo que el resto de los pensamientos desapareciesen "Regina, no es malo que la gente conozca tu lado bueno". Aquellas palabras las había escuchado muchas veces por parte de Kath. Ella siempre intentaba hacerla mejor persona. Ella siempre intentaba sacar su poca bondad a la luz, que las personas significasen algo. Y en cierta medida, lo consiguió. Pero ahora ya no estaba. Ella se había ido, siendo tan solo polvo. En este momento su voz no le alcanzaba. Suspiró. A ella no le interesaba la gente, le daba igual que le considerasen cruel. Ella lo era y no tenía que fingir o intentar cambiar, ya no.

Volvió a su asiento tomando la carpeta entre sus manos. Tan solo eran diez hojas, pero quería aprendérselas casi de memoria. Tenía bien claro su objetivo y no quería fallar en su cometido de alcanzarlo.

\- Veamos quién es usted Señorita Swan….

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Os va gustando? Espero vuestros comentarios ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas de nuevo!_**

 ** _Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Veamos la historia de Emma ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por hacer favorita, seguirla o leerla._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: EmmaS92 , ineheram , SnixRegal , NATACHA PAREDES, Guest , BeaS, kykyo-chan , Ruth maria , EvilRegalJMO , Andreja , LyzzEQ , PrincesseMal, 15marday , LectoraMills , CarolinaMills, Eristera, LiteratureloverE3 , mills1 , begobeni12 , ChicaCiruelaSQ_**

 ** _Espero que os guste este capítulo!_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: UNA CIUDAD DE PLATA**

 **"Nunca temas a las sombras. Sólo constituyen el indicio de que en algún lugar cercano hay una luz resplandeciente"**

 **(Ruth Renkel)**

La luna llena ya llevaba varias horas iluminando las afueras de la ciudad. Y a ella le encantaba esto. Le encantaba aquella zona y le encantaba aquel paisaje teñido de plata. De solo un vistazo, desde aquella escalera podía observar su barrio, aquellas casas unifamiliares, y de fondo, la gran ciudad, edificios majestuosos se levantaban en el horizonte como gigantes esperando una batalla.

Aún con aquellas vistas que tanto apreciaba, cerró los ojos, hoy realmente estaba cansada. El día en el trabajo no había ido bien, un problema con uno de los niños supuso una preocupación para todos. Después había venido aquella horrible cita con un primo lejano de Ruby. Debía admitir que odiaba a su amiga en este aspecto. Siempre estaba diciendo que tenía que salir más, disfrutar, conocer a hombres y desconectar de su trabajo. Pero ella amaba su trabajo, después de cuatro años en él, ella era capaz de apreciar la sencillez de trabajar en algo en lo que creía.

Un ruido de pasos cerca de ella hizo que abriese de nuevo los ojos.

\- Veo que la cita fue corta – Ruby asomó por la ventana antes de salir fuera y sentarse al lado de Emma.

\- Tu primo era un poco rarito – Dijo la mujer rubia sin apartar la vista de la línea invisible que provocaban los edificios más lejanos.

\- Primo lejano – Puntualizó su amiga – Además Em, es la una de la mañana… ¡Joder! Hasta mi abuela se acuesta más tarde viendo porquería en la tele… ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo la sensación que no te interesa salir con nadie.

\- Cierto, ahora mismo no me interesa – Los ojos azules de Emma se clavaron en los de su amiga.

\- No puedes aislarte siempre… Tienes una vida… ¿De qué te sirve todo lo que has luchado por ella?

\- No lo entiendes Rub – Las palabras de Emma denotaban un cierto cansancio – Tal vez esta segunda oportunidad no es para continuar con mi vida, tal vez solo es para ayudar.

\- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo… ¿Hablas de una segunda oportunidad?.. Pues si es así, no consiste en dejar de vivir… Debes salir, debes respirar… Debes enamorarte …

\- No puedo – Emma volvió la cara al notar que sus ojos empezaron a picar, no quería que su amiga viese la verdad– Llevo un corazón que no es mío… y… él…

El silencio de aquellas palabras no dichas se entremezclaron con la brisa que corría en aquella noche.

\- Lo sé, no está…

\- Ojala no estuviera como algo que yo he perdido, como algo que se ha ido a otro país… Lo peor de todo es que él no estará nunca más… y yo… yo le echo de menos… Todo me recuerda a él, y eso quema – Emma volvió a girar su cabeza. Sus ojos le seguían picando, quizás ahora denotasen incluso un cierto brillo. Pero ninguna lágrima caía. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de llorar en público. Demasiados, calculó.

\- Vamos a la cama Em.

Ruby sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando su muerte. Ya habían pasado tres años, pero aun así, cada emoción parecía reciente, cada imagen se incrustaba, cada recuerdo se vivía con intensidad, y más ahora con los últimos acontecimientos. Ruby suspiró internamente. Todo había cambiado. Aún recordaba como en los primeros meses, su amiga apenas le mencionaba, no alcanzaba a hacerlo, y si lo hacía, si lo conseguía, podían percatarse como la tristeza invadía todo su ser. Luego, meses después, todo se agravó, un dolor en el pecho y una noche en urgencias fueron la continuación del calvario, Emma tenía un problema en el corazón y necesitaba un trasplante lo antes posible.

Aquellos meses y los que le siguieron fueron terribles para todos, haciendo que Emma incluso preparase su propio entierro, se había rendido en su larga espera por aquella operación que nunca llegaba. Se había rendido ante la vida. Ella decía que no tenía miedo a la muerte, que lo que más le preocupaba era dejar a los niños de la asociación. Esa era su desasosiego, en lo único en lo que se concentró para continuar y luchar. Ruby no lo entendió, llegando a enfadarse por esta actitud. Había tanto que su amiga dejaría atrás, tantas personas, tantas cosas, que no entendía como convirtió su trabajo en su único propósito de centrar su pena y últimos días. Con el paso del tiempo, lo entendió todo. Él estaba reflejado en cado uno de los niños que Emma cuidaba, y dejarlos sería como volver a abandonarlo a él.

Ruby sonrió internamente recordando a su amiga con aquellos niños. Era increíble la extraordinaria labor que hacía. Ella trabajaba en lo mismo, pero para nada se implicaba tanto, para nada sentía como lo hacía Emma. Se había convertido en el eslabón fuerte de aquel sitio, lo era todo. La lucha constante, y eso que había visto la cara oscura de la existencia humana, desde muertes hasta la brutalidad del ser humano sin justificación alguna, pero aun así no flaqueaba. Siempre estaba allí, preocupándose por todos, menos por ella. Y aquello tenía que cambiar, debía cambiar. Ruby volvió a suspirar internamente. Emma ya había conseguido un trasplante en el último instante, y todo había salido perfecto. Volvía a tener una vida a la que aferrarse. Además era joven, guapa e inteligente. Solo necesitaba a una persona que supiera acariciar su alma rota. Porque sí, hasta ella se había dado cuenta que su amiga portaba aquellas sombras por dentro.

\- Ahora entro, solo necesito unos segundos.

\- Está bien.

\- Ey, lo siento – Ruby, que ya se estaba metiendo de nuevo al apartamento, se giró para observar a su amiga – Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños, y estoy un poco sensible.

\- No te preocupes… Pero le tienes que dejar ir – En otra ocasión su amiga solo habría asentido, pero ahora, lejos de todo pronóstico, le preocupaba un poco la situación si esta no cambiaba pronto – Nos vemos mañana… Que descanses.

\- Buenas noches.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella escalera de incendios.

La noche acunaba los pensamientos de Emma. Su amiga tenía razón, después de tres años debía dejarle marchar. Habían podido compartir once años juntos, pero ahora él ya no estaba, había muerto de cáncer, de la noche a la mañana se lo habían descubierto, y de la noche a la mañana no pudo superarlo y se fue. Años después, allí estaba ella, con su última imagen, con uno de sus muchos debates internos, y no era otro que descubrir si sería capaz de rehacer su vida, de volver a encontrar un sentido a todo. De pronto un pinchazo en el corazón hizo que por instinto se agarrase el pecho, olvidándose de su último pensamiento. A veces le pasaba, a veces el nuevo corazón le indicaba que estaba allí. El dolor no era muy fuerte, solo un pinchazo, pero lo suficiente para que ella no se olvidase que seguía latiendo.

La mirada de Emma se posó en los edificios más altos, no porque fueran los más bonitos, sino porque sus luces le atraían como los polos opuestos de un imán se atraen.

La gran ciudad, tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez.

Para ella la gran ciudad estaba llena de gente desconocida, trabajando de sol a sol, esforzándose por aparentar, siendo extraños de ellos mismo y con historias tan distintas que, lejos de entrelazarse entre sí, terminan ocultándose por miedo a no encajar con el resto. Ejemplo claro era su propia historia, parecía una chica normal de treinta y dos años, y sin embargo había estado toda su vida sola. Había crecido sin padres, y no había tenido mucha suerte con las familias de acogida. A los dieciséis años creyó conocer al hombre de su vida, pero la dejó embarazada y luego la abandonó. Por este motivo, y para sacar su hijo adelante tuvo problemas con la ley, llegando a ser encarcelada. Años después, en su salida de la cárcel, llena de problemas, y cuando creía que la felicidad no le sonreía, conoció a Killian, un hombre que le mostró un mundo diferente. En definitiva, le ayudó. A partir de aquí, todo cambió, se estabilizó, encontró el trabajo que siempre deseó. Un trabajo que le hacía sonreír cada mañana, y que cada tarde o noche al terminarlo le hacía sentir plena. Por fin la suerte se había paseado por su lado. En conjunto era feliz, sin embargo un día el destino se llevó una parte de esa felicidad. Primero con la enfermedad de la persona que más amaba, y luego con la suya. De lo primero no salió y de lo segundo estaba saliendo ahora.

Otro pinchazo. Sería mejor descansar, pensó.

Emma entró de nuevo en aquel apartamento que compartía con sus tres mejores amigas. Por una parte estaba Ruby, su amiga de la infancia y ahora compañera de trabajo. Por otra parte estaban Blanca y Belle, que había conocido años atrás en su trabajo actual. Cada una aportaba a la casa su toque personal. Ruby era la loca, siempre estaba de fiesta, conociendo a una chica cada noche, sin responsabilidades, ni actitudes de tenerlas. Belle era apodada la bibliotecaria por excelencia, siempre estaba entre libros. Si no era en su cuarto, era en una biblioteca que tenían cercana. No le gustaba mucho salir, aunque sí que tenía un Don de gentes que le hacía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Por último estaba Blanca, la más responsable, la madre de todas. Su ética era admirable y su pureza por las cosas aún más. Y eso hacía que entre las cuatro hubiese una estupenda relación de amistad. A veces Emma se preguntaba qué sería de ella sin aquella familia improvisada. Cuando pasó su enfermedad comprendió aquello que tenía y no sabía. Y allí apareció otro de sus debates internos, la amistad y su segunda oportunidad. Quizás no solo tenía que ayudar a aquellos niños con problemas, tal vez también debía hacerlo con sus más allegados.

Con aquel último pensamiento se metió en la cama, ¿Por qué el destino le había concedido la oportunidad de que en su cuerpo latiese un corazón? Porque sí, ella creía en el destino, toda su vida lo había hecho. Y sabía que ahora no era diferente, todo pasaba por algo. Ahora solo tenía que descubrir qué era ese algo.

Otro pinchazo.

Emma cerró los ojos. Ya iba siendo hora de dormir, el día había sido cansado.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Qué tal va la historia? Os va gustando? Espero vuestros comentarios! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas!**_

 _ **Aquí llega otro capítulo… Veamos un poco más la historia de Emma.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, además de que este fic será un poco dramático, la historia de las chicas se desarrollará a fuego muy, muy lento. :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por las que siguen la historia, la han puesto favorita o la leen.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: evazqueen , LiteratureloverE3, dibarbaran , Guest , begobeni12 , EvilRegalJMO , SnixRegal , , Eristera , LyzzEQ , EmmaS92 , 15marday, kykyo-chan , LisaJane, LectoraMills , BeaS , Guest , Natacha Paredes, PrincesseMal , ChicaCiruelaSQ , mills1**_

 _ **Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: DUELE**

 **"Te quise a pesar de saber que te iba a perder. Que cada día te perdía un poquito más, y yo seguía en el intento de llenarte el alma."**

 **(Daniel Glattauer)**

\- Buenos días Em – Dijo Ruby mientras miraba a las demás chicas con cierta complicidad. En los ojos de la rubia se podía advertir su debilidad amarga. Sus gestos, habitualmente animados, habían desaparecido. Hoy tan solo era una simple sombra en la noche- ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Ruby… Estoy bien – Emma saludó al resto de sus compañeras sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina. Cogió una manzana del frutero y se quedó en silencio. Podía notar perfectamente como era observada en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y eso lo odiaba. Odiaba este momento, esta situación. Arrinconada con cada acción, con cada palabras o pensamiento. Arrinconada en soportar que, en un día como hoy, su gente intentase no mostrar lástima por ella, sin embargo, al final siempre acababa por aparecer. En definitiva, odiaba la lastima.

\- ¿Seguro? – Belle preguntó suavemente al mismo tiempo que se servía un café a la rubia.

\- Seguro chicas.

\- Hoy es… - Ruby comenzó de nuevo a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

\- Sé que día es hoy… Y de momento estoy bien – Mentía.

Todas se miraron de nuevo. Conocían a Emma muy bien, y sabían que detrás de aquella sonrisa aguardaba la desolación. Pero también sabían que era inútil intentar que hablase o se desahogase. Lo único que podían hacer era sencillamente estar ahí.

\- ¿Sabéis una cosa? – Ruby dijo con tono de curiosidad cambiando de tema– Me he enterado que la Reina Malvada nos visitará hoy.

\- ¿Quién es la reina Malvada?

\- ¿En serio Em? ¿No sabes quién es? No me lo puedo creer – Ironizó Belle – Llevas cuatro años en Somnia y … ¿no sabes quién es?

\- Chicas… No le llaméis así – Blanca interrumpió acercándose más a sus compañera- Seguro que ese apodo no le corresponde.

\- Deja que me ría… Esa mujer es insufrible, cruel, despótica – Ruby se quedó pensativa un poco – detestable, fría…

\- ¿Acaso la conoces? – Blanca clavó su mirada en su compañera. Odiaba cuando Ruby se ponía así sin motivos, sin saber bien de la otra persona.

\- Pero… ¿De quién estáis hablando? – Emma se encontraba perdida en aquella batalla entre sus compañeras. Siempre estaban así, sus caracteres eran completamente distintos. Blanca era dulce y siempre creía que toda persona era buena. Por el contrario, Ruby estaba convencida en que no todo el mundo tenía redención, que había personas que siempre serían malas, que no tenían parte de bondad y que nunca la tendrían por mucho que quisieran.

\- ¿No oyes los rumores Blanca? ¿No lees las noticias sobre ella? Esa mujer es la maldad en persona.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Y por eso es 100% verdad todo lo que se dice de ella? ¿Por unos rumores o un artículo?

\- Pero… ¿Quién es ella?

\- A esa mujer no le importa nada más que su estúpido dinero… Es manipuladora, una víbora que aplasta todo lo que quiere a su antojo… Yo creo que despide porque se alimenta del dolor de las personas. – Ruby sacó su fuerte carácter con cada una de las palabras que pronunció.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de una persona que no conoces? No todo lo que se dice de la gente es verdad – Blanca estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Deberías no hacer caso a esas tonterías.

\- Pero… ¿Alguien me va a decir quién es ella? – La curiosidad de Emma crecía por momentos.

\- ¡Regina Mills! – Gritaron al unísono Ruby y Blanca girando sus cabezas a la vez en dirección a la rubia, como si aquella pregunta fuese extraña, como si todo el mundo tenía la obligación de conocer la.

\- ¿Regina Mills?... ¡Ah! Es la jefa ¿verdad? – En todo este tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la asociación había oído muchas historias de aquella mujer. Ninguna positiva. Pero tampoco podía avivar el fuego que había en aquella cocina. Para ser sinceras, Emma no se debatía entre el bien o en el mal de las personas, ella confiaba en todo el mundo desde el principio. Pero no era como Blanca, ella consideraba que todo en esta vida tiende a equilibrarse, y es que había conocido la barbaridad de las personas sabiendo que el mal también podía hallarse. Sin embargo, al contrario que Ruby, ella pensaba que estos sí podían ser salvados.

\- A veces creo que vives en un mundo aparte Emma – Comentó por encima Belle dirigiéndose al frigorífico para coger leche, ignorando, de esta forma, la conversación que existía. Ella, como Emma, tampoco entraba a debate, y menos cuando la discusión la formaban sus otras dos compañeras, ya que era difícil opinar sin recibir algún cuchillo volador lleno de sarcasmo por parte de alguna.

\- Lo hago – La rubia se levantó de su asiento mientras miraba su reloj Casio, debía irse – Rub, Blanca tiene razón, no deberías tomarte en serio todos los rumores.

\- Ok… Ya me diréis algo cuando la conozcáis… Seguramente es la que lleva un palo por el culo – Ruby reconocía que no siempre debía dejarse llevar por los rumores. Sin embargo, aquella mujer, sin conocerla, le provocaba lo peor. No había tenido un trato directo, pero todos sus conocidos que habían coincidido con ella decían lo mismo, era una persona vil, era la Reina Malvada.

\- Bueno chicas, estuvo bien el desayuno de hoy, pero me voy.

Sus tres compañeras se quedaron calladas al mismo tiempo mientras observaban como Emma se ponía su chaqueta de cuero roja para irse.

\- Emma, aún falta dos horas para que entres a trabajar – Comentó Belle con un tono suave.

\- Lo sé, pero debo pasar por un sitio antes.

De nuevo el silencio, de nuevo ninguna comentó nada. Todas sabían perfectamente donde iba Emma. Todas sabían qué día era. Las lástima en sus ojos apareció.

\- Nos vemos luego.

La rubia cerró la puerta, y se quedó un segundo en el rellano. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, al igual que todos los años antes de aquel día. Y por la misma razón, ya casi por costumbre, se decía que aquel día no le sería difícil, que lo superaría, pero cada año era aún peor. Cada año el vacío era más grande, y cada año aquel día pesaba más. A veces este sentimiento le hacía pensar en dejar todo, abandonar todo… Rendirse otra vez… Pero como decía Sabina "¿Cómo huir cuando no quedan más islas para naufragar?"

Con manos temblorosas se abrochó del todo su cazadora de cuero roja, y comenzó su trayecto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquel sitio apartado y poder leer aquellas letras que formaban la palabra cementerio. Después de tres años aún seguían provocando un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. Caminó entre las tumbas hasta que llegó a su destino. Suspiró.

\- Hola

El silencio se hizo en los minutos siguientes. Ahora que estaba allí todo se volvió más oscuro, la realidad asomó como las chispas saltan antes de unos fuegos artificiales. Todo el dolor que había estado reteniendo en el último año, todo ese padecimiento se exhibió, dándose cuenta que este nunca se fue. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo lo sentía. Y cada día, cada hora, cada segundo lo intentaba ocultar, pero estaba allí, vivía con ella. Sus lágrimas comenzaron el trayecto desde sus ojos hasta que se perdían al final de su rostro. No se sentó, meramente se quedó de pie afrontando todo ese sufrimiento que le asfixiaba.

La música triste de un piano imaginario, las imágenes de él sonriendo, los pulmones que parecían consumirse, su necesidad de tragar, sus ojos rojos cerrado… Todo le acompañó durante varios minutos hasta que se pudo recomponer. Luego se sentó cerca de la tumba, y comenzó a hablar. Era el momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Ruby está empeñada en que conozca a alguien. Dice que le tengo que dar una oportunidad a mi nuevo corazón… - Emma se golpeó suavemente su pecho varias veces antes de continuar -A veces me pregunto si este corazón ha amado con anterioridad… Quién lo pudo llevar, cómo fue su vida, si latía por alguien, si era triste, si estaba solo… A veces me pregunto tantas cosas acerca de él que me dan ganas de investigar, por suerte estas cosas son imposibles de averiguar, así que me quedaré con las dudas… - La rubia se quedó pensativa por un momento – La asociación cada vez va mejor, nos falta un poco de dinero extra, pero estábamos ayudando a muchos niños… Es reconfortante cuando logramos que alguno encuentren su familia... Estarías orgulloso…– Su voz casi empezaba a estar quebrada - Me paso mucho tiempo allí, más del que me pagan, pero no me importa... ¡Oye! Hoy conoceré a la jefa de todo, dicen que es cruel, la llaman la Reina Malvada ¿Será cierto?… Ya te lo contaré en la próxima visita– Otra pausa, esta vez más larga - Te echo de menos… Echo de menos poder abrazarte, tu olor, tu voz… Echo de menos quedarnos dormidos en el sofá viendo alguna de tus películas… Tú manera que tenías de ignorarme o de llevarme la contraria… Echo de menos verte tomar tu desayuno en la mañana… Echo de menos tu presencia en mi vida… Y me cuesta mucho – Las últimas palabras salieron en un hilo de voz- Muchos se extrañan que te visite el día de tu cumple y no el día de tu muerte… No sé por qué lo hago… - Un sollozo acompañó está última frase –Echo de menos como tu risa era capaz de envolver toda una habitación vacía… Y tu mirada… también la extraño… Me haces tanta falta que duele – Por fin su voz se resquebrajó y las lágrimas nacieron de nuevo como si fueran estrellas fugaces. Aquello la destrozaba como si cierta parte de su alma le fuera arrancada.

Esta vez su afonía se entremezcló con el sonido del viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles. Con atención, en el fondo, se podía escuchar los sonidos de diferentes pájaros.

\- Debo irme… - Emma se levantó del suelo, y se quedó mirando la tumba unos segundos antes de fijar su mirada en el horizonte - ¿Sabes? Me paso todo un año pensando todo aquello que te tengo que contar, mis sueños, mis preocupaciones, mis anécdotas, pero cuando llego aquí el silencio me invade, solo tengo ganas de llorar hasta que el sufrimiento me consume tanto que dejo de sentir… - ¿Cómo explicarle todo? ¿Cómo describir la simpleza de un chocolate caliente? ¿O revelar que con solo su mirada le hubiera sido suficiente para restaurar los imperceptibles trozos en los que se había roto su vida? ¿Cómo?

La rubia volvió a mirar a la tumba como si él estuviera allí, mirándolo como tantos años lo había hecho – Las chicas me tratan muy bien, y me cuidan mucho... Muchísimo… No sé qué haría sin ellas… ¡Por cierto! Ahora estoy buscando el motivo de esta segunda oportunidad, debe haberla, siempre la hay – Otra paréntesis para recomponerse- Debo irme… Nos vemos pronto.

Emma prácticamente se arrodilló y acarició despacio cada letra de su nombre. Aún no podía creerlo. Aún no podía creer que su hijo, Henry, estuviese muerto.

Con pesar se levantó, alejándose todo lo que pudo de aquel lugar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Qué ha parecido? Os gusta cómo se está desarrollando la cosa? Qué creéis que va a ocurrir? Alguna sugerencia?  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenas! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los que siguen esta historia, la han hecho favorita o la leen.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: Eristera, SnixRegal , Sandra , BeaS , 15marday , mills1 , Guest , EmmaS92 , kykyo-chan , PrincesseMal c, Catwomen1974 , LectoraMills , dibarbaran, NATACHA PAREDES , LyzzEQ , Guest , begobeni12, Ruth maria , chica ciruela**_

 _ **Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: COLISIONES**

 **Conocí a una persona especial, llevaba el cielo en los ojos y el infierno en los labios; bastaba una mirada para perderme en las estrellas y un beso suyo para hacerme arder.( Cristhian Proaño)**

Después de un café y varias respiraciones en su coche, Emma llegó a la puerta de Somnia Vera, justo a tiempo como siempre, pensó observando su lugar de trabajo.

Aquel lugar no era lujoso. Solo era un edificio de dos plantas de color blanco con todos los detalles en madera también en color blanco. Estaba situado en un barrio humilde de las afueras de la gran ciudad, apartado de peligros. En sus alrededores solo había vegetación y casas de fin de semana para los ejecutivos que necesitaban huir del día a día. Todo, en su conjunto, era perfecto, ya que muchos días realizaban excursiones con los niños para que conocieran la naturaleza cerca de allí, sin la necesidad de desplazarse lejos.

La rubia volvió a mirar su reloj. Aún le faltaban diez minutos para fichar cuando por fin entró en el edificio. Lo primero que notó fue que, al contrario que otros días, había más personal, y se podía palpar perfectamente el nerviosismo entre ellos. El ambiente parecía más cargado, recordando a los pocos segundos la conversación que sus compañeras habían tenido en la mañana, aquel día vendría la gran jefa para inspeccionar todo aquello. Así que internamente esperaba que con esa visita consiguieran los fondos que hacían falta para el trimestre.

Como hacía todos los días, la rubia se fue a la recepción para firmar su llegada. Sin poder evitarlo escuchó a la recepcionista hablar de todas las cosas que faltaban por hacer antes de que la Señora Mills hiciera su aparición. Así mismo, también tuvo tiempo de oír más rumores acerca de la empresaria, todos los ellos malos. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba todo el circo que se estaba montando, no le importaba que las cosas no estuviesen perfectas, ni qué clase de persona era la jefa, ni tan siquiera si iban a venir periodistas. A ella lo único que le importaba es que aquel día pasase rápidamente, y centrarse en sus niños. No había nada más en su mente. Pero escapar de todo aquel revuelo le fue imposible. Si no era una de sus compañeras, era otro cuidador o los propios administrativos volviéndose locos. Y a medida que la mañana iba avanzando todo se hacía más insoportable, haciendo que desease que su reloj indicara la hora de salir o bien la llegada inmediata de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, esta se hizo esperar, ya que hasta las 11.06 de la mañana no hizo su entrada en el edificio.

\- Bienvenida a la asociación – Emma escuchó como la directora del centro saludó a la gran empresaria mientras se acercaba a ella, quien estaba rodeada de demasiada gente. Tal fue así que la rubia ni si quiera pudo observar cómo era. Solo veía personas alrededor: trabajadores, fotógrafos, acompañantes. Advirtiendo de este modo que hoy sería un día largo, así que con disimulo decidió huir de aquello. Hoy no necesitaba líos o problemas. Hoy solo quería estar en soledad, y aquella mujer traía todo lo contrario. Además ya estaban sus compañeras de piso para cotillear de todo esto cuando llegasen.

Para Emma, las horas restantes fueron tranquilas. Ella se centró en la habitación de juegos, que era la más apacible y la más escondida de todo el edificio. Seguramente esta habitación no sería visitada por la Señorita Mills, estando a salvo de todo el ajetreo y pudiendo ser ella misma en todo momento, evitando fingir que las cosas iban bien cuando no era el caso. Porque las cosas no iban bien. La asociación tenía cada vez más niños, y cada vez el trabajo se complicaba más. Si no era por la burocracia, era por las familias desestructuradas a las que se tenían que enfrentar y sino por algún niño cuya maleta venía cargada de demasiados problemas. A todo esto había que sumar que Somnia Vera había sido abandonada desde que su fundadora, Kathryn Nolan, había muerto. Menos personal, menos materiales, menos mantenimiento… Pero hoy aquello no importaba. Todo el mundo pretendía hacerle la pelota a la jefa. Y en cierta medida, esto molestaba a Emma, ella consideraba más importante los niños, consideraba más importante la realidad en la que vivían, no tanto papeleo o que todo estuviese limpio. La asociación necesitaba ayuda, no un cambio de imagen para una rica. No le gustaba hablar mal de las personas, pero aquella mujer nunca había ido a Somnia, y ahora ¿pretendía concienciar al resto del mundo de que era altruista? Y como broche, mucha de la gente que trabajaba allí lo único que pretendía era salvar su puesto, olvidándose de su verdadero trabajo y los verdaderos protagonistas, aquellos pequeños diablillos. Resopló.

Los ruidos de los niños jugando hicieron que de nuevo su mente, como había pasado a lo largo de la mañana, se trasladase al cementerio. Allí yacía su hijo, allí yacía su vida. Todo fue tan confuso y rápido que tardó bastante en aceptar que aquella sonrisa que vio en él aquella noche de septiembre, sería la última. Era un niño tan sano, que no imaginó en ningún momento que aquellos síntomas fueran algo más que una simple gripe, que fueran leucemia. Cuando se lo diagnosticaron todo fue fulminante, su vida se consumió en pocos meses. Y ella tenía que aceptar que él se había ido para siempre, pero no fue así ¿Cómo se acepta eso?

Un pinchazo en el corazón y sus lágrimas a punto de salir le indicaron que debía intentar desplazar aquella angustia hasta llegar a casa, su trabajo no era el lugar adecuado. Por este motivo, su mirada se centró en los cinco niños que hoy tenía a su cuidado. Verlos jugar, reírse y disfrutar era la mejor medicina que podía tener. Amaba su trabajo.

\- Emma, ¿Vamos feria? – La voz de uno de los niños llamó su atención.

\- ¿Quieres ir a una feria? – La rubia se acercó a él y se puso a su altura – Ten cuidado con el zumo, lo vas a tirar.

\- Sí, es juego, y oso – La ilusión del pequeño crecía con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Cada vez que iban a un parque a divertirse pasaban todo el día montando en las atracciones, eran inagotables. Además, al finalizar el día, los cuidadores responsables de ellos siempre intentaban conseguir algún pequeño peluche o algún detallito como recuerdo.

\- Tendré que hablar con Elsa – Elsa era la directora de Sonia Vera. Una chica casi de la misma edad de Emma a la que también le encantaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, podía ser una mujer fría si era presionada por los altos cargos del grupo empresarial Mills.

\- Ya – La rubia se rio ante aquella expresión. Peter, que así se llamaba el niño, era de los pequeños el más revoltoso. Siempre estaba jugando, y siempre quería todo en el momento, la paciencia no era el punto fuerte.

\- Ahora no se puede, Elsa está con una señora muy importante.

\- ¿Mama?

\- No Peter, esa señora no viene a adoptar – Emma pasó su palma por la mejilla del pequeño y le sonrió, y este hizo lo mismo imitándola.

Era un bello momento. Tanto que la rubia no se percató que otro de los niños había tirado una pelota en su dirección, haciendo que el zumo que llevaba Peter cayese directamente sobre ella. Lo que le faltaba. Menos mal que ya estaban acostumbrados a estos contratiempos y que contaban con ropa extra para ellos y para los niños.

\- August, porfa, ten cuidado con la pelota. Ya sabes que no se puede tirar a los compañeros si estos no están jugando contigo.

\- Lo siento, Emma.

La rubia se levantó intentando limpiar todo lo que pudo ese desastre. Posteriormente llamó a unas de sus compañeras para que la sustituyera y así salir a cambiarse.

Su sustituta no fue otra que su compañera de piso Blanca, quien entró en aquella habitación narrando todo lo que pasaba en el exterior.

\- Dios mío, que revuelo ahí hay afuera. Regina está viendo cada rincón de este edificio, hablando con todo el mundo, preguntando todo. No para esa mujer… Y encima va con un periodista, un fotógrafo, una especie de ayudante, Elsa y dos personas más del departamento administrativo del centro… Es una pesadilla… Hay un jaleo… Un ruido… - Blanca no dejaba de hablar – Y claro, espero que no empiecen a venir por aquí con los niños… Porque no se le ve una mujer que le gusten los niños… De hecho me pregunto cómo fue para hacer este lugar… No quiero admitirlo, pero supongo que todo esto es por imagen… Pero es una pesadilla… Y no sé si se meterá con el tema de papeleo, porque va para largo la cosa…

\- Tranquila – La rubia interrumpió – Y respira, aquí tendrás algo de paz. Voy un segundo a nuestra sala de descanso a cambiarme, y vuelvo enseguida.

Emma, al despedirse de los niños, notó como aún había gotas de zumo que le caían por la camisa, así que dejó lo más rápido que pudo la habitación. La suerte ese día no estaba de su parte y nada más salir colisionó con una mujer.

Ninguna se cayó al suelo, pero la rubia pudo advertir como sus movimientos y los de la otra persona eran lentos y torpes. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada del suelo, observó que sin querer había manchado de zumo la camisa blanca de la mujer. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

\- Lo siento – Dijo mientras miraba si había hecho algo más. Pero no, solo era una mancha de unos tres centímetros a la altura del pecho. El resto estaba impecable. Aquella persona estaba impecable. Llevaba un traje de pantalón con rayas diplomáticas, zapatos cerrados de punta, y su pelo moreno de media melena perfectamente peinado. Cuando su inspección llegó a la cara, se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía una cicatriz en los labios, y unos ojos marrones intimidantes. No se solía fijar mucho en mujeres, pero en aquella ocasión le fue imposible no hacerlo, aquella mujer resultaba bastante atractiva para cualquier persona, debía admitirlo. Repentinamente un pinchazo en su corazón le hizo apartar este último pensamiento, generando en su boca una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Usted es? – El tono de aquella desconocida era grave y autoritaria, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Perdón, soy Emma Swan – La rubia no sabía por qué, pero aquella mujer le estremeció tanto que su nombre salió casi sin permiso.

\- ¿Emma Swan? – El tono grave y autoritario se convirtió en un tono de auténtica sorpresa.

\- Si… ¿Nos conocemos?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Otra semana más y otro capítulo más!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, hacerla favorita o seguirla.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: SnixRegal , LiteratureloverE3 , dibarbaran , EmmaS92 , PrincesseMal , kykyo-chan , Guest , Guest , Guest , BeaS , Eristera , 15marday , Ruth maria, LyzzEQ , mills1 , Catwomen1974 , NATACHA PAREDES , LectoraMills.**_

 _ **Sé que la historia va lenta, pero los capítulo son más cortos de lo que suelo escribir, y para que mentir, me gusta haceros sufrir :P**_

 _ **Ahora en serio, espero que disfrutéis.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: UN DÍA COMO HOY**

 **Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno**

 **(Oscar Wilde)**

 **FLASH –BLACK: 3 AÑOS ANTES**

\- No Regina, tu problema es que no te comprometes con nada… Te crees superior.

\- No seas ridícula… ¿Todo esto es porque aún no he ido a tu asociación?

\- ¿Ves? No es mi asociación, no es un juguete con el que me recreo – El tono de Kath iba aumentando – Ayudamos… ¿Sabes lo que es eso Regina?... Creo que no. A ti solo te importa tu puto dinero.

La empresaria se acercó a su novia, ya que minutos atrás se había distanciado cuando la conversación empezó a coger un tono más fuerte que el inicial. En estas situaciones, siempre hacía eso, poner distancias, y observar todo como si no fuera con ella. Pero ahora ya veía el final del debate y quería imponer aún más su presencia allí.

\- Es irónico – Regina mostró una media sonrisa mientras seguía hablando sin mostrar ningún tipo de alteración – Sin mi puto dinero esa asociación no existiría. Así que no me vengas con intransigencias, tengo demasiadas cosas más importantes que hacer para que, gracias a ellas, tú puedas seguir… ¿Cómo has dicho?... ayudando – Regina se giró. Para ella la conversación había terminado. Aquella asociación no tenía ningún sentido, tan solo era una pérdida de tiempo –Así que cuando yo quiera, iré.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Regina seguía contemplando aquel edificio blanco. Aún recordaba como Kath le pedía una y otra vez que fuese, pero ella nunca estuvo. No fue por falta de tiempo, fue por falta de interés. Para la empresaria aquel lugar no significaba nada, no le apartaba nada. Y en eso consistía su vida, en que las cosas tuvieran un valor. Pero aun así, ese día había decidido ir antes y sola. El motivo era desconocido. Sin embargo, estaba de pie, mirándolo como se mira una carta que da miedo empezar a leer. Con esa angustia desconocida que presiona aquellos sentimientos relegados en el edén de la indiferencia. Tomó aire y solo esperó a que los minutos se malgastaran.

\- Buenos días Señorita Mills – La voz de su ayudante rompió aquel momento. Sin darse la vuelta, miró su reloj. Eran las 10.55, y había quedado con Sydney a las 11 de la mañana. Ella sabía que él llegaría puntual, siempre lo hacía. Era un requisito si se quería ser su mano derecha.

\- Buenos días… ¿Entramos? – La empresaria estaba impaciente por concluir aquella farsa en pocas horas.

\- Aún no podemos… Debemos esperar a un periodista de la revista Mirror, y al fotógrafo… No tardarán en llegar, les he dicho que a la Señorita Mills no le gustan las esperas, y que si había algún retraso, no concedería ninguna entrevista – Exactamente eso, más unas amenazas, fue lo que le dijo el ayudante al periodista los días previos.

\- Veo que con el paso del tiempo vas trabajando como debes – No hubo replica. Y es que Regina Mills era así con todos sus empleados, sin excepción. Nunca una palabra agradable, nunca un bien hecho, o un reconocimiento. Ella siempre esperaba más, mucho más de todo el mundo. Incluso mucho más de ella.

En su espera sin hacer nada, los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Además había que añadir el hecho de que el periodista y el fotógrafo llegaron unos minutos más tarde, alargando así el momento de entrar y, por ende, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de la empresaria. Sin embargo, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, esta no se entretuvo con palabras, quería acabar con aquel día lo antes posible. Su misión era encontrar a la Señorita Swan, que de paso sea dicho, no tenía ni idea de cómo era. No había ni una foto suya en ninguno de los papeles e información de los que disponía. Así que la mente de Regina se ejercitó un poco, imaginándose cómo sería. Especuló que sería morena, de constitución ancha, algún que otro tatuaje, y algún que otro pendiente. Sus ojos serían marrones y su estatura normal. Seguramente no tendría educación, y su actitud sería inadecuada. Sí, así sería, pensó la empresaria, quien hizo de esto su pequeño juego los días anteriores. Valga decir que, pese a que le pareció divertido hacerlo, tampoco dedicó muchos minutos, para ser sinceros, a ella no le gustaban estas cosas, prefería trabajar con cosas comprobadas, reales, sin conjeturas.

La entrada en la asociación fue como la empresaria se lo esperaba, mucha gente y todos nerviosos. Desdichados. Podía olerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Era muy notorio que imponía hasta el punto que la gente temía cada paso suyo, cada palabra. Todos preocupados por su trabajo, por su futuro. Pero qué equivocados estaban, rumió, ella no estaba allí por eso. No estaba allí para ojear papeles relativos a la economía de la asociación, ni para examinar al personal y despedirles si hiciese falta. Ni siquiera como una simple propaganda óptima para su imagen, como muchos pensaban. Tampoco estaba para cerrar ese sitio. Ella estaba allí por una persona y debía encontrarla. Así que se dedicó a hablar con todo el mundo que pudo, les preguntó sus nombres. Estuvo pendiente de a aquellos que no se le acercaban, acercándose ella. Cada rincón, cada puerta fue abierta, sin embargo no encontró el objetivo de su venganza.

Regina Mills estaba cabreada, cansada. Y por si fuera poco, empezaron a brotar recuerdos en los que Kath le hablaba de la asociación y estos desembocaban en otras imágenes de su pasado con ella. Necesitaba huir, necesitaba un minuto de soledad para seguir fingiendo que aquello le gustaba. Así que decidió preguntar por el servicio, y una vez en él, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, siendo la acción más difícil, se escapó para visitar el centro por sí misma.

No había transitado mucho cuando, de pronto, notó como alguien chocaba con ella. Posteriormente sintió una humedad en su pecho. Por acto reflejo se miró, y entonces vio que estaba manchada de una especie de líquido naranja. Con cólera levantó la vista para conocer quién había sido el estúpido que le había ensuciado. Y entonces la vio, era una mujer rubia, piel de porcelana y gestos suaves, en cuyos ojos se podía ver perfectamente el mar. Bajó sin querer de nuevo la mirada para inspeccionar más. Su constitución era atlética, un poco más alta que ella. En resumen se podía decir que era una mujer bella, de esas que llaman la atención desde el primer momento.

\- Lo siento – Oyó decir, percatándose que aún seguía en el centro y que una auténtica desconocida le había manchado su blusa de seda. Y encima, para colmo, pudo contemplar una pequeña mueca en su rostro. Hecho que le incomodó hasta el punto de olvidarse de su fingida hospitalidad.

\- ¿Usted es? – El tono de Regina fue despótico. Deseaba muchísimo que su día concluyese ya, y más cuando todo le estaba saliendo mal. La guinda, una colisión como aquella, donde no solo había salido manchada, sino donde corría el riesgo de salir retratada por el fotógrafo en caso de ser encontrada en esos momentos.

\- Perdón, soy Emma Swan – La morena se quedó helada al escuchar ese nombre. Por fin. Era ella.

\- ¿Emma Swan?

\- Sí… ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Debería andar con cuidado Señorita Swan. – No cambió la dureza de su tono. Sin embargo, la sensación de ira invadió cada rincón de su ser. Era raro tener por fin a aquella mujer enfrente de ella. Pero no podía perder los papeles. La sangre fría templó cualquier sentimiento que pudiera florecer y ser observado.

\- Perdón, es que un niño me ha tirado un zumo… Ya sabes cómo son los niños…y me di cuenta que estaba goteando y ensuciando todo… y quería…– La rubia hizo una parada. Aquella mujer le sostenía la mirada como si realmente la conociese, pero el gesto de su cara era severo, ni un ápice de que lo que le aquello fue de su interés. – Lo siento.

Un silencio incómodo prosiguió, Emma seguía mirando sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sin embargo, para Regina era todo lo contrario, sabía perfectamente que decir y que hacer. Y era tan simple como conocer a aquella extraña que había perpetrado en su vida, y luego acabar con ella, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. En otras circunstancias, o por otras cosas, todo sería más fulminante, podría hacerlo sin pestañear. Pero, en esta ocasión, quería gozar de aquello, quería recopilar toda la información necesaria para perpetrar su gran venganza, acabar con la Señorita Swan, y disfrutar de cada paso. Ella se había llevado algo que no le pertenecía, se había llevado el corazón de su mujer, y así que se merecía eso y más.

\- Y dígame ¿En qué consiste su trabajo? – La sonrisa de la empresaria era fría, denotando poca cordialidad y mucha dominación.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- A parte de mancharse, y manchar a los demás, doy por hecho de que usted hace otras cosas…

Emma se rio por dentro, no conocía nada a aquella persona, pero algo le hacía intuir que su mancha estaba bien merecida. Sería la típica mujer con dinero cuya obra de caridad del año sería adoptar a algún niño sin hogar. En otro día, hubiera sonreído, y hubiera dicho que era una educadora social del centro, luego se hubiera despedido, porque así era ella, le gustaba ser amable con los desconocidos, por mucho que estos le sacaran de sus casillas. Sin embargo, en ese preciso minuto, el volcán de sentimientos que llevaba dentro entró en erupción y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sí, claro que hago más – La rubia, educada por lo general y que nunca levantaba la voz, se dejó de lado su habitual comportamiento, haciendo que su tono fuera completamente irónico, independientemente que aquella mujer fuese una futura madre a la que aquello le daba igual - Juego y cuido de los niños que están ahí adentro. – Emma señaló la habitación de la que había salido minutos atrás - Mientras que ahí afuera están jugando a adornar los problemas para que la gran jefa esté contenta y pueda irse hoy aún Spa pronto– El gesto de Regina no cambió, aun sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a ella- Además me peleo con familias y con el mismo Estado, y todo esto sin tener ni idea de leyes… ¿y por qué? Fácil, porque no contamos con buenos abogados, ya que los buenos están solucionando problemas banales… como, por ejemplo, las multas de mal estacionamiento o de velocidad de los altos directivos de la empresa – La rubia no pudo controlar cada palabra, y a cada segundo estas salían con más fuerza y con cierto sarcasmo. Necesitaba soltar todo aquello que llevaba guardando - ¿Qué más hago?... Pues malabares con el poco presupuesto que tenemos al año, y cada vez se acorta más, porque está asociación no da dinero, y no interesa tenerla abierta – Regina no quiso pronunciarse. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así, sin haber sido despedida con anterioridad. Aquella persona le estaba desafiando sin saberlo. Y lo que más llamó la atención a la empresaria fue que había algo diferente en aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Una sensación inexplicable se instauró en su ser - Además de buscar las mejores familias para esos niños, que se merecen mucho más… Muchísimo más… - Emma suspiró –Y hago lo más importante, aquello que no sale en ningún informe… Les doy de comer cuando ellos no pueden, y cuido sus heridas, soy su cámara fotográfica cuando ríen, su luz cuando no pueden dormir en la noche, su madre y su hermana cuando lloran, su consuelo cuando se percatan que nadie les adopta, soy sus muletas cuando se niegan a andar, su amiga cuando han perdido la ilusión… - La rubia fijó su mirada en esos ojos marrones que pocas emociones parecían mostrar. Pero a ella le daba igual. Hoy le daba igual. - Y no solo yo, aquí hay personas que son su familia, que se desviven por ellos… Pero esto no interesa enseñarlo… No… Lo único que interesa es que a una rica que montó esto, seguramente para salir en una portada, le hagan creer que todo va bie…

\- -¿Regina Mills?- La voz de Belle, quien acaba de salir de la habitación de los juegos, interrumpió las palabras de Emma.

\- - ¿Quién? – Emma giró su cabeza en todas las direcciones intentando encontrársela a ella y las veinte personas que seguro le seguirían.

\- - Yo – Dijo sonriendo la mujer morena que tenía enfrente para su sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya tenemos el reencuentro, y también una metedura de pata… Cómo reaccionará Regina? O cómo lo hará Emma?...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buen miércoles! Ya estoy de vuelta :)  
**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, la siguen o la hacen su favorita.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestro comentarios que no solo gustan, sino que también ayudan: dibarbaran , begobeni12, , SnixRegal , TheWonderlandFreeT456 , Guest , Ruth maria , Guest , 15marday , Eristera , EvilRegalJMO , Catwomen1974 , BeaS, EmmaS92, SaikoSwan , PrincesseMal , Wenn Swan Mills , NATACHA PAREDES , LectoraMills , kykyo-chan, Guest , LyzzEQ , LiteratureloverE3, mills1**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: EN EL EPICENTRO DE SU INFIERNO**

 **Deje de luchar contra la oscuridad,  
y me di cuenta, que siempre fui parte de ella  
Ahora me tiro en abismos,  
y de vez en cuando, alimento a mis monstruos,  
Están escondidos en mí,  
y a veces, se les da por salir.**

 **(Dromerig Vliegend)**

\- Yo – Dijo sonriendo la mujer morena para sorpresa de la rubia.

Emma se había quedado estupefacta. De pronto, como si la realidad quisiera entrar en escena, cada una de las palabras que había dicho minutos atrás se proyectaron en su mente, maldiciéndose mil veces. Aunque a ella no le gustaba creer en los rumores, no pudo evitar la evidencia, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y sabía que aquello era el fin de su vida en Somnia. Regina Mills, cuyo alias era la Reina Malvada, tardaría menos de un segundo en despedirla, aun incluso confesando que todo lo que dijo con anterioridad era producto de su mal día, del cansancio y de la impotencia.

\- Lo… Lo sien…

\- No lo haga – La voz ronca de la empresaria interrumpió la disculpa de Emma. Para Regina, seguramente aquella chica pensaría que estaba rozando el infierno por su discurso errado con la persona equivocada. Lo que no intuía, es que gracias a él le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para poder acercarse lo suficiente y llevar acabo su venganza. La empresaria rio internamente, saboreando aquel momento. Pobre inocente. Emma Swan estaba a punto de entrar en el epicentro de su infierno.

La rubia miró a aquella mujer frente a ella, casi sin pestañear. Su gesto seguía sin cambiar, parecía desafiante, y su mirada era intensa. Pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no le gritaba y le despedía enseguida? ¿Por qué no quería sus disculpas? El murmullo de gente por el pasillo y su propia compañera llamándola, rompieron su reflexión.

\- Señora Mills, le estábamos buscando.

\- Perdón– Regina giró su cabeza hacia Elsa – Salí del baño y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme.

\- ¿Está usted manchada? – El murmullo se hizo más intenso. Y Emma recordó que también era la culpable de aquello. El día de hoy tenía que acabar ya. Un dolor punzante se instauró en su cabeza.

\- Sí, pero no se preocupe, ha sido un accidente – la empresaria sonrió fríamente- Necesito un despacho y cero interrupciones.

\- Claro – Elsa miró a Emma, aún pálida, e intentó saber qué había pasado. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un levantamiento de hombros por parte de la rubia – Sígame.

La directora del centro fue la primera en dirigirse a su despacho. Le seguían dos administrativos más, el periodista y el fotógrafo, este último no perdió tiempo en fotografiar a la empresaria así. Más rezagados estaban Sydney, extrañado del requerimiento de su jefa, y esta, quién no se había movido de su sitio. Después de un gesto a su ayudante para que avanzara, volvió a mirar a Emma, aún intimidada por descubrir quién era la mujer con la que había tropezado.

\- Vamos – No fue una pregunta, el tono de la morena expresaba una orden. No obstante, Emma no se pudo mover, simplemente miró a Regina, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Ahora sí se encontraba en el punto más álgido de la intimidación. – No me haga repetirlo Señorita Swan… Acompáñenos.

A la rubia le hubiera encantado girarse y poder hablar con su amiga. Le hubiera encantado decirle que había metido la pata y que estaba a punto de ser cesada. Porque sí, eso es lo que iba a pasar. Después de cuatro años iba a ser despedida por decir la verdad a quien no debía. Suspiró con resignación, y se dio la vuelta, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió a su amiga para no preocuparla, marchándose acto seguido detrás de su jefa, quien se había adelantado clavando cada tacón en el suelo de madera, haciendo que este retumbara y que el sonido que provocaba se colase en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Emma. Definitivamente, aquello iba a ser su final.

Al llegar a la puerta de la directora, observó cómo todo el mundo estaba esperando a Regina. Para asombro de la rubia, lo que vino después fue impredecible.

\- ¿Este es el sitio? – Preguntó la morena mientras Elsa asentía con la cabeza – Muchas gracias… Necesito unos minutos a solas con la Señorita Swan… Ruego que no se me moleste ¿Entendido? Y eso le incluye a usted, Sydney.

En ese preciso momento el mundo se congeló, no solo para Emma, sino también para las otras cinco personas. Ninguno comprendía nada, eran ajenos a lo que minutos atrás un simple zumo había provocado.

\- Pase – Volvió a ordenar Regina desafiando de nuevo con su mirada a la rubia. Esta tragó la saliva e intento aparentar que no estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, la morena podía distinguir la alteración de cualquier empleado a miles de Kilómetros. Tal vez Emma no era tan diferente como creyó minutos atrás.

\- Entonces ¿Le espero aquí Señorita Mills? – La voz de Sydney era suave, un susurro para no despertar a la fiera. Después de la chocante petición de que todo el mundo se quedase fuera, no sabía lo que pretendía su jefa, pero auguraba que nada bueno. Regina Mills tenía muy claro su objetivo, vengarse de la Señorita Swan, y aquella mujer inocente, que por casualidades del destino había caído en la tela de la araña, no tenía ni idea hasta donde llegaría Regina para conseguir lo que quería. En un principio, lo que él barajaba en su mente era un despido. Era simple y eficaz. Así que lo que vino después le extrañó, ¿Por qué Regina no quería hacerlo en público? Cualquier excusa le hubiera bastado, o ninguna, eso daba igual, tenía ese poder. Miró la camisa de ambas. Y todo se descuadró en su mente. ¿Qué plan tenía su jefa? ¿Por qué estaba manchada? ¿Por qué hablar en privado con ella? Él era la mano derecha, y nunca se había perdido ninguna reunión, nunca. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Su sentido se bloqueó todavía más cuando la empresaria, con una mirada severa, no dijo nada, pasando directamente en el despacho, seguida de Emma.

Al entrar, Regina ojeó aquella minúscula sala y luego se acercó a la mesa que en ella había. Posteriormente, un poco más lento, también lo hizo Emma. Aunque, por una nueva orden, se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había para visitas en vez de quedarse de pie. Para su sorpresa, la morena no se sentó en la silla de la directora, sino en la mesa, marcando de esta manera la superioridad que le rodeaba.

\- Le seré franca Señorita Swan… En otra ocasión le hubiera despedido por tirarme un líquido pringoso… Mas…está de suerte – Regina sonrió hipócritamente. Sin embargo, a su pesar, no estaba tan cómoda en su total dominio como en otros casos. Otra vez esa sensación inexplicable. Aquella mujer tenía algo que no podía describir, le hacía sentir de una forma que no hubiera imaginado. Sus muros, forjados en hierro puro, se levantaron con más fuerza que nunca. - Le voy a ofrecer un trato.

\- ¿Cómo? – De todas las frases que la rubia se pudo imaginar momentos previos, ninguna tenía que ver con lo que estaba escuchando.

\- En vez de despedirla… Le ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar este sitio – La falsa sonrisa de Regina no se movió. – Es cierto que los informes que me van a pasar no refleja nada de lo que usted ha mencionado en el pasillo… Y me interesa la verdad… Ciertamente, no se equivoque Señorita Swan, no me han gustado sus maneras… Pero creo que llegaremos a entendernos – Emma no apartaba su mirada de aquella mujer, era atrayente.- ¿Sabe lo que quiero decir?

\- No – Y era la verdad, la rubia esperaba un despido, no un acuerdo.

\- Lo suponía… - La intensa mirada de Regina se clavó en los ojos claros de su empleada

\- ¿Qué supone Somnia Vera para usted?

\- No tendría palabras para explicarlo – La rubia no quería relajarse, no debía, no obstante aquella pregunta despertó en ella demasiado sentimientos para darse cuenta que estaba enfrente de su jefa. Un nuevo pinchazo en el corazón. Últimamente se sucedían mucho. Debía hablar con su médico. – Se podría decir que es lo más especial que tengo...

\- Entonces es usted la persona adecuada – La mirada de Regina Mills se iluminó. Sí, un despido hubiera sido rápido, pero no lo hubiera saboreado. Quería más. Quería destruirla - Quiero que me diga lo que realmente pasa en este lugar… Será mis ojos…Para ello, necesitaré informes redactados por usted y una estrecha colaboración… Nos reuniremos cada semana si hace falta durante este mes. Al finalizar, comprobaré si realmente hace falta todo lo que has dicho o simplemente ha sido una opinión personal… Por si lo duda, no solo tiene el futuro de usted en sus manos, también tiene el futuro de Somnia.

Aquellas últimas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Emma. Jamás había tenido una responsabilidad tan grande. Si aquello fuera cierto, no se iba a ir solo ella a la calle, sino que arrastraría a todo el mundo, incluidas sus amigas. Su corazón galopó como nunca, y su respiración parecía estar fallándole.

-Ah, por si se lo preguntaba – Regina se levantó mostrando una actitud cual reina – No es un trato que pueda rechazar o una opción que pueda elegir… Si usted no presenta esos informes, este sitio será cerrado en menos de una semana… Espero haber sido clara.

Su actitud, sus aires de grandeza, su risa, sus ojos, o cualquier movimiento que realizaba la morena, le indicaba claramente a Emma que estaba hablando en serio. Ahora el despido no le parecía mala opción.

\- Tendrá todo lo quiera – Susurró la rubia. Entretanto, en la mente de la empresaria se proyectó la frase "puedes estar segura de ello", pero no dijo nada. Aquello le parecía un juego, su juego.

Regina caminó hasta la puerta y se paró en seco antes de abrirla.

\- Mañana tendremos nuestra primera reunión… Mi secretario hablará directamente con la directora de este centro para decirle que usted estará trabajando directamente para mi durante este mes y que no podrá cumplir con sus obligaciones aquí – La morena abrió un poco la puerta - Le advierto, no será fácil.

Con esas últimas palabras la empresaria salió del despacho, dejando a una Emma hundida en la silla. ¿Podría defender todo aquello en lo que creía? ¿Era demasiado compromiso para ella? ¿Hasta qué punto Regina Mills iba a llevar a cabo su amenaza? Estas y tres mil preguntas más se fundieron en su mente.

La rubia estaba desorientada, sin poder moverse, sin embargo advirtió como, a pocos pasos de la sala donde permanecía, la empresaria se despidió cortésmente de Elsa alegando que estaba cansada y que su asistente se pondría en contacto a lo largo del día con ella. Del mismo modo, sonrió al periodista diciéndole acto seguido que a lo largo de la semana contactarían con él para realizar una pequeña entrevista y así complementar el reportaje.

Diez minutos después de todo esto y, tras unas cuantas despedidas y percatarse de los susurros de cada grupo por el que pasaba, Regina Mills ya se encontraba en su Mercedes con Sydney a su lado. No había dicho mucho desde que había salido del despacho y aquel hombre estaba deseoso por saber que había pasado dentro de él. Conociendo la frialdad de su jefa, no podía ni imaginar que maldad se le había ocurrido esta vez para acabar con aquella chica.

\- ¿Todo bien con la Señorita Swan?

\- La Señorita Swan trabajará directamente para nosotros durante un breve tiempo. – No añadió nada más. Regina Mills era así. Ella tomaba una decisión, y no tenía dar explicaciones a nadie, y nadie intentaba saber los motivos.

\- Está bien.

El coche por fin arrancó, y la empresaria se quedó contemplando el paisaje. Aquel día no había llovido, pero aun así, seguía guardando cierta tristeza. Su mente empezó a revolver ciertos recuerdos del pasado que había enterrado. Ambicionó deshacerse de ellos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Pero era imposible, estaban allí, y todo lo que intentaba hacer para que esto no pasase acababa llevándola siempre al mismo punto una y otra vez. ¿Cómo explicar racionalmente que estaba dispuesta a vender el resto de sus días al diablo tan solo por notar lo que sería volver a sentirse un segundo parte de Kath? Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Porque en eso consistía su venganza, percibir de nuevo su corazón cerca mientras lo destruía para no aferrarse a ella. Era su forma de pasar por aquel dolor que codiciaba relegar. Su forma de zanjar con todo y poder seguir con su vida.

– Por cierto, necesito todos los papeles necesarios para cerrar un lugar.

\- ¿Los papeles definitivos o desea que hagamos un estudio por si es viable?

\- Los definitivos.- El secretario se quedó un poco pensativo ante aquellas palabras tan directas de su superiora. Además no se podía quitar de la mente por qué la Señorita Swan iba a trabajar con ellos ¿Qué perversidad se le había ocurrido?

\- ¿De qué sitio se trata?

\- Quiero cerrar para siempre Somnia Vera.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Os esperabais la reacción de Regina? Tendrá algo planeado? Qué pasará en la primera reunión?...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Buena! Regreso con otro capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, lo hacen favorita o lo leen.**_

 _ **Me encantan vuestras opiniones. Mil gracias: Shiryuz , dcromeror , SnixRegal , LiteratureloverE3 , Anuska91 , Eristera , 15marday , Guest , CBustos96 , EvilRegalJMO , LectoraMills , dibarbaran , ChicaCiruelaSQ , BeaS , nhmy , PrincesseMal , Nataha Paredes, LyzzEQ , EmmaS92 , begobeni12 , kykyo-chan , Ruth maria, Wenn Swan Mills , Guest , mills1**_

 _ **Veamos cómo se presenta esa reunión.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: ¿LA REUNIÓN?**

 **"Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. Siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. Esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad" Jorge Luis Borges**

Aquel edificio acristalado era majestuoso. Jamás Emma había estado en esta parte de la ciudad, en el corazón de las grandes empresas. A pesar de ello, hoy estaba allí, observando como los ejecutivos salían y entraban por aquellas grandes puertas rotatorias. Eran como hormigas, lo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia, cómo era posible que en una misma ciudad, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, la vida fuera tan diferente.

En el propio silencio de su espera exhaló. Había pasado parte de la noche y de la mañana hablando con sus compañeras de piso. Ella les había contado todo lo que había pasado con Regina Mills, desde el choque hasta el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Después de un gran silencio vinieron los comentarios de cada una. Ruby pensaba que aquello era solo porque la gran empresaria quería mejorar su imagen, aportando un "no te fíes de ella, Emma, no es trigo limpio". Belle se abstuvo de dar su opinión, como siempre, y Blanca especuló con la bondad de las personas; todo el mundo es bueno en la vida alguna vez, y la rubia debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad de humanidad en la empresaria para conseguir todo lo que pudiera para Somnia y cambiar así la situación de los niños. En cada palabra de aquella conversación, no hubo preocupación de ningún tipo. No obstante aquello era normal, lo que sus compañeras no sabían es que existía la posibilidad de que todo saliese mal y el centro cerrase, dejando a todo el mundo en la calle. Aquel detalle fue omitido por la rubia, no quería causar más presión de la que ella misma tenía.

En su pensamiento retrospectivo, un hombre golpeó su lado izquierdo al pasar haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio, lo que le indicó que debía ya entrar en aquel gran edificio. Según le había informado el ayudante de Regina, debía estar a las nueve de la mañana para su primera reunión en conjunto. Miró su reloj, faltaban más de veinte minutos, pero prefería llegar pronto. No quería posponer más aquello.

Nada más entrar en el edificio divisó la recepción, y al poco tiempo, tras dar su nombre y que la mujer le diera unas indicaciones, ya estaba subiendo al último piso en uno de los cuatro ascensores que había de cristal. Con cada piso que pasaba, el corazón parecía que cobraba más vida, alcanzando su límite, o eso es lo que ella pensaba, cuando llegó su destino, donde le estaba esperando Syney.

\- Buenos días Señorita Swan, acompáñeme – Dijo el ayudante señalando un gran pasillo – La señorita Mills no tardará en llegar, pero me ha pedido que le espere dentro de su despacho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, solo caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de la empresaria. Una vez dentro Sydney le ofreció asiento y se marchó, aludiendo una importante llamada que tenía que realizar. Antes de desaparecer cerró las dos grandes hojas de la puerta.

La rubia miró su reloj, aún quedaban 5 minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Posteriormente miró la sala, era más grande que el apartamento que compartía con sus compañeras. A los pocos minutos de esperar, por pura curiosidad, se levantó del asiento y observó cada mueble. Toda la sala era sombría, predominando los colores negro y blanco roto. Las paredes estaban desnudas, sólo poseían algún que otro cuadro pequeño y un espejo de plata, dejando a las grandes columnas negras el protagonismo de la sombría decoración.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que dejara de estar absorta en su análisis. Regina Mills estaba allí. Llevaba un vestido de seda gris a juego con unos zapatos de aguja en color negro. Cada uno de sus movimientos expresaba intimidación, hasta el punto de que las pulsaciones de Emma aumentaron con el sonido que provocaba cada tacón clavado en el suelo.

\- ¿Ve algo que le interese Señorita Swan? – Dijo la empresaria cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al minibar para servirse un Whisky. Llevaba desde las cinco de la mañana despierta, y consideraba aquella copa como un aperitivo antes de enfrentarse a lo que le auguraba aquel día. Luego fue directamente a su gran mesa de mármol, no sin antes advertir como los ojos de la rubia se clavaban claramente en su bebida.

\- Lo siento… Estaba admirando su despacho – Regina no debió escucharla, después de servirse una copa, notó como su mirada reparaba en su vestimenta. No tenía ropa formal, así que había optado por un pantalón vaquero oscuro, una camiseta beis y su adorada chaqueta roja de cuero. Impropio, pensó cuando la empresaria no templó su gesto.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo… Será mejor que empecemos… Tome asiento. - Emma cumplió con la orden y se sentó.

Cuando estuvieron una frente a la otra, independientemente de la situación, no lograron excluir el hecho de sentirse presas de sus emociones. Por un lado, Regina no pudo ignorar la belleza natural de aquella mujer, perdiéndose un segundo en su atrayente mirada. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó porque estaba allí su empleada. Esa misma noche había estado mirando todo lo que podía incluir en un informe, sabiendo que sería imposible conseguirlo, solo para poder observar el pánico en sus ojos. Así era ella, amaba aquella sensación de superioridad, amaba el mal que podía provocar y amaba que aquella persona pagase un alto precio. Su venganza había comenzado, y la llevaría hasta el final, aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Por otro lado, contrariamente a la seguridad que desprendía la empresaria, el corazón de Emma parecía haberse saltado un latido. Era muy extraño como este estaba actuando últimamente, demasiado tenso, pensó. Así que decidió relajarse todo lo que pudo. Para ello intentó no mirar mucho a su jefa y tampoco dijo nada, esperando a que Regina continuase hablando. Aunque esta se tomó unos segundos, dando un trago a la bebida que se había servido. Lo que le impactó muchísimo, para ella era muy pronto para beber. Se preguntó si su jefa tenía esa costumbre todos los días, o era porque podría estar nerviosa

– Seré breve. Necesito para la semana que viene un informe detallado de todo Somnia Vera. Desde el personal que trabaja allí hasta cualquier pequeño proveedor. En este informe no solo tiene que estar detallada la información de las personas, sino también de los niños, quiero conocer sus vidas antes y después. Todas las salidas que se hacen, todos los recursos de los que disponen, y los recursos que necesitarían. Los gastos del mes y del año global, ya sea un boli o ropa – La rubia no daba crédito a lo que la morena le estaba pidiendo. Aquella información era imposible tenerla tan rápido – Quiero saber qué actividades se hacen, cuales se desean y cuales se podrían hacer. También quiero que informe contenga certificaciones de todos los organismos competentes. Valga decir que quedan incluidos avisos, notificaciones, testimonios…. – La empresaria dejó que el silencio se hiciese con cada palabra para que fuese procesada por su empleada, a la que veía un poco perdida, cosa de la que se alegró. Emma Swan estaba donde ella quería, en la boca del lobo- De todas formas, mi ayudante le dará en unos minutos dichas instrucciones para que las siga al pie de la letra. Él está al tanto de todo. Ahora si me permite, quiero seguir trabajando.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi tiempo es muy valioso, y usted ya tiene trabajo que hacer. Le recomiendo que no pierda ni un segundo.

Con esas últimas palabras Regina cogió su teléfono y llamó a su ayudante. Este enseguida irrumpió con unas cuantas carpetas, quedándose en la entrada en espera de una nueva orden.

\- Por favor, Sydney, acompañe a la Señorita Swan a la salida. Nuestra reunión ya ha acabado – Regina miró intensamente a la rubia – No te olvides de proporcionarle las indicaciones pertinentes para que las siga a lo largo de la semana.

Su ayudante asintió. Su misma jefa le había explicado perfectamente cuál era su plan una hora antes.

\- Señorita Mills, lo que me está pidiendo es imposible tenerlo en este mes. – Emma aún parecía bastante sorprendida de la petición de Regina. Para nada era lo que ella se imaginó después de su primer reencuentro y de la imposición de trabajar juntas.

\- No se equivoque Señorita Swan. Usted solo dispone de una semana. El martes que viene lo quiero todo aquí a primera hora o cerraré Somnia… Espero haberme expresado con total claridad – Regina se levantó de su silla majestuosamente y señaló la salida donde le esperaba su ayudante. Para ella aquella reunión había terminado. Sería perfecto ver como en los hombros de Emma caería toda aquella responsabilidad, y como, al no cumplir, habría acabado por fin con la asociación y, por ende, con ella.

La rubia se levantó, pero no se dirigió a la salida. Se quedó de pie, quien la conociera bien podría indicar que su postura era totalmente desafiante. Le daba igual si había más gente presente.

\- Creí que usted quería saber todo aquello que no se veía en informes – Su mirada fue retadora. No podía entender a aquella mujer ¿Por qué le había propuesto aquel trato si pensaba otra cosa? ¿Qué quería con aquel informe imposible?

\- Efectivamente, pero para llegar a ese punto debo saber en qué aguas me muevo. El tiempo corre Señorita Swan, y no dudo de sus capacidades- Si lo hacía. Estaba convencida de que era imposible que su empleada lograse su objetivo. – Nos vemos la semana que viene a la misma hora.

Emma no replicó, su enfado era tan monumental que su educación decidió no presentarse, obviando la despedida. Definitivamente, los rumores eran ciertos, Regina Mills era la auténtica Reina Malvada.

Su cabreó no minoró en su viaje a casa. Repasó en su mente cada minuto de aquella rápida reunión. Desde que Regina entró, pasando por servirse su copa y sus palabras, hasta que le indicó que se marcharse porque tenía trabajo que hacer. ¿Por qué le había llamado? Para lo que aquella mujer quería le hubiera bastado con mandar un simple fax.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a Ruby y Blanca. Belle se había marchado dos horas atrás porque comenzaba el turno de mañana, por el contrario, sus otras dos compañeras tenían el turno de tarde.

\- Qué pronto – Se extrañó Blanca cuando vio entrar a Emma - ¿Ya has acabado?

\- Sí – Emma fue directamente a la nevera para servirse un zumo bien frío. Con los nervios se había olvidado hasta de desayunar.

\- ¿Cómo es el edificio de la Reina Malvada? – Preguntó saliendo de su cuarto Ruby, que había oído la puerta y su curiosidad perseveró por encima de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No la llames así – Blanca frunció el ceño dirigiéndose a su compañera.

\- Blanca – Interrumpió Emma- Voy a darle la razón a Rub … Esa mujer es el demonio en persona. Quiere que haga lo imposible. Quiere un informe de un año en menos de una semana en el que venga hasta cuántas veces respiráis.

\- Joder Emma, ¿Y qué harás? – La voz de Ruby denotaba algo de preocupación hacia su amiga.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que intentarlo… En peores aguas he nadado… O eso espero.

Blanca se acercó a su amiga, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿Verdad? Además, no creo que te despida, eres muy importante para la asociación.

El silencio tomó las riendas de la conversación. En los ojos de Emma se podía vislumbrar cierta inquietud.

\- ¿Todo bien Emm? – Ahora fue el turno de Ruby para acercarse. Conocía muy bien a su amiga. Y aunque era fuerte y capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiese, había algo en su actitud que le intranquilizaba. Algo ocultaba la rubia.

\- No os he contado todo – Emma masculló – No es mi puesto el que está en juego… Quiere cerrar Somnia Vera.

Como un torrencial de lluvia que arrasa todo, aquellas palabras provocaron la misma sensación en sus dos amigas.

\- ¡Qué hija de puta! – Exclamó Ruby.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Blanca le siguió – Pero ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé Blanca… No lo sé – Emma se rindió al simple hecho de que no podía entender el comportamiento de su jefa. Sin embargo, algo en su interior luchaba por no caer en la ignorancia de lo obvio. Regina tenía que ser algo más de lo que aparentaba. No podía ser tan fácil como decir que era una mujer cruel.

\- ¡Qué hija de puta! – Volvió a exclamar Ruby.

\- Bueno, insultándola no ganamos nada – A pesar de todo lo que había oído, Blanca sabía muy bien que aquella actitud no aportaba nada – Lo primero que hay que hacer es intentar hacer un equipo.

\- ¿Un equipo? – La rubia se extrañó por aquellas palabras de su compañera.

\- Emma, no estás sola – Blanca sonrió bajando su mano del hombre de la rubia a la mano de esta – Nosotras te ayudaremos.

\- Sí, eso Esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya. Vamos a salvar Somnia Vera. – Ruby también sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar decir su última frase cabreada – ¡Qué hija de puta!

Y en aquella cocina nació el inicio de un plan para que todo el mundo pusiera su granito de arena. En los días posteriores no fue difícil convencer a muchas de las personas que trabajaba en la asociación, ni tampoco a otras personas de diferentes organismos. Todo el mundo se volcó para que Emma pudiese tener el informe a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis!**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? Os imaginabais así los planes de Regina? Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Buenas! Aquí llegó con una nueva actualización! :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen o la han hecho favorita._**

 ** _Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: EmmaS92 , Guest , begobeni12 , dcromeror , Ruth maria , SnixRegal , nhmy c, LyzzEQ , Guest, Shiryuz , Catwomen1974, kykyo-chan c, PrincesseMal , Wenn Swan Mills, 15marday , dibarbaran , LectoraMills , KarmenCastle, mills1 , LiteratureloverE3  
_**

 ** _Espero que os guste este capítulo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

 **Ella es una historia llena de capítulos infinitos, demencia, sueños matizados de esperanza, suspiros al aire, demonios incontables, tropiezos, rebeldía, cordilleras, refugios, huracanes, la calma, el cielo, el infierno y el amor…**

 **No se limite a leer solamente sus lunares.**

 **(Marco Valerio)**

La semana había sido un infierno para Emma. Aunque había tenido ayuda y favores por parte de muchas personas, el gran trabajo le tocó a ella. Apenas comió en esos días, y el sueño era una cosa de la que decidió prescindir. Testigo de ello eran sus grandes ojeras, y su aspecto demacrado. Además había que añadir el hecho de que un excesivo estrés, dado sus problemas de corazón, se trasformaba en un esfuerzo demasiado grande al que enfrentarse, una cuesta empinada que los médicos le hubiesen dicho de no subir. Pero a ella le daba igual, ella era una luchadora. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Así que allí estaba, de nuevo, frente al gran edificio acristalado y un día antes de lo previsto. Era tarde, pero le daba igual. Su idea era subir hasta la planta de Regina, y dejar al informe a su ayudante. Conociendo a su jefa, aquel hombre debía vivir allí. De lo contrario, y si era necesario, ella misma se quedaría la noche y entregaría el informe a primera hora de la mañana. Y es que no quería jugársela a que aquel martes le pasase algo con el transporte o se quedase dormida. Quería quitar cualquier posibilidad de que aquel informe no llegase a las manos de Regina.

Esta misma había dejado la orden de que ella trabajaba en aquel edificio, así que no le fue difícil entrar, pasar el control, y dirigirse al despacho de la morena. Casi todo estaba a oscuras, muy pocas personas se dirigían a la salida para irse ya, y con los dedos de la mano podía contar las luces que salían de algún que otro despacho. Miró su reloj. Jamás podría vivir así, jamás podría ser de esas personas que salen de casa sin haber amanecido y regresan con la caída de la noche. Jamás podría ser de esas personas que se dejan su vida en un trabajo no gratificante, aparcando el resto de las cosas más importantes. Siempre había tenido presente esto, pero esta última semana se había dado cuenta aún más. Recordó el apoyo de cada persona que conoció esa semana, recordó como sus compañeros prescindieron de su tiempo libre para trabajar en el informe, recordó a sus amigas día y noche a su lado trabajando, recordó como simples desconocidos le brindaron la oportunidad de diversos favores, que no deberían hacer, para ayudarla sin más. Definitivamente, jamás podría pertenecer a un mundo tan frío.

Minutos más tardes, al llegar a la planta de su jefa, todos estos pensamientos se disiparon, dándose cuenta que Sydney no estaba y que no podía entregar el informe ese mismo día. Así que su plan de permanecer allí toda la noche se puso en primer lugar. Al principio optó por quedarse en una de las cómodas sillas que había en el vestíbulo, sin embargo su mirada se dirigió al despacho de Regina. Había una tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta. Si tenía suerte la morena aún seguiría trabajando. Golpeó tímidamente la puerta. Pero no escuchó ruido dentro. Esperó un minuto o dos, y volvió a golpear, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Pero nada. Así que decidió entrar sin permiso.

Sus acciones dentro fueron sigilosas, como si el temor estuviese habitando en su cuerpo. La luz provenía de una lámpara que había en la gran mesa, pero Regina no estaba. Miró rápidamente todo el despacho. Parecía como si la morena hubiese salido con prisas. Volvió a observar. Aquel sitio era tan impersonal que solo el hecho de estar allí, de pie, aumentaba su miedo del principio. Su mirada se paró en un sofá de cuero, cuyo aspecto no parecía ser muy cómodo. Aun así sopesó sus opciones. Podía quedarse en ese sofá o volver al vestíbulo. Su mente fue rápida eligiendo la segunda opción, ya que si se quedaba allí y no se levantaba a tiempo, no quería imaginar la ira que desataría en la Reina Malvada si la encontraba dentro de su despacho y sin su permiso, además había que añadir el hecho de que no la hallaría sentada en una silla, sino profundamente dormida en su sofá. Porque eso es lo que pasaría, después de esta última semana sin dormir, y teniendo en cuenta que había conseguido ya todo, su cuerpo se relajaría y pernoctaría como nunca. Y es que en ese momento sería capaz quedarse dormida de pie en medio de una discoteca.

En su corto dilema, un ruido le alertó. Provenía de debajo de la mesa. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a mirar. Sus ojos casi salieron de su órbita cuando observó a la empresaria tirada en el suelo. Sus latidos aumentaron de repente, parecía una vieja locomotora, sin embargo, como acto reflejo, se aproximó rápidamente para saber qué le había pasado a su jefa, tirando el informe sobre la mesa y su bolso en el mismo suelo.

\- Regina – Pronunció muy suavemente mientras le tocaba el brazo. Su jefa estaba tumbada de lado. No sé movía, pero no estaba muerta, solo inconsciente - ¡Regina… despierta! – Gritó un poco más fuerte. ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba muy fría ¿Por qué se había desmayado? Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Había un vaso a su lado que desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol. También se dio cuenta de un charco a pocos centímetros de ella. Indudablemente, era vómito - ¡Regina! – Volvió a llamarla, pero la morena parecía no reaccionar. ¿Se trataría de un coma etílico?

Enseguida Emma se levantó y encendió la luz de todo el despacho. Volvió al lado de su jefa, y esta seguía sin moverse. Así que decidió darle pequeños toques en la cara. Pero nada.

\- Vamos Regina, no me hagas esto – Dijo la rubia mientras que seguía intentándola despertar.

Por fin hubo un minúsculo movimiento en el rostro de empresaria. Emma suspiró. Y luego volvió a observar toda la sala con más detenimiento hasta que divisó una botella de agua en el mueble bar. Se dirigió a ella, la cogió, junto con un vaso, y regresó. Posteriormente, como pudo, levantó a la morena, que parecía un peso muerto, y la dejó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las patas de mármol de la mesa. Se quedó un segundo reparando en aquella mujer. Nada tenía que ver con la persona que había conocido una semana atrás. Su rostro estaba pálido. Apenas se vislumbraba cualquier gesto de dureza.

Emma saco de su bolso la camiseta que llevaba para las emergencias. Luego echó en ella la mitad de la botella de agua. La otra mitad de la botella la echó en el vaso. También sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete de azúcar. Menos mal que aún le quedaba uno, pensó. Debido a su baja tensión, siempre llevaba algo dulce por si acaso se mareaba.

Echó el azúcar en el vaso y lo dejó apartado mientras ponía la camiseta en la cabeza y cuello de Regina. Notó al instante la reacción de esta. Eso era bueno. Al mismo tiempo que seguía refrescándola, observó cómo su camisa estaba manchada. Sí, definitivamente, aquella mujer no era la que había conocido en la asociación. Con mucho cuidado desabrochó los primeros botones, y pasó el paño improvisado por la parte de su clavícula. La morena estaba sudando muchísimo. Intentó limpiar todo lo que pudo ese sudor. La nueva reacción de Regina fue abrir un poco los ojos y murmurar algo. Iba bien. Repitió aquellas acciones varias veces por las diferentes partes: cara, cuello, nuca y parte de arriba del pecho. Poco a poco la empresaria se iba despejando hasta tal punto que comenzó a tener nauseas. En ese momento Emma acercó la basura y se la puso cerca de sus manos caídas, sin apenas energía. Pero a los pocos segundos, estas cobraron más voluntad, agarrando la papelera con algún que otro temblor. Todos eran actos automáticos. La morena comenzó a vomitar dentro. La rubia notó que ya no era comida, parecía una especie de mucosidad blanca y amarilla. Como pudo le cogió el pelo y la frente, no quería que su jefa se hiciese daño. Cuando esta terminó de dar las últimas arcadas, le dio a beber el agua con azúcar.

\- Bebe poco a poco… Te sentará bien. - Regina no contestó sino que se limitó a hacer ruidos. Sin embargo obedeció.

Los minutos fueron pasando y parecía más consciente. Sus movimientos fueron tomando un poco más de fuerza, pero aun arrastraba acciones mecánicas.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – La voz de Emma era suave, casi una caricia para los oídos de la morena. Al segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Jamás la rubia había visto una mirada tan perdida. Podía observar algo de tristeza y otra cosa que le era imposible describir. Un movimiento de cabeza afirmando por parte de Regina rompió aquel momento, y el ritual continuó.

Emma seguía con sus cuidados y Regina, ahora que estaba recuperando la consciencia, también intentaba recuperar algo de control. Pero le era imposible, con cualquier movimiento acaba sacando lo último que quedaba en su estómago. Además sentía como perdía la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones a medida que más luchaba. En dicha disputa se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era aquella persona. No obstante, no tardaba mucho en que sus fuerzas le abandonasen de nuevo, y su cuerpo pareciese tener cierto imán con el suelo. La rubia se estaba dando cuenta de este detalle, y no quería que se volviese e a desmayar, por este motivo intentó que el agua, tanto bebida como pasada por su cuerpo, ayudase.

\- Venga Regina, háblame un poco.

Aquella petición cayó en saco roto, la morena no podía reaccionar como quería. Todo le daba vueltas, incluido su estómago. Era como si necesitase sacar todo el mal que tenía dentro, destruir lo que era en aquel momento. Ya había pasado por esto antes, y sabía que aquello tenía que ser así. Normalmente le pasaba en su casa, en su baño, a solas. Solía mantener cierta consciencia, hasta que esta le abandonaba tras la expulsión de parte del alcohol. Luego caía desplomada en su suelo frío. No podría indicar por cuánto tiempo. A veces se levantaba en su propio vómito, o lo que quedaba de él, sin poder moverse y sin sentir, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el desmayo durante horas. Otras veces, las buenas, lograba llegar de nuevo al inodoro, y allí, bajo temblores, permanecía horas. Los mareos venían y se iban. Todo era expulsado, hasta que solo se expulsaba el dolor en silencio. Pero aquella vez era diferente, estaba en su oficina, y para colmo alguien le estaba ayudando. No podía decir muy bien quién era, todo se desvanecía en segundos cuando intentaba que no fuera así. Todo era borroso. Es como si su mente se durmiera en la ignorancia de lo que estaba pasando, haciendo que sus acciones no tuvieran una meta, ni tan siquiera un recuerdo.

\- Regina, bebe un poco más.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la cosa iba mejorando. La palidez de la morena iba desapareciendo y sus ojos se abrían con más frecuencia. Sus ruidos cesaron, no obstante tampoco se escuchó ni una palabra por su parte. Pero estaba mejor. Fue en este momento cuando la rubia decidió moverla del suelo al sofá.

Su objetivo de llegar allí no fue fácil, suponiéndole un esfuerzo debido al poco equilibrio de la morena. Además, de la resistencia que está ponía. Pero cuando por fin lo logró, acomodó bien el sofá, poniendo incluso la chaqueta de su jefa como almohada. Inmediatamente, cuando la morena permaneció quieta y casi dormida, limpió su ropa y su cara. Quería que su jefa se sintiera lo más cómoda posible al despertar. En su propósito de recogerlo todo, también limpió el desastre del suelo como pudo.

Al terminar, se acercó de nuevo al sofá. Para ser sinceros nunca había visto a una persona así. Había visto a mucha gente beber y perjudicada, pero no hasta ese punto. No había visto cuando una persona ya no tiene nada más que agua en su estómago, o la inconciencia hasta el punto de parecer absolutamente muerto, como si su organismo no quisiera responder. Tampoco había visto ese color blanco, sin vida, en el rostro de alguien, ni aquella mirada tan perdida. Para Emma todo aquello era nuevo. Envuelta en sus pensamientos contemplo por un segundo a la morena acercándose a ella y apartando uno de los mechones fuera de su rostro. Aún estaba muy fría.

\- Cuídate Regina – Expresó susurrando – Porfa, cuídate.

Acto seguido recogió su bolso y se fue para casa. Ya volvería al día siguiente por la mañana.

A las pocas horas de que se cerrase la puerta, Regina se fue despejando. Al principio le costó situarse. Pero poco a poco fue acordándose de pequeñas instantáneas, estas divagaban por toda su mente. Todo estaba difuso, pero estaba segura de dos cosas, de que alguien le había ayudado y de que tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Con malestar y con un poco de desequilibrio se levantó, observando a su alrededor. Todo estaba recogido, y no había nadie. Nuevas imágenes inundaron su mente. Necesitaba irse a casa, una ducha fría le ayudaría.

Mientras reunía sus cosas para irse se fijó en algo. Con extrañeza se acercó a su mesa. En ella había una carpeta que no reconocía. La cogió y la ojeó. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio que se trataba del informe que había pedido a la Señorita Swan. Dios mío, ella fue quien le había ayudado en la noche. El bombeo de su corazón se disparó a toda velocidad. Miles de ideas aparecían y se iban de su cabeza como estrellas fugaces en el firmamento. Debía pensar en todas las repercusiones, y en cómo solucionarlas. Nadie antes la había visto así, y menos un empleado suyo ¿Y si decidía hacerle chantaje? ¿Y si le había sacado alguna foto comprometida? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? Una resolución devastó toda su turbación. Tras meditarla bien se dio cuenta que así ataría muchos de los cabos sueltos Fue entonces que, a los pocos segundos, su corazón volvió a la normalidad. Con toda la serenidad del mundo salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la sala de fotocopiadoras. Allí encendió las luces y se dirigió a la máquina que tenía para destruir el papel. Poco a poco, y con paciencia, fue metiendo cada uno de los documentos que contenía el informe. Todos fueron destruidos bajo la cruel sonrisa de Regina. Todos.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Os esperabais eso de Regina? Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Buenas! Sé que llego con una semana de retraso, pero estaba de vacaciones :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las que siguen, leen esta historia o la hacen favorita._**

 ** _Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. EvilRegalJMO , TheManagerIsBack, nhmy , dibarbaran , TheWonderlandFreeT456 , BeaS, Guest , begobeni12 , kykyo-chan , EmmaS92 , dcromeror, LiteratureloverE3 , 15marday , PrincesseMal, Wenn Swan Mills, LectoraMills, shiryuz , Guest , NATACHA PAREDES , Ruth maria , mills1 , LyzzEQ, SnixRegal_**

 ** _Hemos superados los 200 comentarios!:_**

 ** _Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: EL JUEGO**

 **"Después de superar algunos infiernos, no cualquier demonio te quema"**

Emma iba recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior mientras subía por aquel ascensor de cristal en cuyo reflejo se podía diferenciar perfectamente sus ojeras. A su pesar, no había dormido nada aquella noche. Después de irse del edificio de Regina, y tras una hora y pico en diferentes transportes públicos, había llegado a casa, justo para una ducha, desayunar y volver de nuevo al mismo edificio. Resopló. Ciertamente estaba muy cansada y su mente parecía dormir plácidamente mientras que ella solo se limitaba a actuar por inercia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez qué es lo que había pasado aquella misma noche. ¿Por qué encontró a su jefa en ese estado? ¿Sería algo habitual? Algo en su interior le dijo que sí. La compasión hacia ella invadió todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo tenía todo ¿Por qué auto destruirse de aquella forma? Regina no era una persona común, más bien todo lo contrario. Parecía ser un laberinto en el que no te quieres perder, y sin embargo no puedes evitar entrar. Definitivamente, Regina Mills tenía algo atrayente.

El pitido del ascensor le indicó que había llegado ya. En esta ocasión, nadie le esperaba, así que decidió ir directamente al despacho de la empresaria. Al llegar a la puerta, observó que Sydney no estaba en su lugar de trabajo, y se preguntó si estaría dentro. El recuerdo de horas antes le volvió golpear de nuevo. No obstante, apartó esas imágenes y esa extraña sensación lo más rápido que pudo. Suficiente ya tenía con la incomodidad de lo que se iba a encontrar detrás de la puerta después de todo lo sucedido, para encima seguir echando más leña al fuego. Con suavidad llamó a la puerta de Regina y esperó alguna señal. Esta no se hizo esperar. Era la voz de la morena que le indicaba que pasase. Antes de hacerlo miró el reloj. No sabía dónde vivía su jefa, ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida en el sofá, pero predijo que no le habría dado tiempo a ir a casa.

Al entrar quedó sorprendida, la morena estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, dejando unos papeles en una especie de archivador. Llevaba un impoluto vestido rojo ceñido a la altura de la rodilla y una chaqueta ejecutiva de color negro. No era la misma ropa de ayer. Cuando la mujer volvió a su mesa para sentarse se encontró con su mirada atónita. Parecía que Regina estaba como si nada. Parecía que había hecho un conjuro. Tanto el maquillaje como el pelo eran perfectos, no tenía ningún resto de la noche anterior. Ni una ojera, ni una palidez, simplemente radiante.

\- Señorita Swan, llega tarde – Expresó la empresaria con una voz fuerte y contundente al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

La rubia no sé esperaba aquello. Estaba dormida, pero aquello le superaba. No solo por encontrarse a su jefa así después de lo ocurrido en la noche, sino también por la dureza que trasmitía.

\- Lo sient…

\- Necesito el informe ya, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos. Y no voy a regresar al despacho – Regina cortó secamente su disculpa.

\- ¿El informe? – Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó como lo había tirado encima de la mesa. Su mirada se dirigió a ella, pero ya no había nada.- El informe estaba encima de su mesa.

Regina miró también hacia la mesa como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Y regresó su mirada hacia la rubia. Ningún tipo de gesto fuera de su formalidad. En su silencio quedó como se había despertado, la decisión de destruir el informe y así disminuir las pruebas de que Emma había estado allí, la rigidez de su idea para acabar con todo de una vez, aumentando de esta manera la probabilidad de seguir manteniendo el dominio. También guardó en su silencio su viaje a casa, las pastillas que tomó para no tener señal de resaca, la ducha fría y la hora que había estado arreglándose para asolar todo rasgo de su noche. Porque todo era tan sencillo como que ella era Regina Mills. Nunca había temido a nada, y no iba ser el momento de tener ninguna debilidad ante nadie. Ella tenía el poder, y así lo estaba demostrando.

\- Lo siento Señorita Swan, no estoy para juegos.

La sorpresa en Emma no solo se hizo visible en sus pensamientos, sino en cada uno de sus gestos. No podía entender nada. Miraba una y otra vez a la mesa, y una y otra vez a Regina ¿Qué había pasado con su informe? Estaba segura que lo había tirado encima de la mesa, estaba segura de que no lo había cogido de nuevo… Pero ¿Quién lo había hecho? Quizá Sydney. Fue pensarlo y que el mismo ayudante asomase por la puerta en aquel momento, previa llamada con los nudillos.

\- Señorirta Mills, le esperan en la sala de reuniones número siete.

\- Está bien Sydney, deme un minuto.

\- Yo… Yo lo dejé ahí encima… allí – Emma señaló la mesa, y luego miró al ayudante. Ella misma no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Así que solo espero un poco para que la morena se diese cuenta de lo que quería. Y a pesar de estar dormida, debió ser muy evidente su cara de pánico, porque fue la propia empresaria quién abordó la pregunta.

\- Sydney, ¿Ha cogido usted el informe de la Señorita Swan de mi mesa?

\- No, he estado liado preparando la reunión de hoy y no he tenido tiempo para entrar en su despacho con anterioridad – El ayudante estaba diciendo la verdad. Aun así temía lo que su jefa le fuera a decir.

\- ¿Cuándo dejó el informe? – Regina esta vez se dirigió a Emma.

\- Anoche cuando… - Y entonces la poca cordura de la que disponía le hizo pararse. No quería poner en evidencia a Regina delante de su empleado. No era un tema para decir como si nada. Además no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y decir una cosa así podía ser una bomba. Pero entonces ¿Cómo afrontar la situación?

\- Es para hoy Señorita Swan. – La empresaria sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana. Pero su sonrisa era fría. Tampoco mostró ningún signo de sentimiento ¿Se acordaría de lo que había pasado en la noche?

\- Yo lo dejé encima de su mesa anoche. – Podría haber añadido que no había nadie, pero aquello hubiese sido mentir.

\- Como puede ver – La empresaria volvió a mirar a la mesa. Su sonrisa externa e indiferente se trasformó en una sonrisa interna y enorme. Debía reconocer que había tenido cierta desconfianza por si Emma había hecho alguna foto, o algo así. Pero lejos de eso, por su reacción y como se estaba desenvolviendo todo, su empleada no tenía nada para demostrar que había estado allí aquella noche – No hay nada, y me temo que yo no puedo perder más el tiempo. Por favor Sydney, acompañe a la Señorita Swan a la salida. Mañana mismo empezaremos a tramitar el cierre de Somnia Vera… Un trato es un trato – La empresaria volvió a fijar su vista en la mujer rubia. Parecía desubicada y en cierto sentido, débil. Regina se deleitó. El juego había acabado.

\- Yo… – Todos los posibles sentimientos de impotencia, ira, tristeza aparecieron tras el telón de la mente de Emma. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ella había luchado mucho, y ahora mismo se sentía pequeña. No tenía el informe, y lo peor de todo, ni tan siquiera tenía una copia.

\- Señorita Swan… Acompáñeme – Ordenó el ayudante.

Regina se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al archivador para recoger los últimos papeles que le hacían falta para ir a la reunión, dando de este modo la espalda a Emma y a su ayudante. No quiso despedirse, era su manera de ignorar a la rubia. No obstante, esto no evitó que prestase atención en oír los endebles pasos de su ex empleada mientras se dirigía fuera de su despacho. Sin embargo, para su desconcierto, tras unos segundos, no oyó la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿De qué tiene miedo Señorita Mills? - La voz templada de Emma se rompió en aquella sala. Antes de irse quería asegurarse de que su jefa era una mujer tan atormentada por su pasado que le estaba convertido en el monstruo que pretendía ser hoy en día. No quería caer en la facilidad de pensar que era así porque sí, que no había un motivo.

\- ¿Cómo osa? –Pronunció Regina al mismo tiempo que se giró para enfrentarse cara a cara con la rubia. Porque es lo que había conseguido aquella pregunta. Había conseguido que su calma se evaporase y lo único que desease fuese encararse con aquella insolente mujer.

\- En todos mis años... y créame, he vivido mucho y he conocido a muchas personas… he visto la cara más oculta de la humanidad…he visto demasiados infiernos… Y sí, he visto como la crueldad es capaz de asomarse en cualquier esquina como una necesidad de supervivencia, y en muchos casos como algo que escapa a mi comprensión, no lo voy a negar- Sus miradas no se escondieron. Por el contrario, se inmovilizaron la una sobre la otra atraídas por aquella lucha oculta de poder- Pero lo que veo ahora ante mí es muy distinto, usted puede cambiar las cosas, puede hacer el bien, tiene esa posibilidad, y sin embargo no quiere... Así que… Asumo que algo le tiene que dar tanto miedo que le hace ser débil para no hacerlo, que le hace ser inhumana en el fondo – Aquellas palabras, que salieron de los más profundo de la rubia, impactaron en Regina de tal forma que no objetó como lo hubiera hecho en otra situación, solo se limitó a escuchar– Así que… ¿De qué tiene miedo?

En ciertas ocasiones la vida suele plantearnos diversos reveses. Y en aquel instante, uno de esos asoló a Regina. No solo fue el hecho de que aquella mujer se había atrevido a decir la última palabra, sino que también se había atrevido a llamarla débil, quién era ella para atreverse a decir eso, quién era ella para insinuar que la conocía. No era nadie, absolutamente nadie. Una noche en su más profunda fragilidad no le daba ningún derecho. Porque eso es lo que había pasado horas antes, un descuido, un error que le hizo caer. Y sí, ella había estado allí para verlo, y sí, ella le había ayudado, a su pesar. Pero no por esto iba a ser frágil, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de creérselo. Aunque todo esto no quitaba el hecho de que debía admitir una pequeña admiración por la rubia que, para su sorpresa, no había utilizado nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche en su contra. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiese hecho de primeras. Sacar provecho con aquella situación, amenazándola o extorsionándola. Sin embargo, su ex empleada ni siquiera había insinuado nada, aquella mujer era diferente. Mas no por esto se dejaría aplastar por unas simples palabras. Su venganza, que podía verse cumplida con un "cierre la puerta al salir", se ocultó bajo la sombra de su más absoluto despotismo. Emma Swan no tenía ni idea de quién era ella, ni de lo que era capaz de llegar a hacer cuando se sentía amenazada de aquella forma.

\- Sydney, déjenos a solas – Y así lo hizo el ayudante. Salió de aquella sala deseando no estar en la piel de la mujer que había atrevido a desafiar a su jefa.

Regina sonrió de nuevo fríamente ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Luego se sentó en su asiento con la elegancia de un felino. Cada gesto, cada acción era sosegada, como siempre, el control de todo reinaba en la vida de la empresaria, y ahora no iba a ser menos. Iba a demostrar quien mandaba.

\- ¿Cree que me conoce?

\- Creo que lo más fácil para usted es ignorar el hecho de que no tiene ni una sola razón para cerrar Somnia… - Ella se equivocaba, Regina tenía bastantes motivos para cerrar aquel sitio- Usted tiene dinero, no le supone nada tenerlo abierto... Puede que usted no crea en él, pero hay mucha gente que si lo hace… Ese sitio hace el bien.

\- No soy una mujer que se compadezca de los demás Señorita Swan… No vaya por ese camino… Prefiero que me diga directamente su plan, porque doy por hecho que tiene uno… Así que dígamelo sin rodeos… Y sí, le estoy dando una oportunidad, no me haga arrepentirme de ello.

\- Pase este mes conmigo en la asociación – Emma ni pestañeó al decirlo, y eso que aquella petición salió tan rápido de su garganta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba. Regina le había pedido su plan, pero ella ni si quiera había pensado que podía tener uno. Ella simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por el hecho de que no tenía nada que perder, y eso significa que algo podía ganar. Así que solo había dicho lo que pensaba, aferrándose así a un clavo ardiendo. No obstante, y siendo sinceros, estaba bastante aliviada de decir lo que había dicho antes de irse. El resto había surgido de aquella oportunidad planteada. Sin embargo, los segundos cayeron en la más absoluta reserva. No llegó la réplica mordaz de la morena, tan solo una simple carcajada. Por lo que Emma continuó hablando – En ese tiempo puede abandonar cuando quiera, y cerrar por fin Somnia con motivos.

\- ¿Me está usted diciendo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

\- No, lejos de eso, le estoy dando la excusa para que me demuestre que yo estoy equivocada y que usted no tiene miedo, que simplemente es una persona cruel- Esperaba que fuese más o primero que lo segundo. Odiaría admitir que las personas tiranas siempre serán tiranas. Que hay gente que no tiene salvación.

Regina contempló a aquella mujer. La contempló como si fuese la primera vez. Examinó cada rasgo, cada gesto, incluso quiso ver más allá de su mirada. Y lo vio bien claro. Lejos de un simple enfrentamiento, lejos de unas palabras hirientes, aquella era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar. Ya no solo quería destruirla, ya no solo quería acabar con todo lo que amaba la rubia. En este tiempo se había dado cuenta que Emma creía en las personas al igual que lo había hecho Kath en su momento. Llegados a este punto más que arruinar su vida, quería romper sus esperanzas, sus creencias, sus sueños, su seguridad. Por este motivo, su objetivo había cambiado radicalmente, ahora llevaría su venganza al límite de demostrarle que todo el mundo tiene su lado oscuro, todos, sin excepción. Quería hacerla cruel, que perdiese cualquier atisbo de fe que pudiese tener en las cosas buenas, en las personas. Porque eso es lo que estaba pretendiendo aquella mujer rubia, pretendía salvarla mostrándole lo bueno de la vida. Ilusa. Ella sabía que no podía cambiar, y ella sabía que debía acabar con Emma, no haciéndola perder su empleo, sus niños o lo que podía amar o importar. Esto podía ser superficial. Ahora quería que fuese ella misma, Emma, quien se destruyese a si misma hasta el punto, metafóricamente, de querer arrancarse el corazón para no volver a sentir. Quería volverla oscura.

\- Está bien... – Dos simples palabras cambiaron el rumbo de los acontecimientos. – Pasaré tres semanas con usted en Somnia.

Emma se quedó petrificada. Su impulso por caer en la desesperación de que no cerraran la asociación, le había llevado a plantear una locura ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo trabajaría al lado de una mujer que estaba empezando a odiar? ¿Cómo le mostraría todo desde su perspectiva? ¿Cómo le haría cambiar? Pero aquellas palabras no le achantaron, su continua lucha por lo que creía iba más allá de la pretensión de no estar a la altura de lo que se le venía encima.

\- Mañana empezaremos… - La rubia por fin se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse – Le recomiendo que prescinda de trajes y vestidos. Lleve algo cómodo. No le será fácil.

La morena no dijo nada y sonrió, observando cómo Emma salía de su despacho y como entraba su ayudante a los pocos segundos.

\- Aquí están todos los papeles para cerrar la asociación, Señorita Mills.

Regina cogió la carpeta roja entre sus manos, observando su portada varios segundos. "Operación Swan Song" se podía leer perfectamente en color negro. A su ayudante le gustaba poner frases de ese tipo para que fuera más fácil hablar de ciertos asuntos puntiagudos y el resto de personas no supieran a qué hacían mención. Regina ya se había acostumbrado a esto, e incluso le parecía algo divertido.

\- Muchas gracias Sydney… Por favor, necesito que veamos mi agenda de este mes… Anula todas las citas que pueda tener hoy, y ven en cinco minutos con todo listo.

\- Está bien. -

El ayudante de la empresaria no sabía lo que había pasado entre las dos mujeres, pero auguraba una tempestad cercana, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho dejando a Regina sola.

En esos cinco minutos, la morena ojeó por encima la documentación de la carpeta, para después, con un gesto sereno, guardarla a buen recaudo en el cajón principal de su mesa. Aquello tendría que esperar unas semanas… El juego proseguía.

 ** _Continuará.._**

* * *

 ** _Qué opináis del capítulo? Creéis que podrán soportarse tanto tiempo juntas? Qué pasará? Regina seguirá con su venganza? Espero vuestras opiniones!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Buenas! Siento mucho el retraso, pero he tenido un pequeño bloqueo :(**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, la han hecho su favorita o la leen.**_

 _ **Mil millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios: Guest , nhmy , Guest, Elin , Alex , dibarbaran , DenSQ Always , SnixRegal , dcromeror, 15marday ,LectoraMills, , Tanin , BeaS , natacha , Guest, EvilRegalJMO, mills1 , begobeni12 , PrincesseMal, Guest , kykyo-chan , klip , LyzzEQ , LiteratureloverE3 , Ruth maria , EmmaS92, shiryuz.**_

 _ **Empieza su época juntas, así que espero que disfrutéis!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11: VELO DE POLVO  
**

 **"Sin duda soy yo un bosque y una noche de árboles oscuros: sin embargo, quien no tenga miedo de mi oscuridad encontrará también taludes de rosas debajo de mis cipreses" (Friedrich Nietzsche)**

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – Belle, que nunca solía opinar, rompió aquel silencio instaurado tras lo que les acababa de contar Emma.

\- Resumiendo… Le he dicho que trabajase en Somnia Vera – La rubia metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros mientras se balanceó repetidamente. Las miradas de sus compañeras no dejaban de clavarse en ella.

\- Estas loca – Concluyó Ruby.

\- Fue lo único que podía hacer… Quería cerrar Somnia… Tenía que hacer algo.

\- Esa mujer es una arpía… Seguramente fue ella quién cogió el informe… ¿No te das cuenta Em?

\- Quiero creer que no… Además… Si hubiese sido así, ya tendría el motivo para cerrar la asociación… ¿Por qué entonces aceptó mi propuesta?

\- A veces te pareces a Blanca… Sois demasiado inocentes… - Ruby comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina – Está claro que algo trama.

Muy en el fondo Emma pensaba lo mismo. Aquella mujer tenía algo en mente. Pero no sería ella quien se dejaría amedrentar por ello. Su objetivo era salvar la asociación y los niños. Y estaba segura que también lo sería en un futuro para la empresaria si jugaba bien sus cartas.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – Belle volvió a pronunciarse – Ella es la jefa, y será difícil que el resto la integre como una persona cualquiera… La gente le hará la pelota y se portará diferente solo para no ser despedidos… Cundirá el caos

\- Pues no había pensado en ello – Ahora todos los problemas iban surgiendo en forma de estrellas fugaces –Tendré que volver a pedir ayuda a todo el mundo… - Emma sostuvo el silencio durante unos segundos – Quizá podríamos estar ella y yo con un pequeño grupo de niños… en la habitación de los juegos. No suele pasar mucha gente por allí, está más aislada. De este modo los demás podrán trabajar, y yo estaré a solas con ella para enseñarle todo.

\- Algo me dice que el experimento no será tan fácil.

\- ¿Cómo va ser fácil Belle? Vamos a meter al demonio en nuestra propia casa.

\- Rub… Hay que intentarlo – Dijo la rubia –Todo el mundo tendrá que poner de su parte, y deseo de corazón que salga bien – Un suspiro – De ello depende el cierre de Sominia Vera.

Las tres mujeres se miraron. Serían tres semanas de auténtico agobio. Sin embargo Emma tenía razón, debían intentarlo. Por este motivo, aquella noche se pusieron a atar todos los cabos de su plan. Fueron apuntando cada miembro del personal para contactar con ellos esa misma noche o a la mañana siguiente, e indicarles que su jefa iba a estar unas semanas por el centro. Como hizo la rubia en un principio, omitieron el hecho de que el centro podía ser cerrado, evitando justamente nervios o la idea de que la gente buscara otro trabajo a falta de esperanza.

Tan pronto de este plan, a las pocas horas, ya habían localizados a casi todos. Y lo que en un primer planteamiento fue considerado difícil, fue todo lo contrario cuando lo pusieron en práctica. Todos los que trabajaban en Somnia aceptaron lo que las chicas le propusieron sin problema. Obviamente, alguno que otro consideró que aquello era mala idea para el funcionamiento correcto de la asociación. Aunque, como réplica, se rozó la idea que con un poco de esfuerzo, la jefa saldría contenta de su paso por allí ofreciendo más ayudas económicas.

Así fue como Emma, a la mañana siguiente, se sentía con más fuerzas. Se sentía apoyada, y aquello era muy importante. No obstante, mientras esperaba a que llegase Regina no podía apartar de su mente y de su cuerpo aquella sensación de nerviosismo que le recorría una y otra vez. Parecía un animal enjaulado, recorriendo los metros cercanos de la puerta de Somnia. En sus ojos, otra vez, se palpaba el reflejo de que había estado toda la noche sin dormir repasando las conversaciones con sus compañeros y aquello que les diría a los que aún quedaban por avisar. Su plan era llegar una hora antes al trabajo y hablar con estos. Y precisamente fue como sucedió, había llegado antes de su turno, acordando como proceder en el tiempo que estuviese la empresaria por la asociación. Pero ahora se encontraba allí de pie, rezando por un milagro, rezando porque todo saliese bien en pocos minutos. La llegada de su jefa era inminente.

Regina no se hizo esperar, debía ser una obsesa del tiempo, pues no solo llegó puntual, sino que llegó cinco minutos antes en su Mercedes. Tardó poco en aparcar, aquella zona tan alejada de la ciudad ofrecía esa comodidad. Al bajar del coche, Emma no pudo evitar fijarse en su ropa, estaba expectante de saber si la morena había hecho caso a su sugerencia. Y su premonición se hizo realidad, su jefa le había ignorado, lo cual no le sorprendió dada la naturaleza de esta. Regina llevaba un pantalón negro ceñido, unas botas elegantes negras con un poco de tacón, y una camisa de seda roja, lo suficientemente ancha para que le quedase bastante bien. A pesar de lo simple que podría parecer su indumentaria, seguía desprendiendo cierto aire refinado.

\- Buenos días – La primera en hablar fue la rubia.

\- Buenos días.

\- He estado hablando con el personal – Emma no quiso perder el tiempo en preguntar cómo estaba, o en darle la bienvenida. Intuía que Regina no era de esas personas capaces de perder el tiempo en cosas banales- Será complicado, por eso he pedido que nos dejen tranquilas este mes, y trabajar de esta manera sin interrupciones. Espero que le parezca bien.

La empresaria miró intensamente a la rubia. De estas miradas que expresan mucho más de lo que callan. Y aquella mirada enunciaba escepticismo. En el día de ayer y en la noche, Regina había caído en las redes de la reflexión. Había estado repasando todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días. Desde su borrachera hasta el desplante de aquella mujer que tenía enfrente. Había estado pensando en su antigua venganza, y en su nueva venganza. Cada palabra, cada acción había sido cuidadosamente cavilada para controlarlo todo. Controlar sus actos allí en la asociación, controlar a la propia Emma Swan, controlar su objetivo. Todo tenía que ser premeditado como en una partida de ajedrez. Por esto, ahora era el turno solo de prestar atención sin dar a conocer sus intenciones.

\- Me parece bien – La empresaria mostró una sonrisa acompañando su confirmación – Por favor, le sigo.

Ambas mujeres entraron en Somnia Vera, y las miraras y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. A lo mejor todo sería un poco más complicado de lo que en un momento pensó la rubia. Quizá la gente le había dicho una cosa al principio y llevarla después a la práctica sería más dificultoso. Por este motivo saludó rápidamente, sin hacer presentaciones, dirigiéndose a la planta de la habitación de los juegos. En el camino, de reojo miró a Regina. Esta llevaba una sonrisa como si supiera que todo aquello fracasaría antes de que terminase el día. Suspiró internamente.

Al llegar a puerta de la habitación de su destino, Emma se paró antes de entrar, y se giró para encontrar la mirada de la morena.

\- Señorita Mills, vamos a pasar aquí bastante tiempo. Pretendo salvar Somnia, pero no a costa de cualquier cosa – La rubia hizo una pausa, y su voz empezó a ser más sería. – Estos niños han sufrido mucho, la mayoría han sido abandonados por sus padres, otros han sido maltratados, y otros no tienen familia. El trabajo no consiste llegar y cumplir. No pretende ser una diversión para usted, ni tan siquiera lo contrario, esto no es caridad.

Regina sostuvo la mirada a Emma intentando encontrar una grieta en sus palabras. Aquella mujer parecía darlo todo por aquel sitio, incluso más de lo que lo había hecho Kath en su momento. Sin embargo, tenía que haber algo más que un buen trabajo o una preocupación extrema, tenía que haber algo de lo que se podía descubrir a simple vista. Algo que le permitiese llegar hasta lo más profundo, sacudirlo y que ella misma, Emma, quisiera destruirlo. Tal vez no sería hoy, mas tampoco tardaría mucho.

\- No se preocupe Señorita Swan… Sé perfectamente lo que es.

Y con aquellas palabras la rubia abrió por fin la puerta. En el interior de la habitación había seis niños jugando con Belle, quien marchó enseguida tras un rápido saludo a ambas mujeres.

\- Le voy a presentar – Dijo Emma – Venid aquí todos, quiero presentaros a una nueva cuidadora – Los niños fueron corriendo hasta el lugar de la rubia. Siempre estaban expectantes cuando venía alguien nuevo- Este de aquí es August, es muy travieso – Emma lo cogió por la cadera y empezó a hacerle cosquillas – Pronto le cogerás el tranquillo… Este es Peter, es uno de los más pequeños de la casa, junto con Roland – Este último sonrió tímidamente a la morena – Aquí tenemos a dos princesas muy guerreras, Anna y Mérida – Las dos niñas se rieron como si estuvieran escondiendo un secreto, a lo que Emma respondió con un guiño de ojos – Y ese que ves detrás, es el más gruñón… Acércate más Leroy… - El niño no hizo tentativa de ir hacia Emma, sino que se escondió aún más detrás de sus compañeros. – La rubia sonrió, conocía muy bien el comportamiento de cada niño cuando había nueva compañía. Posteriormente se levantó para estar a la altura de Regina, quien ni siquiera había hecho el amago de agacharse. Había observado todo desde la lejanía – Bueno… estos serán los niños con los que trabajemos estos días. También veremos a más pequeños, pero este será nuestro grupo – La morena no pronunció ni una palabra, sino que se quedó expectante de todo lo que le estaba diciendo Emma.- Está bien chicos, a jugar un poquito, yo tengo que enseñar cómo funciona esto.

Los pequeños volvieron con sus juguetes, entre tanto las dos mujeres se quedaron de pie hablando. Emma le empezó a decir toda la rutina del día. Todo tenía su horario, y todo se hacía de una forma. Estaba el tiempo de juego, el tiempo de estudio, el tiempo de relacionarse, de comer, e incluso de dormir. Mientras que la rubia hablaba y se movía por la sala enseñando todo, Regina solo observaba. Pasiva en actitud, aunque activa en pensamiento. Prestaba atención a su rival, a su interacción, deseando hacer un estudio de su personalidad que le permitiese jugar con la rubia en un futuro. Porque así era ella, no solo con los negocios sino también con su propia vida. Todo estaba estudiado al dedillo hasta el punto que encontraba la manera de dominarlo.

\- … Debo ir al servicio – Aquellas cuatro palabras y lo que siguió cogieron por sorpresa a la empresaria- Serán solo cinco minutos, y yo creo que te puedes hacer cargo sola de seis niños. - Emma salió rápidamente de aquella sala pensando que a la morena no le sería muy difícil hacerse con el mando. Lo que no sabía es que era la primera vez que la empresaria estaba a solas con niños, y que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía qué hacer o lo qué tenía que decir.

Regina no pudo objetar, se quedó bloqueada, mirando a aquellos pequeños como si fueran de otro mundo. Intentando no hacer ruido por si estos se fijaban en ella. Y su estrategia funcionó durante unos cortos instantes hasta que fue Rolands quien rompió su idea acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Jugar? – El niño le aproximó su pelota, esperando la respuesta de Regina, quien no sabía qué hacer, no era un campo que controlase. Tras unos segundos pudo captar como la sonrisa del niño iba desapareciendo, tomó la decisión de ponerse a su altura y sujetar la pelota- Ahora aquí – Dijo Roland señalando una de sus manos. La morena obedeció y con suavidad posó la pelota en el sitio indicado. Pronto la sonrisa reapareció, indicándola que lo estaba haciendo bien. Por lo que siguió haciéndolo unas cuantas veces más hasta que apareció la rubia.

\- No comen.

\- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió la empresaria por el comentario de la otra mujer.

\- Estas jugando, y sin embargo tu cara muestra un pelín de pánico... – Emma sonrió – Ellos no muerden, solo quieren divertirse, y con estas edades hasta con una piedra. Así que no les temas.

Regina se incorporó enseguida.

\- No se equivoque Señorita Swan, yo no les tengo miedo, solo cumplo mi cometido.

Aquellos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella. Iba a ser muy difícil integrar a la empresaria en la asociación si ella no bajaba un poco sus muros. Debía encontrar una ventana abierta en aquella gran mazmorra que era Regina. No sería fácil, pero lo tendría que intentar.

No obstante, al caer las horas, la cuidadora fue perdiendo toda esperanza. En su rutina, ella había estado jugando con los niños en su tiempo señalado, por el contrario Regina había preferido estar apartada, observando indiferentemente. Por este motivo, y como estrategia, había decidido cambiar de tarea enseñando a los pequeños algunas manualidades, ayudándoles en las tareas del colegio, o dándoles de comer, mas fue en vano, Regina tampoco participó, como si no se quisiese manchar o aquello no fuera con ella. Fue de esta manera, y como último recurso, que la rubia utilizó la siesta para que la empresaria contribuyese en algo, y tampoco hubo suerte. Por muy despacio que había procedido en todo para que su jefa se fuese integrando poco a poco, el resultado era el mismo, aquella mujer no mostraba ningún signo de que aquello le agradase. Por el contrario, su gesto severo de gran empresaria no cambió en ningún momento y con los dedos de una mano pudo contar las ocasiones en las que se había acercado a los niños.

En un principio la rubia pensó que se trataba de una actitud de no saber qué hacer, de que aquello estaba fuera de lo que conocía. Más tarde Emma se fijó que no era eso, ya que en determinados casos la empresaria se encontraba incomoda hasta con su propia ropa o cogiendo a los niños, en los pocos casos en lo que tuvo que hacerlo. Esto le llevó al planteamiento de que no era difícil que a Regina le gustase aquello, sino imposible. Quizás e había equivocado y aquel sitio ya tenía sentencia de cierre. Y no se equivocaba mucho con esa reflexión, Regina, en toda su jornada, no había hecho ningún caso a los niños ni al centro. Ella se había centrado en la rubia y en sus debilidades, en cómo hacer que aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba desapareciera o en cómo hacer que aquellos ojos brillantes fueran ensombrecidos por el odio. En resumen, en cómo proceder en esas tres semanas, en cómo hacer de su mundo el propio infierno.

Y tras una larga abstracción llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor táctica para lograr esto sería acercarse más a la rubia. Ser más comunicativa, conocerla mejor en estas semanas, intentar no marcar diferencias. En definitiva, mostrar su cara más afectuosa para ganarse su confianza. Quizá quien la conociera bien diría que esto sería improbable, mas ella tenía bien marcado su propósito, siendo capaz de todo por conseguirlo. Además, pese a todo, la empresaria debía aceptar la pequeña admiración que había sentido por Emma dada su facilidad de manejo con los niños.

Fue así como todos aquellos pensamientos confiscaron su día, siendo una cuestión secundaria el hecho de soportar a aquellos renacuajos. A pesar de ello, y en su opinión, tampoco había estado tan mal. Incluso a veces, se había sorprendido a sí misma disfrutando un poco de las ocurrencias y de la forma que tenían de actuar para ser tan pequeños. No obstante, no quiso ser influenciada por esto, tapando estas sensaciones con su mejor máscara de desapego. Máscara que se reforzó con aquel sentimiento de bienestar que le recorrió cuando Emma comentó que su turno ya había acabado, que ahora vendrían otras dos personas a sustituirlas. Debía admitir que unas simples agudezas de niños no eran suficientes para compensar el cansancio del día. Aquello era inusualmente agotador.

Cuando por fin aparecieron los sustitutos, las dos mujeres se dispusieron a salir sin hacer mucho ruido. Emma iba delante parándose en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio que Regina también lo había hecho. Fue solo por unos segundos, los suficientes para notar algo de tristeza en los ojos de la empresaria. No entendió muy bien a qué era debido, ya que lejos de su pensamiento estaba el hecho de que la morena en un momento de retroceso, había estado pensando sí Kath había hecho aquello alguna vez, si había jugado con algún niño, o si había pasado el día con ellos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Emma con timidez.

\- Sí – Regina no añadió más, tampoco prestó la merecida atención en su contestación. Sus ojos, que habían examinado toda la sala antes de marchar, ahora se habían detenido en la pelota de Rolands por un breve instante, y sin quererlo, una media sonrisa brotó de ella. No fue consciente del gesto. Sin embargo Emma sí que lo recogió en su pupila antes de que la cabeza de Regina mirase al frente y su semblante fuera tan frio como el que había estado mostrado hasta aquel instante – Salgamos de aquí.

Emma asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Había estado pensando todo el día que aquella decisión de tener allí a su jefa era errónea hasta aquel preciso momento, hasta que vio aquella media sonrisa. Había encontrado una pequeña ventana abierta o por lo menos eso esperaba. Debía ablandar a la morena, no sería fácil, pero ya no lo creía imposible. Regina Mills tenía sentimientos debajo de toda aquella amarga oscuridad que le rodeaba. Había algo en ella que no podía describir, algo atrayente. Emma sonrió. Mañana probaría otra cosa.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Emma ha visto algo de luz, pero ¿Creéis que será tan fácil que Regina cambie? Espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sé que llego con mucho retraso :( Pero me fue imposible escribir en estas navidades.**_

 _ **Intentaré coger el ritmo lo antes posible ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a los que siguen a historia, la leen, o la han puesto como favorita**_

 _ **Mil gracias por vuestros comentario: arren n m , Tanin 1323 , Alex c, Elin , nhmy , dibarbaran , kykyo, EvilRegalJMO , SnixRegal , begobeni12 , Guest , 15marday , kelly21 , dcromeror , LiteratureloverE3 , LyzzEQ , Ruth maria , mills1 , EmmaS92 , NATACHA PAREDES , PrincesseMal , Guest , LectoraMills , SHIRYUZ**_

 _ **Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12: ILUSORIAS PAUTAS**

 **"Algunas personas sacan lo peor de ti, otras sacan lo mejor de ti, y luego están esos remarcablemente extraños, los adictivos que simplemente sacan el máximo de ti. De todo. Te hacen sentir tan vivos que los seguirías directamente al infierno, sólo para conseguir tu dosis. (Karen Marie Moning)"**

\- ¿Por qué trabaja aquí? – Regina dejó la caja llena de juguetes encima de una de las estanterías. No fue una pregunta elegida al azar, toda aquella mañana habían estado hablando de la asociación y del trabajo que realizaba Emma como cuidadora. Habían dejado de un lado hablar de los niños y de sus vidas. La rubia había decidido hacerlo cuando vio que la empresaria empezaba a dar señales de proximidad hacia ellos. Sus vidas eran muy complicadas para hacerla banales en una conversación cualquiera.

\- Me gusta… Y es bastante gratificante… Más que un simple puesto de despacho, supongo… Aunque esto sería juzgar, porque yo no he trabajado en una oficina – La rubia hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Pero este trabajo me aporta muchas cosas. A veces creo que me aporta más a mí que lo que yo puedo aportar al trabajo en sí… No sé si me explico – Una sonrisa nacía mientras acariciaba sus palabras para describir lo que era para ella aquel trabajo – Es increíble cuando se consigue algo bueno para los peques... Cuando ves su sonrisa o cuando simplemente sabes que por un minuto son felices – La rubia clavó su mirada en la morena – Siendo sinceras, quizá no sería correcto decir que mi trabajo me gusta… Quizá lo correcto sería decir que mi trabajo me encanta…

Regina desvió su mirada para posarla en los niños. La jornada ya casi había terminado. Habían estado toda la mañana con aquellos niños, los mismos que ayer. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la cuidadora había decidido hacer actividades un poco más cercanas y menos de pura observación. Actividades, que en un principio, incomodaron un poco a la morena, pero que luego acabó por agradecer. Aquellos pequeños no eran peores que los más grandes empresarios con los que se había enfrentado. Aquellos niños no tenían maldad, solo se dedicaban a jugar y a divertirse, así que entendía perfectamente a Emma, entendía de qué gratificación hablaba, y entendía que ella había perdido eso hacía mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca lo tuvo, aunque valga decir que tenía otro tipo de gratificación que suplantaba muy bien esa necesidad. Para ella el poder y el dinero eran cosas suficientes.

\- Buen argumento – La morena volvió a mirar a la rubia. Por muy básica que le pareciera,una mujer comprometida con su trabajo y buena persona en todas sus acciones, había algo que no le hacía caer en aquel tópico. En su vida había conocido a muchas personas, y de todo tipo, siendo experta en las diferentes personalidades que iba encontrando en su camino, por lo tanto sabía perfectamente que Emma Swan no era aquello que aparentaba nada más conocerla. Aquella mujer le parecía un incógnita, cada vez que creía adivinar un paso, resultaba que daba otro. No obstante, tenía bien claro que nunca nadie se le había resistido, y tenía bien claro que, aquella rubia sin ningún tipo de freno para decirle verdades, no iba a ser diferente. Quizás tardaría un poco más de tiempo, mas no tenía prisa, aún le quedaban unas semanas juntas. Y quitando el entorno en el que se movían cada día, que le frenaba un poco debido a que no era el adecuado por el tema de los niños y el trabajo, lo demás lo tenía todo bajo control. Además contaba con la información que tenía en su despacho sobre la cuidadora, que aun siendo escasa, era suficiente para tener ventaja.

Tan solo pasaron tres segundos hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a perder en el ambiente. Cada una continuó recogiendo lo que horas antes habían sacado para el tiempo de juego. Habían pasado un día muy ameno, aunque en sus cuerpos se iba notando el cansancio. Posiblemente un poco menos para Emma, ella estaba acostumbrada a todas aquellas actividades, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, el día de hoy había sido agotador en otro sentido. Se había pasado el día intentando que su jefa se acercara más a los niños, que tuviese más contacto y que observase menos. Y en cierto sentido lo había conseguido, aquella mujer de pantalones de vestir negros y camiseta de seda blanca, había logrado integrarse con los chicos. Al principio había estado como el día anterior, seca y distanciada, pero luego, con las horas, se había ido relajando un poco, incluso en varias ocasiones, de reojo, la rubia le había observado alguna que otra sonrisa natural, y cabe decir, que le pareció preciosa. Para su descubrimiento, cada vez que aquella mujer se suavizaba era capaz de desprender un tipo de encanto no definido. Lo cual le había impresionado gratamente. Regina Mills no era tan bruja o puede que los niños fueran su _Kryptonita._

\- ¿Mejor el día de hoy?

La empresaria miró extrañada cuando Emma le preguntó aquello. Como si la cuidadora hubiese planifica aquel día solo para agradarla y que estuviese más cómoda. En su esquema mental, imaginó que la rubia preferiría más llevarle la contraria y así hacerle creer que la asociación aportaba más que los beneficios de cualquier otra inversión. Un trabajo rápido y distante sería una buena perspectiva para demostrar eso último. Así y todo, la educadora había optado por todo lo contrario y de nuevo se refutó su teoría de que Emma Swan era diferente.

\- No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, aunque creo que me voy adaptando – Aquella era la única respuesta sincera que pudo encontrar. Ciertamente no estaba preparada para trabajar con niños, y mucho menos a sentirse observada en todo momento. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien que le indicase que era lo que tenía qué hacer. A pesar de ello, no podía quejarse ni renunciar. Ella misma había decidido aceptar aquella locura de propuesta, y era ella quién tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. Además, ella no estaba allí para sentirse llena o llegar a los niños. Eso lo dejaba para las simples apariencias. Mientras que la rubia se fijase solo en eso, ella podría poner en marcha su plan e ir conociendo mejor a aquella mujer para luego acabar suavemente con ella – Devuelvo la pregunta ¿He mejorado en el día de hoy?

Emma sonrió, no tomó aquella pregunta como una broma. Con independencia de ello, sabía muy bien la clase de persona que era Regina, sabía muy bien que ese tipo de personas tienden a superarse, no porque le interese hacer bien su trabajo, sino por la presión de ser mejor en todo momento. Así que su plan de hacerla más humano con los niños no tendría frutos inmediatamente. Claramente su objetivo era más a largo plazo.

\- Aún le falta…

La empresaria se paró en seco y dejó de recoger. Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. De nuevo, aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla. Nadie de sus empleados era capaz de decirle algo así, y luego quedarse tan tranquilo. Sin embargo, la rubia lo estaba, no se notaba ningún indicio de que estuviese intranquila por sus palabras o por las consecuencias de ellas. Parecía un comentario cualquiera, al azar, no obstante intuía que era todo lo contrario. Regina ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Aún me falta?

\- Los niños son diferentes a los adultos, pero también se los tiene que ganar – Emma no perdió su sonrisa – Y eso se hace poco a poco, no en dos días… No pretenda estudiarlos rápidamente, ni conocerlo todo solo observando la superficie… Quizá eso le es suficiente para sus negocios, pero aquí la cosa cambia.

\- No le quitaré la razón, pero…

\- Tranquila… - Emma se acercó a la empresaria y posó su mano en su hombro. Un gesto demasiado intimo para la morena, que quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer – No le estoy juzgando – Terminó diciendo la rubia mientras prosiguió su camino hacia varios de los niños, rompiendo de esta manera dicho contacto.

No hubo más palabras, no hacían falta, o no en aquel instante.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron como toda la mañana. Alguna que otra mirada, y algún que otro pensamiento fugaz. Aquellas mujeres eran muy diferentes, pese a esto, habían encontrado cierto equilibrio para ceder la una con la otra. Evidentemente aún no se conocían, y lejos estaban de congeniar. Se seguían llamando de usted y su trato, excluyendo aquel acercamiento casual, era simplemente correcto. Todo seguía las leyes estipuladas de lo que se esperaba dentro de su relación laboral. Fue por este motivo, que Emma decidió no alargar más la faena. Una vez que recogieron todo fueron sustituidas por otras dos cuidadoras, quienes, a pesar de estar avisadas con anterioridad, se sorprendieron de ver a su jefa allí trabajando. Aunque no eran las únicas, casi todo el personal del centro todavía no asimilaba aquello, y mucho les quedaría para hacerlo.

En su despedida, ya fuera de la asociación, el ambiente no cambió. Las mujeres estaban de pie a un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Mañana a la misma hora? – Preguntó Regina

\- Sí.

\- Intentaré estar a la altura – El humor de la empresaria no era muy bueno. Quizá ese tipo de bromas y con su tono serio podrían dar pie a equivocaciones en su interpretación por parte de la rubia. Y así fue.

\- Perdón… Yo no… - Emma titubeó a la hora de hablar. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada - Yo no… Yo no quise insinuar que lo estuvieras haciendo… mal – La rubia suspiró para sorpresa de Regina, pues no se imaginaba que con solo una frase fuese capaz de trastornar de aquel modo a la cuidadora – Yo… solo intentaba decirle que los niños no son negocios.. Bueno esa no es la palabra... Quiero decir que…

\- Tranquila… No le estoy juzgando – Aquellas cinco palabras causaron gran impacto en Emma. La voz grave de la empresaria, su mirada, todo la desconcertó, haciendo que se quedase inmóvil en todos los sentidos. Su sonrisa se apagó, su boca se entreabrió un poco y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Y aunque Regina estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel momento y de lo que había descubierto, se dio cuenta que era mejor aclararlo todo – Señorita Swan… Era una broma… Sé muy bien lo que quiso decir antes en la sala de juegos, y no me olvidó de porqué estoy aquí. Me quiere dar razones para no cerrar Somnia, y no quiere que lo considere un negocio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Emma suspiró internamente, aquella mujer no tenía una forma constante de actuar, su comportamiento bien podría estar calibrado por un interruptor ¿Le había hecho una broma? Pésima, obviamente, pero al fin y al cabo, parecía tener sentido del humor. Cosa que nunca hubiese imaginado.

\- Perdón… Yo, no le conozco, y no sabía que estaba ironizando, yo creí.. Perdón – La rubia miró con cierta inocencia a la morena, y recuperó su sonrisa, aunque estaba vez era un poco más tímida.

\- No se preocupe- Ni Regina supo por qué dijo aquello, ella no solía ser así con nadie, jamás insinuaba una cierta apatía por alguien.- Es normal, no nos conocemos.

No fue silencio lo que interrumpió aquella extraña conversación, más bien fue el hecho de que cada una estaba un tanto afectada, no solo por los acontecimientos de minutos antes, sino también por la forma que tenían de hablar, de comportarse y de pensar estando juntas, parecía que sus propias pautas hacia los demás o con los demás no se aplicaba entre ellas. A pesar de ello, el desconcierto se instauró definitivamente cuando Emma solo pronunció una palabra.

\- Café.

\- ¿Cómo? – Las tornas habían dado la vuelta. Ahora fue el turno de la empresaria para casi perder su compostura de indiferencia.

\- Para conocernos... – Añadió rápidamente la rubia - Creo que es lo más conveniente – La poca sensatez que le quedaba estaba gritando que aquello era una mala idea, con todo y eso, no podía retroceder, así que rezó para que fuera Regina quién rechazara la oferta.

\- Me parece correcto – Realmente aquello no le parecía correcto, le parecía todo lo contrario, una equivocación de las buenas. Pese a ello, tenía que ser coherente consigo misma. Si realmente quería conocer a Emma, esta sería la forma adecuada. Fuera de su trabajo, fuera de aquellos pequeños - ¿Le apetece ahora?

\- No, yo había pensado en mañana después del trabajo – Para su mala suerte, Regina había aceptado con gusto aquella invitación, volvió a maldecirse ¿En serio? La educadora se quiso golpear varias veces mentalmente ¿Por qué había propuesto eso? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Cómo saldría todo? Un pinchazo en su corazón le indicó que no era el momento de preocuparse, aún quedaban 24 horas y muchas cosas podían cambiar, y si no se daba el caso, tampoco era el momento de adelantar acontecimientos. Tan solo serían dos personas que toman un mero café. Eso sí, dos personas muy distintas. No obstante, en eso consistía aquella locura, en que aquellas diferencias que tenían de personalidad tuvieran un sentido. Conocerse mejor sería una posibilidad más de llevarse bien fuera del ámbito laboral o por lo menos establecer otro vínculo. En el fondo seguro que no sería tan malo ¿O sí?

\- Tenía que hacer una cosa, pero lo puedo cambiar sin problemas – La morena mostró su sonrisa de negocios. Estaba deseando que llegase el día siguiente y por fin ir conociendo a aquella mujer que cada día le parecía más enigmática.

\- ¿Segura?... Es decir, lo podemos dejar para otro día.

\- Segura Señorita Swan

Ambas se miraron y la espontaneidad de la ocasión dio paso a la incomodidad del momento. Así que decidieron despedirse con un simple adiós, cogiendo cada una caminos opuestos. Mañana se presentaba una jornada distinta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que la cosa se está suavizando entre ella… Pero ¿Será así de verdad? Espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Buenas! Espero que estéis teniendo un buen viernes!_**

 ** _Estoy en un proyecto liada, y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, pero quiero intentar actualizar más de seguido, porque sé que os tengo un poco abandonadas :(_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen, o la han hecho favorita._**

 ** _Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: dibarbaran , EvilRegalJMO , Elin, 15marday, lcp15 , begobeni12 , PrincesseMal , SnixRegal , ANA , LiteratureloverE3 , EmmaS92 , dcromeror, kykyo-chan , NATACHA PAREDES , mills1 , LyzzEQ, Guest , Guest , LectoraMills , BeaS , ChicaCiruelaSQ , Ruth maria._**

 ** _Espero que os guste esta actualización!_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: UN CAFÉ, UNA PAREJA Y EMMA**

 **Hace un tiempo que no recorría estos pasillos de demonios y sombras, pero de vez en cuando es sano quemarse un poco en tu propio infierno, te recuerda a donde puedes regresar si vuelas muy alto o muy bajo. (Fabian Malaver )**

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Emma!

\- ¿Por?... Solo es un café Ruby.

\- Y también solo fue un beso en la mejilla el de Judas, y fíjate en lo que desencadenó...

\- No seas extremista… Te sonará raro, pero me cae bien… No es la estirada y zorra que tú crees…

\- Puntualizo, que el mundo entero cree – Ruby miró fijamente de nuevo a Emma. Ambas habían empezado aquella conversación cuando la rubia había llegado a casa y directamente se había tirado en el sofá solo pronunciando la palabra "café".

\- No digo que no sea una prepotente y fría… solo digo que todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad… Yo la he visto con los niños… Y es diferente…

\- Eres demasiado buena Emm, y sigo pensando lo mismo… Algo trama – Ruby meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le preocupaba bastante que su amiga fuera tan inocente. Nadie recibe el título de Reina Malvada si no hay motivos para ello.

\- Quizá siempre ha estado bajo mucha presión… Quizá nadie se ha molestado en conocerla, en creer en ella… La gente puede cambiar Rub…

\- ¿Sabes? – Ruby se incorporó un poco del sofá acercándose a la rubia, mientras que al mismo tiempo posaba su mano en la rodilla de esta – Tengo miedo de que te haga daño. Sé que vas a intentar "salvarla" – Añadió dibujando unas comillas en el aire – Y tengo miedo de que te rompas en el intento… Es solo eso.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes que hacerlo… Además… No creo que me pueda romper más – La sonrisa de la rubia fue triste, casi un desgaste no registrado de la amargura más pura.

\- Aun así ten cuidado Emma, ¿vale? – Rub comentó antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Emma se quedó sola en el salón divagando. No quería pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga, ni tampoco hacer caso a su intuición, para ella solo era un café, un simple café, el resto se podía solapar con el hecho de que sería una forma cualquiera de conocer a su jefa.

Entre reflexiones, la rubia puso la televisión. Sería una buena forma de distraerse y de no pensar. El siguiente día no tardaría en llegar, y así fue. Como por arte de magia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba enfrente de la asociación esperando a Regina para entrar juntas.

Cuando esta llegó, puntual como siempre, se podía palpar algo distinto en el ambiente. Sensación que duró toda la jornada laboral con los niños hasta que llegó el café.

Habían decidido ir a una cafetería cercana de la asociación. Ambientada con un estilo Vintage, aquel sitio fue testigo de la incomodidad del silencio, ninguna de las dos habló en los primeros minutos. Era raro verse fuera del ambiente del trabajo, pero por algún tema debían empezar, así que fue la rubia la primera en pronunciar las primeras palabras.

\- ¿El día de hoy bien con los niños?

No hubo respuesta, ya que el camarero las interrumpió para tomar la comanda.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué van a tomar?

\- Yo voy a querer un chocolate caliente con canela, por favor.

\- Para mí un café… Y póngale un churrito de Whisky – Ante esta última palabra, la rubia clavó su mirada en la morena, pero no dijo nada- Ya no estoy trabajando, puedo permitírmelo, además le da un toque de sabor – En ese mismo momento, Emma se remontó a días atrás cuando encontró a la empresaria en un estado de embriaguez absoluto - ¿Algún problema?

\- No – En su interior pensaba lo contrario, había una alerta que le indicaba de que aquello no estaba bien, de que algo había detrás.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, el día bien. Pero no hablemos de eso – A Regina le interesaban dos cosas en aquel momento. La primera era cambiar de tema sobre sus costumbres de cómo le gustaba el café, la segunda era empezar a conocer lo antes posible a la rubia - ¿Cómo empezó trabajando en la asociación?

Y así fue como emprendieron una conversación que duró cerca de dos horas. Hablaron de cómo Emma había iniciado su trabajo en Somnia, que sus compañeras de piso también trabajaban allí. Hablaron de algunos problemas con los que se encontraban día a día. Abordaron la vida de alguno de los niños y sus dificultades. Las cosas buenas que conseguían con esfuerzo todos los trabajadores. En resumen, y para cierta molestia de la morena, solo dialogaron de cosas de la asociación. Por mucho que Regina intentaba sacar otros temas, Emma siempre devolvía las preguntas al objetivo de que la morena conociera bien aquello. Si bien es cierto que eran temas laborales, no se podía obviar el hecho de que ninguna de las dos estaba incomoda. Por el contrario, las palabras fluían con demasiada facilidad.

\- ¿Toda tu vida gira entorno a Somnia? – De nuevo la empresaria intentó cambiar el giro de la conversación. En la última media hora había mirado su reloj cuatro veces. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, y aún no había conseguido ninguna información valida de la rubia. No había hablado de su pasado, ni de sus hobbies, ni si quiera de su hijo. Lo único que había conseguido era informarse de que vivía con tres compañeras de trabajo. Aquello estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Sí… Amo mi trabajo – Y allí estaba una sonrisa sincera por parte de la educadora.

\- Pero… Habrá algo más ¿no? – La insistencia de Regina era de admirar.

Un corto silencio, pero el suficiente para que el ruido ambiente se hiciera notar.

\- Lo demás es todo superficial si lo comparamos con los niños – La morena resopló internamente. Aquella mujer era imposible de manejar. Debía encontrar otra táctica si deseaba sacarla información válida – Y usted ¿Diría que es superficial?

Un cubo de agua fría, eso es lo que fue para Regina aquella pregunta. Incluso reparó como la máscara que había llevado en todo momento casi cae de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle aquello? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo podía responder sin ser ella misma? No quería romper en solo un segundo lo que estaba intentando conseguir los últimos días. Un paso en falso y de nuevo volverían como al principio. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta había sido una insolencia. Respiró internamente y rescató de su muestrario una de sus sonrisas más hipócritas.

\- Y eso que este es solo un café, no me imagino que me preguntaría en una cena – Emma respondió con otra sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que aquella cuestión quizá no había sido adecuada. Pero una vez que había estado hablando de la asociación, le interesaba saber si Regina realmente quería ayudar o solo aparentar – No soy todo lo que lee en el celuloide.

\- No leo esas cosas… Le confesaré que hasta hace una semana ni siquiera sabía quién era usted – Aquella pequeña confesión pilló de sorpresa a la empresaria. Todo el mundo sabía quién era ella. Todo el mundo conocía su vida. Lo que le llevó de nuevo a plantearse ¿quién era Emma Swan?

\- Supongo que sí soy superficial – Podría haberle mentido perfectamente. Podría haberse puesto la medalla de la superficialidad, y sin embargo no lo hizo.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo sinceramente que después de esa frase hay un pero, y me gustaría conocerlo – Emma clavó la mirada en su jefa.

\- Pero… para mí es muy importante Somnia – Segunda frase que Regina dijo sin esconder su pensamiento. Y es que la asociación llevaba consigo su parte más humana, llevaba esa parte de Kath que quería eliminar. Ahora mismo, para ella, era lo más importante, sin omisiones.

\- Es difícil para mí creer que una persona que lo tiene todo considere una simple asociación como algo importante.

\- Creí que no leía cosas sobre mí.

\- Y no lo hago. – Emma respondió rápidamente- Obviamente es fácil saber que usted dispone de todo sin hacer caso a rumores o historias que circulen por ahí.

\- Entonces ¿Cree que le estoy diciendo lo de la asociación para ganar puntos Señorita Swan?

La rubia se quedó pensativa. Lógicamente aquello no tenía sentido ¿Por qué iba a mentirle para ganar puntos? ¿Qué conseguía Regina con ello?

\- No lo sé – No podía decir con pruebas que la empresaria no era lo que fingía ser, era más bien un sentimiento inexplicable.

\- Usted misma se está contradiciendo, desea que haya un pero, y no me cree cuando lo digo.

\- Entonces dígame ¿Cómo es la verdadera Regina?

La carcajada de la morena casi interrumpió las últimas palabras de Emma.

\- Creo que se está haciendo tarde.

\- ¿No va a contestar? – Emma volvió a insistir. Ya no sabía si el motivo era por la asociación o por ella misma. Y es que desde que había conocido a la empresaria algo le instaba a no dejarse llevar solo por las apariencias. Contrariamente a lo que pensaban sus compañeras, aquella mujer parecía un interesante enigma. Y eso no le ocurría muy a menudo.

\- Algún día, tal vez… En otro café – Regina había sopesado abrirse un poco, si algo quería, algo le costaría. Pero aquel no era el momento, no sabía muy bien el porqué, ni las razones por las cuales no podía actuar hipócritamente como lo había hecho con alguno de sus negocios. Aquella mujer que tenía enfrente tomando un chocolate era diferente. Le miró a los ojos intentando buscar un simple motivo, sin embargo solo pudo perderse en ellos por unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada. Bueno, de hecho la rehuyó. Todas la cosas que planeaba, todas, iban fracasando poco a poco. Y no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Estaba habituada a conseguir todo en el momento que quería. Ninguna persona se escapaba de sus juegos, ni de sus manipulaciones. Pero allí estaba ella, tomando más tiempo del debido en algo que aún no sabía muy bien cómo lograrlo.

\- ¿Doy por hecho que habrá otro café?

Otro momento en suspense, otra vez que el ruido ambiente se deslizó entre ellas.

\- Para ser el primero no ha estado mal – La morena sonrió, no obstante esta vez no era una sonrisa programada, había cierta franqueza en ella.

\- No – Emma se sorprendió cuando se admitió internamente que aquel café, que en un principio parecía de compromiso, había acabado siendo una agradable quedada – No ha estado mal… y… si le sirve de algo, no creo que sea usted superficial – Allí estaba, una nueva confesión por parte de la rubia – Sus motivos tendrá para actuar así, pero sé que hay algo más que poder y dinero en usted, aunque intente engañar haciendo creer que las cosas no le importan o que solo existe su punto de vista u opinión.

Regina miró a Emma detenidamente. Sabía que no debía hacer caso de aquellas palabras, pero estas habían calado un poco. La costumbre era encontrarse gente tan artificial como ella, y un trato diferente. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía sincera, sin dobles intenciones. Sonrío quitando importancia a lo que acababa de oír, y luego miró a uno de los camareros de la cafetería y con l mímica de su firma pidió la cuenta. En ese tiempo no pudo evitar fijarse en la rubia un par de veces de reojo. Algo en ella seguía llamando su atención, era una sensación extraña, algo atrayente. No era por un argumento físico. Concluyentemente debía admitir que Emma era guapa y seguramente en una discoteca, y con otra ropa, se hubiera fijado en ella. Pero esto tenía que ver con otra cosa, otra tipo de efecto muy diverso al que solía estar familiarizada.

A los pocos minutos el camarero del principio apareció trayendo con él la cuenta, y todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron. Tenía que ser profesional, ser ella misma, el objetivo no era hacerse amiga de la rubia, ni siquiera estar cómoda en su presencia. El objetivo era conocerla y acabar con ella en menos de un mes.

\- Pago yo – Dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez mientras que alargaron las manos para coger la cuenta. Estas se rozaron, y hubo algo infrecuente, una especie de cosquilleo que se trasladó por sus cuerpos. Sus miradas se encontraron y eludieron en el mismo segundo. Y así, como si se tratase de la llama que abrasa cualquier papel al instante, sus manos se apartaron precipitadamente.

\- Por favor, insisto – Dijo rápidamente Regina intentando sonreír. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Como habrá una próxima vez, está bien – Emma también intentó sonreír, pero su gesto fue forzado. Lugo, sutilmente, se miró la mano. Aquel tipo de chispazo era muy parecido al pinchazo que había sentido últimamente en su corazón. Debía ir al médico pronto. Levantó su cabeza y observó como la empresaria estaba pendiente de que el camarero se llevase el pago. Por un intervalo de tiempo se perdió en aquella mujer. Al principio había conocido a una mujer fuerte, implacable, con poder, fría. Pese a esto, y en muy contadas ocasiones, también había observado cierta debilidad en ella. Aquel día en el que la encontró en estado de embriaguez y ahora con los niños. Quizá la palabra adecuada no era debilidad como tal, así que recapacitó advirtiendo cierta benevolencia en ella, ajena a una estricta fachada.

Por fin, en un titubeo, ambas mujeres se levantaron para irse.

En la salida, Regina, envuelta en sus últimos pensamientos, chocó ligeramente con una pareja de mujeres que había en la entrada dándose arrumacos. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a ellas. La indulgencia de su mente solo propiciaba una pregunta tras otra ¿Y si estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a Emma? ¿Por qué no actuaba como siempre? ¿Se estaba ablandando? No podía ser, la impotencia que sintió en aquel momento se trasladó a su cara. Por un breve instante perdió el control de sus emociones, olvidándose por completo de que estaba acompañada. Sin embargo, Emma sí que se dio cuenta de ese gesto austero que la empresaria mostró tras el choque. Inmediatamente una alarma sonó en su interior ¿Regina se había puesto así por ver a una pareja lesbiana?

Y allí estaba, el espíritu guerreo de la rubia, aquel espíritu que no dejaba títere con cabeza, aquel espíritu que reclamaba todo lo que veía injusto. Y para ella aquella mirada de desprecio de la morena era injusta ¿Quién se creía que era?

\- ¿Sabe? me equivoqué – Aquellas palabras sacaron a Regina de su coyuntura. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una extraña mirada de Emma. Parecía enfadada, cosa que la sorprendió un poco ¿Qué había pasado? – Es usted mezquina – Ahora en serio ¿qué había pasado? Debía mantener la compostura, pero no podía evitar sentir asombro ante aquellas palabras - ¿Qué pasa? Ellas no pueden mostrar su amor en público porque para usted es algo malo- La empresaria giró la cabeza en sentido a donde Emma estaba señalando, y entonces lo entendió todo, había una pareja de chicas a punto de entrar en la cafetería, juraría que era con quien había tropezado – Ya sé cómo es perfectamente la verdadera Regina, y estaba engañada… creí ver en usted algo que merecía la pena… Pero no es así, para nada – Regina endureció su postura – Es una simple rica que cree tener el mundo a sus pies… Una persona homófoba que no quiere que esta sociedad avance… Sé que mañana me puede despedir porque le estoy diciendo esto, pero no quiero callarme – Emma estaba diciendo cada palabra ásperamente, no medía las consecuencias. La ira que había sentido por reparar en el comportamiento de su jefa le había nublado el juicio de intentar no sacar la tempestad que llevaba dentro – No voy a callarme ante tal intolerancia.

Los ojos de ambas reflejaron fuego puro.

\- ¿Ha acabado ya?

\- Sí – Emma plantó cara a aquella mujer.

\- Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora que siempre en la asociación

Regina no dijo nada más, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó para asombro de Emma, quien se quedó allí durante uno segundos. Todo se había acabado, ya no quería tener a la empresaria a su lado, e iba a hacer lo posible para que mañana fuese el último día juntas. Era hora de que la empresaria supiese quién era Emma Swan

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Qué os ha parecido? Un pasito para adelante y otro para atrás? Espero vuestras opiniones ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas! Sé que no hay excusa que justifique el retraso, por eso, simplemente lo siento :(**

 **También tengo pendiente algunas lecturas, espero ponerme pronto con ello :)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, hacerla favorita o leerla.**

 **Mil gracias por esos comentarios que tanto ayudan: Tanin 1323, Alex , ChicaCiruelaSQ , Elin , dibarbaran, begobeni12 , Ikaauro, Guest, lcp15 , DenSQ Always , PrincesseMal , AnitaQueen , 15marday , mills1 , SnixRegal , LyzzEQ , BeaS , Rak-89, kykyo-chan , dcromeror , EmmaS92 , Guest c, LiteratureloverE3 , Ruth mariq , LectoraMills**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14: EL MATIZ DE LAS COSAS PEQUEÑAS**

 **Podemos fingir que nada nos duele, pero todos sabemos que hasta las cosas pequeñas pueden llegar a derrumbarnos**

\- Regina es una auténtica zorra… - Emma tiró el bolso con fuerza encima del sofá mientras que su compañeras de piso clavaban sus miradas en ella.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije que no era buena idea – Ruby sonrió ante aquellas palabras que le daban la razón.

\- Creí que había algo bueno en ella, pero no… Estaba equivocada… Y sí, está bien Rub, tenías razón – La rubia suspiró mientras se desplomó en la única silla que había libre en la cocina, donde estaban las demás.

\- ¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Se ha comido a un niño?

\- ¡Rub! – Blanca exclamó para llamar su atención.

\- Cierto, que iban a tomar solo un café… – La sonrisa de Ruby era demasiado hipócrita para que aquellas mujeres no supieran que aquello le daba igual, ella iba seguir en su hazaña de que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de quién era Regina Mills – ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha comido al camarero?

\- Peor – Todas se quedaron expectantes intentando saber qué es lo que había sucedido con su jefa para que la rubia estuviese así. Pero esta no decía nada. En sus ojos se iba delatando la furia que llevaba dentro.

\- En serio Emma ¿qué ha hecho Regina?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? – La rubia se levantó con fuerza para dar su argumento – Pues ya habíamos tomado el café, que por cierto, había sido bastante agradable, y estábamos en la puerta despidiéndonos, y entonces cerca de nosotras había una pareja de chicas besándose – La rubia empezó a moverse de un sitio a otro de la pequeña cocina - Y como que empezó a mirarlas mal… Solo por ser mujeres… ¿Sabéis? – Sus amigas se congelaron con aquellas palabras, ninguna pudo decir lo que pensaban- Pero no os preocupéis… La puse en su lugar, le dije que me parecía una homófoba, y que es por gente como ella que no esta sociedad no prospera… Me da igual que sea la jefa, la puse en su lugar – De nuevo sus amigas no pudieran reaccionar, todas sabían que Regina Mills era homosexual, quizá la sociedad entera sabía que era homosexual, y la única que no lo sabía era Emma Swan. - ¿Qué os pasa? ¿A que también os parece fuerte? … Qué idiota fui pensando que esa bruja podía cambiar por los niños….

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ella? – Dijo en voz baja Belle.

\- No ha dicho nada… ¿Qué iba a decir?... Solo me ha mirado con su cara de estirada y me ha dicho que si había acabado y que nos veíamos mañana y se ha ido… pero ¿Sabéis? No tengo ni puta ganas de verla… Es que esa gente que se cree superior… Y cree que..

\- Emma, cariño… - Blanca interrumpió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Interrupción que no sentó nada bien a la rubia, aún estaba en un estado de bastante exaltación.

\- Regina Mills es lesbiana.

El silenció planeo bruscamente sobre aquel piso.

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma quería asegurarse de lo que había oído.

\- Y así es como a todas nos echaron de nuestro trabajo – Rub musitó casi para ella.

\- Regina Mills es lesbiana – Confirmó Belle.

\- ¿Lesbiana? ¿Lesbiana? – Emma palideció cuando observó que sus tres compañeras confirmaban con la cabeza- Pero…Dios – Cada palabra que dijo con rabia aquella tarde brotó en su mente - ¿qué he hecho?

\- Se llama meter la pata – Aclaró Ruby por si había alguna duda.

\- No te preocupes Emma – Blanca se acercó a la rubia para intentar tranquilizarla. Había pasado de la ira a las frustración pasando por la confusión – Seguro que si te disculpas no pasará nada.

\- Blanca, la llamé homófoba – Emma quería meterse dentro de un enorme agujero y desaparecer en él – Además de chillarle en medio de la calle… En serio ¿qué he hecho?... ¿Y si cierra Somnia? ¿Y si todo nuestro esfuerzo no sirve para nada?... Joder ¿qué he hecho? – Emma se llevó sus manos a la cara intentando tapar su infortunio.

\- Blanca tiene razón – Interrumpió Ruby – Pide perdón… Y espera que no sea tan hija de puta de tenerte esto en cuenta.

Las cuatro mujeres siguieron hablando durante un buen rato. Todo giró en torno a lo que había pasado y de buscar una buena solución. Todas, sin excepción, sabían que aquello podía cambiarlo todo. Sin embargo, esperaban que no fuese así. Pero, aquella noche, solo estaban hablando de conjeturas, la realidad sería resuelta al día siguiente.

Emma se levantó temprano ese mismo día. Su objetivo era llegar a la asociación lo antes posible y disculparse en cuanto viese a Regina. Y así lo hizo.

\- Buenos días Regina – El tono de la rubia vibraba. Ni si quiera sabía que palabras utilizar o como empezar. El semblante de la empresaria era frío, nada tenía que ver con días anteriores. – Quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer… yo…

\- Usted es mi empleada y yo su jefa… el resto sobra.

La morena pasó por delante de ella ignorando todo a su paso y entró dentro de la asociación. Por el contrario, la rubia se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Había metido la pata, pero aquella indiferencia de Regina hizo que en su cuerpo temblara hasta la más mínima molécula.

El día sería muy largo, pensó, y no se equivocó. No hablaron ni una sola palabra. Emma solo se dedicaba a dar pequeñas instrucciones a la morena, mientras que esta solo asentía y las cumplía. Ni una sonrisa, ni un roce. Solo el sonido de los niños envolviendo la incomodidad personificada. Y no es que Emma no hubiese intentado varias veces acercarse para poder disculparse, lo hizo y fracasó. Así que únicamente lo que le quedó fue observar a la empresaria de reojo, observar a la mujer distante que conoció en un principio, y algo en su interior le indicó que aquello no era de su agrado. Había descubierto otra faceta y, egoístamente, la quería de vuelta. Había cometido un grave error, pero no lo hizo adrede. Sin embargo, de nada servía lamentarlo internamente, suspiró y siguió como si no pasara nada, no quería trasmitir sus emociones a los pequeños. En ese instante, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente, qué fácil sería ser la empresaria en estos momentos, seguro que a ella no le estaba costando aquella situación. Sin embargo, lejos quedaba que aquello fuera cierto.

El día anterior Regina había llegado a su gran casa cabreada por lo vivido, tanto fue así que a punto estuvo de estrellar un jarrón de cristal contra una de las paredes. Sin embargo, decidió relajarse tomando una copa. A las pocas horas casi había acabo con la media botella que le quedaba de su mejor coñac. ¿Quién se creía que era Emma Swan para hablarle así? Tan solo era una empleada más. Una empleada más a la que tenía intención de destruir, de acabar con ella. Con cada palabra la ira le iba consumiendo. ¿Qué sabría ella de su vida? Pocas veces las cosas le afectaban de esta manera, y más cuando no había motivo, porque no había motivo, la rubia tan solo era otro peón de su ajedrez, ahora lo tenía claro, no iba a tener nada de compasión, y menos de paciencia. Con estos pensamientos se fue a la cama y con estos pensamientos se levantó. Ella era Regina Mills y tenía el mundo a sus pies. No se iba a achantar por una mujer insoportable, le demostraría de qué material estaba hecha. Por este motivo, en esa mañana, borró toda señal de su noche. Apretó los puños en todas las ocasiones para que el temblor de sus manos no fuera visible, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, utilizó su mejor maquillaje para disimular sus ojeras, no hizo ni una mueca cuando sus piernas empezaron a cargarse, ni tampoco cuando el dolor de su garganta se presentó cada vez que tragaba y, lo más importante, levantó sus muros tan altos que hizo que en esa habitación solo existiera ella, ni niños, ni Emma, solo ella. Todo lo tenía bajo control.

\- Buenos chicos, recoged todo – Anunció en alto la mujer rubia.

Los niños comenzaron a almacenar lentamente sus cosas. Les encantaba la sala de juegos, y lo que venía luego no les divertía tanto. Normalmente, Emma hubiera sido más permisiva y hubiera alargado aquel tiempo unos minutos más, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba terminar su día laboral.

\- Venga, no os entretengáis.

A los pocos minutos la sala estaba vacía, tan solo estaban las dos mujeres ordenando las últimas cosas.

\- Podemos hablar, por favor – Emma volvió a insistir – Ayer cometí un error y quería disculparme.

Regina, paró de recoger. En su cabeza sopesó si ser hipócrita como siempre y aceptar las disculpas de la rubia o marcharse. Unos segundos después y contrariamente a lo que solía hacer, dejó el muñeco que tenía en la mano en una estantería y salió de aquella habitación sin mirar a la rubia, quien se quedó sorprendida de la actitud.

Emma no siguió a la empresaria, se quedó ordenando las últimas cosas, para luego sentarse en una de las pequeñas sillas que había allí. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse impotente. Había cometido un error y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. En estos momentos no solo estaba pensando en el cierre de la asociación, sino también en su jefa ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Había una alta posibilidad de que aquello fuese imposible, pero ¿Y si realmente lo había hecho? Regina era una mujer fuerte, fría, y que no mostraba ningún ápice de sentimiento. Aunque esto no significaba que las cosas no le afectaran. Definitivamente, no podía dejarlo así, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

Al llegar al aparcamiento se dio cuenta que el coche de la empresaria aún estaba allí. Reunió todo su valor y se acercó. Regina estaba a punto de irse. Así que con suavidad golpeó la ventanilla dos veces y esperó.

La empresaria había visto a Emma salir corriendo de la asociación y acercarse a su coche. P Cuando la rubia golpeó su ventanilla, sopesó quedarse o irse. Y otra vez, contrariamente a todo pronóstico, permaneció allí sin encender el coche. Actitud que hasta ella misma le extrañó ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué actuaba de aquel modo? ¿Por qué el enfado? ¿Por qué le afectaba aquello? El tema de su sexualidad había sido resuelto muchos años atrás. Afortunadamente, nunca tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie y tampoco le supuso un problema. Pero la cuestión no estaba en su sexualidad, la cuestión estaba que en que aquella mujer, que estaba de pie al lado de su coche, le había juzgado, y eso le había importado más de lo debido. Ese era el problema. Ella siempre había estado en el punto de mira por todo, desde lo que hacía hasta lo que decía, y jamás había sentido aquella especie de ira ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué no actuaba como siempre?

En vez de bajar la ventanilla, Regina salió del coche.

\- ¿Qué quiere Señorita Swan? ¿Va a soltarme otro de sus discursos?

\- No, yo… - Emma se alivió cuando vio que la morena bajó del coche. Por algo se empezaba. – Soy una idiota - Aquellas palabras confundieron a la empresaria. Podía haber sido mordaz, pero no lo fue, solo se quedó escuchando – No suelo comportarme así, no suelo juzgar a la gente, pero noto cómo mi mundo se está cayendo, y cómo no puedo hacer nada… Y estoy tensa… Esa es la verdad – La cuidadora se estaba sincerando como nunca antes lo había hecho con una persona desconocida, ni sus amigas sabían aquello - ¿Nunca se ha sentido así? ¿Como si estuviera en un precipicio a punto de caer? – La rubia aguardó unos segundos por si Regina decía algo, pero esta no lo hizo, así que continuó – No soy quién para juzgar su comportamiento. Usted lo dijo, solo soy su empleada, y pasé un límite que no debería haber pasado – Un suspiro- Me gustaría arreglarlo, no quiero que venga solo aquí, haga un trabajo y se vaya. Quiero que esté bien, que sepa que lo que hacemos ahí adentro es maravilloso, y no quiero que mi comportamiento la nuble... Así que… - Emma volvió a suspirar – Me gustaría que olvidase lo de ayer y cenase conmigo para darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y que no haya mal rollo entre nosotras.

Después de las aquellas palabras, el silencio que le siguió fue abrumador. La rubia no paraba de temblar internamente esperando la respuesta de su jefa. Sin embargo, esta se hizo esperar. La empresaria había escuchado cada palabra, había visto la sinceridad de Emma y quizá había encontrado un punto donde atacarla. Ella misma había admitido que estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por la situación y eso era lo que necesitaba conocer la morena para empezar a atacar por ese punto. Miró a los ojos de la educadora, y algo le atrajo, algo había detrás de ellos, no era tristeza, ni debilidad, era otra cosa que no podía reconocer. Pero sabía que con tan solo una estacada todo su juego terminaría. Demasiado fácil, caviló.

\- Voy a rechazar de momento su invitación a cenar – La morena por fin habló – Pero no tendré en cuenta lo de ayer. Le prometo que todo seguirá como estos días – Cualquier persona del círculo de Regina sabría que aquellas palabras escondían algo, sin embargo no lo hacían. No había doble juego en esa promesa. La empresaria quería olvidar todo, si tenía que acabar con la rubia sería de otra forma, no así, no de aquel modo. Aunque, evidentemente, aquello era una pista de cómo debía comportarse en un futuro y qué camino seguir.

\- Gracias Regina.

Por inercia Emma tendió la mano para sellar aquella conversación. Fue tan extraño que hasta le pilló por sorpresa a Regina, quien tardó unos segundos hasta que aceptó aquel apretón de manos. Lo que en una primera instancia parecía algo formal acabo por convertirse en un contacto demasiado íntimo. El roce de sus manos volvió a provocar una descarga de sensaciones en las dos mujeres. Se miraron y dejaron que aquella aproximación durase un poco más de lo necesario.

\- Mañana a la misma hora de siempre – La morena soltó su mano con delicadeza. Pero aún mantuvo un poco más su mirada. En ocasiones era abrumador perderse en aquellos ojos.

\- Sí, a la misma hora – Ahora era el torno de la rubia para quedarse atrapada en la mirada de la empresaria. Desde el principio parecía tener un componente adictivo- Y de nuevo… lo siento.

Regina asintió en señal de aceptación por aquella disculpa. Luego se metió en el coche y arrancó. En aquel instante complejas reflexiones llenaron un simple vacío

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que vamos lentos en la trama, pero es una historia a fuego lentísimo. De todas formas, qué os ha parecido? Aceptará algún día la cena Regina? Cómo fluirá su relación? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Buenas! Regreso con otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, hacerla la favorita o leerla.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por los comentarios: Sam , Yann W.B , kykyo-chan , EvilRegalJMO , Guest , LiteratureloverE3 , Ikaauro , dibarbaran , 15marday , ChicaCiruelaSQ , NatachaParedes , lcp15 , evazqueen, EmmaS92 , LeoSwen , sjl82 , DenSQ Always, LyzzEQ , dcromeror , mills1 , PrincesseMal , begobeni12 , Ruth maria , SnixRegal , LectoraMills , Guest, Shiryuz , BeaS**_

 _ **Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15: CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO**

 **Siempre es cuestión de tiempo llegar al precipicio.  
Yo bajando a los infiernos y tú cruzando el paraíso.**

 **Para ti, la vida que te lleva,**  
 **para mí, la vida que me quema.**  
 **Tenías tanto que aprender y yo tanto por demostrar.**  
 **Por un instante, la eternidad.**

 **(Loquillo)**

Los días fueron pasando y las dos mujeres cumplieron lo que habían acordado, evitando cambiar la actitud que habían conseguido antes de la metedura de pata de Emma. Cada día estaban más cerca y cada día iban cogiendo más confianza. Cosa que extrañó a todo el mundo. Ya no era Regina, la mujer fría y distante, ni tampoco era Emma, la mujer que solo se preocupaba por el trabajo y bajo la sombra de la tristeza. Cuando estaban juntas eran simplemente ella dos, parecían no tener máscaras, parecían que se entendía. Su relación era extraña, no se podía decir que eran totalmente amigas, pero en su interior disfrutaban de su compañía. Lejos quedaba esa sed de venganza de la morena o ese ímpetu de la rubia por impedir el cierre de Somnia Vera. Sus pequeños roces, sus rápidas miradas, todo apuntaba que las dos mujeres se entendían. Tanto fue así que un día Regina comenzó a tutear a Emma, para su sorpresa.

\- ¿Siempre tienes la misma rutina con los niños?

\- ¿Cómo? – La rubia había entendido bien la pregunta, sin embargo, aún estaba un poco asombrada del nuevo paso que había dado la morena al tratarla de tú.

\- ¿Siempre están aquí metidos? ¿No tienen excursiones?

\- Sí, claro, solemos salir – Emma se quedó pensativa - ¿Te apetece que organicemos algo? ¿alguna excursión?

La idea de Regina era ir durante un mes a ese aula y ya está. Poca relación con los niños, y sobretodo, poca relación con la rubia. Nada más. Pero sus preferencias estaban cambiando. Y tal vez estar en otro contexto no sería tan malo.

\- Sí.

Aquella sola afirmación descolocó a la rubia. Jamás hubiese pensado que su jefa quisiese salir de la asociación. Últimamente la había visto más integrada con los niños. Había visto más naturalidad en su forma de actuar con ellos. Inclusive, sus sonrisas, que antes eran escasas, ahora aparecían con frecuencia en el día a día.

\- Fenomenal. Hablaré con Elsa y organizaremos algo para esta semana. Ya verás, a los niños les encantará – Emma sonrió sutilmente.

\- Perfecto – Regina también mostró una dulce sonrisa, y ambas mujeres se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada. Fue la educadora quien rompió aquel momento y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Las horas siguientes no fueron muy diferentes. La rutina no podía variar mucho, la estabilidad en los niños era lo más importante. Así que jugaron con ellos, hablaron, hicieron los deberes. Todo permaneció igual. Sin embargo, las mentes de las dos mujeres quedaron abordadas por el tema de la excursión. Solo se habían visto cuando quedaron a tomar café, y aquel experimento no salió muy bien. ¿Podrían llevarse bien en una excursión? ¿Tendrían esa complicidad? ¿Se sentirían cómodas?

\- Regina – La rubia se acercó de nuevo a su jefa para poder hablar - ¿Le pido a Elsa que nos acompañe alguna otra cuidadora?

\- ¿Cuál es el protocolo?

\- Normalmente, con este grupo, vamos siempre dos.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó la morena. Era rara aquella cuestión que habían planteado Emma, y no sabía muy bien el por qué lo había sugerido.

\- Por si necesitamos ayuda.

\- ¿No me ve competente para realizar la labor? – Los muros de Regina subieron rápidamente como fuegos artificiales. No solo se podía captar en sus gestos, sino también porque había desaparecido el tuteo.

\- No… digo, no era eso... Bueno, sí, pero no… - Una bocanada de calor se apoderó del cuerpo de la cuidadora. Así que decidió respirar para poderse expresar con claridad y que no hubiese malos entendidos de nuevo – Cuando los niños están afuera se convierten en verdaderos demonios de inquietudes – Emma rio un poco – Todo lo quieren tocar, todo lo quieren hacer, van de una lado para otro, gritan…Son adorables, pero en esos momentos, los mataría… En resumen, son muy diferentes a cómo se comportan aquí – La rubia cogió aire sutilmente – Estoy segura de que no tendrías ningún problema con eso, pero no quiero que te agobies. Podemos hacer muchas más excursiones en estos días y…

\- Tranquila – Regina interrumpió. No lo había visto de ese modo, comprendiendo mejor la actitud de Emma. – Creo que podré adaptarme, aunque sea mi primera vez con ellos fuera. Pero, no veo problema en que nos acompañe alguien más.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – La morena sonrió dándose la vuelta y así continuar ordenando la estantería de los libros con unos de los niños. Perdiéndose de este modo la sonrisa de Emma.

Solo pasaron uno minutos cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente. Era Ruby.

\- Emma, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

\- Sí, pasa – La rubia se acercó a su amiga para saber qué quería.

\- Sé que me vas a matar, pero no puedo quedar esta noche.

\- Rub, me prometiste que esta noche saldríamos a cenar – Emma no pudo contener su disgusto. Ya había organizado una noche de chicas con su amiga.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ¿te acuerdas del chico del garaje?

\- ¡Ruby! – Ahora lo que no pudo contener fue su indignación. Su amiga le estaba dejando plantada por un chico.

\- Venga Emma, prometo compensarte – Y allí estaba, la cara de pena que tanto convencía a la rubia – Venga, porfi...

\- Te odio

\- Me amas – Dijo Ruby ofreciéndola un guiño – Mira lo positivo, mañana tendremos sesión de cotilleo… O eso espero

\- Te odio… Bueno, voy a seguir trabajando – Emma miró a su alrededor, no estaban solas, y no era cuestión de seguir alargando la conversación. – Te veo luego.

\- Eres genial – Ruby sabía que su amiga siempre ponía pegas al principio, pero luego se le pasaba. Así que velozmente depositó un beso en la mejilla de Emma y se marchó, no sin antes observar cómo los ojos de su jefa se habían clavado instantes atrás en ellas dos. Ella sí que odiaba a aquella mujer, así que su gesto no fue amable cuando se despidió de ella – Siento la interrupción Señorita Mills – No obtuvo respuesta – Os dejo, hasta luego.

Ruby se marchó, mientras que la mujer rubia se dirigió a dos chicos que se estaban peleándose por un juguete. No se percató de la seriedad de Regina con llegada de su amiga, ni tampoco cómo observó y escuchó todo. Para ella era habitual la entrada de su amiga de esa forma. Tampoco se percató de que la morena dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Aquellas dos palabras sorprendieron a Emma. Nunca creyó que su jefa fuera a preguntar por su estado de ánimo. La verdad es que se había quedado un poco pensativa con la anulación de sus planes. No le apetecía quedarse un viernes en casa sola. Todas ya tenían planes.

\- Sí… Es Ruby… un terremoto… Espero que no te haya importado. – Una sonrisa casi fingida apareció en los labios de la educadora.

\- Para nada… Solo… - Regina paró de hablar como si en ese momento algo hubiese interrumpido su pensamiento - ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

\- No, mi amiga me ha dado plantón – Contestó Emma sonriendo.

\- Aceptaría tu invitación a cenar… si aún sigue en pie.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me dijo que me quería invitar a cenar… Yo tampoco tengo planes esta noche – La empresaria mostró una sonrisa tímida, muy diferente a la que solía mostrar, pero ya muy habitual cuando estaba con la cuidadora. Había decidido no pasar más límites con ella, ya que estos estaban empezando a nublar su objetivo principal, de hecho, llevaba varios días que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, aquella era la ocasión perfecta para conseguir la información que quería y que no tenía aún. Una cena era la excusa perfecta para poder hablar tranquilamente, incluso, si la cosa iba bien, podían salir a tomar una copa.

\- Sí, claro… Me refiero a que la invitación sigue en pie y me encantaría que saliésemos a cenar.

\- Bien.

Sus miradas eran fijas. Después de sus idas y venidas habían llegado a un punto de cierta comodidad, muy diferente al que pretendía en un principio, pero igualmente era muy agradable.

\- Bien – Terminó añadiendo la mujer rubia antes de girarse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción de Ruby. Sin saberlo, inconscientemente, portaba una natural sonrisa, difícil de disimular. La misma sonrisa que también tenía la morena.

En la hora siguiente se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado Regina estaba intentando hallar el modo de que la educadora confiase en ella, hasta el punto de poder llevar acabo su venganza. Los días estaban pasando y ella no lograba ningún avance, aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco lo había intentado. Era bastante extraño, su comportamiento cambiaba cuando la mujer rubia estaba delante. Sin embargo, tampoco se podía centrar en esto. Esta noche sería diferente, esta noche estaba preparada para utilizar sus mejores armas. Suspiró y anheló un buen trago de coñac en estos momentos.

Por otro lado, Emma se había centrado en donde llevar a su jefa a cenar. Quizá una pizzería estaría bien. Conocía una a la que siempre quería ir, pero no había encontrado el momento de hacerlo. Además, parecía un restaurante un poco pijo e íntimo. En este instante, una alarma saltó en su cabeza. ¿Y si Regina pensaba que le estaba pidiendo una cita? Porque aquello no era una cita, a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, aquello era una cena mitad trabajo, mitad entretenimiento. Ella lo veía así, pero ¿Y si la morena no lo hacía? ¿Y si tenía otras intenciones? ¿Debía aclararlo? ¿Y si metía la pata de nuevo? Respiró mientras ayudaba a un niño a alcanzar uno de los juguetes de la estantería, y volvió a divagar. Que a su jefa le gustasen las mujeres no significaba que todo rondara en esta dirección. Tan solo eran dos compañeras. Emma miró a Regina. Ella no sentía nada y sabía que su jefa tampoco, solo le había hecho el favor de no estar sola esa noche. Se calmó. Sólo una cena. De repente la morena se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Parecía que estaban hipnotizadas hasta que Emma sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Como iba siendo habitual y de forma automática, se cogió el pecho y se dobló un poco. Fue en ese instante que Regina corrió a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí es sólo… – Emma se quedó en silencio debatiendo si debía decirle a su jefa lo de la operación de su corazón. Quizá ya lo sabía porque había pedido la baja para recuperarse. No obstante, no estaba preparada, tal vez en la cena sería un buen tema que sacar a la luz, ahora estaba con los niños y no era el mejor escenario- cansancio.

\- Si lo deseas podemos dejar lo de esta anoche para otro día – Regina miró a la rubia de una manera especial. Sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad, se había cogido el pecho, a la altura del corazón, lo que significaba que algo le había dolido por esa zona. Además su gesto de segundos atrás no era de cansancio, sino de malestar.- Y así descansas… No tienes que estar obligada a…

\- No estoy obligada – La educadora interrumpió – Fui yo la que te invité, y me encantaría ir a cenar hoy… Además ya tengo el sitio… una pizzería – Y allí estaba, la hermosa sonrisa de Emma iluminando la sala – Porque… te gusta la pizza… ¿No?

\- Me encanta – Regina correspondió con otra sonrisa.

\- Genial – La cuidadora miró a su alrededor. A veces se olvidaba dónde estaba – Ahora volvamos a la faena.

\- Sí.

Y así fue, ambas mujeres volvieron a trabajar, envolviendo los minutos con sus reflexiones de lo que les depararía aquella noche, aquella cena.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? Cómo pensáis que será la cena? Saldrá algo mal?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Buenas de nuevo! He vuelto! Sé que mucho más tarde del que debiera, pero ando un poco liada estas semanas y me faltan horas al día :(**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias a las que seguís esta historia, la hacéis favorita o la leéis.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios: Ikaauro, lcp15, li02 , begobeni12, dibarbaran , evazqueen , Caroline , kykyo-chan, 15marday , CharlieKM , Guest, LiteratureloverE3 , BeaS, sjl82 , LyzzEQ, NatachaParedes , DenSQ Always , mills1 , EmmaS92, Guest , LectoraMills , PrincesseMal , Ruth maria , SnixRegal.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16: PIZZA, VINO Y UNA REALIDAD**

 **Déjame conocerte con tus miedos, besarte las ansias, querer tus demonios.**

\- No sueles hablar mucho, ¿Verdad?

\- No, soy más de escuchar – Dijo Regina mirando a los ojos a Emma.

Las dos mujeres habían llegado al restaurante hacia quince minutos. Tiempo suficiente para sentarse en una pequeña mesa, observar la carta y pedir. Ambas habían optado por una pizza compartida y una botella de vino blanco, obviando que el lambrusco era el vino aconsejado de la casa.

\- Pues creo que será una cena silenciosa – La rubia sonrió – Yo tampoco soy mucho de hablar. Suelo ser callada. A no ser que deba luchar por una causa como, por ejemplo, el derecho de elegir a nuestra pareja sea del sexo que sea – Emma intentó no mirar avergonzada a la morena recordando el episodio de su metedura de pata – Respecto a eso, yo… yo… lo siento…

\- Tranquila, no eres la primera persona que se equivoca conmigo… ni serás la última – Regina curvo sus labios en una franca sonrisa. Daba igual lo que hacía o lo que pensaba, todo estaba sujeto a debate, quisiera o no, todo era cuestionable. – Así que… cuéntame un poco de ti… Un resumen de tu vida.

\- Es fácil… Me crie sin padres, por eso me gusta tanto ayudar a los niños… Aunque realmente no lo tuve claro desde pequeña, más bien estuve perdida una temporada hasta que llegué a la asociación y me di cuenta de mi vocación… y… y no tengo mucho más que contar – Sí que tenía que contar, pero aquello formaba parte de sus demonios, parte de la crueldad de la misma vida. Y Emma había aprendido a no centrarse en ello. Es lo que le permitía todos los días salir de casa.

\- Sí que fue un resumen – A Regina no le cuadraba aquello. ¿Por qué no mencionaba a su hijo? ¿No había nada más a destacar? ¿Un marido? ¿Alguna cosa más superficial de su vida? Quizá estaba siendo un poco impaciente, quizá la educadora necesitaba tiempo para abrirse. Suspiró internamente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu resumen?

\- Mis padres tenían dinero, así que siempre he estado rodeada de lujo y de… - No había acabado la frase cuando el camarero trajo la pizza que iban a compartir. Acto seguido, la morena aprovechó la interrupción para servirse otra copa de vino y esperar a que el camarero se marchase para continuar hablando– caprichos. He estudiado en la universidad de Harvard y ahora controlo mi propia empresa… Ah, y odio a los niños – Esta última parte la dijo riendo.

\- No te creo, algo te gustarán cuando hiciste la asociación… ¿O solo era para salir en la prensa? – La educadora guiño el ojo para que no se malinterpretasen sus palabras.

\- En realidad no fue mía la idea… Fue de mi esposa - ¿Regina estaba casada? Es lo único que pensó Emma cuando escucho aquella frase. Jamás se habría imaginado que una mujer así pudiese estar casada. Había visto su tendencia sexual como un juego, un desafío, como sí le gustase retar al mundo. Un día con una mujer, otro día como un hombre. Sin embargo, no se centró mucho en este pensamiento, ya estaba aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las conjeturas que rodeaban a la morena, ya que nunca acertaba. A eso había que añadir que nunca había sido de suposiciones o chismes, siempre había intentado basarse en hechos. Por este motivo hasta ella se sorprendía que con Regina era diferente. Con ella intentaba ir un paso por delante y continuamente fracasaba. Así que su nueva estrategia era conocerla, y no por la asociación. Había dejado atrás esa excusa, ahora quería saber realmente de la empresaria. Lejos de las apariencias le parecía una mujer bastante interesante, incluso con esa especie de oscuridad que parecía rodearla.

\- ¿Estás casada?

\- Digamos que estaba…

\- Lo siento, hoy en día las relaciones no duran mucho – Emma se echó a reír para quitar hierro al asunto hasta que notó algo diferente en la mirada de su jefa.

\- Ella murió – El mundo de Emma se hizo pequeño con aquellas dos palabras. No se esperaba aquello, y le recordó a su hijo. Volvió a mirar fijamente a Regina, y lo vio perfectamente. Ese algo diferente que había notado era el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Un dolor como el suyo, un dolor envuelto en sombras.

\- Lo siento… Yo… - Emma sopesó si decirla que ella también sabía lo que era pasar por aquello. Pero aún no estaba preparada. Aunque ya habían pasado muchos años, hablar de la muerte de su hijo era un tema con el que no podía. Tan solo era pensarlo y se derrumbaba, y no quería hacerlo frente a una extraña. Una cosa eran sus amigas, las que consideraba su familia. Y otra muy distinta era hacerlo con su jefa, una persona que seguro que desaparecería en un par de semanas. Por mucho que quisiera conocerla, la realidad no la podía cambiar.

\- ¿Siempre te disculpas tanto? – En el gesto de la morena ahora se vislumbraba esa máscara de indiferencia perfectamente colocada.

\- Yo… sí lo hago… - La rubia exhaló haciendo memoria - Henry me decía que no podía ir así por la vida.

\- ¿Y Henry es…? – Regina observó cada movimiento y gesto de la rubia como si cada detalle de aquel momento fuera importante. Observó una cierta tristeza que nubló sutilmente su sonrisa. Observó cómo se tomó su tiempo, su pausa. Ella era experta en eso, lo hacía en casi todas sus reuniones, ya que consideraba el lenguaje no verbal como una puerta a la verdad. No todo el mundo sabía ocultar sus intenciones bajo ese lenguaje, así que se había forjado en ello hasta hacerse una experta. Y como experta sabía que detrás de ese nombre había algo.

\- Es mi hijo – Para la rubia seguía siendo su hijo, imposible utilizar el pasado con él. Ya era demasiado doloroso perderlo físicamente, así que se agarraba a la esencia de que su pequeño seguía en ella. Esto ahuyentaba parte de sus miedos, que un día desapareciera para siempre.

\- No me extraña que tengas un hijo, tienes buena manos con los niños – Le empresaria podría haber seguido preguntando por él, sin embargo, no era una conversación que le interesase, no era mentira el asunto de que odiaba a los niños. Además había notado en sus ojos un centello de sufrimiento y por mucha ira que albergase hacia ella, no podía llegar aún a ese punto, o mejor dicho, no quería – Bueno, comamos, o se va a enfriar- Continuó diciendo la empresaria señalando la pizza.

\- Cierto – Emma agradeció el cambio de conversación, no podía seguir manteniendo esa pose de imperturbabilidad por mucho tiempo más.

La siguiente hora se hizo amena. Hablaron de la gran diferencia del centro de negocios, donde vivía Regina, y la zona de los barrios de los alrededores, que era donde vivía Emma. Incluso se aventuraron en describir los opuestos estilos de vidas, desde sus viviendas hasta la mentalidad de las personas.

\- ¿Así que vivimos más estresados?

\- Es una hecho – Confirmó Emma – Vais deprisa a todos los sitios, tomáis el café por la calle… Por ejemplo, fíjate que el ambiente de esta cafetería es muy diverso a cualquiera que esté en el centro - Regina miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba poco alumbrado y sus mesas estaban bien separadas. Todo el mundo estaba hablando en tono bajo y los camareros se tomaban su tiempo para realizar sus tareas. Emma tenía razón.

\- Es posible que esto esté más tranquilo, pero también es posible que sea porque todas las mesas son parejas-… Lo que me hace preguntarme si estamos en una cita– La empresaria sonrió cuando vio la cara de pánico de la rubia – Estaba bromeando Emma… No te preocupes, no eres mi estilo.

\- No conocía yo esta faceta cómica que tienes – Dijo la cuidadora mientras seguía admirando la gran sonrisa de la morena.

\- No conoces muchas facetas mías.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Emma podría haber dicho algo sobre aquella última frase de la morena. No eran amigas, ni siquiera conocidas. Su relación se basaba en algo laboral. Algo que tenía fecha de caducidad. Pero, de nuevo aquellas inclinaciones de intentar conocer a Regina circulaban por su mente.

\- ¿Alguien las conoce?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando sí tengo pareja? Al final no va a ser una broma que esto sea una cita.

\- No, te estoy preguntando si alguien es capaz de conocer todo tu mundo… Ni creo que seas una persona abierta en este sentido, ni creo que tengas muchas personas de confianza a tu alrededor para que conozcan todo de ti – La sonrisa de Regina no desapareció, pero ahora tan solo era un reflejo de la naturalidad con la que había surgido segundos atrás. Y es que no era para menos, aquella observación de la rubia le había impactado, de nuevo, Emma Swan era diferente. Tanto era así que aquella mujer era capaz de desarmarla, de hablarle como si le conociese de toda la vida, de no tenerle temor. – Y siento desilusionarte… Pero esto no puede ser una cita porque no me gustan las mujeres.

\- ¿Segura? – Regina decidió evadir la parte de si alguien le conocía. Estaba cómoda con la situación, pero porque aún la controlaba.

\- ¿Segura de si creo que tu mundo es muy cerrado o de si me gustan las mujeres?

\- Todo el mundo tiene una parte bisexual… y… – Regina se recostó un poco mientras sujetaba su copa de vino. Luego miró fijamente a la rubia – tienes razón, es difícil conocer mi mundo… y algo me dice que tu mundo también.

\- Algo había escuchado sobre la bisexualidad – Ahora fue Emma la que suprimió la parte de su mundo.

\- ¿Y no lo crees? – Regina acabó el último sorbo de su vino, sirviéndose de nuevo. Había percibido que Emma no había bebido mucho, incluso aún tenía llena la segunda copa que le había servido, cuando ella ya llevaba cuatro; y eso que se estaba cortando un poco.

\- No… No me atrae una mujer.

\- Pero si una personalidad ¿No?... Es decir, seguro que conoces a alguna mujer cuya personalidad te atrae.

\- Claro, por ejemplo tú – De la boca de Emma salieron como misiles aquellas palabras sin recato, ni siquiera las pensó. – Pero no por eso te quiero meter en mi cama – Aclaró segundos después.

\- Interesante… ¿Así que te atraigo?

\- Te gusta jugar ¿Verdad? – Dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa. No podía discutir la evidencia de que, aunque parecía meter siempre la pata en lo que a la dialéctica se refiere, estaba empezando a apreciar ese novedoso pique con su jefa. – Me refiero a que me pareces una mujer atrayente… Es decir, no sé, atrayente en el sentido de diferente, y diferente en el sentido de extraño… - Emma soltó un suspiro para luego respirar profundamente – Es decir, no suelo sentarme con una desconocida a hablar de todo y encima pasármelo bien… Para mí es extraño… Todo contigo es extraño… Diferente… ¿No sé si me explico o me estoy liando? – La rubia concluyó riendo. Aunque por dentro le aterraba aquella revelación.

\- Te explicas – Regina sonrió por cumplir, a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Es más, no dejaba de pensar en la palabra "diferente". Emma era diferente, y ella se comportaba de un modo opuesto al que solía hacerlo si la rubia estaba cerca. No solo se olvidaba de ser la mujer fría que solía ser, sino que incluso disfrutaba de su presencia. Y esta noche no era distinta, había disfrutado de aquella velada, había disfrutado de todos los temas de conversación, había disfrutado de su observación y del juego de poner nerviosa a la rubia. Si era sincera con ella misma, debía reconocer que desde Kath no le pasaba esto. Una nube de amargor invadió cada pensamiento, aunque esta no tardó en ser arrastrada por un buen sorbo del vino. – Pero eso no cambia la particularidad de que todo el mundo sea bisexual – Con aquella última frase, Regina reemplazó su sonrisa por una más sincera.

Continuaron hablando, aunque no de aquel tema y no por mucho tiempo. Las parejas comenzaron a abandonar el restaurante y los empleados fueron recogiendo.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Comentó en voz baja Emma.

\- Sí, creo que nos están echando - Apuntó Regina señalando al camarero que estaba haciendo más ruido del normal recogiendo las mesas del fondo. – Por cierto, ¿Te apetece una copa? Seguro que cerca de aquí hay algún sitio al que podamos ir.

La rubia sopesó la respuesta. Era viernes, podría tomar esa copa, sin embargo quería aprovechar la mañana del día siguiente para ir al cementerio. Con todo el lío de la asociación, llevaba unas semanas aislada de todo, y justo ese sábado era el que más libre tenía.

\- Me encantaría, pero mañana tengo que madrugar, y una copa sería llegar muy tarde a casa – Emma miró su reloj - De hecho, ya llegaré bastante tarde, el transporte nocturno una tortura.

\- Entonces déjame que te lleve a casa. Tengo el coche aparcado fuera y no me supone ningún problema hacerlo. – En el fondo, Regina se afligió por la respuesta de la rubia. No quería que aquella noche terminase. A medida que las horas iban avanzando, había cosas de aquella mujer que quería seguir conociendo, no sabía muy bien los motivos, pero declinaba a su yo interior que le decía que era por venganza. La explicación seguro iba más allá.

\- ¿Segura? – En otra ocasión la rubia hubiera dicho que no, pero realmente el transporte nocturno era una tortura.

\- Segurísima.

\- Está bien, pero entonces pago yo – Regina iba a protestar, pero vio justo aquel acuerdo y asintió.

Minutos después ya estaban en la puerta del edifico de Emma. El camino había sido tranquilo y su conversación había girado en torno a la Asociación. Sin embargo, en la última parte del trayecto, Emma había desconectado un poco y había estado pensando sobre la bisexualidad y que no estaba de acuerdo. Por más que te gustara una personalidad, el físico era muy importante. Miró a Regina de reojo. Aunque era de tontos decir que su jefa no era guapa, cualquier persona la consideraría atractiva. Otra rápida mirada. Ella la consideraba atractiva, pero ya estaba, no había ningún tipo de pensamiento de querer tener algo sexual, y menos de tener sentimientos hacia su jefa.

\- ¿Emma?... ¿Emma? – La rubia giró la cabeza - ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Regina.

\- Perdona… Sí, todo bien – La educadora se había centrado tanto en su debate interno, que había olvidado que seguía en el coche con la morena y que ya habían llegado a su casa.

\- Parecías ausente… - La empresaria sonrió, se había percatado de que su empleada la había dejado de escuchar minutos atrás. Sin embargo, no le molestó, incluso le pareció divertido, y más cuando la educadora puso esa cara de disculpa que tan familiar empezaba a resultarle.

\- Yo… Lo siento… Me fui – Emma compensó su despiste con una linda sonrisa- Y de nuevo, gracias por traerme.

\- De nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pese a ello, no era embarazoso. La cena había sido bastante agradable, incluso más de lo que ellas se hubieran imaginado en sus mejores expectativas. Habían hablado de todo, desde las cosas banales a cosas más serias. Habían descubierto que, a pesar de que sus mundos eran tan opuestos, tenían muchas cosas en común y empezaban a entenderse y respetarse.

¿Quieres tomar una copa? – Aquella impensada pregunta de la rubia rasgó el silencio.

* * *

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que nuestra pareja ya empieza a entenderse. Os imaginabais este final?**_

 _ **Espero vuestros comentarios ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Buenas! Para que empiece bien la semana, traigo otra actualización :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, ponerla en favorita o seguirla.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios: begobeni12 , hechicerafv2016, lcp15, kykyo-chan, Hane Ciel , dibarbaran , dcromeror , Rurh maria , Guest , BeaS , Shiryuz , mills1 , SnixRegal , LectoraMills , Melli , Tanin 1323 , LiteratureloverE3 , PrincesseMal , ChicaCiruelaSQ , LyzzEQ, 15marday**_

 _ **Espero que os guste este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 ¿Estás bien?**

 **Eres la sonrisa que no cambia este puto mundo de mierda pero hace que me dé igual vivir en él. (Elvira Sastre)**

Nada más entrar Regina se abalanzó sobre los labios de Emma. No hubo tiempo para reflexiones, el deseo de ambas era demasiado fuerte, tanto era así que a lo pocos segundos la espalda de la rubia impactaba en una de la paredes. Los besos continuaron devorando la ansiedad hasta que la morena puso unos centímetros de distancia. Sus miradas se encontraron, ni una sola palabra. Aun la educadora estaba buscando la explicación de cómo sucedió todo. Pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido enseguida por otro apasionado beso y por la colocación del muslo de la empresaria entre las piernas medio abiertas de Emma. Su gemido fue tapado por los labios de Regina, quien continúo su acción moviendo su muslo en un balanceo continuó que provocó que la excitación aumentase. Una nueva parada de besos que iba en contraposición con la acentuación del calor que desprendía sus cuerpos. Esta vez la empresaria no retornó a los labios de la rubia, sino que se dirigió a su oreja susurrando su nombre. En esta ocasión el gemido ya no fue tapado y abarcó casi toda la habitación.

\- Emma… Emma… ¡Emma! – Chilló Ruby desde la puerta - ¿¡Quieres despertar!?

La rubia abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró extrañada todo su cuarto. Estaba casi todo oscuro, exceptuando la luz que entraba de la puerta abierta. Justo en ella estaba su compañera de piso. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse. No estaba recordando lo que pasó ayer, había tenido un sueño. Resopló internamente. Parecía real.

\- Emma… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu despertador sonó hace diez minutos… y aún no te has levantado – Dijo su amiga señalando su mesilla.

\- Perdón... Digo sí… Estoy bien – Emma se incorporó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Acto seguido apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos intentando despejarse un poco. Solo había sido un sueño.

\- Te espero en la cocina… ¿Vale? – Comentó Ruby antes de salir.

\- Vale.

La rubia terminó de levantarse y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo y lavarse la cara con un poco de agua fría. Recordó por un instante la velada que tuvo con Regina. Cómo habían comido y hablado. Cómo su jefa le trajo a casa y cómo ella le ofreció una última copa. Recordó cómo Regina le dijo que no, que mejor otro día y cómo se marchó. Un suspiro. Recordó cómo llegó a casa con una sensación rara, se cambió de ropa y se durmió. El grifo seguía corriendo cuando Emma rememoró todo su sueño ¿qué había pasado? Había tenido una fantasía sexual con su jefa. Se echó más agua en la cara antes de cerrar el grifo. ¿Sería normal? Era su primera fantasía con una mujer, y la primera vez que se excitaba así con un sueño. Porque sí, se había excitado y esto nunca le había pasado, lo que le llevó al desconcierto. Lo mejor sería hablarlo con alguien. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. O quizás no. Solo había sido un sueño. Otro suspiro antes de salir del cuarto de baño y dirigirse a la cocina.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Preguntó su compañera mientras le ponía una taza de café. – Tienes mala cara.

\- Sí, un poco cansada… Te has levantado muy pronto, ¿no?

\- Acabo de volver a casa – La sonrisa de Ruby era bastante ancha - ¿No me preguntas?

Emma rio y preguntó sabiendo que su amiga estaba deseosa de contarle su noche. Y no falló en su premonición. Ruby le contó con todo tipo de detalles la cena, la discoteca y cómo al final se quedó a dormir en la casa del chico. Pero mientras hablaba, ella no podía evitar retornar una y otra vez al sueño. Había sido tan real que casi en sus labios sentía el calor de su jefa. De nuevo aquella especie de excitación. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Solo había sido un estúpido sueño.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Ruby Interrumpió sus andadas para preocuparse por su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te noto ausente… De hecho creo que ni me estás escuchando.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido algún sueño subido de tono? – Emma no podía aguantar más, aquello le estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que no debía darle mayor importancia de la que tenía, pero no era así. Para ella aquello era demasiado extraño para pasarlo por alto.

\- Claro… George Clooney y yo siempre nos vemos en un hotel de Paris… Cómo se mueve ese hombre… Da gusto – Ruby soltó una carcajada recordando su última fantasía.

Emma también rio un poco sopesando si seguir con la conversación o terminar contándole a su amiga lo que le había sucedido.

\- ¿Y con una mujer? – Por más que quiso huir de aquel sueño, la balanza se inclinó hacia su curiosidad.

\- No, ¿por? – Ruby tomó un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

\- Simple curiosidad – Definitivamente aquella conversación debía terminar ahí.

\- Vale – Ruby volvió a beber de su café, era un placer tomarlo recién hecho – Un momento… ¿Has tenido un sueño húmedo con una mujer? – En otra ocasión, Ruby hubiera atado cabos más pronto de que aquello no era una simple pregunta de las ocho de la mañana, pero el hecho de que no hubiese dormido aún hizo que sus neuronas trabajasen más lentas.

\- No

\- A mí no me engañas – La compañera soltó una carcajada que a punto estuvo de despertar al resto de miembros de la casa.

\- Silencio… Está bien… Puede que hoy soñase algo con una mujer.

\- Cuenta… Cuenta – Ruby se acercó a su amiga expectante de cada palabra.

\- No

\- Vengaaa

\- No

\- Porfi

\- Rub, solo fue un sueño… Un beso… - Ni loca iba a contarle todo el sueño, bastaba con esa poco de información que le ofrecía, aunque era Ruby, y seguramente no era suficiente.

\- ¿Solo un beso? ¿Te has puesto así de roja por un beso con una mujer?

\- No estoy roja – Si estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Con quién has soñado? – A Ruby le encantaba estas situaciones en las que su amiga no sabía dónde meterse. Era muy divertido picarle. Además, la rubia no era muy alocada en este sentido, más bien todo lo contrario. – Veamos… Yo creo que me lo montaría con Michelle Pfeiffer… Espera, no… demasiado perfecta para un sueño húmedo… Con…Gisele Bündchen… no, no veo que sea tu tipo…¡Megan Fox! – Gritó Ruby – Seguro que esa la has empotrado.

\- Sshhh… quieres dejar de ser soez.

\- ¡Venga ya!... No me digas que no es tu tipo- A estas palabras le acompañó un guiño, consiguiendo la sonrisa de la rubia.

\- No, no lo es… Además no me acuerdo – Emma, que se había sentado apenas hacía un segundo tras la divagación de todas las mujeres con las que se acostaría su compañera, se levantó hacia la nevera para ver que podía desayunar, hoy le apetecía algo salado.

\- Sí te acuerdas… Lo que pasa es que… - En esta ocasión, su compañera rápidamente revolucionó toda su imaginación hasta el punto de llegar a la conclusión más desorbitada de todas – No… no.. no, no.

\- Me acabo de perder… ¿No qué?

\- Dime que no – Emma aún estaba en el frigorífico examinándolo cuando notó que su compañera se levantó y empezó a andar por la cocina sin rumbo.

\- ¿A qué? – La rubia por fin se giró – No me estoy enterando de nada.

\- Dime que no has tenido un sueño caliente con ella – La última palabra fue bien remarcada.

\- ¿Con quién Rub?

\- Con la Reina Malvada – La exaltación era tanta que Ruby no tuvo en cuenta en bajar el volumen de su tono de voz.

\- Sshhh

\- No… no, no, no.

\- Sí, lo tuve – La bomba ya estaba lanzada y la expresión de su compañera no decepcionó a la expectación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca quedó entornada intentando decir alguna palabra sin suerte- Pero fue inconsciente – aclaró la rubia.

\- De todas y vas y sueñas con ella… No me lo puedo creer… Dime por lo menos que no disfrutaste… que fue medio pesadilla – Ni una palabra por parte de la rubia – Estás loca, definitivamente trabajar con ella te ha llevado a la locura – Ruby levantó sus brazos en un gesto claro de derrota.

\- No seas exagerada- Emma volvió a tantear el rumbo que quería darle a aquella conversación, concluyendo que tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas- ¿Tú crees que todos tenemos una parte bisexual? – Nada más soltar esta pregunta, las puertas de Belle y Blanca se abrieron como si se tratase de una película de los hermanos Marx.

\- Buenos días chicas – Saludó Belle.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis este escándalo montado un sábado por la mañana? – Preguntó Blanca. Y es que a ella le encantaba dormir hasta tarde, pero la conversación de sus amigas había interrumpido su sueño.

\- Definitivamente a Emma se le ha ido la puta olla… ¡Ha tenido un sueño húmedo con la Reina Malvada!

\- ¡Ruby! – chilló la rubia mientras clavaba su mirada en su compañera.

\- ¡Qué? Es la verdad… Además acaba de preguntarme si todos somos bisexuales.

El debate en aquella cocina estaba abierto. Y las cuatro mujeres no defraudaron. Hablaron sobre la bisexualidad, sobre los sueños húmedos con otras personas tanto del mismo sexo como del sexo opuesto. Hablaron de Regina. Hablaron y hablaron, tanto es así que aún quedaba algún que otro comentario que se trasladó a aquella misma tarde y al mismo domingo. Sin embargo todo este tema cesó por fin el lunes para las compañeras de Emma, aunque no fue así para ella. No había tenido ningún otro sueño, pero tenía una extraña sensación y esta sensación se dilató cuando aquel día entró en la Asociación para trabajar y se encontró con Regina.

Y es que el sueño no dejaba de perseguirla, volviendo incomoda la situación de compartir la misma habitación. Sabía que aquello era una tontería. Pero hasta ella había notado que miraba más a su jefa, que su corazón desbocaba si estaban hablando, y que una ola de calor sacudía su cuerpo si por cualquier motivo se rozaban. Sí, definitivamente era una tontería, pero aquella mañana estaba siendo una odisea para la rubia.

\- Emma…¡Emma!... ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Regina.

\- Sí, perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa- La rubia no quería levantar su mirada. Tenía miedo que se le notase que estaba tensa.

\- ¿Segura? – La empresaria había notado a la rubia un poco ausente. No era habitual en ella, y se preguntó si tendría que ver con su rechazo a esa última copa en su casa. Pero ¿qué otra cosa había podido hacer? Subir a su casa significaba cruzar ese límite que no quería. Sería conocer su entorno y sus cosas. Y quizás a su hijo, quién sabe. Y por ahora, por mucho que quisiera acercarse más a Emma, no era el momento, por primera vez no quería precipitar sus pasos. Además andaba un poco perdida últimamente. Ella tenía un objetivo bien claro cuando comenzó esta hazaña, sin embargo con el paso de los días se estaba dando cuenta que ya no quería agilizar su venganza, ni siquiera sabía si quería llevarla a cabo. Emma Swan no era cómo ella pensaba, y rompiendo todos sus criterios, estaba empezando a caerla bien. Y este fue su último pensamiento del viernes antes de rehusar esa copa y antes de llegar a su casa. No obstante, la cosa cambió cuando, ya a solas, se sirvió una copa de coñac y luego más intentando borrar ese estúpido pensamiento. Ella era Regina Mills, y no podía tener debilidades. Cómo ya era usual en ella, terminó desplomándose en su cama debido al alcohol y con la mente en blanco.

\- Sí – La educadora en esta ocasión sí levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de su jefa. El sueño volvió como reclamo en el momento que ambas paraban de besarse para mirarse intensamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás antes le había ocurrido una cosa parecida. A ella no le gustaban las mujeres, así que lo achacó a la conversación que tuvieron sobre la bisexualidad, sí, eso sería – Todo está bien.

Las horas siguientes no fueron muy diferentes. Emma evitaba todo tipo de contacto, y Regina se preguntaba si sería por ella, era obvio que algo le pasaba a la rubia. Y así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y fue directa a la educadora.

\- Por cierto, sé que aún es pronto, pero me gusta organizarme ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos algo este viernes? – A Regina no le gustaba ese sentimiento de haber hecho algo mal, lo había profesado en pocas ocasiones, pero lo suyo no era cargar con un sentimiento de culpabilidad sin saber los motivos. Otra vez, Emma se saltaba sus reglas y otra vez ella se dejaba llevar por impulsos.

\- Eso sería genial – No, no era genial. Esperaba que en esos cuatros días las tonterías que rondaban su cabeza desapareciesen, y ella pudiese tener un comportamiento normal con su jefa.

\- Gina… Gina… - Interrumpió Roland acercándose velozmente a la morena – Juga – El niño tiró de su brazo hasta que esta estuvo casi a su altura. La rubia, que observó todo, vio muy tierna aquella escena. No sabía si su jefa se había dado cuenta de ello, pero desde que llegó a la Asociación había transformado completamente su forma de actuar. Extraordinariamente había pasado de ser una mujer fría e indiferente a ser una mujer cariñosa y cercana con los niños, aunque a veces lo intentaba ocultar. Ahora ya no llevaba ropa elegante, ahora llevaba ropa más cómoda para poder jugar con ellos. Ya no esperaba a que ella le ordenase de lo que tenía que hacer, sino que directamente actuaba con total naturalidad. Su gesto serio había dejado paso a una hermosa sonrisa. Sí, Regina Mills había cambiado, y aquello era increíblemente maravilloso. Su propósito estaba cumpliéndose.

\- Bonita sonrisa – Dijo la morena levantándose y mirando a Emma para luego irse a jugar con el pequeño.

Gracias – Susurró inútilmente la educadora. Aquella frase la descolocó. Ella no estaba sonriendo. Un momento. Sí, estaba sonriendo y no se había dado percatado de ello. Acto seguido sonrió aún más. Sea lo que fuere lo que le estaba pasando, escapaba a un mero razonamiento lógico, así que para qué preocuparse, mañana sería otro día. Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente todo permaneció igual. Las miradas, los roces, el sueño, ese calor que inundaba su cuerpo, sonrisas, la sensación que hacía latir más fuerte su corazón, la imagen de Regina, la necesidad de que le faltaba aire, la observación continua y a escondidas de lo que hacía la morena, el nerviosismo absurdo, las sonrisas que florecían de la nada, la luz diferente, los pensamientos de que lo que pasaba era una bobada. En definitiva, todo permaneció igual de confuso.

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo veis a Emma? ¿Y a Regina? ¿Cómo creéis que seguirá la historia?...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Buenas! Aquí llego con otro capítulo. Por fin vuelvo a la normalidad de intentar subir pronto las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, seguirla o hacerla favorita.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior: lxnasad , begobeni12 , 15marday , SnixRegal, Guest , EmmaS92 , Ali c, Ruth maria , mills1 , LiteratureloverE3 , Shiryuz , dcromeror , DenSQ Always , evazqueen , lcp15 , PrincesseMal , LyzzEQ , LectoraMills , Guest , kykyo-chan , BeaS .**_

 _ **Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18: COSAS QUE PASAN**

 **Aquella boca era algo especial.** **  
Tenía una sonrisa que era la puerta al cielo,  
tenía unos besos que podían desatar el propio infierno**

\- ¿En qué piensas Emma? – Preguntó Blanca observando como su amiga miraba embobada su café.

\- En nada – La rubia no levantó su cabeza sino que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su amiga se acercase a la cocina. Y es que había mil cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero ¿Cómo las podría explicar sin parecer una loca? Desde que había cenado aquel viernes con Regina todo había cambiado. Y no era solo por ese sueño, sino que algo influía cada sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de la morena. Sabía que todo era una tontería infundada por un cúmulo de cosas, entre los que se encontraba el desconocimiento y la curiosidad.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar? Llevas varios días en otro mundo – Belle sopesó si debía realizar la siguiente pregunta, pero aun así la hizo - ¿Es por Henry?

Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Emma sintió una presión en su pecho. Se había centrado tanto en descubrir que le estaba pasando que, por unos días, se había olvidado de ese dolor permanente que siempre le acompañaba. Y contra toda lógica, se sentía culpable por ello. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- No, no es por él. – Aquellas palabras sonaban tristes.

\- Me alegro – Emma miró extrañada a su amiga. Aquello no es lo que quería escuchar. Nadie se debía alegrar porque unas estúpidas sensaciones se interpusieran a lo que realmente importaba – Va siendo hora de que no todo tu mundo gire en torno a un pasado que no es… No me malinterpretes… Henry es parte de tu vida, y siempre lo será. Pero la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, y deberías aceptarlo.

\- ¿Es egoísta? ¿Es egoísta intentar tapar cierto vacío con otras cosas?

\- No lo es Emma – Belle colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – No lo es… Y ahora dime, ¿qué te tiene tan distraída?

\- Ok – Quizá si pronunciaba todo en alto podía entender mejor la situación – El viernes fui a cenar con Regina, Ruby me dejó plantada, otra vez, así que Regina me invitó a cenar. Hablamos de muchas cosas, me sentí cómoda… El problema… bueno problema no es – Aclaró Emma – Digamos que comenzamos a hablar sobre la bisexualidad, y me hizo pensar si todos éramos bisexuales… yo tenía la convicción de que no… Pero… - La rubia resopló.

\- Te escucho

\- Como ya sabes, tuve el sueño con Regina…

\- Un sueño es solo eso Emma, un sueño… No te rayes.

\- ¿Y si te digo que…? – La rubia detuvo la continuación de aquella frase.

\- Me dices ¿Qué?

\- Digamos que veo a Regina de otra forma y no sé si es por el sueño o por… - Las palabras en la garganta de la rubia parecían no salir con fluidez como en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿O por?

\- Pues… por eso.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – Belle sabía muy bien que era eso. Una de las peculiaridades de Emma era ser casi transparente. Nunca intentaba ocultar lo que sentía, solo bastaba con observarla un poco para saber sus anhelos. Aunque en ocasiones, su fuerza tapase el dolor que muchas veces sentía.

\- ¿Y si me siento atraída por Regina? – De nuevo, y como días atrás, la bomba ya estaba lanzada.

\- Compruébalo.

\- ¿En serio? – La educadora volvió a mirar a su compañera con extrañeza - ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿Y qué hago? ¿Me acerco a mi jefa y le digo, oye te importa que te bese, es que estoy comprobando si me gustan las mujeres después de treinta y pico años siendo hetero?

\- No lo veo tan extraño… Hay gente que ha salido más tarde del armario.

\- A ver, a ver… que nos estamos liando – Emma se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar casi en círculos. – Yo no he salido de ningún armario… No exageremos las cosas… Tuve un sueño erótico con una mujer y ahora la veo con otros ojos... No estoy saliendo de ningún sitio.

\- ¿Pues entonces por qué le das tantas vueltas?

\- Porque… Porque… - La rubia suspiró – Porque realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que significa todo esto, y me da miedo – Luego se sentó de nuevo en el taburete de la cocina – Todo mi mundo era sencillo, tenía un trabajo que me encantaba, unas amigas que son mi familia y el dolor permanente de enterrar a un hijo – En esta última parte sus ojos empezaron a brillar – Y ahora no sé si seguiré con mi trabajo, olvido el dolor que no debería olvidar y tengo la sensación de volverme loca por mi jefa.

\- ¿Tan malo es Emma? – Belle observó muy detenidamente a su amiga.

\- Joder, no lo sé… Solo sé que tengo una sensación que no conozco y no controlo… algo está cambiando en mí… Y no sé cómo pararlo… no sé cómo actuar… cómo seguir… Si es malo o bueno... No sé nada.

\- Es normal que estés así… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y si Regina fuera un hombre? ¿Tendrías estas dudas?

\- Yo… - Emma levantó su cabeza que había bajado segundos atrás en señal de rendición- Supongo que sería más fácil… Pero no lo sé… ¿Y si estoy así porque es la novedad?

\- Está bien… ¿Qué te gusta Regina?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dime las cosas que te hacen ver a Regina diferente. – Puntualizó Belle.

\- Ok… Veamos – la rubia tomó aire- Cuando está con los niños tiene una sonrisa increíble, ella no es consciente de ello, pero ilumina toda la sala. Es fuerte, sí, pero una fortaleza dañada. Tengo la sensación de que esconde demasiadas cicatrices… pero le hacen ser especial… También es cierto que es una mujer cruel para muchos, pero conmigo no es así. He visto su frialdad muy de cerca, y sin embargo sé que no es ella. Belle, es asombrosa cuando muestra parte de ella sin muros. Sé que parece que siempre los tiene levantados, pero yo he comprobado que no siempre es así, y eso me hace sentir a mi especial. – Mientras hablaba Emma, Belle podía observar su emoción, como había algo distinto en aquella sonrisa que había aparecido recientemente – Podemos hablar de muchas cosas y es divertida cuando se relaja, muy divertida. Es una mujer muy inteligente, y tengo la sensación que tiende a protegerme, a pesar de todo, pero solo es una sensación.

\- Llámame loca, pero yo no lo veo como una novedad Emma.

El silencio reinó en aquella cocina. Para la rubia aquella conversación le había ayudado un poco. El problema radicaba en lo que pasaría dentro de una hora, cuando de nuevo se encontrase con su jefa en la Asociación. Y para su confirmación, pasó lo que tanto temía, de nuevo aquella sensación de hambre en su estómago, de nuevo su respiración cambiaba de ritmo cuando hablaba con la morena, incluso sus palabras eran más torpes, más lentas. En definitiva, de nuevo aquel descontrol de sentimientos en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Al final mañana quedamos? Debo organizar la agenda – Preguntó Regina.

\- Sí – Emma le miró intentando decir algo más. Pero era como si se hubiese quedado sin saber lo que expresar después de aquella simple afirmación.

\- Perfecto.

Y verdaderamente aquel viernes salió todo perfecto. Fueron a cenar, esta vez a un sitio que conocía Regina en el centro de la ciudad. Era de estos sitios con una carta vanguardista y con una escasa decoración, pero de diseño. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas, y en todo ese tiempo no pararon de hablar. Esta vez su conversación no se centró en ellas, sino en libros, música, deporte, economía.

Luego fueron a un pub cercano, y de nuevo esa complicidad les acompañó durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No había pensamientos negativos, ni dobles intenciones. Solo eran dos mujeres corrientes disfrutando de una copa. En resumen, solo eran ellas dos. Lo que supuso un desahogo para Emma, olvidándose de lo que había sentido días atrás, incluidas sus dudas, sus líos mentales. Estaba disfrutando de aquel momento con Regina. Estaba disfrutando de su compañía, sin presiones.

Para la morena fue parecido, estar al lado de la rubia le agradaba. Con ella todo se volvía diferente, era como si fuese otra persona, si estando a su lado pudiese ser ella misma. Y había olvidado lo que era aquello. Sonrió internamente, ¿quién se lo iba a decir?

Sin embargo a pesar de esta despreocupación para ambas, la noche tocó a su fin. Ya era tarde y el pub en el que estaban comenzó a cerrar. Así que, como había sucedido la semana anterior, la empresaria se ofreció a llevar a la educadora a su casa. A ella no le constaba ningún esfuerzo, y sabía perfectamente que le hacía un favor. Asimismo, no tardaron mucho en llegar, al ser de madrugada apenas hubo tráfico.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme.

\- No me cuesta nada. Además si te pasa algo, perdería a una buena trabajadora – La morena acompañó a aquellas palabras con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que no lo hagas solo por eso – Emma abrió la puerta del coche – En serio, gracias Regina.

\- De nada… Nos vemos el lunes – La morena volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez con un poco más de pena. Se lo había pasado bien, y le fastidiaba que la velada hubiera acabado pronto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar más, incluso, sabía que al llegar a casa no se iría directamente a la cama. Seguramente se pondría una copa más, quizá dos o tres, antes de irse a dormir.

\- Nos vemos el lunes.

La rubia por fin salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de su edificio. Sin embargo, a medio camino se acordó de algo. Se dio la vuelta, y observó como Regina aún aguardaba en el coche esperando a que entrase. Esta última, observando cómo la rubia se había dado la vuelta, decidió salir del coche por si le pasaba algo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Regina se acercó mientras preguntaba.

\- Sí, perdón. Es que me acordado que la semana que viene haremos la excursión de la que estábamos pendiente, y se me había olvidado comentártelo antes – Aclaró Emma.

\- Eso es fantástico – Y realmente era fantástico para la empresaria. Tenía ganas de salir con los chicos, salir un poco de la Asociación – Sí quieres el lunes lo hablamos con tranquilidad, creo que ahora es un poco tarde.

\- Sí, claro – Emma sonrío reparando que ciertamente era muy tarde para hablar de ese asunto, y más en la puerta de su edificio.

\- Nos vemos el lunes.

Por inercia, Regina hizo el amago de despedirse más cariñosamente con dos besos o un abrazo. Era lo que solía hacer con Maléfica cuando salían a cenar, hasta este punto había llegado su agrado con la educadora. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no sería adecuado, quedándose medio camino. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, quién viendo las claras intenciones de su jefa decidió romper el hielo y ser ella la que diese el paso de dar los dos besos de despedida.

Así que se acercó a la cara de la morena y le dio el primer beso, no fue una sorpresa para Regina, pues era su intención al principio. Quizá la sorpresa existió en que Emma fue consciente que el primer beso lo dio adrede muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero más consciente fue que el segundo lo dio aún más cerca de la comisura. Sin embargo, de lo que no fue consciente, o no tanto como ella hubiera deseado, fue del deseo que nació en su interior mientras segundos después miraba a la morena. Con un movimiento rápido, pero torpe, se lanzó sin pensárselo a sus labios. Fue un beso diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo su sabor no le dejó ninguna duda de que aquello le gustaba. Con más intensidad proclamó su continuidad, y no obtuvo resistencia. Regina se había quedado tan asombrada por lo que estaba pasando que simplemente se dejó llevar. En ningún momento había planeado aquello, y ni siquiera lo había imaginado. Pero lo que estaba pasando, para su desconcierto, le estaba encantando.

Estuvieron labio con labio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la necesidad del aire les hizo separarse. No había palabras solo miradas. Podían volver a besarse, pero algo había que les impedía volver a repetir aquello.

\- Lo siento, yo…eh… Me tengo que ir – Dijo Emma.

\- Sí, yo también

¿Qué había pasado? Ambas mujeres se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose, para luego separarse definitivamente. Mientras que Regina se metió en el coche y arrancó para irse, Emma abrió la puerta principal de su edifico y subió hasta su casa. Ambas estaban un poco desubicadas, actuando por inercia, pero en sus mentes la misma pregunta planeaba, ¿qué había pasado?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La cosa se está poniendo muy interesante. ¿Qué creéis que pasará con nuestras dos chicas?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Buenas! Siento el retraso pero estaba de vacaciones.**_

 _ **Además estaba un poco liada con el proceso de publicación de Caretas de papel que saldrá la semana que viene en Amazon (qué nervios!)**_

 _ **Mil gracias por seguir la historia, hacerla favorita o leerla.**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios: EmyMck, Eleeonis , lucyft013, begobeni12 , dibarbaran , NatachaParedes , looveparrilla , lcp15, KaruBlackbird , Guest , LiteratureloverE3 , Lrg chapter , BeaS , Anita, EmmaS92 , MClementineD , LyzzEQ , mills1 , dcromeror , LectoraMills, SnixRegal , kykyo-chan , Guest , LoreLane , PrincesseMal, Lxnasad, Tanin1323, Ikaauro.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste…**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: SOLA CON MI SOLEDAD**

 **Aunque mi alma se envuelva en tinieblas, resucitará de la luz perfecta; he amado a las estrellas con demasiado cariño para tener miedo de la noche-**

 **(Sarah Williams)**

"Hoy no podré ir a la Somnia Vera, me ha surgido una reunión y debo acudir". Regina releyó aquel mensaje una y otra vez. No sabía si añadir o quitar alguna cosa. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su mejor Coñac. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana, pero aquel picazón por su garganta le encantaba. Suspiró unas cuantas veces viendo la pantalla de su móvil, y pulsó para enviar aquel mensaje. Ya estaba hecho.

Al segundo, un golpe suave en la puerta de su despacho hizo que levantase la cabeza. Era su asistente Sydney con varias carpetas en la mano.

\- ¿Deseosa de tomar un descanso Señorita Mills?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me refiero a que no ha ido a la asociación hoy – Aclaró el hombre – Debe de ser una pesadilla trabajar estando rodeada de niños.

No, no lo era. Para ella los niños no era su problema. Para ella el problema era Emma Swan, y por eso necesitaba aquel día sin estar al lado de la rubia, necesitaba aquel día de soledad.

\- Esta empresa no se levanta sola – La voz de la empresaria era fuerte, incluso se perfilaba en su tono un poco de enfado – Hoy no quiero que me pase ninguna llamada, lo ha entendido, ninguna.

\- Sí Señorita Mills – Para Sydney aquel día iba a ser un auténtico calvario. Aquellas semanas sin la presencia de su jefa había supuesto una calma para toda la oficina. Ciertamente ella llamaba de vez en cuando, pero nada que ver con tenerla de vuelta. Ella desprendía temor a cada paso que daba allí - ¿Desea que le traiga algo?

Regina miró su botella casi vacía de Louis XIII de Remy Martin.

\- Quiero ver todos los informes de estas dos semanas de nuevo.

\- Me he adelantado a su petición, y ya los traigo aquí- Si algo bueno tenía aquel hombre es que ya llevaba muchos años a las órdenes de aquella mujer, y podía adelantarse a ciertos requisitos. Con cuidado depositó los informes en la gran mesa y volvió a su posición inicial dando un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Algo más?

\- Haz que me traigan otra botella de Louis XIII, hoy el día será muy largo y me quedaré aquí hasta bien tarde, no quiero que me falte nada.

\- De acuerdo – Sydney sonrió por cumplir. Había notado que hoy era uno de esos días que era mejor ser invisible para su jefa. Aunque con suerte, y como ella misma había comentado, se metería en su despacho y no saldría en horas.

\- Puede irse.

Y así fue, su asistente se marchó, y la empresaria se quedó mirando las carpetas que había traído. Por inercia, abrió el primer cajón y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando vio la carpeta amarilla. En ella estaba toda la información de la Señorita Swan. Estuvo a punto de abrirla y volverla a leer, pero enseguida volvió a cerrar el cajón. Hoy no quería pensar en ella, hoy necesitaba una distracción, así que se puso hacer lo mejor que sabía, se puso a trabajar.

Sin embargo, horas después, Regina no pudo evitar recapitular todo lo que había pasado el viernes. Lo había hecho todo el fin de semana y ahora no era muy diferente. Recordó la cena, el Pub, y esa sorprendente despidida, Emma le había besado, y ella había respondido. Aquellos minutos pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ella presumía de tenerlo todo bajo un estricto control, pero, obviamente, en esta ocasión había errado. Miró la nueva botella de coñac que le habían traído, llevaba un ritmo más rápido que el habitual y ya se había tomado un tercio de ella. Se levantó para servirse otra y caminó por su despacho sin rumbo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pretendía Emma besándola? ¿Qué pretendía ella besando a la rubia? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Estaba confundida? Más vueltas y más vueltas, sus pasos iban casi al compás de sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo ella no tenía el control de todo? ¡Dios mío, sí su vida era una auténtica partida de ajedrez!

 **FLASH –BLACK: 2 AÑOS ANTES**

\- A veces creo que soy tu juguete Regina – Kath resopló por enésima vez – No puedes controlarlo todo, no puedes controlarme a mí… ¡No puedes!

\- ¿Has terminado ya? – La empresaria se sirvió otra copa de coñac. Odiaba este tipo de conversaciones, este tipo de enfrentamientos. Para ella era una pérdida de tiempo. Y últimamente aquello se había convertido en una rutina.

\- Odio cuando te pones así – Kath levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Sabía perfectamente cómo era la morena, y sabía perfectamente que era inútil intentar dialogar con ella, o no por lo menos estando así – Algún día algo no saldrá cómo tú pretendes, ¿sabes?... Algún día tu estúpido control no servirá para nada, y te encontrarás perdida Regina... ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que tengo la sensación que yo no estaré para verlo.

La empresaria se tomó unos segundos antes de lanzar la réplica. Tomó otro sorbo de su coñac y lo saboreó en su paladar. Luego miró a su mujer a los ojos. ¿Cuándo se habían distanciado tanto? ¿Cuándo había olvidado lo que sentía por ella? A veces incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que tan solo eran dos extrañas bajo el mismo techo. ¿Era esto amor? Jamás había tratado mal a Kath, iban a comer, de compras, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, al principio charlaban más, se reían, compartían cosas, celebraban otras tantas. Ella no era su juguete, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía bien claro que era otra figura de su tablero de ajedrez.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Más horas se acumulaban en el reloj, tantas cómo copas en su cuerpo. Jamás había deseado tanto que el día pasase. No obstante, mañana tendría otro problema. ¿Qué haría con Emma? ¿Debía simplemente hacer cómo que nada había pasado? ¿Se aprovecharía de la situación y acabaría con ella? Sopesó todo.

Por un lado, sería fácil llegar a la educadora y decirle que había sido una equivocación. Aunque la curiosidad de saber por qué Emma lo había hecho se superponía a toda acción que llevase esta dirección.

También, por otro lado, podría conquistarla. Jugar con ella y de paso acabar con ella. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que era hacerla daño. Tan solo era persona normal, con un trabajo que amaba, y con un niño a su cuidado. Ella no había tenido la culpa de que le hubiesen trasplantado el corazón de su mujer. Y si algo había aprendido de todos estos años era que no todo el mundo resultaba su enemigo, aunque sus muros la protegiesen en este sentido.

Y aquí eran dónde acababan las opciones. No alcanzaba a pensar más allá. No alcanzaba a planear nada mejor. Su pensamiento estaba centrado en lo que había pasado y en el por qué.

De nuevo, volvió a repasar todo. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento. Y de nuevo volvía a ese beso. A esa sensación que le transmitió el calor de los labios de la rubia. Fueron unos minutos en el que dejó de pensar, en el que solo estaba disfrutando de aquello. Que, a pesar de no saber lo que hacía, sabía que por un instante era lo que ella quería. Correcto o no, se deleitó. El problema, el gran problema, es que ella no había planeado aquello. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que pudiera pasar. Era la primera vez que salía a cenar con una mujer sin ninguna otra pretensión. Para ella, Emma era solo su trabajadora. Estaba muy cómoda con ella, pero no la había mirado con esos ojos, o no que ella fuese consciente. Además, por lo que tenía entendido la educadora era heterosexual. Indudablemente, no le importaba que alguien saliese del armario por ella, era un orgullo, y lo había hecho en más de una ocasión como juego, con gente que ni conocía o empresarias con las que había tenía alguna que otra reunión, le parecía divertido ¿Quién no ha querido alguna vez hacérselo con una hetero? Pero este no era el caso, no había sido su objetivo. Y tampoco había notado ese comportamiento en Emma. No había notado un coqueteo previo, ni un interés por su parte. Hasta donde sabía no existía nada. ¿Había bebido demasiado Emma? ¿Estaba experimentando? ¿Había luna llena? Pero que estupidez de pregunta, ¿qué más daba la luna? Ni siquiera se había fijado sí había luna, ni siquiera se había fijado sí había gente paseando por la calle. Ella solo se había dado cuenta que aquel beso con sabor a desconcierto le había gustado. Pero aquello no podía ser. Así que intentó borrar aquellos recuerdos a base de alcohol.

Las horas fueron cayendo y con ellas el sol se fue ocultando. Regina podía escuchar claramente como la gente se iba marchando poco a poco del edificio. Para asegurarse se asomó a su gran ventanal. Efectivamente, las personas, pequeñas hormiguitas desde las alturas, iban abandonando el edificio. Seguramente los pocos que quedaban no tardarían mucho en marcharse. Ella debía hacer lo mismo, pero le gustaba aquella soledad de su despacho. Le gustaba el silencio que llenaba aquella gran estancia. En su casa también estaría a solas, pero no era lo mismo. Su casa la agobiaba, era como si se le echase encima y le dejase sin aire al entrar. Su despacho era su pequeño refugio. Siempre lo había sido. Entre aquellas cuatro paredes había tomado las decisiones más importantes de su vida, había sonreído, había discutido. Los mejores secretos aguardaban entre las esquinas. Miró a su alrededor contemplando su propio destierro de alguna otra presencia que no era ella. Sí, su despacho era su refugio.

Cambiando de tercio, caminó de nuevo a su mesa y observó su móvil. No había recibido respuesta de la educadora. Y aquello le cabreaba un poco. Pero lo que más le cabreaba era que daba igual lo que hiciese, daba igual si estaba distraída haciendo cosas de su trabajo o pensando en negocios o pensando en su despacho. La rubia iba y venía como pura obsesión. Maldijo. Solo había sido un simple beso, sí, un beso que no se lo había visto venir, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso. Además ya había pasado tres días desde que sucedió, aquello era ridículo, muy ridículo. Lo mejor era hablar con la Señorita Swan y decirle que aquel beso había estado fuera de lugar. Que ella era su jefa y no podía permitir cosas así. Sí, lo mejor sería eso. La próxima vez que viese a la educadora se lo diría. De hecho, mañana sin falta, sin miramientos. Directo y algo frío, porque así era ella, y no podía perder el control por una estupidez así.

Ahora más calmada, Regina volvió a sentarse. Aunque había ingerido una cantidad elevada de alcohol aún alcanzó para trabajar un par de horas más. Sin embargo, un golpe en su puerta interrumpió su concentración.

¿Y ahora quién era? Seguramente su asistente, aún no se había despedido. O también podía ser algún trabajador. Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, y aquello le parecía una insolencia por parte de quien fuera. Y la insolencia era algo con lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tragar. Odiaba cuando alguien se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina trabajando y llamaban a su puerta para hacerse notar. Lo odiaba. Como pudo se levantó de su silla y caminó con ciertos problemas de coordinación. Cuando llegó a la puerta se paró y estiró un poco su ropa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aparentar, así que puso su mejor gesto de indiferencia. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar que dicho gesto se desplomase al segundo. De todas las personas que podían estar allí de pie, aquella era la única a la que no esperaba.

\- ¿Emma?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta cómo se va desarrollando la historia? Las que me conocéis, ya sabéis que me gusta dar un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, no me matéis.**_

 _ **Espero actualizar pronto;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ayer fue un día triste para todos #Barcelona :(**

 **Muchas gracias por hacer esta historia favorita, seguirla o leerla.**

 **Agradecer enormemente vuestros mensajes: Ikaauro, dibarbaran , Chica21, ruth maria, begobeni12, 15marday, EmmaS92, BeaS , DenSQ Always, SnixRegal , mills1 , lcp15 , LectoraMills, Guest , dcromeror, LyzzEQ , kykyo-chan , Rurh maria , Guest , LiteratureloverE3 , PrincesseMal.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: QUIERO HABLAR**

 **"Besarle era como rozar el pecado con los labios, y joder, como me gustaba quedarme en el límite disfrutando del mal y el placer combinados" Srta Tass. - Fragmentos de caramelo**

 **FLASH –BLACK: 9 AÑOS ANTES**

\- ¿Y por qué se besan?

\- Porque son pareja Henry –Emma había decidido dejar la pizza encima de la mesa antes de acercarse a su hijo para renunciar a la televisión y comer en el comedor. Siempre lo hacían viendo en el sofá mientras veían una serie o una película. Pero esta vez la rubia había preferido poner un poco de orden a su vida caótica. Estaba intentando darle unas directrices en cuanto a la educación. Lo primero era comer como una familia normal, sentados en la mesa, lo segundo era comer más sano, pero eso ya llegaría.

\- Pero las dos son mujeres – El pequeño de cinco años siguió mirando la televisión haciendo caso omiso a las señales de su madre para que se levantase.

\- Eso no importa – Emma incorporó a Henry del suelo y luego lo llevó a la mesa del comedor para ayudarle a sentarse. A pesar del gesto de duda de su hijo comenzó a servir la comida antes de seguir hablando. Sabía que su hijo era demasiado curioso para dejarlo así, estaba en esa etapa dónde no dejaba de preguntar por todo – No siempre una pareja es hombre y mujer. Existen parejas de hombres y parejas de mujeres.

\- ¿Es malo? – Emma sonrió ante aquel comentario. Los niños no tenían filtro y por eso le encantaban. Lo que le llevaba a un solo pensamiento, en el futuro le encantaría trabajar alguna vez con niños.

\- No Henry, no es malo. Es algo normal. Esas parejas se quieren y por eso se besan.

\- Pero a ti no te gustan las mujeres – Henry se llevó el primer trozo de pizza mientras esperaba que su madre le contestase. Para él todo aquello era extraño, era la primera vez que veía a dos mujeres besándose y aquello era un impacto. Sus cuentos no hablaban de esas relaciones y no entendía muy bien.

\- No, a mí no me gustan. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo – La rubia observó como aquellos ojos marrones expresaban aún su confusión. En el fondo era tierno ver cómo estaba creciendo – Es una preferencia, a mí me gustan los chicos, pero hay otra chicas que le gustan otras chicas… No existe una regla – De todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con su hijo aquella es la que más le estaba costando. Era complejo explicar los diferentes tipos de relaciones. Ella había crecido con diversos padres de acogida y en diferentes centros, cada uno implantaba su educación, algunos más liberales y otros más conservadores. Pero al final, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que las personas no se enamoran del físico y de las normas estipuladas por la sociedad, que al fin y al cabo te enamoras de las personas, sin ataduras del género. Pero para un niño de cinco años aquel concepto tan básico podía resultar complicado sin una buena explicación. Y ella, que digamos, no era la mejor maestra en este sentido, y más cuando no tenía un argumento preparado.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no te gustan las chicas? – Henry volvió a coger su segundo trozo de pizza.

\- No sé – La rubia sonrió, y realmente no lo sabía, nunca se había planteado aquella cuestión – Y hazme el favor de no comer tan deprisa.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- ¿Te preguntarás que hago aquí hoy? – Emma se sentó en la hierba y al instante sintió la humedad de la mañana – Y la verdad es que no lo sé. Últimamente ando perdida y aquí es donde quiero estar… Te echo de menos – Un suspiro tropezó con el frío de aquel día – Me he besado con una mujer… ¿Sabes? Cuándo eras pequeño no dejabas de preguntar, por qué esto, por qué lo otro… Si estuviéramos en casa, tú me hubiese mirado y hubiera empezado la inquisición... Yo seguramente estaría muerta de vergüenza y sin saber que decir… - Emma se tomó un segundo, el tono de su voz apenas era audible – Después de tantos años me doy cuenta que me gustan las mujeres… aunque no estoy segura… creo que me gusta ella… y tú te preguntarás ¿Quién es ella? – Emma arrancó un hierbajo que había al lado de la tumba y lo tiró cerca de un árbol cercano – Ella es Regina… Muchas gente la teme ¿Sabes? La consideran fría y distante, sin corazón. Pero yo debo conocer a otra mujer, y no me importan sus cicatrices, son hermosas…ni el hecho de que sea una chica, me gusta su persona… Supongo que eso es lo que intenté explicarte hace tiempo… pero ¿Cómo se explica algo que no conoces? La teoría está bien hasta que te pasa a ti – Otro segundo – Y me ha pasado a mí… he besado a una mujer… y estoy muerta de miedo… - Para Emma decir aquellas palabras era una señal clara de lo que le estaba superando todo - ahora tendrías catorce años – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, aquello era duro, muy duro, no había día que no sintiese un dolor demasiado intenso para ser verdad – Tú tendrías que estar hablándome de chicas y no yo… Henry te echo de menos.

Aquella mañana estaba resultando ser bastante fría en comparación con el fin de semana. También es cierto que Emma no había salido en todo el fin de semana. Se había quedado en casa viendo películas en su cuarto y recordando una y otra vez la madrugada del viernes. Había besado a su jefa, había besado a Regina Mills. Fue un impulso, un tanto de necesidad, y un poco de deseo. Aunque quizá de esto último sería más correcto utilizar el adverbio de cantidad mucho. Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves. El tacto de querer más. Pero no podía ser, Emma necesitaba tomarse su tiempo. De hecho en ese fin de semana había cogido su móvil unas mil veces, había escrito a Regina un mensaje con un simple "hola" otras mil veces. Sin embargo, siempre bloqueaba el móvil y hacía otras cosas para distraerse. Dios, no había vivido segundos más lentos en su vida. Por más que intentaba no pensar en ella, más pensaba. Realmente todo se proyectaba en su mente. No solo en aquel beso como algo físico, sino también en lo que significaba, en lo que implicaba… si sería correspondida, si quería ser correspondida, si estaba preparada, si solo era un calentón, si era un experimento, si llevaba mucho tiempo sola… Y como era obvio, no quería hablar con Regina con todas estas dudas en su cabeza, necesitaba respuestas que solo ella tenía. En definitiva, precisaba alejarse el fin de semana de todo para después hablar con Regina cuando terminasen de trabajar. Además, de esta forma, también podría tener en cuenta todas las sensaciones que le produciría verla después de aquel beso.

Un suspiro.

Parecía que el destino últimamente estaba jugando con ella, parecía que la vida que estaba viviendo en los últimos años estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados. Primero con la muerte de Henry, luego con la incorporación en Somnia Vera, su enfermedad, el trasplante y ahora aquella mujer que la enloquecía en todos los aspectos. Por inercia volvió a suspirar como intentando sacar toda la angustia y todas las aprensiones que tenía en su interior. Fue inútil.

\- El momento más duro es la noche – Emma siguió hablando – El mundo se me viene encima y las ganas de vivir se alejan… Es curioso, fue solo un beso, pero consiguió por un segundo aquella noche fuera diferente… La vida podría venir con manuales de instrucciones, tan pronto te pone una piedra como un sueño… - La rubia empezó a relajar su postura - ¿Crees que solo me gustaron las mujeres o que es solo ella? ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella o dejarlo hasta que ella me hable?... Me siento culpable – Un hilo de voz se mezclaba con el sonido del aire al golpear los árboles – Tengo la sensación de que no debo ser feliz, tú no estás y creo que nada bueno me debería pasar, aunque no sé si Regina Mills es algo bueno – Una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de la rubia – Temo el momento que se lo cuente a las demás – La sonrisa desapareció – Bueno chico debo marcharme… Creo que debería venir más a verte, tengo la esperanza de que puedas escucharme allá donde estés… Adiós Henry.

Emma se levantó y se dirigió a su coche. Por el camino se cerró su chaqueta de cuero roja. Ciertamente, aquella mañana estaba refrescando más que en días pasados. Menos mal que no tardó mucho en llegar a la Asociación y meterse dentro para sentir un poco de calor, hasta en el coche había estado temblando.

Como era rutina, la educadora esperó en recepción a la morena. Estaba nerviosa, por un lado tenía ganas de ver a su jefa, ver lo que sentía después de dos días sin saber de ella, y por otro lado tenía pavor, un cosquilleo en su estómago que hacía que su respiración fuese pesada. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y luego miró su móvil para saber qué hora era mientras daba vueltas alrededor de un metro cuadrado. Justo las nueve. Se sorprendió que aún no hubiera aparecido la morena, era extraño en ella. Pero el icono de un mensaje hizo que su atención se desviase a él.

"Hoy no podré ir a la Somnia Vera, me ha surgido una reunión y debo acudir". Era un mensaje de Regina que desestabilizó a Emma para todo el día. ¿Realmente tenía una reunión o era su forma de huir?

Las horas siguientes en la Asociación fueron una auténtica tortura. No solo estuvo recordando el beso, sino que también se había centrado en los motivos reales de aquel mensaje. No podía culpar a su jefa de querer huir. Ella lo había hecho durante todo el fin de semana al no escribirle un mensaje o al no llamarla. Y no dio importancia al hecho de que Regina tampoco lo hiciera, pero aquello le pareció diferente. Regina había optado por ir más lejos, no solo había tomado los dos días de reflexión en el que no tenían que verse, sino que también estaba evitando verla. De repente de la confusión pasó al cabreo. No eran jóvenes para estar con excusas, debían hablar las cosas. Es cierto que fue ella quién besó a la morena, sin embargo la decisión de lo que tenía que pasar después era una cosa de dos, y no huir. Porque sí, definitivamente era lo que había hecho Regina, había desaparecido.

Emma dio un portazo a la puerta del microondas mientras navegaba por pensamientos.

\- Wow… Hoy alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo – Dijo Ruby mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Era la hora de la comida y se encontraban en la sala de descanso tanto ellas dos, como Blanca, como otras tres educadoras más. Aunque estas últimas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá leyendo – Este finde has estado ausente, hoy desapareces pronto y ahora esto… ¿Algún problema Em?

\- No – Su contestación fue seca, demasiado.

\- Es cierto Emma, estás rara – Comentó Blanca mientras volvía a abrir el microondas para calentar su comida.

Otra vez, otro dilema. Para la rubia había sido muy fácil contarle todo a Henry, quizá demasiado fácil, quizá porque no había replica. Sin embargo ahora estaba ante dos personas totalmente diferente de carácter, y tenía tanto lío en su cabeza que ni siquiera podía expresar lo que sentía de verdad. Pero tampoco podía dejar que sus amigas pensasen que le pasaba algo gordo. Porque aquello era una tontería. Sí, había besado a una mujer, a su jefa, y esta le había rechazado indirectamente. Sin embargo, no era un problema grave, tan solo era la vida.

\- El viernes bese a… ya sabéis quien - Dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz muy suave.

\- ¡Joder!... ¿En serio? – Exclamó Ruby mientras que Blanca se quedó en silencio.

\- Ruby, por favor… Estamos en el trabajo – Emma avistó que aquel no era el mejor sitio para hablar. No obstante sabía que también era imposible no hacerlo después de haber soltado dicha noticia. Así que se acercó más a sus amigas para hacer un corro y poder tener una conversación en susurros – Solo fue un beso, luego nos despedimos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado después? – Preguntó Blanca.

\- Nada

\- ¿No habéis hablado?

\- No, no lo hemos hecho.

\- Han pasado tres días – Dijo Blanca como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – La rubia suspiró – Todo pasó tan deprisa el viernes que pensé que sería bueno tener dos días para pensar y hoy poder hablar. Pero resulta que hoy no viene Regina, y algo me dice que no vendrá en varios días.

\- A pesar de que creo que eso es una gran noticia – Ruby casi interrumpió a su amiga- Creo que deberías ir a su casa y hablar con ella – Ruby evadió las típicas preguntas que se deberían hacer en aquel momento ¿Quién empezó el besó? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Qué has sentido? ¿Te gusta la Reina Malva? Para ella era tan obvio aquello que no quería perder el tiempo con cotilleos absurdos.

\- ¿Le estás diciendo que intente hablar con ella? ¿Tú? – El sarcasmo en la voz de Blanca era evidente – Pensé que le dirías que le den o algo así.

\- Muy graciosa… Pero tienes razón… en otra circunstancia le diría que se fuese por donde ha venido… pero… ¿Tú has visto a Emma? – Ruby señaló a la rubia - Es un flan… Si la mujer se sonroja cuando hablamos de la que ahora no podemos pronunciar… Nunca le había visto tan así… Total que a ella le gusta.

\- Sí, la verdad es que Emma últimamente está muy distraída y con signos claros de un posible enamoramiento.

\- Chicas, sabéis que sigo aquí, ¿Verdad? – Puntualizó la rubia levantando la mano en un gesto claro de saludo.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Blanca, al contrario que su otra compañera, sí que tenía curiosidad.

Aquella pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Emma llevaba desde que pasó lo del beso haciéndose esa pregunta. Valorando lo que había pasado y llegando a una insólita conclusión… sí, aquel beso le gustó y lo más loco de todo era que Regina le gustaba también, no se equivocaba su compañera Ruby. Contra todo pronóstico contra toda experiencia que tenía, aquello era lo único de lo que estaba segura. Tal vez podía existir una duda del por qué, tal vez podía existir el miedo a lo desconocido, o los nervios por saber qué era lo que pensaba su jefa o qué sentía.

\- Sí.

\- Pues ya está, te presentas en su casa y habláis. Si te rechaza, pues la tía es tonta perdida... Y no quiero pensar si no lo hace – Ruby miró fijamente a su amiga - ¿En serio Em? De todas las mujeres para salir del armario y eliges justo a la Reina Malvada cuya escoba la tiene metida por el cu…

\- Basta – El tono de Blanca fue lo suficientemente alto para impedir que su amiga acabase la frase – Siendo objetiva en esto, y que no sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Ruby. Creo que debéis hablar, no sé si la mejor manera es presentarse en su casa. Yo optaría mejor por un mensaje. Decirle que te apetecía hablar con ella de lo ocurrido.

\- Gracias chicas – Emma se quedó pensativa – Sí, creo que lo mejor será hablar. Realmente siento algo y necesito saber qué es. Además esta situación no ayuda a ninguna de las dos.

Y Emma tenía razón, aquella situación, sea la que fuese, no ayudaba a ninguna de las dos. No sabía si Regina estaba igual, pero el nudo que tenía en el estómago iba a acabar con ella sino lo solucionaba pronto. Empuñó su móvil y comenzó a escribir diferentes mensajes, sin embargo, ninguno le convencía. Era difícil expresarse mediante unas cuantas palabras sin estar delante de la persona. Así que tomó aire. Tal vez, sin que sirviese de precedente, Ruby tenía razón, tal vez la otra opción sería presentarse en su casa.

El resto de la jornada laboral la pasó valorando si la decisión que había tomado después de hablar con sus amigas era la correcta. Y efectivamente, era definitivo, iría a verla. Así que cuando terminó, cogió deferentes autobuses para llegar a casa de Regina, no obstante, como era de esperar, la morena no estaba allí. Quizá su jefa no le había mentido y hoy estaba muy liada trabajando. Volvió a agarrar aquel apéndice electrónico que era su móvil. Eran las siete y pico de la tarde. Ahora la culpabilidad de no creerla recayó en sus pensamientos. Era estúpida, no había sido capaz de dar señales de vida en el fin de semana, ni siquiera contestar a su mensaje de la mañana. Si tenía alguna posibilidad de hacerle ver a su jefa que estaba interesada, esta se había esfumado. Seguro que la morena pensaba que era tonta y una mal educada. Volvió a coger aire. Tenía tres opciones, quedarse sentada en aquel banco cerca de la casa de Regina a esperar que esta apareciese, mandar un mensaje lamentando todo lo ocurrido o acercarse a la oficina de su jefa para hablar con ella. Tras solo cinco minutos valorando todo, escogió la última opción. Tomó varios trasportes hasta estar frente a las grandes puertas de aquel majestuoso edificio donde trabajaba la empresaria.

Sin embargo, una vez allí, estuvo diez minutos decidiendo si subir o no. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, y apenas se veía movimiento. Aquello era una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Pero ya estaba allí, y estaba dispuesta a arriegarse, que era lo más importante. Así que entró en el edificio. Las recepcionistas no estaban, y solo quedaba un guardia en la parte baja de la planta. Era casi las nueve de la noche, tenía pocas posibilidades de que le dejase subir al despacho de la morena. Sin embargo, por casualidades del destino, aquel segurata era nuevo, y no conocía muy bien los protocolos. Si algo había aprendido Emma a lo largo de la vida era echarle morro a este tipo de situaciones. De modo que, tras una conversación con él, logró que le dejase pasar. Aveces debía admitir que el destino se ponía de su parte.

Aquellos minutos en el ascensor hasta la última planta fueron los más largos de su vida. Su corazón martillaba tan fuerte que podía notarlo en los tímpanos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Quería tener aquella conversación? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué iba a decir? Aún estaba a tiempo de dar la vuelta. No, debía seguir.

Al salir del ascensor observó que nadie quedaba en aquella planta, ni siquiera Sydney. Si aquello fuese una película de terror, lo más seguro que el asesino estaría detrás de la puerta de Regina, pero no, aquello no era una película, aunque el miedo que sentía era casi parecido. Dio unos golpes suaves a la puerta. Le faltaba la respiración. Oyó el taconeo indiscutible de la morena. Le costaba tragar y su cuerpo era un verdadero matojo de nervios. Ocho segundos después la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Emma?

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Qué tal este capítulo? Tendrán en el próximo la "conversación"? Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **Nota de la autora: Ya está disponible en Amazon "Caretas de papel". Hoy (18 de agosto) estará gratis en formato kindle para que os lo podáis descargar sin coste. (Para buscarlo solo tenéis que poner en el buscador de Amazon "Caretas de papel libro"  
**

 **Había cambiado el final original, pero no estaba gustando mucho. Así que he vuelto a poner el final que publiqué en Fanfiction. Espero que os guste y que os animéis a dejar un comentario en Amazon de lo que os parece el libro. Porfa, no pongáis u omitir cualquier referencia a Fanfiction. Mil gracias!**

 **Cualquier duda o problema escribidme un PM!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Buen jueves! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, hacerla favorita o leerla.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros 500 comentarios: LoreLane , dibarbaran, Guest #500, SnixRegal , Ikaauro , LyzzEQ , Guest , Ruth maria , LiteratureloverE3 , 15marday , SONIKA , LectoraMills , begobeni12, kykyo-chan , EmmaS92 , PrincesseMal , CharlieKM , Guest , dcromeror, BeaS , Chica21 (Y todas las personas que no aparecen aquí pero que alguna vez han dejado su opinión)**_

 _ **Y sobretodo, gracias por el apoyo de Caretas de papel. Gracias por vuestros mensajes privados. Sé que muchas ya tenéis el libro. Aunque también sé que en mucho países no se podía descargar gratuitamente, lo siento. Espero que os guste… Ya me contaréis. El libro seguirá a la venta.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: MENTIRAS CRUZADAS**

 **Me encanta como la brisa mañanera acaricia mi rostro y como esa melodía olvidada, entre tantas otras, susurra en mis oídos... Quizá te hable de mis alas rotas, de mis miedos, de la forma en que la oscuridad rasga mi piel. Quizá te cuente mis sueños o lo que comí hoy para desayunar…**

 **Me encanta pensar que no hay que luchar contra el mar, que todo fluye, que cuando una ola choca contra ti, lo mejor es dejar te arrastre hasta el mismísimo fondo, y una vez allí, coger impulso para salir a la superficie… Quizá te hable de lo que siento por ti, de la forma en que tu mirada hiela mi infierno, de que un simple beso tuyo desgarra cada latido de mi ser. Quizá te hable de esos pensamientos que sacuden mi universo y en los que estás tú… Me encanta esa sensación de estar viva…**

 **Quizá te hable en un futuro… Pero los quizás ahora no valen…**

 **(E.M.A)**

\- ¿Emma?

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente. Durante unos segundos no hubo más palabras, solo el hecho de que estaban una frente a la otra por primera vez después de aquel beso.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Regina no se aparató de la puerta, sino que la sujetó con fuerza, como si fuera su modo de posicionar su frialdad ante la visita de la rubia.

\- Yo – Emma lo vio claramente, algo no iba bien con su jefa. Sus ojos no denotaban cansancio, más bien otra cosa – Lo siento, fue un impulso… como no viniste hoy pensé que…

\- Yo pensé, yo creí, yo imaginé… Esos son excusas de doña ignorancia y don tiempo perdido, Señorita Swan.

\- Lo siento – Sí, aquellas últimas palabras de Regina se habían infiltrado con fuerza en el corazón de la rubia ocasionándole una punzada. ¿Qué hacía allí? Claramente no había visto las señales en las que la morena había dejado bien claro que no pretendía verla. Y ahora se sentía estúpida, sentía que sobraba.

\- ¿Alguna cosa más? - Los ojos de la morena se volvieron más oscuros. Había aprendido, con el tiempo, que el alcohol no solo le proporcionaba un enorme placer, sino que también le brindaba la oportunidad de sacar su lado más oscuro sin arrepentirse de ello. No pensaba, solo actuaba. Y es que había tomado la visita de Emma como un ataque. No tenía motivos para asumir aquello, pero a medida que habían pasado los últimos segundos, otro razonamiento del por qué Emma la había besado aterrizó en su mente. Se había dado cuenta que quizá la educadora no quería experimentar, lo más seguro es que fuera su estrategia para que no cerrase Somnia Vera. Y no podía consentir aquello. No podía darle a la rubia la satisfacción de creer que aquel beso había importado. Entre aquellas reflexiones meditadas, su cuerpo actuaba de manera muy diferente. Por este motivo, intentó que su pose fuera firme, sin embargo pudo apreciar la perdida imperceptible de su equilibrio, esperando que Emma no se diera cuenta de este pequeño detalle. Hasta ese mismo momento no fue consciente de que tal vez había bebido más de lo esperado. Aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco esperaba ver a nadie.

\- No…. Eh… Bueno – Sus palabras morían ahogadas. Y es que Emma sopesó irse o comenzar por fin aquella conversación que una y otra vez había ensayado en su cabeza. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo por estar allí, aunque claro estaba, la morena no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Si ella no quería, igualmente tendrían que hablarlo, por el bien de su relación laboral – Yo… Mañana tenemos la excursión con los niños para el parque de atracciones- No estaba mintiendo. Elsa le había comunicado al principio de la mañana que tenía todos los papeles listos para la salida. No obstante, había almacenado esta información en la parte más subconsciente de sus pensamientos, pues los conscientes giraban todos entorno a Regina y al beso. - ¿Podrás venir?

\- Es una buena noticia – Mintió, era una gran noticia. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la frialdad estaba invadiendo cada parte de su ser, hubiese sonreído con la mayor de sus franquezas. Tenía ganas de estar con los niños fuera, y tenía ganas de estar con Emma fuera. Y este pensamiento le hizo levantar aún más sus muros. Notaba que estaba siendo débil y tenía que ser más fuerte ¿Pero y si Emma la besó porque realmente le gustaba? Eso era imposible, la rubia había jugado sus cartas de seducción para conseguir el objetivo de conservar su trabajo, y en caso menos probable, había sido la experimentación del momento. – Mañana estaré a la misma hora de siempre.

De nuevo, como al principio, se miraron fijamente. Ninguna palabra, tan solo introspecciones divagando por sus cabezas.

\- Pues eso era todo – Mintió. Emma estaba allí para hablar de lo del viernes, lo de los niños tan solo fue un pretexto para no parecer más tonta. Pero en realidad quería tener la charla de lo que había significado para ella todo aquello. No quería que su jefa pensase que fue un impulso sin consecuencia, pues sí que había tenido demasiadas consecuencias para ella. Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba y que no le importaba repetirlo. Es cierto que tenía dudas, pero dadas las circunstancias están dudas entraban dentro de la normalidad.

\- De acuerdo – La voz de Regina bajó un par de tonos. Por una parte quería que Emma se marchase y así poder seguir con su rutina olvidándose de todo. Y por otro lado, algo le pedía a gritos en su interior que no la dejase marchar.

Y como si les diese miedo pronunciar en alto sus pensamientos, cada una sostuvo su mirada sobre la otra, asfixiando sus palabras en el olvido. Ahí coincidía su superficialidad de aquel momento.

Emma levanto un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras pronunciaba un hasta mañana, lo mismo hizo Regina. Inmediatamente la rubia se dio la vuelta y la morena cerró la puerta, para luego apoyarse en ella. Sus pensamientos eran torpes, nada claros. ¿Y si Emma no la estaba utilizando? ¿Y desde cuando a ella le importaba eso? Ella misma utilizaba a la gente en su día a día. Ella misma había seducido a otras mujeres y hombres por temas de negocios. Así que ¿Quién era ella para juzgar esta forma de proceder? Lo que le fastidiaba es que la utilizasen con ella. Suspiró y el alcohol ingerido apareció por cada riego de su sangre. Mentía. Lo que le fastidiaba era la estúpida posibilidad de sentir algo por la rubia. Estaba enfadada.

Por otro lado, no fue muy diferente para Emma, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo, así que nada más andar diez pasos para coger el ascensor, retrocedió. Lo más difícil ya lo había hecho, había llegado hasta allí. Era ilógico volverse sin tan siquiera intentar tener una mínima conversación de lo que pasó el viernes. Tal vez no era el momento de abrir sus sentimientos, pero sí de hablar vagamente de ello. Quizá aquello ayudase a que ninguna de las dos se sintiese al día siguiente tan incómoda. Si algo había aprendido la educadora era que los niños percibían todo. Y no quería que una decisión suya les afectase, ya eran mayorcitas para poder solucionar el enredo, en caso de haberlo.

Se paró de nuevo frente a la puerta. Inhaló y se animó internamente. Al instante dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. La misma sensación que minutos atrás. Su corazón desbocado pidiendo más sitio en su caja torácica. Sin embargo, esta vez no escuchó el ruido de los tacones acercándose. Lo que le sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Bajo el baile de sus miradas penetrantes, la rubia rompió el silencio.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Olvidó algo Señorita Swan? – Definitivamente, odiaba cuando su jefa utilizaba aquella forma de llamarla.

\- Sí – Parecía que su garganta era un embudo en el que no todas las palabras tenían cabida – Quería… Me gustaría… - Toma aire y dilo ya, se sugirió internamente la rubia - El viernes yo…

\- Me besó – Interrumpió la morena. No pudo evitar, o tal vez no quiso evitar, levantar un muro invisible de autoprotección en ese momento– Que no se repita… Yo soy su jefa y usted es mi empleada. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Y me equivoqué saliendo con usted a cenar.

\- Lo siento – Emma no pudo pronunciar nada más. En el fondo supo que Regina tenía razón, pero más en el fondo hubiera deseado que aquella conversación hubiese ido en otra dirección muy diferente. Y es que en aquel preciso momento, su corazón, que antes latía con fuerza, dejó de codiciar la energía y cayó bajo el relato de la apatía. Regina Mills le gustaba demasiado. Pero ¿qué habría pretendido con besarla? ¿acaso no era ella misma un muñeco roto? ¿qué podía ofrecerla a una mujer que lo tenía todo? Estaba muy claro que había cometido el error de tener ilusiones en su subconsciente. Ilusiones que iban desde ese segundo en que la besó hasta este segundo en el que todo se había esfumado.

\- No pasa nada – Regina no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de la educadora. Siempre había captado un matiz de tristeza, pero esto era algo muy diferente. Giró su cabeza para romper sus miradas. No podía soportar sentirse débil – Pero espero que sea discreta.

Emma no había tenido unos buenos valores familiares. Su ética y su bondad habían nacido en ella con el paso de los años, de sus experiencias, nada que ver con sus diferentes padres. Así que llegados a este punto tenía dos opciones. La primera era marcharse de allí, huir sin decir nada; y la segunda opción era decirle a Regina que se lo había contado a sus amigas. Obviamente, acabaría tomando esta última opción a pesar de las consecuencias. Y es que, aun no reconociendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su mirada estaba perdida, parecía más cruel y el avance en su relación se había esfumado siendo de nuevo una empleada más. Sabía perfectamente que se enfadaría.

\- Se lo he contado a mi hijo Henry y a mis dos compañeras de piso.

Si en ese momento hubiese un medidor de furia, el gesto severo de Regina hubiera alcanzado la zona más roja.

\- Ya puede poner todo de su parte para que no llegue a otros oídos… ¿Me ha entendido?

\- Sí, lo siento – Y realmente lo sentía. No debía haber contado nada a sus amigas, lo sabía, pero lo que había pasado le había superado de tal forma que lo único que le ayudó fue no guardarse aquel secreto. Es como si necesitase consejos, una mano amiga, la ratificación que lo que había hecho no era malo, y el sentimiento de que si lo contaba lo haría más real. Por mucho que quería ahora olvidar aquello, más quería que no fuese un sueño.

\- Y ahora, váyase – Si antes la preocupación de la empresaria residía en que Emma le había utilizado para no cerrar Somnia, ahora esta preocupación se centraba en que un simple beso no llegase a la prensa. Mucha gente se le echaría encima por utilizar su poder para salir con sus empleadas.

\- Regina, ellas no van a decir nada, lo prometo – La educadora había visto como los ojos de la morena pasaban de la furia al temor. Era muy fácil ponerse en su lugar y saber que seguramente estaría harta de los rumores que circulaban sobre ella.

\- Eso espero.

\- Mañana nos vemos – Emma se dio la vuelta para irse. Estaba abatida por los acontecimientos que habían ido sucediendo a lo largo del día. Ya no podía más.

\- Espera – Contra todo pronóstico la empresaria no se despidió, sino que sujetó el brazo de Emma. La sujeción no era firme, más bien era suave. – Yo – Ella no daba explicaciones y menos pedía disculpas, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que esta vez lo tenía que hacer. Emma era una persona que podía sacar lo malo de ella como había pasado al principio, pero también debía admitir que su presencia le generaba confort, como había pasado en los últimos días. Regina bajó la mirada cuando Emma se volvió para quedarse frente a ella. – Quizá me he pasado un poco, he tenido un día un poco duro, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Es una especie de disculpa? – La rubia se quedó totalmente sorprendida de aquel cambio. ¿Qué había pasado en tan solo tres segundos? De la indiferencia, había pasado a la ira, y de la ira de nuevo a la indiferencia. Aquella mujer era una verdadera montaña rusa. Por inercia sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación intentando ver si había alguna cámara oculta. Aquel cambio de actitud le había extrañado hasta pensar que podía ser víctima de algún tipo de broma. Pero lo que encontró no fue una cámara, sino algo mucho peor. Lo que había visto en sus ojos al principio no era más que la sombra del alcohol. Miró a la empresaria buscando algún otro síntoma que lo confirmara. Gracias a uno de los padres que tuvo de acogida esto no le resultó muy difícil. Esa mirada perdida, esa tímida hinchazón de sus mejillas, la exaltación tan repentina de todos sus estados, su frialdad mezclada con ciertos rasgos de agresividad, el temblor de su mano derecha, la pérdida del equilibrio que había tenido al principio. Todo eran señales de que había estado bebiendo. Por este motivo no estaba segura de que hablase Regina o el alcohol.

\- Tómelo así – Quizá, ahora que la cosa estaba más calmada, podían tener una pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, Regina rechazó al segundo este pensamiento. No era el momento.

Sus miradas, que en los posteriores minutos habían jugado a rehuir, se volvieron a cruzar. Silencio. Había tanto que decir que la rubia miró a la empresaria como si aquello fuera suficiente para expresar que sentía algo por ella. Silencio. En la misma línea, la morena miró a la educadora como hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a otra persona, podía sentir tanto que aquello le daba miedo. ¿En qué punto todo había cambiado?

\- Mañana traite ropa cómoda – Aquellas palabras de Emma mordieron el sigilo del momento.

\- Solo fue un simple beso – No lo era – Sin importancia – Sí la tenía – No es la primera vez que me pasa por mi posición, y sé que no fue nada – Regina tenía razón, no era la primera vez que alguien le besaba para beber de su poder, sin embargo, si era la primera vez que un solo beso había tambaleado su mundo. – No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras – En esa última frase hubo dos verdades. La primera sacudió a Emma, aquello había sido un rechazo en toda regla. La segunda, era que Regina no quería que aquello estropease lo único real que parecía tener su vida. No podía considerarla su amiga, pero debía admitir que por primera vez no le importaba ser ella misma, poco a poco, pero era ella. Así que cualquier otro sentimiento debía morir.

\- Creo que tomé mucho vino – Mintió – Así que… por mi parte está olvidado – No lo estaba. De hecho tenía un nudo en el corazón que apenas dejaba que sus latidos tuviesen un ritmo normal – Además, mañana voy aprovechar para mojarte en alguna atracción, y no quiero que te sientas incómoda… Tómatelo como el puteo de una trabajadora a su jefa – Hay sonrisas perdidas en el dolor de una decepción, y Emma no pudo evitar mostrar una de ellas. Por suerte, Regina estaba tan ocupada en estar serena y en que sus pensamientos fueran claros que no la pudo apreciar.

\- Querida, no se lo pondré fácil – La empresaria también sonrió, pero en su sonrisa no había huella de una decepción, más bien había el asomo de haber tomado la mejor decisión. No había nada que odiase más que la debilidad.

\- Hasta mañana Regina.

\- Hasta mañana Señ… Emma.

Ahora sí, ahora sí que se miraron por última vez aquella noche. Ahora sí que se separaron caminando cada una por lo que había ocurrido, divagando por cada palabra, por cada sentimiento. Ahora sí, ahora sí que tenían la evidencia de que no había sido un simple beso, y ahora sí que tenían bien claro que aquello no se podía volver a repetir jamás.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? Sé que muchas queríais esa conversación. Pero como dije, esta historia es a fuego lento, y no era el momento. En el próximo capítulo nos iremos al parque de atracciones… Veamos que pasará allí.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Buenos días! Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y lo siento muchísimo._**

 ** _Estoy haciendo un Tetris con mi tiempo, y el día que tengo unos minutos para escribir, no me siento inspirada. Pero bueno, ya espero volver a la normalidad de un capítulo por semana._**

 ** _Ahora bien, muchísimas gracias por leerme, por hacer esta historia favorita, o por seguirla._**

 ** _Un millón de gracias por vuestros comentarios: Guest , Lrg , .33633 , anonimo, neferaiomega , begobeni12, LoreLane , Shiryuz ,dibarbaran , ruth maria , SnixRegal , jkto , 15marday , Anita , EmmaS92 , mills1 , LectoraMills , Ikaauro , lcp15 , LyzzEQ , Kiandre , BeaS , PrincesseMal , kykyo-chan , Guest , LiteratureloverE3 , dcromeror_**

 ** _Como llevo un tiempo sin escribir aquí os dejo un pequeño resumen:_**

 ** _Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Kath, la mujer de Regina, muere. Y la morena decide que para superar su muerte es mejor vengarse de la persona que recibió la donación de su corazón, porque piensa que no le pertenece. Para ello utiliza todo su poder y descubre que se trata de una trabajadora suya, Emma. Al principio Regina cree que todo será fácil, pero cuando conoce a la rubia se da cuenta que no será así, terminando en un acuerdo donde ambas mujeres trabajaran juntas durante un mes en la Asociación, con niños. El comienzo de su relación fue frío y distante por culpa de la empresaria, pero poco a poco este cambió, aunque la venganza aún seguía en la mente de la morena. Sin embargo, todo cambió definitivamente para las dos cuando Emma descubrió, en un malentendido, que Regina era lesbiana y para compensar su fallo le invitó a cenar. A raíz de esto Emma tuvo un sueño húmedo con la morena y empezó a plantearse muchas cosas, pero todo lo enfocaba a que ha sido simple curiosidad. Sin embargo, en su segunda cena, se besaron y empezaron un auténtico baile de confusiones. Por un lado, Regina decidió no ir a la asociación para trabajar y por otro lado Emma decidió aclarar las cosas en persona, aunque fuese por la noche, y fue a buscar a la empresaria a su trabajo. Pero no será aquí donde afronten sus sentimientos, que los tienen, ya que ambas deciden que aquel beso solo fue un error._**

 ** _No olvidar: Regina es una mujer muy poderosa que siempre hace lo que quiere, pero tiene un problema con la bebida y con expresar sus sentimientos. Y Emma es una mujer que ha pasado por mucho, pero la muerte de su hijo la hundió. Y ahora no solo tiene que luchar para que no cierren Sonia Vera, sino también luchar con sus propios demonios de soledad._**

 ** _Espero que os guste este capítulo el siguiente capítulo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: SÚPER SPLASH**

 **Nunca perdemos a nuestros demonios, solo aprendemos a vivir por encima de ellos (Dr. Strange)**

\- ¿No te gustan las atracciones? – Dijo Emma acercándose a Regina.

\- ¿Por?

\- Aún no te has montado en ninguna, y ya han pasado varias horas desde que hemos llegado- Y era cierto, habían llegado al parque de atracciones hacía ya cuatro horas, y la rutina había sido la misma. Emma y la otra cuidadora se habían montado con los niños en muchas de las atracciones, mientras que la empresaria se había quedado en la puerta cuidando todas las pertenecías, en algunos casos incluso se había quedado con algunos de los niños que le daba miedo subirse a la atracción que tocaba.

\- No soy mucho de montarme en las atracciones.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Perdona Emma – La otra cuidadora, Mérida, las interrumpió – Voy a llevarme a los niños a que prueben una nube de aquel puesto – Dijo señalando una tienda que había a unos seis metros de ellas – Ahora volvemos.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias – La rubia sonrió y después volvió a mirar a la morena. Le había dejado en un segundo plano con la interrupción, sin embargo le interesaba lo que le estaba contando, y no quería dejar la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Regina - ¿Por qué no eres de montarte en las atracciones?

\- Siendo sinceras, es la primera vez que estoy en un parque de atracciones – La cara de asombro de la rubia fue tan evidente que produjo una pequeña sonrisa en la morena – Mi madre decía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, y jamás me trajo a una. Con la edad me di cuenta que tenía razón, y nunca saqué tiempo para venir.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- Completamente.

\- ¡Pero si una atracción es lo más divertido que hay! – Emma marcó con los brazos abiertos todo su alrededor – Yo no me cansaría nunca de venir, y eso que ya tengo mi edad... Pero aun así, me lo paso genial.

\- Ya lo he visto – Ahora la sonrisa de Regina se hizo más grande. Desde que habían llegado, además de vigilar a los niños, había observado el comportamiento de la educadora. La había visto montarse en cada una de las atracciones como si fuese una más de los pequeños. Había observado sus ojos iluminados cada vez que le tocaba subir y su sonrisa después de bajar.

\- Un parque de atracciones es como un mundo paralelo… puedes volar, puedes ser un personaje en alguna atracción, sientes cosquilleos, te olvidas de la rutina, disfrutas…

\- Está bien

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Dijiste que me ibas a putear, ¿no? – Emma sonrió acordándose de aquellas palabras que le dijo la noche anterior- Así que, está bien, elige una atracción y me montaré contigo… no quiero que faltes a tu palabra.

\- ¿La que quiera?

\- La que quiera – Contestó Regina esperando que Emma no fuera muy mala con ella, ya que sería la primera vez que se montaría en una atracción, y era algo que no controlaba.

La rubia giro sobre ella mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor y entonces divisó la atracción perfecta.

\- Súper Splash – Dijo con entusiasmo. Había montado ya tres veces con los niños y aun así le parecía la mejor atracción del parque, no era muy excitante, pero le encantaba la última parte donde se bajaba a toda velocidad hacía el agua provocando una gran ola que mojaba tanto a los que estaban mirando como los que iban montados.

\- ¿Así que me quieres ver mojada? – En la escala del uno al diez de rubores, Emma había conseguido llegar al diez en pocos segundos. No se esperaba aquella pregunta con un supuesto doble sentido.

\- No, es que… yo… no…

\- Emma, estaba de broma… Me parece buena elección – Regina debía admitir, en lo más profundo, que adoraba la forma en que la rubia se ponía nerviosa. También debía admitir que aquel día estaba impresionada por cómo estaban llevando su relación. Desde la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior, no habían tenido ningún momento tenso. En la mañana se habían saludado como siempre, y pasadas las horas parecía todo como los días anteriores en los que no había pasado lo del beso. Sin embargo, lejos de esto, no podía evitar observar a la rubia más de lo normal, aunque elegía los momentos en los que sabía que Emma no podía verla. También se había dado cuenta de esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago y su necesidad de intentar hablar lo máximo posible con ella. Aunque esto último no pudo hacerlo mucho, la vigilancia que tenían que tener con los niños se llevaba todo el protagonismo.

\- Perdón – Emma suspiró. Había estado todo el día diciéndose a ella misma que debía intentar olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido días atrás. Regina Mills era su jefa, y ella solo estaba desorientada. La realidad era más simple, estaba pasando por un mal momento, había días en los que se sentía fuerte y luchadora, y otros en los que ni siquiera quería salir de la cama, que todo le daba igual. Quizá fuese por este motivo que había encontrado en su jefa un escape. Mas solo era eso, un escape, una confusión de la realidad. Por esta razón no dejaba de repetirse que tenía que actuar con normalidad, dejar en el tintero lo del beso, lo que sentía supuestamente por la empresaria, sus enmarañados pensamientos. Y casi lo consigue. Ya que solo hacía falta una frase de la morena y toda su muralla se derretía. Sin embargo, por su bien, debía relajarse y hacer como si nada – Yo solo…

\- Olvídalo Emma… sé que tu plan es verme mojada… no te hagas la inocente – La sonrisa de la morena le indicó a Emma que todo estaba bien, y que podían bromear entre ellas sin problema. Los límites no estaban ahí, y no había nada de malo si ambas aceptaban que, por mucho que quisieran, no podían tener una relación formal de jefa y empleada. Un poco de juego entre ellas no haría daño a nadie.

La rubia se acercó un poco más a la empresaria, pero sin invadir su espacio personal.

\- Me has pillado – Bajó su tono de voz todo lo que pudo – Estoy deseando verte mojada a mi lado – Y arrastró sensualmente la palabra deseando provocando, no solo una sonrisa más amplia en Regina, sino también un hormigueo.

\- Ya todos los niños tienen su nube – Volvió a interrumpir Mérida.

\- Genial– Emma se separó un poco de Regina para volverse a la educadora - Ya que los tienes entretenidos… ¿podrías llevarlos a un sitio tranquilo para que descansen y disfruten de su nube?... Regina y yo nos queremos coger unos minutos para montar en una atracción – Como acto reflejo, Mérida, tuvo que contener su figurado desbloqueo de mandíbula al oír que Emma iba a ir junto a la jefa a disfrutar de una atracción. Le había descolocado aquella situación por completo. Aceptaba que su concepto de ella había cambiado un poco aquella mañana, no era la estirada y fría Reina Malvada que había oído en rumores, pero tampoco era la alegría de la huerta, ni tan siquiera había intentado montar con los chicos en ninguna atracción, así que no podía imaginarse que lo iba a hacer ahora, con Emma, su compañera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- No hay problema – Mérida dijo a pesar de su desconcierto.

\- Mil gracias.

La rubia no quiso dar más detalles y volvió a girar hacia la empresaria, que estaba como mera espectadora.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron de los niños diciéndoles que volverían enseguida. Luego se dirigieron hacia la atracción Súper Splash.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos – Dijo Emma mirando la atracción desde la fila - ¿Estás preparada?

\- ¿Debería estarlo?

\- Claro, será tu primera vez… conmigo – Esta vez no hubo una previa intención de que aquel comentario cobrase un doble sentido. Sin embargo, y no a modo de rubor, aquellas palabras se filtraron al instante en todas las capacidades de ambas mujeres, incentivando que sus miradas fueran su única expresión.

\- ¿Ahora soy yo la que debería sonrojarme? – Regina rompió el silencio.

\- No lo pretendía, pero no me importa sonrojarte si hablamos de nuestra primera vez – Si no había límite para poder gastar bromas, tampoco había límite para el coqueteo, porque… Emma estaba coqueteando ¿no?

Y fue en ese soplo en el que el silencio entre ellas volvió a abastecer su conversación. Lo único que se oía cerca era el murmullo de las otras personas que estaban haciendo cola y, más de fondo, el ruido de la atracción, alguna que otra risa y algún que otro chillido cuando la barca bajaba a la zona del agua. Sin embargo, entre ambas solo había el silencio que desapareció cuando el móvil de Regina sonó.

La morena rastreó entre las cosas de su bolso para encontrar su móvil. Cuando ya lo tenía en su mano miró quién era, Maléfica, luego observó la cola de gente que había delante, aún quedaba unos minutos para que le tocara montar a ellas dos, así que decidió coger la llamada, no sin antes disculparse con la rubia.

\- Perdón, ahora vuelvo – La morena descolgó y salió de la fila - Buenas tardes maléfica.

 **FLAS – BACK – 6 AÑOS ANTES**

\- Buenas tardes Regina.

\- ¿Para qué me llamas?

\- Tú siempre tan amable – Maléfica esperó unos segundo antes de proseguir – Quiero saber cómo te fue ayer en tu primer aniversario.

\- ¿En serio? – Regina no podía creer que su amiga le hubiese llamado para aquello, le parecía una estupidez.

\- Por favor, es todo un record – Maléfica dijo irónicamente- Y encima te noto mucho más cambiada… parece que nuestra mujer de hielo tiene corazón.

\- Primero, claro que tengo corazón, es un órgano que me permite vivir, y segundo… puede que me esté haciendo mayor y no quiera rollos superficiales de una noche… ¿no crees?

\- Bla, bla, bla… Venga… ¿podemos decir ya que Regina Mills ha encontrado el amor verdadero?

\- No seas idiota Maléfica… O mejor dicho, no seas incrédula… Me encanta Kath. Es una mujer cariñosa, y sí, me da cierta estabilidad y me siento cómoda con ella. Siempre he sabido que tiene algo especial y creo que hacemos una gran pareja. Sé cómo es desde el principio y me gusta saber que no habrá sorpresas con ella... pero no existe el amor verdadero.

\- Retiro lo dicho… - Interrumpió su amiga- Parece que me estás vendiendo un producto. Lleváis un año… ¡por el amor de Dios! No puedes decir que es algo estable y sin sorpresas… A veces tengo la sensación de que la elegiste a ella no porque te complete, sino porque tus planes de vida así lo requerían.

\- ¿Te quedarías contenta si te digo que la quiero? – La empresaria inspiró. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que ella sintiera algo? Estaba claro que sentía algo por aquella mujer que había conocido un año atrás en una gala benéfica, pero no era su centro. Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en negocios, en poder. Todo lo demás estaba en un plano secundario. Sin embargo, dentro de esta perspectiva, ella no consideraba que Kath fuera un complemento más en su vida, para nada, aquella mujer se había convertido en una parte importante de su día a día, incluso quería proponerle que se fueran a vivir juntas. Pero ya está, era todo, no existía ninguna otra cosa inspirada en cuentos de hadas.

\- Sé perfectamente que la quieres… ahora te hace falta amarla – Una risa se escuchó en el otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

\- No – Sentenció Maléfica.

\- Me parece ridículo tener esta conversación… ¿Dime qué diferencia hay? – Ahora la que se rio fue Maléfica.

\- Para ti ninguna, nunca te tirarás al vació sin haber planeado cada milímetro de esa caída.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – Aunque la empresaria miró su reloj Dior Gran Bal en un recordatorio de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no podía evitarse sentirse atraída por aquella inusual conversación.

\- Kath es una mujer fantástica… Por mucho que te cueste admitirlo… te ha cambiado para bien… te hace más amable con el resto, no mucho más, pero algo es algo… es lista… es guapa… y te he visto sonreír con ella… Sin embargo, te falta ese algo que te haga salir de los límites de tu control… me apuesto lo que sea que hasta planeaste tu primera cita, tu primer beso e incluso la primera vez que te acostaste con ella…

\- No sé si te gusta mi novia o si eres muy pésima mostrando diferencias… Estoy en duda- Regina había captado muy bien el mensaje de su amiga, pero como siempre, ella tenía su versión inamovible. La gente se alimentaba de historias fantásticas sobre el amor. El hecho de que todas las cosas tuviesen explicación para ella y su necesidad imperiosa de controlarlo todo, no demostraba en absoluto que no estuviese enamorada.

\- Tengo que colgar… Hablamos pronto.

\- De acuerdo… ah, y la próxima vez no seas tan cotilla. – Concluyó la empresaria.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- Buenas tardes Regina.

\- ¿Para qué me llamas?

\- Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo – Ironizó Maléfica – Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, y me estaba empezando a preocupar.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte – La voz de Regina era seria.

\- ¿Alguna reunión? Aunque oigo de fondo mucho ruido… ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el parque de atracciones- La empresaria sabía perfectamente que aquella conversación no se iba a acabar de inmediato después de decirla su ubicación, así que miró rápidamente a Emma. La cola no había avanzado mucho, aunque quedaban solo unas diez personas por delante de ella.

\- ¿Parque de atracciones? – Aquello sí que había sorprendido a Maléfica- ¿Qué haces allí?

\- He venido con los niños a pasar el día – Explicó la morena.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que han hecho con mi amiga?... Bromas aparte, ¿qué haces ahí?

\- Tocaba excursión.

\- Regina, no juegues mucho con sus sentimientos… Te recuerdo que vas a cerrar esa asociación en unos días.

En ese momento habría que destacar el mero sigilo que había para tantos pensamientos en la cabeza de la empresaria.

\- No lo voy a hacer – Aquellas palabras no cayeron en saco roto.

\- ¿No lo vas a hacer? – Maléfica estaba completamente sorprendida, primero porque su amiga estaba en un parque de atracciones, nunca se hubiera imaginado a una mujer tan poderosa como Regina perder el tiempo en un sitio como ese; y segundo, ¿cómo que no iba a cerrar Somnia? ¿Qué pasaba con su venganza?... o mejor dicho, ¿qué otra cosa tenía planeada como venganza?

\- No – Regina tenía dos opciones, o decir la verdad o evadirla – Somnia Vera permanecerá abierta… no solo es importante para los niños, sino también para ella.

\- No estamos hablando de Kath… ¿Verdad? – Un nuevo silencio. La empresaria había optado por una verdad demasiado profunda. En ningún momento su mujer había estado en la ecuación. Volvió a mirar a Emma, esta estaba mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados, intentando alimentarse de esa ráfaga de sol que se posaba sobre su rostro. El corazón de Regina comenzó a bombear de una forma extraña para ella y sus pensamientos ahora solo iban en una dirección… ¿por qué se preocupaba por una simple empleada?

\- Debo dejarte… Nos toca montarnos

\- No, no, no… Regina… No me puedes dejar así… ¿qué ha pasado para que cambies de opinión? ¿quién es ella? – Maléfica se mostraba desesperada para seguir montando aquel puzzle falto de piezas – Regina… ¡Regina!

\- Hablamos.

La morena no dejó ni tan siquiera que su amiga se despidiera, ya le daría alguna explicación, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse de su mente aquella incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba pasando con la rubia. Debía dominar la situación… Emma Swan era su empleada, no había más, y no cerrar Sominia Vera sería su propósito de caridad para este año… así de simple. Sembró su cuerpo de aires superiores y volvió a la fila, mientras que rumiaba una y otra vez que todo estaría como siempre, bajo su control.

\- Perdón – Regina interrumpió aquel momento zen de la educadora.- Era una amiga.

\- Creí que tú no usabas de eso – Emma sonrió.

\- Muy graciosa.

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando la voz de un hombre les indicó que ya podían subir en la próxima barca. Por suerte, según el pensamiento de Emma, les tocó delante del todo, que era el mejor sitio. Pero mientras que la rubia sonreía, la morena examinaba todo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Estos cacharros pasan algún control de calidad? ¿Quién lo maneja? ¿Va todo por ordenador? ¿Es una barca normal? ¿Se puede salir? ¿Tiene algún tipo de seguridad?

\- Veo que sí, que todo bien – Sonrió Emma – Abróchate el cinturón y disfruta – Quizá fuera por su tono de voz o quizá por el gesto cariñoso que la rubia hizo para ajustarla bien el cinturón, pero Regina comenzó a relajarse.

\- Gracias.

La atracción comenzó a funcionar y los nervios de la empresaria volvieron fulminantes como un búmeran. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, quién depositó su mano encima de la de Regina. Al instante apreció un chispazo en su corazón. Miró sus manos unidas. Ya había sentido esto otra vez con Regina, no era nada nuevo, pero aun así le seguía sorprendiendo aquella sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Presionó con delicadeza la mano de la empresaria.

\- Tranquila, no quieras controlarlo todo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina estaba tan intranquila que no había notado el cosquilleo ni su mano, ni en el resto de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había notado el contacto de Emma. Sólo atendió a los estímulos cuando la rubia le habló.

\- Las atracciones están para divertirse, dejarse llevar… así que por una vez, no tienes que dominar la situación. – Emma volvió a presionar con ternura la mano de Regina, quien esta vez sí que miró que sus manos estaban unidas. La barca continuaba su camino, subiendo y bajando pequeñas cuestas, y chocando con los laterales cuando la zona era muy tranquila, y era conducida más por el agua que por el carril. Sin embargo, la empresaria ya no tenía el sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ella, solo estaba atenta a sus manos unidas. Lo propio, según sus principios, hubiera sido, soltarse de inmediato, pero no lo hizo.

\- Está bien.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron para luego mirar hacia delante. Aquello empezó a ser divertido. Por un lado, la barca en la que estaban empezó a coger un poco más velocidad en ciertos puntos, sobre todo en las bajadas, no obstante iba despacio en las subidas. Y por otro lado, había personas en algunas zonas arrojando o disparando agua. Definitivamente, aquello estaba siendo divertido, tanto fue así que a las dos se les escapó algún que otro grito y alguna que otra risa. A pesar de que hubieran seguido mucho más tiempo montadas, la última cuesta, la más empinada, indicó que estaban llegando al final.

\- ¡Prepárate, llega la parte en que te vas a empapar! – Expresó gritando Emma, mientras miró a Regina con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Te recuerdo que tú también – La empresaria también correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Y esta fue muy bella, o por lo menos a Emma le pareció así, es más, no pudo dejar de mirarla. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a aflorar en su estómago. Lo achacó a los nervios de la atracción, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no era ese el motivo, que era por ella, por Regina Mills.

\- Sí – Susurró Emma. La amplia sonrisa que antes portaba, ahora era un poco diferente. Más natural, más hermosa, siendo el punto de atención de Regina, que se dejó cautivar por ella. ¿Qué tenía de especial Emma Swan que le hacía sentir así? En sus años más locos había salido con modelos, con mujeres poderosas que derramaban sensualidad a cada paso. Pese a ello, la mujer que tenía delante era diferente, no sabía muy bien en que aspectos, solo sabía que era diferente, incluso si la compraba con Kath. En ese preciso momento quiso suprimir ese pensamiento de su mente apartando la mirada, pero el destino se adelantó, la barca de la atracción comenzó su descenso.

Cuatro segundos después, y tras un largo chillido, llegaron al final de la atracción. Y evidentemente, la propulsión de la caída hacia la zona de más agua provocó, no solo una ola gigante hacia fuera de la atracción, sino también que el agua se metiese dentro de la barca.

\- Estás…mmm… mojada – Comentó Emma que no pudo apartar la mirada de su jefa. Efectivamente, Regina se había calado hasta las huesos, incluso la camisa blanca que llevaba se había vuelto un poco más transparente, intuyéndose un bonito sujetador blanco de encaje. Pero la rubia no la miraba porque estuviese empapada. La miraba porque estaba increíblemente sexy. Su pelo húmedo, su gesto en la cara de diversión, sus movimientos para secarse, la chispa de sus ojos... Definitivamente, estaba impresionante.

\- Impresionante…

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma casi entró en pánico… ¿tan evidente era como veía a la empresaria?

\- Estoy impresionantemente húmeda – Desarrolló Regina ahuecándose el pelo, y disfrutando de reojo de una bonitas vistas. Emma estaba muy encantadora mojada y riéndose por su comentario.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Debo admitir señorita Swan que me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Me alegro… aunque deberías haber montado antes, y así repetir esta experiencia varias veces.

\- Creo que por hoy tengo suficiente… - Comentó la empresaria mientras se seguía ahuecándose el pelo.

\- Somos de la misma quinta… Deberías estar preparada para este tipo de experiencia.

\- Tú estás preparada para esto… ¿cuántas veces vienes con Henry al año? – Fue escuchar esa expresión, y el gesto de Emma se endureció. No solo porque recordó la vez que vino con Henry al parque, sino también porque había llegado el momento de sincerarse.

\- Henry ¿no? – Regina notó algo extraño en la expresión de la rubia – Se llama así, ¿no? – No hubo respuesta – Lo siento si me he equivocado, soy muy mala para los nombres.

\- Mi hijo murió – Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Regina de tal forma que la descolocaron por completo. Su sonrisa cambió y solo podía ver ahora la expresión de dolor de Emma.

No lo pensó ni un segundo. Simplemente se lanzó a los labios de la rubia. Era una necesidad hacerlo. Era una necesidad sentirla en aquel preciso momento, le daba igual las consecuencias, no están contempladas. Además, no había otra expresión que no fuera la de un apasionado beso. Sin embargo, para Emma fue distinto. Nada más decir aquellas duras palabras sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba en los ojos de la morena, como su sonrisa desapareció y como la expresión de su gesto dejó un rastro de disipada confusión. No obstante no le dio mucho tiempo a procesar que significado tenía todo esto, ya que en menos de un suspiro sintió el calor de los labios de Regina en los suyos y luego como el beso se hizo más profundo. Al principio Emma lo estaba disfrutando, se estaba dejando llevar olvidándose de todo, incluso de dónde estaba. Pero un pensamiento franqueó en su mente haciendo que se apartase de mala manera de Regina.

\- ¿Me has besado por lástima?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? Qué creéis que pasará ahora? Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Recuperando el tiempo, aquí os traigo otra actualización :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: SnixRegal, dibarbaran , Guest , KaruBlackbird , begobeni12 , Leylayx , Jkto , Ruth maria LyzzEQ , BeaS , MissRegal , Guest , EmmaS92 , LiteratureloverE3 , LectoraMills , kykyo-chan , lcp15 , ChicaCiruelaSQ , dcromeror , Anita , PrincesseMal._**

 ** _Mil gracias por leer esta historia, hacerla favorita o seguirla._**

 ** _Espero que os guste!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: QUÉDATE…**

 **"Quédate con quien te bese las heridas que nadie tocó, te ame los defectos que nadie aceptó y te despierte los demonios que nadie conoció"**

\- ¿Me ha besado por lástima?

\- ¿Cómo? – A Regina no le dio tiempo a procesar aquella situación. Hacía tres segundos que estaba besando a Emma, cuando esta se separó bruscamente y le hizo aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Me has besado por qué mi hijo está muerto? – La rubia había tomado toda la fuerza que tenía en ese instante para manifestarse. En otra situación, seguramente, hubiese derramado alguna lágrima. Pero en aquel momento no fue así, tenía tanta rabia de que la empresaria lo hubiese hecho por aquella razón, que ni siquiera reparó que era la primera vez que decía en alto que Henry estaba muerto de aquella manera.

Regina quería gritar que no, que no fue el motivo por el cual la había besado. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó en silencio. Un silencio aterrador.

\- Será mejor que volvamos con los niños – Emma sentenció con una dura mirada. No quería creer que todo se había basado en un sentimiento de pena, no quería. Pero ante el mutismo de la morena no le quedó otra que aceptar la evidencia, y eso le dolió. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba alejarse de Regina Mills. Así que se giró y puso rumbo a la zona donde estaban los pequeños. No esperó a que la morena le siguiera, no miró la cara de desconcierto que tenía. En aquel momento, era tanta la impotencia que sentía que prefirió no hacerlo, que prefirió no darse cuenta.

Cuando la espalda de Emma ya ni se veía, Regina reaccionó, pero ya era tarde, estaba sola. Pudo ir detrás de la rubia, pararla, mas no lo hizo. Ella también necesitaba su tiempo para pensar, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido en los últimos dos minutos, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó al servicio más cercano, ya buscaría más tarde al grupo, si es que lo hacía.

Al llegar al servicio se dirigió directamente al lavabo. Acto seguido posó sus dos manos abiertas sobre él y agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el espejo del lavabo, en ella misma. ¿Qué había pasado? Su rostro estaba apagado, nada que ver con la sonrisa que portaba minutos atrás, nada que ver con aquella mujer que había rozado la felicidad. Emma le había contado que su hijo estaba muerto, y ella la había besado. ¿Lo hizo por pena? Apretó su mandíbula hasta el punto de endurecer aún más el gesto de su cara. ¿Todo se deducía a un sentimiento de lástima? Volvió a agachar la cabeza. Repasó una y otra vez todo. No se dejó ni un detalle de lo que recordaba, ninguno. Alzó su cabeza para encontrase nuevamente con su reflejo, y cerró las manos apretando los puños contra el lavabo. No, no había sido por pena. Deseó el beso desde aquella parte de su interior que ni reconocía, desde lo más profundo. Por primera vez no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que sintió cuando escuchó la noticia de Henry, lo único que ansió fue expresarse de alguna forma, y lo hizo con un beso. Pero lejos de la pena, más bien quería indicar que ella estaba allí. Su expresión se fue relajando. No iba a permitir que Emma concibiera algo erróneo sobre ella. No había ninguna explicación lógica del por qué necesitaba que la rubia no tuviera aquella impresión. No obstante, una señal en el recóndito de su ser le indicó que si no hacía algo pronto, podría perderla. Pasó rápidamente de la impotencia al simple desconcierto por lo que estaba experimentando ¿Emma Swan le importaba tanto para dejar a un lado su orgullo? Necesitaba una copa, un trago de alcohol que arrastrase todo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía irse a su casa y olvidarse? ¿Debía volver y hacer como si nada? Miles de preguntas hacían cola en su mente, una tras otra. Miles de acciones que podía hacer, miles de alternativas. Pero cada una de ellas le llevaba al mismo punto, su sitio era estar allí, con Emma, e intentar aclarar la situación. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Ella era una mujer segura, era una mujer que nunca se rendía ante las adversidades. Nunca había temido nada, y sin embargo estaba temiendo perder a una persona que ni tan siquiera sabía sí la tenía. ¿Por qué no actuaba como siempre? ¿Por qué no evaluaba todo y cogía la opción más productiva para ella? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando arrastrar por impulsos que no controlaba? ¿Por qué ahora? Y mejor dicho ¿Por qué estaba hablando para sí misma frente a un espejo cuando prefería mil veces estar mirando los ojos cristalinos de Emma?

Lo más fácil para Regina era ser una hipócrita. Lo había aprendido con el paso de los años. Lo más difícil para ella era estar allí, en ese momento en el que tenía que ser ella misma. Inspiró profundamente.

Valga decir que era penoso que la gente no lo entendiese, que no entendiese que debajo de toda aquella indiferencia o frialdad estaban todos sus demonios, estaba ella. Pero Emma era diferente. Emma la había visto en su peor momento, la había visto borracha y no había utilizado aquello. La había visto con el poder suficiente para vencer cualquier lucha y así estaba intentando ganar la simple batalla de que no cerrará Somnia Vera. Y lo más importante, la había besado a ella, no a la mujer que todos quieren, sino a ella, a Regina. Ya era una experta en besos, y sabía perfectamente que existían diferentes tipos de besos. Fuera por este sencillo hecho que Regina estaba aterrada. Salir de aquel cuarto de baño y presentarse frente a la rubia sería bajar cualquier tipo de barrera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la empresaria salió del servicio con paso decidido en busca del grupo, deseando que no se hubiesen movido. Ahora no estaba para pensar en los sitios en los que podrían estar para andar buscándoles. Por suerte para ella, estaban en el mismo lugar.

Se paró a unos metros de ellos y observó a la educadora, estaba enseñando a atarse los cordones al pequeño Rolands. Sus ojos no brillaban como en minutos atrás, y ya nada quedaba de aquella encantadora sonrisa que le cautivó en la atracción. Definitivamente, debía hablar con ella. Por algún motivo inexplicable no podía verla así. No podía verla apagada, así que se dirigió a ella enseguida.

\- Emma ¿podemos hablar? – La rubia había escuchado perfectamente aquella pregunta, pero ni se giró. Por el contrario, siguió agachada con los cordones de Rolands en la mano.

\- Había una vez un árbol en el bosque – La rubia comenzó a hablar en voz alta a la vez que hacía la primera doblez - Un día un conejito dio la vuelta alrededor de él – Rodeó el lazo con el otro cordón- Encontró una madriguera y se metió sin dudar – Posteriormente metió el cordón por debajo del lazo - Pero como era pequeñito necesitó ayuda y por eso tiro, tiro, tiro – Terminó tirando el lazo para apretar el nudo.

\- Emma, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? – La rubia se levantó después de revolver el pelo de Rolands, ignorando así a la empresaria. Luego se dirigió a otro niño, pero Regina le cogió del brazo suavemente para pararla.

\- Regina, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Sí tenemos, déjame explicarme – La expresión de la morena imploraba un poco de atención. Pero aquel ni era el momento, ni era el lugar.

\- Está bien, cuando terminemos del parque. – El tono de la educadora era más serio que de costumbre, y su comportamiento se podía asimilar al de un robot. Ni aun así miró a Regina, la ignoró.

Y así pasaron las dos horas restantes que permanecieron dentro del parque de atracciones. Y valga decir que Regina intentó todo tipo de acercamiento. Intentó hablar de cosas banales con Emma, pero nada, fue ignorada en cada una de sus preguntas. Intentó roces sutiles para decirla que estaba allí, pero nada, la rubia jugaba muy bien su carta de frialdad. Lo que para la morena fue una auténtica tortura. Sentía impotencia, ganas de parar todo aquello con un grito. Tenía la necesidad de decir basta, de indicar que todo había sido una confusión. Se sentía, por primera vez, con la necesidad de explicarse. Y eso que ella estaba por encima de aquello. Ella nunca se explicaba, actuaba y punto. Jamás, ni siquiera con Kath, rendía cuentas. En otras circunstancia hubiera dicho que tenía una reunión y se hubiese ido, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Pero intuía que si hacía eso sería peor. Seguramente entrarían en un círculo de orgullo mutuo, y no quería eso, así que respiró en todas las ocasiones en las que su instinto le pedía que acabase con todo como ella estaba familiarizada. Y finalmente la espera valió la pena. A la salida del parque, una vez que metieron a los niños en el autobús, y Mérida ya controlaba todo para llevarlos a la Asociación, Emma prestó atención a la empresaria cuando se quedaron a solas.

\- Quieres explicarte… explícate- Ni un gesto de amabilidad por su parte. Se notaba que estaba dolida.

\- Lo primero es que lo siento – A Regina le había dado tiempo a pensar mucho en cómo manifestar lo que sentía, había estado las dos horas preparándose para este momento. Sin embargo, ahora le faltaban las palabras para pronunciarse. Mas no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando la rubia – No debí besarte antes…

\- No, no debiste – Emma interrumpió. Para ella aquella conversación había terminado – Y acepto tus disculpas. – La rubia bajó la mirada. En el momento del beso pensó que todo estaba bien, que Regina Mills le estaba besando, y ella era una mujer afortunada. Pero no fue así, la empresaria la había besado por lástima y ella se sentía ahora sin valor. Había pasado aquellas horas en el parque repasando todo. Y sí, admitía que al principio sintió rabia por no haberse dado cuenta de que para Regina todo era un juego. No obstante, ahora por su cuerpo recorría simplemente la decepción por haberse ilusionado. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza. Le costó mucho mirar a la empresaria, no quería sentirse vulnerable, pero quería demostrar que era una mujer fuerte, por mucho que costase en aquel instante. La verdad es que no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para poner el punto final a todo aquello, aunque lo hizo – Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

La sensación de vacío inundó a Regina. Emma se había dado la vuelta, y se estaba dirigiendo a su coche. Y ella estaba allí de pie, con mil pensamientos atornillando su cabeza. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor así, tal vez aquel juego que llevaban tenía que terminar allí, en ese parking. Tal vez podrían llevar una relación normal de jefa y empleada al día siguiente. Tal vez.

Regina apretó con fuerza sus puños y recordó a la mujer del espejo. Sin arriesgarse no se gana. Podría aceptar todo, pero no podía aceptar ver a la rubia así. Así que para su propio desconcierto, no aceptaría ningún tal vez que pudiera dañar a Emma. Fue por este motivo que en menos de tres segundos ya la había alcanzado.

\- No – El tono de la empresaria fue tan contundente que la educadora no pudo evitar darse la vuelta. Estaban a menos de dos pasos de distancia- Me da pena que tu hijo haya muerto, no lo voy a negar. Pero no fue por lo que te besé.

\- ¿Y por qué fue Regina? – Sus cuerpos estaban tan tensos que aquello parecía un auténtico desafío de titanes – El día antes acordamos que fue un error, algo que no se podía repetir. Dime ¿a qué juegas?

\- No estoy jugando Emma.

\- A mí me parece que sí… ¿Y sabes qué?.. que yo no soy una de tus marionetas – Emma dio un paso al frente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no notaba esa fuerza en su interior.

\- No, claro que no eres una de mis marionetas - ¿En qué momento la conversación había tomado aquella dirección? Regina estaba aún más impotente sí cabía. Ella no estaba jugando… ¿o sí?... ¿qué era Emma para ella?

\- Vete… seguramente tienes otras mujeres que te esperen en tu apartamento de lujo y que estén dispuesta a todo… yo no.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Regina giró sobre sus talones. Había fuego en su interior. Aquellas palabras habían calado tan adentro que lo único que quería era llegar a casa, servirse una copa de coñac, y ahogar aquella irritación en otros labios… ¿quién se creía que era la rubia para hablarle de aquel modo?... Volvió a girarse para decir cualquier cosa ofensiva, para acabar por encima, lo necesitaba, necesitaba causar sufrimiento. Pero entonces lo vio. Su semblante de cabreo se evaporó, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron, su garganta imploró más espacio para poder tragar saliva y su corazón quebró al ritmo de cada bombeo. Emma aún estaba mirando en su dirección. No se había movido nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos guardaban un aire distinto que nada tenía que ver con minutos atrás. Estaban llenos de dolor.

\- Eres idiota.

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma logró articular. No sabía cómo había pasado de un estado a otro. Ni exactamente cómo se sentía ahora. Pero lo que sí que sabía es que estaba aguantando sus lágrimas estrepitosamente.

\- Eres idiota – Repitió Regina mientras daba un paso al frente – Verdaderamente idiota.

La confusión de la educadora fue tal que no pudo pronunciar palabra, ni tan siquiera cuando Regina se ubicó a menos de un centímetro de ella, ni tan siquiera cuando sintió la respiración de la morena mezclándose con la suya, ni cuando sus latidos abandonaron la cordura o cuando su necesidad de que todo acabase cayó en un lejano desahogo.

\- Cierto, podría estar con cualquiera en una hora… - Dijo en voz baja la morena ante el sigilo de la educadora – Pero no quiero… Esa es la verdad… Desde que te conozco he tenido ganas de matarte en muchas ocasiones… Es un hecho y algo nuevo para mí… Nadie es capaz de crispar más que tú… Nadie – Aunque la entonación era seria, Regina no levantó en ningún momento la voz - Y sin embargo, y no lo entiendo, es como si volviese a ti… Lamento lo de tu hijo, muchísimo… Pero no te besé por ello… No eres una mujer que me des pena, al contrario, te admiro – Aquellos vocablos salían tan naturales que la empresaria no se dio cuenta de lo sincera que estaba siendo – Y ahora… ahora me gustaría chillar, decirte tres cosas hirientes… Y si no lo hago no es porque te vea frágil… sinceramente es porque yo me veo frágil si te puedo daño … Así que no sé en qué puto momento te volviste importante para mí, ni porque motivo no me sale ni una palabra para expresarme contigo, sino que me sale un beso… No tengo ni puta idea de nada, pero sé que no estoy jugando… No lo estoy Emma…

Aquella discurso hubiese terminado en un suspiro sino fuere porque Emma acortó la poca distancia que había entre las dos para besarla. Al principio intuyó que el sermón de Regina iban a ser el típico sin sentido, pero a medida que la morena iba hablando todo cobraba un sentido muy diferente. Así que no pudo evitar rendirse ante la evidencia de que aquella mujer que tenía de pie, Regina Mills, le gustaba, así como no pudo evitar la simple necesidad de que en aquel segundo fueran una sola persona, entendiendo perfectamente de que, en ocasiones, las palabras sobraban.

Ninguna de las dos se apartó. Dio igual dónde estaban, dio igual si eran reconocidas por alguien, dio igual que aquello fuese un paso hacia algo desconocido, ninguna se apartó.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 ** _Os ha gustado este capítulo? ¿Cómo veis a nuestras protagonistas? ¿Qué pensáis que puede pasar?... Espero vuestros comentarios ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, hacerla favorita y seguirla.**_

 _ **Gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios: LoreLane, Ikaauro , Ruth maria , Jkto , 15marday , dibarbaran , KaruBlackbird , lcp15 , kykyo-chan , eLiteratureloverE3 , LyzzEQ , MissRegal , PrincesseMal , JBlack , LectoraMills , Guest , dcromeror , Guest , begobeni12 , EmmaS92 , BeaS , SnixRegal.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo :)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24: LAS COSAS NO SE PLANEAN**

 **Decir cosas como, "la gente no cambia", vuelve locos a los científicos porque el cambio es literal. Lo único constante en la ciencia. La energía, importa, está siempre cambiando, transformándose, fusionándose, creciendo…muriendo. La forma en la que la gente trata de no cambiar, es antinatural. La forma en la que nos aferramos a las cosas que eran en lugar de aceptar lo que son. La forma en la que nos aferramos a los viejos recuerdos en lugar de generar nuevos recuerdos. La forma en la que insistimos en creer a pesar de cada indicación científica que todo en esta vida es permanente. El cambio es constante. Cómo experimentamos el cambio está en nuestras manos. Podemos sentir como si muriéramos o podemos tomarlo como una segunda oportunidad. Si abrimos nuestros dedos, nos relajamos, nos dejamos llevar…Se puede sentir como adrenalina pura. Como si en cualquier momento pudiéramos tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Como si en cualquier momento, pudiéramos volver a nacer. (Anatomia-de-grey)**

Emma levantó la mirada. Seguía sentada en aquella escalera hipnotizada por las luces de la ciudad y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. No llevaba ni tan siquiera media hora, pero todo giraba en torno a una única cosa, mejor dicho, a una única persona.

 **FLASH BLACK – UNAS HORAS ANTES**

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – La voz de Emma casi era un susurro. Aún estaba a pocos milímetros de los labios de Regina.

\- No sé… habrá que improvisar – Sus sonrisas no envidiaban al mejor de los anuncios.

\- Me gusta improvisar.

\- A mí no tanto.

Las dos mujeres siguieron con su propio baile de besos. Faltaba la necesidad de expresar todo lo que llevaban dentro y sobraba la inquietud por seguir descubriendo que les estaba deparando todo aquello.

\- Quizá deberíamos hablar – La rubia volvió a separarse, aunque se volvió a quedar a escasos centímetros de la boca de la morena.

\- Creo que sería lo mejor – Sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo que del latir de sus corazones.- Hoy ha sido un día intenso, ¿te parece que mañana comamos juntas?... Es festivo y tengo la agenda libre. – Puntualizó Regina.

\- ¿Es una cita?

\- No sé si llamarlo cita… Debemos hablar de todo esto – Aunque aquellas palabras tenían cierta seriedad ninguna de las dos perdió la sonrisa que portaba.

\- Me parece bien… ¿Mañana a las 13? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Perfecto.

\- Conozco un sitio tranquilo donde podemos ir, te paso la dirección más tarde ¿Vale?

Regina no dijo nada más, decidió confirmar con un beso lento y tierno.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- ¿Se puede o interrumpo algo? – Ruby se había asomado a la ventana para saber cómo estaba su amiga. Aunque últimamente era muy habitual presenciar cómo observaba la ciudad desde la escalera de la terraza, no significaba que lo hiciera sin motivo. Emma siempre tenía un motivo y casi siempre coincidía con sus días de bajones.

\- No, de hecho ya me iba a meter, hace frío – Emma sonrió introduciéndose dentro de la casa con ayuda de Ruby.

Nada más entrar se percató que no solo estaba Ruby en casa, ya habían llegado las demás. Quizá era el momento perfecto para contar lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, debatió esta decisión. Podía hacer como si nada y esperar que le deparaba su nueva relación con Regina o, por el contrario, podía hablar con sus amigas y despejar algunas de las dudas antes de la charla. Al final opto por esto último.

\- Bueno, quisiera contaros algo… - Emma suspiró - ¿Podéis tomas asiento, porfi?

Sus amigas obedecieron, aunque con algo de temor. Emma estaba muy seria, muy concentrada en aquella conversación. La preocupación crecía por momentos.

\- Gracias chicas – Prosiguió Emma – Puf… ¿Por dónde empezar?... Tengo un lio monumental en mi cabeza y necesito consejo – Todas suspiraron a la vez, tal y cómo había empezado la conversación no parecía grave– Como sabéis besé a Regina.

\- ¿Cómo? – La única que saltó fue Belle, que no sabía nada del asunto.

\- Cierto, que tú no estabas cuando lo dije… Pues el otro día, cuando me dejó en casa, la besé… fue un impulso – Aclaró la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – Belle estaba ansiosa por saber. Sabía que su amiga había dado un gran paso. Estaba al corriente lo que sentía después de la conversación del día y de los verdaderos dilemas que rondaban por su cabeza.

\- Pues que la muy tonta se nos ha enamorado de la Reina Malvada… – Saltó Ruby, siendo golpeada al segundo por su compañera Blanca.

\- Bueno, total… que fui a hablar con ella… y al final acordamos que todo fue un error – Emma denotaba nerviosismo por cada poro de su piel. Allí estaba ella, de pie, con la mirada de sus amigas clavada, intentando centrar todo lo que había pasado en pocas palabras – Esta mañana he estado con ella en el Parque de Atracciones con los niños, y a lo último nos hemos quedado solas, y… no me acuerdo como fue, pero le conté lo de Henry – Ninguna quiso interrumpir a la rubia, sin embargo, todas coincidían en que aquel hecho era muy significativo. Emma no se solía abrir tan fácil a la gente, su muro era demasiado invulnerable en lo referente a su hijo – Y ella…

\- ¿Ella qué? – Ahora fue Blanca la que interrumpió.

\- ¡Pero quieres dejarla! – Ruby recriminó a su amiga.

\- Ella me besó – El silencio solapó sus caras de sorpresa – Y yo pensé que lo había hecho por pena… y… después ella fue tan sincera que… nos volvimos a besar… y… puf… me gusta muchísimo… y se supone que mañana hemos quedado para hablar en plan bien… y… me gusta muchísimo… creo…

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema o tu lío? – Dijo Belle con una gran sonrisa. Conocía a Emma desde hacía muchos años. Le había visto feliz, y le había visto caer. Puede que aquello solo fuera una rápida aventura, de aquellas que leía en sus libros. Pero daba igual, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella luz en su rostro. Por fin Emma estaba sintiendo algo.

\- Mi problema es que me gusta, o tal vez no es un problema…No lo sé… Pero… es una mujer…

\- O una bruja… Aún eso está por definir – Ruby no se podía callar y volvió a recibir otro golpe de Blanca - ¿Qué? Es la verdad… Me gusta que Emma sea feliz, pero no me fio de Regina.

\- Pasa de Ruby por favor, a veces tiene el tacto en el culo – Dijo Blanca - ¿Eres feliz?

\- Creo que sí, o sea, que esto es nuevo para mí, no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué debo hacer o decir… pero… estoy bien, ella me hace estar bien.

\- Entonces olvídate del resto y céntrate en eso… Será difícil – Expuso Blanca- No porque sea una mujer, sino porque todos los comienzos son difíciles.

\- Tonterías – Saltó Ruby – Esto no es cuento de hadas… El hecho de que sea una mujer lo hace más difícil.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace más difícil? – Fue el turno para la réplica de Belle.

\- No ha estado con una mujer en toda su puta vida… Y además… Por mucho que esto sea una ciudad grande, hay mentalidades pequeñas… No toda la gente acepta el hecho de que dos mujeres estén juntas…

\- Eso es muy homófobo. – Belle se giró para estar frente a Ruby, esta hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio Belle? ¿Crees que se mira igual a una pareja de un hombre y una mujer que a una pareja de dos mujeres?

\- Creo que se está avanzando mucho.

\- No te he preguntado eso… Es inútil creer que todo es de color de arco iris y que vivimos todos en armonía y…

\- Chicas… ¡Chicas! – Blanca puso paz entre sus dos amigas. Las conocía muy bien y no pecaba en la ignorancia de que aquella discusión podría ser eterna – Dejemos que Emma siga contando todo… Emma puedes continuar… ¿Emma?

Ruby y Belle no tardaron en girar sus cabezas en dirección a la rubia al ver como Blanca se levantaba rápidamente. Emma estaba un poco doblada con su mano derecha agarrando su pecho. Algo iba mal. Al segundo ellas también estaban de pie a su lado.

\- Llamad a urgencias – Pudo pronunciar la rubia antes de caer desmayada.

Las siguientes horas fueron una auténtica tortura. Es cierto que la ambulancia llegó velozmente, pero las dos horas que tuvieron que esperar en el hospital sin noticias fue lo peor. Al final todo quedó en una falsa alarma. No había nada extraño o por lo menos no lo habían encontrado en las pocas pruebas realizadas. Sin embargo, para asegurarse, Emma tendría que estar 24 horas en observación en una de las habitaciones del hospital, a la que fue enviada inmediatamente.

Como era de esperar, sus amigas no se movieron, se quedaron allí hasta que despertó al día siguiente.

\- Menudo susto nos has dado – Dijo suavemente Blanca, no quería sonar enfadada, pero tenía que explotar por algún lado después de todo lo que habían vivido: Nervios, cafés y algún que otro lloro.

\- Quería llamar la atención de alguna forma para que estas dos se callasen – Comentó Emma sonriendo.

\- Lo sentimos, somos gilipollas… no queríamos preocuparte…

\- No ha sido por vosotras, así que quitároslo de la cabeza– Y era totalmente cierto. Emma ni siquiera estaba escuchando la conversación de sus amigas. Se había sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. La parte más superficial era el simple hecho de que Regina era una mujer, pero su intranquilidad iba más allá. ¿Podría ella empezar una relación sí estaba rota? ¿Podría ella poder amar de nuevo? Había amado, o eso pensaba, al padre de Henry y, por supuesto, seguía amando a su hijo. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora la cruda vida le ocasionaba que ni tan siquiera pudiese ver en la más absoluta claridad. Y aquello le preocupaba. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba librarse de aquellos demonios que rasgaban cada bocanada de aire que tomaba? Era muy fácil besar a alguien, pero ¿Podría despojarse de su coraza por ese alguien? ¿Sería Regina esa persona especial o tan solo era la típica persona que pasaba por su vida de puntillas? - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 13:30 – Dijo Blanca

\- Mierda… Regina – Emma quiso incorporarse de inmediato, pero fue parada por Ruby.

\- ¿Qué coño haces?

\- Había quedado con Regina, y debo ir.

\- Tú estás como una puta cabra – Le reprochó Ruby – Debes permanecer en el hospital hasta mañana Emma.

\- Tienes razón – En su intento de levantarse, la rubia había notado primero un cierto mareo, y luego un cansancio que había inundado todo su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que le habían dado una paliza. – Pasadme mi móvil, porfi.

\- Lo siento nena, salimos corriendo de casa y si nos olvidaron todas tus cosas allí –Belle comentó en una voz casi inaudible, aunque la fue subió para continuar hablando – De toda formas, Ruby tiene razón… debes descansar, mañana ya hablarás con Regina.

\- De acuerdo – La afirmación de Emma tenía un tono triste y callado. De nuevo sus amigas la lucidez que a ella le faltaba en aquel momento, pero la ansiedad de su interior no opinaba lo mismo. Ella tenía mil dudas, mil miedos… Sin embargo, una simple cosa borraba el resto, tenía ganas de ver a la morena.

\- Vamos a irnos a casa, y así duermes y descansas – Blanca se había levantado y había tocado con suavidad el hombro de Emma – Volveremos en unas horas, ¿estarás bien sola?

\- Sí, no os preocupéis, estaré bien – Dijo la rubia para sosegar el ambiente – Iros a casa que también tenéis que descansar… – Su sonrisa y su posterior guiño provocó un calor especial en todas. Emma parecía estar bien.

\- Te dejo mi móvil – Comentó Belle mientras estiraba el brazo para dárselo a la rubia – Cualquier cosita nos llamas… ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

\- Que si pesadas, iros ya.

Sus tres amigas se levantaron y se fueron despidiendo con besos y abrazos, mientras que Emma se quedó otra vez absorta en sus reflexiones. Sin embargo, estaba tan batida que no tardó ni cinco minutos en caer rendida ante Morfeo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos comprobó en el móvil de su amiga que había estado dormida cerca de tres horas. Pero aquello le había sentado bien, se encontraba mejor. Miró a su alrededor, aun sus amigas no habían vuelto, así que decidió mirar por la ventana sin levantarse. Desde su posición se podía divisar el azul del cielo, aún era de día. Odiaba los hospitales, odia el ruido de los pasillos, y ese olor raro que había. Las camas eran incómodas y las habitaciones pequeñas. Lo único que se salvaba era aquel ventanal y la posibilidad de perderse en el horizonte, y así lo hizo, se quedó observando como las nubes se iban poco a poco moviendo.

\- Sí que era un sitio tranquilo para hablar – Regina sonrió mientras dejaba el ramo de rosas que había traído cerca de la ventana.

\- Lo siento, yo… - Emma ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta del taconeo de la morena en el pasillo, ni que había entrado en su cuarto. Tan solo notó su presencia cuando habló dejándola totalmente paralizada, ¿qué hacía allí?

\- ¿En serio que te estás preocupando por estar enferma? – La morena se volvió hacia Emma para sentarse en la silla que había cerca de su cama. – Eres demasiado buena Señorita Swan.

\- ¿Creí que habíamos acabado con los formalismos?

\- Nunca se acaban con las buenas costumbres – Regina dijo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco preocupada por la rubia.

\- Gracias por venir Regina… No sé ni cómo te has enterado…

\- Me llamó Belle… me dijo que cierta rubia estaba preocupada por dejarme plantada esta mañana.

\- En serio Regina, lo siento.

\- Lo dicho, demasiado buena

La morena se levantó y se acercó a los labios de la rubia para depositarle un beso. Un beso que sabía a gloria. Aquella mañana se había levantado pronto para trabajar un poco antes de la cita. A las 12 de la mañana incluso ya estaba preparada. Sin embargo, aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de Emma con el lugar de quedada, no le había dado importancia hasta las 13 horas. Ya era la hora y no había recibido ninguna noticia. Con cabreo había llamado a Emma varias veces, y no le había cogido el teléfono. Le parecía un poco desesperado presentarse en su casa, así que esperó y esperó. Nada. Decidió entonces tomar una copa de Coñac para hacer tiempo. Nada. Ya eran las 15 horas y no sabía nada de la educadora. ¿La había dejado plantada? ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Le había pasado algo? Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos enfrentados. Por una parte, estaba furiosa por no tener ninguna noticia, y por otro lado estaba preocupada, aquello no era normal. Fue a las 16 horas cuando recibió la llamada de una compañera de piso, Belle, quién le contó que Emma estaba en el hospital ingresada. No le dio ningún detalle, pero le dijo que no era nada grave. Sin embargo, Regina tardó menos de media hora en llegar al hospital. No podía quedarse en casa, necesitaba ver a Emma, y saber cómo estaba de verdad. Toda la cólera se había ido, y solo quedaba una aflicción extrema que se disipó cuando la vio en la cama y comprobó que estaba bien. Así que sí, después de todo aquello el beso le sabía a gloria.

\- Gracias por venir... Yo… debo contarte algo – Desde que había visto a Regina allí, Emma había sentido la necesidad de contarle lo de su trasplante de corazón – No sé si te han contado el porqué de mi ingreso.

\- No, solo me dijeron que no me preocupase… y vine directamente.

\- Vale… eh… hace meses me hicieron un trasplante de corazón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Aquellas dos palabras sonaron con ternura, sinceras. Regina sabía perfectamente lo de la operación de Emma, no obstante, no pudo evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia la rubia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así.

\- Sí, sí – Dijo rápidamente la educadora. – La verdad es que no sé qué pasó. Me sentí mal, luego el pecho me dolió, y creo que me desmayé… No recuerdo mucho más.

\- ¿No te han dicho por qué ha sido?

\- No, me han hecho pruebas y me han dicho que no han encontrado nada… De todas formas, estaré en observación hoy – Aclaró Emma sonriendo, pero Regina no estaba muy conforme con aquellas palabras. Sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba la sanidad en su país. Sin dinero la atención era menor. Así que decidió internamente ocuparse personalmente de aquel asunto. Hablaría con el doctor de Emma, y pagaría lo que fuese por saber si realmente todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Has comido algo?

\- No, creo que me trajeron la comida al medio día, pero mi cuerpo quería dormir y dormir.

\- Perfecto – Emma miró extrañada ante aquel comentario de Regina – Nada más romántico que un hospital para tener una cita.

\- ¿Cómo?

Regina sacó un par de sándwich de su bolso. Los había comprado minutos antes en la planta baja del hospital.

\- Come – Dijo acercando uno de los sándwich a la rubia – Te sentará bien.

\- Gracias – Emma suspiró cogiendo la comida. Y por primera vez en todo el día, su corazón se calmó.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿De qué creéis que hablaran en esa "cita" extraña en el hospital?**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Buenas! Sé que llevo unas semanas de retraso. Pero otra vez tengo mucho trabajo y saco poco tiempo para poder escribir.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, hacerla favorita o leerla.**_

 _ **Es un placer leer cada uno de vuestros comentarios: Lrg, LoreLane, , Antrilewis , ruth maria , 15marday , ChicaCiruelaSQ, , SnixRegal , Ikaauro , Jkto , Rakeli , LyzzEQ , lcp15, LiteratureloverE3 , Dcromeror, EmmaS92 , , dibarbaran , begobeni12 , JBlack , PrincesseMal , Guest , BeaS , kykyo-chan , LectoraMills.**_

 _ **Ah! Me encanta que también comentéis las frases... siempre tienen un sentido con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste este**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25: LO QUE UN PENSAMIENTO PUEDE ESCONDER**

 **"No es posible despertar a la conciencia sin dolor. La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por absurda que sea, para evitar enfrentarse a su propia alma. Nadie se ilumina imaginando figuras de luz, sino por hacer consciente la oscuridad." (Carl Jung)**

 **FLASH BLACK – 4 AÑOS ANTES**

Veintiocho años ya, no podía creer que el tiempo pasase tan apresuradamente. Echó una mirada rápida al pasado. Ya habían pasado diez años desde que había tenido a Henry, ocho desde que había salido de la cárcel, cinco desde que había conocido a Killian y casi uno desde que había empezado a trabajar en Somnia Vera. No podía profesar que la vida por fin le estaba sonriendo.

\- Se te ve feliz amor.

\- Soy feliz – Dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que levantaba su copa para brindar.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro – Aquellas palabras eran francas. Killian había conocido a Emma en su peor momento. Era una madre soltera cuya economía era tan deficitaria que iba dando tumbos de un trabajo a otro. Sin embrago, se le veía una mujer fuerte capaz de hacer de todo por su hijo. Por ese motivo, tan solo había hecho falta un pequeño empujoncito para ayudarla, el resto lo hizo ella misma.

\- Gracias por todo este año – En estos veintiocho había aprendido una cosa muy importante, todo, incluido las personas son efímeras. Así que estaba agradecida de que Killian hubiese pasado por su vida. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo estaría a su lado, pero aquello no era motivo para apreciar la suerte que había tenido de conocerle.

\- Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas – Dijo Killian mientras rellanaba las dos copas de vino de nuevo - ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por Henry?

\- Todo – No hubo ni un titubeo en su voz – Es la cosa más importante de mi vida, así que estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por él.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- ¿Qué es lo más importante de tu vida?

Emma se quedó pensativa ante aquella pregunta. Tan solo unos años atrás hubiera dicho que Henry, pero ahora él no estaba, y aquella ya no sería la respuesta correcta.

\- Supongo que ahora solo me queda Somnia Vera- Esa era la realidad, y a raíz de ella se preguntó si también estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por aquella asociación. - ¿Y en la tuya?

Regina tiró el vaso vacío de café a la papelera, y caminó sin rumbo antes de contestar.

\- No lo sé – Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, en su vida no había nada importante a destacar. Toda su vida se basaba en sus cosas materiales. Incluso con Kath presente este hecho no cambiaría. Se había rodeado de tanta frivolidad que ya ni siquiera podía distinguir las cosas que amaba.

\- ¿No tienes familia? – Emma observó como de nuevo Regina tomaba asiento al lado de su cama.

\- Mis padres murieron, y tengo una sola hermana, Zelena, en otro estado… pero no nos llevábamos bien – Ante aquellas palabras de la morena, Emma se quedó absorta. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto? Después de comer su sandwich, Regina había ido a por un café. Posteriormente su charla se había concentrado en la operación de Emma y en su nuevo ingreso. Sin embargo, y aún no sabe cómo, habían empezado a hacerse preguntas más íntimas. Y allí estaban ellas, despojándose de sus miedos en una habitación perdida de algún viejo hospital.

\- ¿Nunca pensasteis tú y tu mujer en tener un hijo?

\- No, nunca… A veces me cuesta cuidar de mi misma, no me imagino cuidando a alguien más. – Emma miró tan intensamente a Regina que terminó perdiéndose en sus oscuros ojos. Para ella su jefa seguía siendo un gran enigma. Revisó toda su relación, el día en el que se conocieron, día que comprobó lo fría y fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Luego aquel día en el que la encontró borracha en su despacho, dándose cuenta también de lo frágil que podía ser. A partir de ese instante su relación había sido como una montaña rusa, cuando parecía que estaban bien, algo salía mal. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, podía notar que tenían un vínculo especial. Quitando la frialdad de alguna de sus situaciones, parecía que estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez.- Creo que nunca me lo has dicho, pero ¿Has estado casada?

\- No, nunca… Tan solo he tenido dos parejas en mi vida… El padre de Henry, Neal, del que no sé nada desde que nos abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada… y luego Killian... Supongo que él fue mi gran amor – Emma había sido demasiado sincera en esta confidencia. Pero aquellos dos hombres habían sido demasiado importantes en su vida para solo pronunciar sus nombres. Obviamente su historia con ellos era más larga y más complicada. Mas aquel no era el momento para entrar en temas puntiagudos con la morena.

\- ¿Sólo dos? – A Regina le parecía extraño que Emma solo hubiese tenido un par de relaciones formales. Era una mujer bastante atractiva. Lejos de este hecho, no pudo sentir ciertos recelos al escuchar las últimas palabras de la rubia. No tenía motivos para ello, era su pasado. Sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto el pasado se supera?

\- Sí... – La rubia sonrió tímidamente – y tú… ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?

\- Perdón, me he quedado pillada con tu respuesta… no logro entender que solo hayas tenido dos novios… Supongo que en tu vida reina los líos… y no me malinterpretes, no lo juzgo – Regina no quiso insinuar nada malo, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario. Quería conocer todo de Emma.

\- Bueno, algún que otro ligue de una noche he tenido – El color carmesí estaba empezando a aparecer en el rostro de Emma – Pero se cuentan con los dedos de una mano.

\- ¿Puedo ser indiscreta y preguntar cuántas mujeres han estado en tu vida? – Y aquella fue la pregunta definitiva para que el color carmesí terminase de gobernar toda la cara de la educadora.

\- ¿Te refieres a algo íntimo?

\- Sí, claro… Perdón, he formulado mal la pregunta – Dijo la empresaria - ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?

\- Bueno…yo… digamos que… bueno… ninguna en ningún sentido.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina no dejaba de sorprenderse con la mujer que tenía delante.

\- Jamás he tenido nada con una mujer.

\- Wow… eh… wow… yo creí que… Pero te gustan las mujeres, ¿no? – Por primera vez Regina era parca en palabras.

La rubia se quedó paralizada ante aquella cuestión. ¿Le gustaban las mujeres? No estaba muy segura de ello. Le gustaba Regina, pero no tenía claro si otras mujeres también le gustaban. Jamás se había fijado en una, así que tampoco podía admitir que le gustaban las mujeres. Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué se había fijado en su jefa? ¿Realmente sentía algo por ella o tan solo estaba cansada de estar sola? ¿O quizá tendría algo que ver con que no quería que cerrase Somnia Vera? Esto último era su miedo más oculto. Aquello con lo que no quería enfrentarse.

\- Me gustas tú – Esa era la única verdad de la que Emma era poseedora. Y es que no podía olvidar que unos días antes de conocer a Regina estaba perdida. Ni siquiera sabía por qué el destino le había dado otra oportunidad para vivir. Quizá una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra, pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

Regina no dijo nada, aguardo unos segundos asimilando aquellas palabras. Luego se levantó y se acercó a los labios de la rubia para depositar un tierno beso.

\- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que tengo una cita en un hospital? – Dijo la morena regresando a su asiento. Podría haber habitado en aquellos labios un buen tiempo, pero aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

\- ¿Es tu secreto inconfesable? – No, pensó Regina mientras miraba atentamente a Emma. Ese no era su secreto inconfesable. Tenía miles de secretos, entre ellos el motivo que le llevó a conocerla. Y es que Regina podría haberle dicho que sabía lo del trasplante de su corazón, pero ¿que ganaría ella? No había otro dilema que no fuera ese. Porque más que un secreto era una sombra de quién era ella realmente. Ella no era una Santa, ella era impasible, indiferente con todo aquello que no le supusiera un beneficio. Ella era calculadora, una persona que primero miraba por sí misma y luego, si le quedaba tiempo, por los demás. Puede que últimamente se comportase de manera diferente, puede que ahora mismo le importase la rubia y que hubiese notado una pequeña alteración en su forma de ver las cosas. No obstante, sostenía cierto recelo a esto último planteándose nuevas preguntas como si la gente cambiaba o si ella había cambiado o podía cambiar. En su balanza del egoísmo cerró la idea de confesar, de despojarse de esa lacra. Porque aquello significaría que podría perder la oportunidad de una posible relación con Emma, y no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riego.

\- Puede ser uno de ellos… y tú ¿tienes algún secreto inconfesable?

\- ¿Aún más de los que te he dicho? – Emma sonrío. En aquella pregunta se podía notar la trasparencia de la rubia.

\- Todo el mundo tiene un secreto inconfesable, una cara oculta.

La educadora estaba a punto de abordar esa cuestión cuando entraron por la puerta Ruby y Blanca.

\- Hola Em… - Ruby se percató de la presencia de la empresaria, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia la nueva visita – Perdona, creíamos que estabas sola.

\- No os preocupéis, yo ya tenía que irme – Regina mintió, no tenía ganas de irse, pero le incomodaba aquel tipo de situaciones - ¿Sabes cuándo te dan el alta Emma?

\- Mañana por la mañana ya podré volver al trabajo.

\- Deberías descansar un poco – El tono cariñoso de la morena no dejó indiferente a ninguna de las presentes. Verla allí cuidando de la rubia era algo que ninguna de las amigas creyó que podría pasar. – Tómate unos días libre… Creo que podré apañarme sola con los niños.

\- Creo que acabaran contigo en menos de una hora – Dijo entre sonrisas Emma, olvidándose por completo de que no estaban solas y que quizá aquellas palabras denotaban bastante confianza con su jefa. Aunque sus amigas ya estaban al tanto de todo, tampoco quería quitarle autoridad.

\- Se intentará… Y a las muy malas siempre puedo darles algo para que duerman eternamente. – Ahora la que sonreía entre palabras era Regina.

\- Es una buena opción… entonces ¿Te veo en unos días? – Más que una pregunta lo que pretendía Emma era una afirmación de que la cosa iba bien.

\- Nos vemos en un par de días – Confirmó la morena. Acto seguido se levantó y amablemente se despidió de las amigas de Emma. Llegados a este punto también se tenía que despedir de ella. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Si hubieran estado a solas con ella, lo habría hecho con un beso, pero no era el caso, estaban acompañadas, y no tenía la intención de que su relación saliera a la luz. Así fue como se acercó a la rubia y delicadamente le depositó un beso en la frente, no era algo tan íntimo como un beso en la boca, pero tampoco era tan frío como un beso en la mesilla o una despedida hablada. Luego se marchó dejando a Emma con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Y es que aquel detalle del beso en la frente le había encantado. Para ella significaba protección, una expresión de cariño, y sobretodo, pocas personas son capaces de trasmitir tanto con un gesto tan simple.

\- Tierra llamando a Emma, tierra llamando a Emma. – Dijo Ruby ocupando el puesto que antes tenía la empresaria.

\- Teníais que haber descansado más… Habéis venido muy pronto – La rubia recuperó su compostura. No solo le había encantado aquel beso de la morena, sino que también se había quedado extasiada observando como su trasero se contoneaba al marcharse. Ahora que prestaba atención a este tipo de detalles, podía decir sin vacilación que el estilo de vestimenta de la empresaria despertaba en ella el más primitivo de sus instintos.

Por su parte, Regina salió con paso decidido de aquella habitación del hospital con un solo pensamiento, tenía que llamar a su ayudante para que él intentase localizar a ese tal Dr. Whale. Y es que al principio de la comida, y de forma natural y sin que se notase mucho, la empresaria instó en saber quién era el médico de Emma, y esta no tuvo problemas en decírselo. Lo que no sabía la rubia es que detrás de esto no se encontraba una pregunta superficial y sin importancia. Regina realmente estaba preocupada por ese ingreso repentino, algo le hacía sospechar que aquello no era una buena señal y quería hablar en persona con la persona que la trataba. Tal fue su concentración en este tema, que no se dio cuenta que, justo a un par de metros de la puerta de la habitación, un hombre venía por el mismo camino y ambos chocaron.

\- Perdón – Se excusó él – Iba viendo los números de las estancias y no estaba prestando atención.

\- Debe usted también disculparme a mí, también iba distraída – Dijo Regina examinando aquel hombre. Cuando recuperó su compostura observó que era bastante atractivo. Era delgado, pero no muy delgado. Tenía el pelo negros desaliñado, pero formal. Una buena combinación, pensó ella. Su barba poco poblada era más clara que su pelo. Pero lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos azules y su sonrisa. Para ser un hombre no estaba mal. – Que tenga un buen día.

\- Lo mismo le digo.

Regina iba a seguir su trayecto hacia la salida cuando decidió coger su agenda. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no estaba segura de recordar el nombre del doctor al llegar a casa. Demasiadas cosas podían pasar de camino, así que lo mejor sería apuntarlo en algún sitio. Para ella era demasiado importante.

Estaba sacando la agenda de su bolso cuando se percató que aquel hombre entraba justo en la habitación de Emma. Y la mera curiosidad hizo que diese un par de pasos hasta la puerta de nuevo, no estaba muy lejos de ella, pero si lo suficiente para oír que pasaba dentro. Quizá aquel hombre fuese el doctor. Aunque su vestimenta, toda de negro, le hizo desechar esta idea.

\- Buenas tardes querida – A Regina le sorprendió aquel saludo. Demasiado cariñoso. No escuchó nada más segundos después. De hecho, una de las amigas que estaba hablando se calló con esta interrupción.

\- ¿Killian? -Emma rompió aquel silencio

* * *

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _ **Qué tal fue este capítulo? Después de meditar un poco, me he dado cuenta que faltaba más acción… así que ya tenemos nuevo personaje.. ¿Qué os parece?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Buenas! Aquí os traigo una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestra opinión y por vuestras ideas: Ikaauro , Lrg , LoreLane , Guest, ruth maria , LyzzEQ , SnixRegal , dibarbaran , Antrilewis Leylayx , PrincesseMal , Rakeli , BeaS , kykyo-chan , LectoraMills , EmmaS92 , lcp15 , Guest , LiteratureloverE3, begobeni12 , 15marday.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir esta historia, hacerla favorita o, simplemente, leerla.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26: LA PARTE OSCURA DE LA FELICIDAD**

 **A veces nos derrumbamos hasta tal punto que incluso la idea de la felicidad nos asusta. Los ojos del corazón se acostumbran a la oscuridad e incluso la luz más suave se vuelve cegadora. (Mathias Malzieu)**

 **FLASH BLACK – 3 AÑOS ANTES**

Las cosas no iban bien, ella lo sabía de sobra, no obstante, siempre tenía la esperanza de que aquello cambiase.

\- No es que me vaya a la guerra.

\- Pero te vas – Dijo Emma. No se volvió, seguía mirando los atrayentes colores del atardecer, eran demasiados hipnotizadores para no sucumbir. Además, si se daba la vuelta, si veía como Killian hacía la maleta, solo encontraría dolor.

\- Debo hacerlo, mi barco zarpa esta noche para seguir con las investigaciones en La Isla Grande de Tierra de Fuego – La rubia no dijo nada, así que su novio siguió hablando – Es mi trabajo, amor.

\- Lo sé.

Emma por fin se dio la vuelta. En este último año su relación había cambiado mucho. Se había enfriado. Ella no le echaba la culpa solo a él, sabía que había sido cosa de los dos. Sus trabajos, y últimamente la salud de Henry, rasgaban sus tiempos, tanto que apenas se veían o hablaban.

Killian le había planteado que le acompañase en su aventura con su hijo. Pero ella había rechazado la propuesta. Estaba en ese momento en el que había encontrado su lugar. Amaba su trabajo, su vida, sus amigas. Amaba vivir con Henry en aquella ciudad. Además, dadas las nuevas circunstancia de la salud de Henry, no quería estar lejos de un hospital. Seguramente sería una tontería, un constipado mal curado, pero estaba convencida que estar de viaje continuamente no era lo mejor que podrían hacer.

\- Nos os quiero dejar solos… Sois muy importante para mí – Y Killian no mentía. Emma y su hijo eran una pieza fundamental en su vida. Sin embargo, su trabajo también lo era. Había nacido para explorar el mundo, conocer nuevas culturas, conocer nuevas especies. Ya había estado muchos años frente a un ordenador, mas no contemplaba la posibilidad de asentarse de aquella manera. Había retrasado este viaje mil veces por la rubia. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Su relación había entrado en un punto muerto. Debían ser ellos mismos. No era egoísta este planteamiento, era su realidad.

\- Lo sé – Emma se quedó contemplando aquella gran maleta. ¿Se estaba equivocando? ¿Aquel era su destino? ¿Su felicidad? ¿Debía dejar todo su mundo y emprender una aventura al lado de la persona que amaba? – Pero estaremos bien – Con aquellas tres palabras, Emma calmó su mar de dudas. Si realmente hubiese estado preparada para dar el paso e invertir su vida, lo habría hecho. Algo la empujaba para no moverse, a permanecer en aquella ciudad, a que su rutina apenas cambiase – Además, esto no significa el fin, ¿no?

Killian dejó de meter sus últimas prendas en la maleta. No giró su cabeza, solo contempló la maleta como el que vislumbra un horizonte perdido. ¿Aquello era el final? Esperaba que no fuera así. Quizá su postura de irse había sido muy interesado por su parte, pero necesitaba probar que aún podía ser un gran explorador. Suspiró internamente. Emma era una mujer maravillosa, y eso que la había conocido en su peor momento, pero ahora ella estaba bien. Era fuerte y sabía perfectamente que podía vivir sin él. Podrían seguir con su relación, seguir hablando cada día a través de internet o cada dos días, contarse sus cosas, intentar no echarse mucho de menos. Estaban pasando por una mala racha, era cierto. Pero también era cierto que juntos podían superar todo tipo de obstáculos, o por lo menos, así lo deseaba él. ¿Acaso aquello no era amor verdadero? Aunque siempre rondaba la posibilidad de que aquello terminase allí, en aquella habitación, que nunca saliesen del punto muerto, que nunca lograsen la felicidad juntos.

\- ¿Es el final? – Emma no pudo con aquel silencio implantado. Necesitaba una respuesta y su novio parecía ausente. ¿Deseaba que aquello fuera el final? Su situación era triste, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a luchar, y eso en el fondo significaban muchas cosas, pero sobretodo significaba que, tal vez, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro - ¿Killian?

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- ¿Killian? - Emma rompió aquel silencio

Regina no escuchó más, se alejó de la puerta antes de ser vista. En su mente solo había un nombre, Killian. Al principio no reaccionó, pero las palabras "el gran amor de mi vida" desbordaron a la morena. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Aún seguía en la vida de la educadora? ¿Y en qué sentido? Los celos, sí, esa cosa extraña para la empresaria, invadieron cada célula de su cuerpo. Como un huracán caminó por los pasillos. No estaba lista para este tipo de sentimiento, debía centrarse únicamente en localizar al médico de Emma.

Y fue con este pensamiento con el que Regina convivió lo que le restaba de aquel día. Llamó a su secretario, se hicieron las indagaciones oportunas y, dado su estatus, consiguió una entrevista con todo el equipo médico al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, todas estas gestiones no saciaron los pensamientos de la morena. Al contrario, podía notar a la perfección que estaban en su interior encontrando una fisura por la que salir. Necesitaba evadirse de alguna forma. Así que se preparó para ir al trabajo. Era tarde, pero algo podría hacer en la oficina. Sí, eso sería lo mejor, una distracción. Estaba a punto de salir cuando cambió de idea. Ella era una mujer fuerte, que solía enfrentarse a cosas peores que unos simples celos.

Caminó hasta el mini bar. ¿Celos? Se rio internamente. Eso era imposible, nunca había tenido celos, ni siquiera por Kath. Además, Emma era libre, no tenían una relación estable. Estaban empezando algo, eso era todo, una aventura más. Regina se sirvió un coñac sin hielo. Algo fuerte, pensó. Con el primer sorbo vino también la gran pregunta, ¿era solo un ligue pasajero? No, no podía traicionar la realidad, Emma no era una más. Lo supo desde el primer día que la conoció, lo supo desde el primer día que empezó a sentir cosas por ella, y lo supo en el mismo milisegundo que sintió el roce de sus labios.

Otro trago.

El no poder hacer nada, el imaginarse mil cosas entre ellos dos, quemaba. Quemaba tanto que la oprimía el pecho de tal manera que hasta su respiración era diferente. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada, se autocontestó. No podía absolutamente nada. No sabía mucho de la vida de Emma, de su pasado. Solo sabía que ese tal Killian había sido el amor de su vida. No sabía si seguía en ella, si aquella visita era meramente cortesía o algo más. Sí estaban, sí no estaban. Lo único que sabía era que la rubia amaba su trabajo y que nunca había estado con una mujer. Poco más. Así que, tal vez, solo la estuviese utilizando. Tal vez aquel era su destino juntas, una simple transacción.

Regina bebió otra vez dirigiéndose a uno de sus grandes ventanales.

Por primera vez sentía impotencia de que aquello fuera a terminar así, de aquella manera. Y es que en primera instancia, quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. Se estaba volviendo adicta a esa mera posibilidad. Adicta a creer, por primera vez, que podía existir algo que ella no pudiese controlar. No obstante, del mismo modo, también era adicta a la certeza de que en este mundo lo único que le quedaba esa su propia oscuridad, y aquello le rasgaba por la mitad.

Regina se perdió en aquellas luces borrosas de la ciudad. Era increíble, de noche podían ser perturbadoras. No había detalles en los que centrarse, todo parecía difuminado. En cierto sentido, su vida también era así. Miró de nuevo su gran salón. Estaba oscuro y tampoco se podía apreciar con nitidez ninguna cosa que valiese la pena, solo la soledad. Porque eso es lo único que reinaba en su vida, la soledad.

Con aquel pensamiento también vinieron a la mente todos los otros pensamientos que estaba intentando suprimir, ¿quién era exactamente Killian? ¿Emma seguía enamorada de él? ¿Mientras ella estaba sola, Emma estaba con él? ¿En qué punto se encontraban ella y la educadora? ¿Acaso ella ocupaba algún lugar importante en su vida?

Cada pregunta la carcomía por dentro, cada imagen de ellos juntos comprimía su diafragma. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su ira iba en aumento. Se sentía desbordada e incluso idiota. Quería gritar. Quería zanjar aquello con uno de sus desprecios. Ella no podía consentir aquello, no podía consentir que unos supuestos celos le llevasen a la locura.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Regina en alto para intentar calmarse. Pero fue inútil. Sus pensamientos eran punzantes, negativos. Su mente empezó a cosechar imágenes que no existían. Imágenes de Emma riéndose de ella. Imágenes de Emma con aquel hombre, en la intimidad.

La empresaria empezó a admitir que estaba vertiendo celos con aquella actitud. Nunca antes había sentido tal malestar por una persona, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Emma podía hacerla feliz en un hospital con solo un sándwich y ahora estaba al borde de quemar cualquier cosa que le hiciese pensar en ella?

Respiró profundamente. Luego caminó casi hasta la entrada, encendiendo una de las luces del salón. No quería ver su propia oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando decidió actuar por un mero impulso. Decidió ir a buscar a Emma. Aquello le estaba matando, y quería solventar el asunto lo antes posible. Quería saber qué pasaba. Quería volver a controlar la situación. Si aquello era el final no quería esperar, lo quería ya.

Con determinación dejó su copa de coñac y cogió las llaves del coche. Luego observó la hora. Por sus cálculos, Emma debería haber salido ya del hospital, y lo más seguro es que estuviese en casa. Aún no era muy tarde para poder hablar con ella.

De camino a casa de la rubia. Regina practicó en voz alta todo tipo de conversaciones. Conversaciones más íntimas, que desechó al instante. Conversaciones frías, que también desechó. Conversaciones directas con las que abarcaba muchos escenarios. Estas últimas fueron las que más tiempo la consumió. Tanto fue así que enseguida llegó a su destino.

Aparcó cerca de la puerta apagando el motor. Acto seguido inhaló profundamente ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Tanto le había afectado que Emma hubiera tenido la visita de aquel hombre? Aquello era irracional, insensato. Sacado de toda lógica. ¿Qué hacía allí? Definitivamente había perdido todo tipo de control y ahora se sentía absurda. Emma era libre y no podía juzgar su relación por una simple visita.

La calma precedió a la tempestad. Todos los pensamientos dañinos empezaron a disiparse. Su intolerancia a aquella situación se desvaneció. Miró en dirección a la puerta de la rubia y volvió a inhalar profundamente. Mañana hablaría con ella, y no para reclamar o para exigir explicaciones que calmasen sus inseguridades. Hablaría con ella para ir conociéndola. Hablaría con Emma incluso para conocerse a sí misma. Porque estaba claro que la rubia no era una más, estaba claro que los sentimientos que procesaba por ella iban más allá de una simple aventura. Aquellos pequeños celos habían removido su mundo, su vida. La habían llevado incluso al frenesí de plantarse por la noche en su casa para acabar con sus voces, para volver a su rutina de no sentir.

Mañana sería otro día, recapacitó. Arrancó el coche echando un último vistazo a aquella puerta. Y entonces sucedió.

Killian salió del edificio, seguido de Emma. Se pararon justo en la entrada y comenzaron a hablar. Regina podía observar perfectamente sus movimientos gracias a una farola que había encima de ellos. Parecían ajenos a ella. Podía marcharse y ellos no se darían cuenta. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí, bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba su coche. Apagó el motor y permaneció observando. Su conversación parecía divertida. No paraban de reírse y de tocarse mutuamente con pequeños gestos cariñosos. Cuando parecían que ambos ya estaban a punto de despedirse y tomar rumbos diferentes, llegó lo que para Regina fue lo peor, Emma y aquel hombre comenzaron a andar juntos hacía algún destino en común. La empresaria volvió a mirar su reloj. Era tarde, y por la salud de Emma, lo más seguro es que fueran a la casa de él y no a dar una simple vuelta. Volvió a mirar al edificio de la rubia, pero ya no estaban en su campo de visión.

Ya no había celos paseando de la mano de la cólera. Regina pudo sentir el crujido figurado de su corazón. Ese desgarre de sentimientos. Ya no se sentía impotente, sentía un dolor difícil de explicar. No quería que aquello acabase así, pero obviamente, aquello acabo allí, con Emma paseando bajo la luz de la luna con otra persona que no era ella.

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar, la casa que antes le pareció solitaria, ahora lo era más aún. Las paredes parecían tomar vida y caminar hacia ella, ahogándola. Dejó su bolso y se dirigió a retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de marcharse, se dirigió a seguir bebiendo. Aquello era lo único que sosegaba lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso momento.

Las horas pasaron y con cada copa, a pesar de que no fueron muchas, su actitud fue cambiando. Pasó de estar en un estado afligido a estar decidida a cerrar aquel capítulo corto de su vida. Emma ya estaba fuera de sus planes de futuro. Sin embargo, no estaba fuera de sus pensamientos. Estos giraban en torno a la rubia. En cómo había sido su historia, en lo que sentía estando con ella, en todo lo que había temido que pasara y al final pasó, aunque no lo tuviese planeado. En este punto experimentó rabia que la intentó tapar con indiferencia. Sin embargo, fue en vano, las voces de su cabeza no cesaron, las imágenes de Emma siguieron desfilando por su mente como un gran tren de mercancías. Se mezclaban imágenes de ella sola con imágenes con él. Otra vez se encontraba en el mismo punto que estaba al principio de la noche. Otra vez su desvarío la desbordaba con todas las cosas que la rubia pudiera estar haciendo en la casa de él. Otra vez no podía evitar no pensar. Los celos la estaban jugando una mala pasada, y no podía controlarlos. Era como si no fuese ella misma. Y a esto había que sumar que estaba metida en la tristeza de haber perdido a Emma, porque, la había perdido ¿Verdad? Aunque no estaba muy segura de esto, porque tampoco estaba muy segura de que alguna vez la hubiese tenido. Toda su relación había sido muy extraña, desde el principio hasta el día de hoy. Cómo se conocieron, sus peleas o desacuerdos, esos sentimientos ocultos, las mentiras que se agolpaban por salir, la impresión de estar feliz cuando estaba en compañía de la educadora. Todo era muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba, todo.

Regina tomó la decisión de beber todas esas copas que tenía pendiente. Se había estado controlando desde el principio de la noche. Pero ahora las necesitaba más que nunca, quería mermar toda su conciencia. El alcohol era el único que podía silenciar sus demonios. Era el único que la hacía no torturarse, olvidar.

Regresó al mini bar y cogió una botella, esta vez de Whisky. Dejó el antiguo vaso y apresó otro. No quería que los sabores se mezclasen. Sonrió internamente. Sí, así era ella. Incluso en la soledad de su casa podía redimir a la fría empresaria que llevaba dentro. Ahora todo era perfecto. Su plan era comportarse como siempre con la rubia. Hacer como que no había pasado nada. Con la única excepción de matar todo sentimiento que tuviera por ella y toda probabilidad de llegar a pensar que tenían una relación que no fuera meramente profesional. Ser impasible.

En ese mismo instante, en su propia renovación de concepciones sobre su futuro juntas, el timbre del portal sonó.

Demasiado tarde, rumió. Seguramente serían algunos críos haciendo la gracia nocturna. Sin embrago, al minuto volvió a sonar. Regina, cabreada por la situación, se dirigió con paso decidido al telefonillo.

\- ¿Quién es? – Su voz era severa, la auténtica voz de una reina malvada. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más juegos.

\- Soy Emma.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Os gustaría más celos? No me he portado muy mal... aunque todo puede pasar entre ellas dos :P**_

 _ **Espero vuestras opiniones!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Buenas! Ya de nuevo por aquí con una nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, seguirla o hacerla favorita.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios: dibarbaran , Ruth maria, Maria ,Nancy ,Parasomnica ,LyzzEQ ,MissRegal , Ikaauro, begobeni12 ,Jkto ,guest, Namian LawLiet Rost ,lupitha95 ,Guest ,LiteratureloverE3 ,lcp15 ,15marday ,SnixRegal ,Ana ,BeaS , kaotikaskull , Jblack , dcromeror ,EmmaS92 ,Guest ,Antrilewis.**_

 _ **Me alegro que todas disfrutarías de esos pequeños celos.**_

 _ **Hoy quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi enfermera particular (El frío en esta época es muy malo. Abrigarse bien), que ayer se tuvo que ir sin un beso de verdad. Espero que esto medio compense.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons"**

 **"** **La amaba, no por la manera en que ella bailaba con mis ángeles, sino por la manera en la que el sonido de su nombre podía silenciar mis demonios"**

 **(** **Christopher Poindexter)**

\- ¿Quién es? – Su voz era severa, la auténtica voz de una reina malvada. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más juegos.

\- Soy Emma.

Regina se quedó absolutamente petrificada. En otras circunstancias habría pensado que se trataba de un sueño, que se había desmayado debido al alcohol, pero no, sabía perfectamente que aquello no podía ser así. Había bebido, sí, aunque no lo suficiente para estar inconsciente en alguna parte de su salón. Definitivamente, Emma estaba en el portal.

\- Te abro – Dijo la morena lo más serena que pudo. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Según sus cálculos, la rubia aun tardaría unos minutos en subir, así que lo mejor sería dejar el vaso fuera del alcance de la vista. Posteriormente, se metió su camisa blanca por dentro de la falda de tubo, y planchó imaginariamente esta con sus propias manos. Dada las circunstancias quería estar lo más presentable posible.

A los dos minutos sonó el timbre de su puerta, haciendo que Regina suspirase internamente. Estaba decidida a ser su peor versión, una mujer inflexible y dura. Emma se daría cuenta con quién no debía juguetear. Tras este pensamiento, la morena no tardó en abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas – Emma saludó tímidamente.

\- Buenas noches – Sin embargo, el tono de la morena fue diferente, más severo.

\- Siento presentarme a estas horas, pero…

\- Pasa – Regina no dejó que acabase la frase. Toda la planta era suya, no obstante no quería que los vecinos de abajo cotilleasen más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Emma pasó con la misma timidez con la que había hablado al principio. Posteriormente, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al salón por petición de la morena.

\- Tú dirás – Sí, aquella era la mujer de negocios que le encantaba mostrar a Regina. Una mujer capaz de no mostrar ningún resquicio de sentimientos. Una mujer con mente fría e ideas claras.

\- Estoy enfadada con el mundo… Siento odio hacía él – La voz tímida de la educadora se había convertido en una voz ronca, llena de dolor - No hay día que no maldiga la vida… Y es duro ¿Sabes? Es duro levantarte cada mañana y no estar con él – Regina no entendía nada, solo veía a Emma más nerviosa de lo habitual, solo veía como se movía de un lado a otro, como su garganta parecía estar oprimida. Regina se encontraba perdida, así que lo único que hizo fue escuchar. – Es duro levantarse cada día… A veces me gustaría estar en la cama y no levantarme… solo consumirme… Es duro reír cuando no puedes porque tu único pensamiento es de odio. Pero tienes que fingir que todo está bien, tienes que fingir que te dé igual que todo sea una mierda… fingir que puedes vivir sin él…

\- ¿Sin Killiam? – Regina no puedo aguantar no interrumpir. A medida que oía aquella conversación, también podía escuchar el crujido de su corazón. Su máscara se iba rompiendo y le era difícil ocultar sus sentimientos de angustia. Emma estaba tan rota por aquel hombre, que ni tan siquiera había un ápice de duda de que ellas pudieran tener una oportunidad como pareja.

\- ¿Killiam? – Emma miró por primera vez a la morena, había huido automáticamente tanto de su mirada para poder hablar, que hasta ahora no había sido consecuente para hacerlo.

\- Sí, el hombre que te visitó al irme yo.

\- ¿Qué pinta él aquí?

\- No sé… estás hablando de él, ¿no?

\- No – Aquella palabra resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Regina, entonces ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo? – Estoy hablando de mi hijo, y de cómo me lo arrebataron sin avisarme… - Emma obvió aquel paréntesis que habían tenido. Tenía que soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tenía que hablar con Regina de aquello. De nuevo se puso a caminar sin sentido, de nuevo bajó la mirada para expresarse- ¿Sabes lo que duele no despedirte de alguien? ¿Sabes lo que es intentar una y otra vez comprender que nunca más en la puta vida verás su sonrisa? – La empresaria no contestó a aquellas preguntas retóricas, la voz de la rubia repicaba tanto a sangre que prefirió que se desahogara. No sabía qué hacía en su casa a las tantas de la noche, pero lo que si sabía es que quería estar allí para ella, escucharla. Y esto era muy extraño, ya que por una parte quería hacer como que no le importaba, actuar como siempre, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Definitivamente quería estar para ella de la forma más secreta que se pudiera estar– Entender que no hablarás con él… que no tendrás sueños en los que le verás ir a la universidad… Joder, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué el destino jugó así con nosotros? Lo odio, estoy cabreada, vivo cabreada… Es como si todos los días tuviese un volcán en mi pecho pidiendo estallar… Quiero gritar, mandar todo a la mierda… Pero no puedo… No puedo… Y eso me consume… me atormenta… Ando rendida – Cada palabra de Emma rozaba la desesperación - ¿Y sabes que era lo peor hasta hace unos días?... Que me pareció que el destino seguía divirtiéndose conmigo… Me podría haber dejado morir, no haberme conseguido un corazón – Emma se golpeó varias veces el torso – Todo hubiera acabado… Necesitaba que acabase… Pero lo hizo… Y volví a maldecir… ¡Joder! Una persona murió y yo sigo viva… ¿Sabes cuántas veces he entrado en el hospital con una crisis y he rezado para que fuera el final?... Muchas, pero sigo viva… y sigo cabreada… - Emma hizo una parada. El silencio se coló entre las dos, y la rubia aprovechó para clavar de nuevo su mirada en la morena. – Pero ayer no estaba cabreada porque eche de menos a Henry y no pueda estar con él… No estaba cabreada porque no fuera mi último día– Emma disminuyó su tono – Estaba cabreada porque no quiero ni imaginarme que el destino cumpla por fin mi deseo de morir – Aquella última palabra se incrustó en el pecho de Regina. Había valorado aquella posibilidad, pero la había desechado al momento. Emma no podía morir. – Ahora no… Killiam fue muy importante para mí… Pero en todo este tiempo no he valorado la opción de que me importe más la vida si vuelvo con él – Definitivamente, la empresaria estaba confundida. Sin embargo, solo escuchar el nombre de él le irritaba demasiado y una parte de su frialdad quería salir a flote, pero logró contenerla. Era increíble, el alcohol podía tener dos vertientes para ella muy diferentes. Una era que le anulaba todo sentimientos, sacaba lo peor de ella. No obstante, la otra vertiente, era muy diferente, hacía florecer toda su humanidad, sacaba todos aquellos sentimientos que la hacían débil. Y en el aquel minuto, no le importó que fuera lo segundo. No le importó escuchar a la rubia y sentirse más cerca de ella, no le importó incluso mostrarse cariñosa, aunque le estuviese hablando de otro- Te parecerá que estoy loca… Pero no puedo explicar los motivos, ni tiene lógica y más si tenemos en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos… Lo sé… pero… ahora no quiero morir… Tan simple y complejo como eso… y mi motivo eres tú Regina.

La morena no supo reaccionar en ese momento. Su mente voló al pasado, exactamente a los minutos previos antes de abrir la puerta. Y debía admitir una evidencia, debía admitir su equivocación, por primera vez no había duda de una cosa, el alcohol no era quien silenciaba sus demonios, era Emma. Y allí estaba ella, de pie, comportándose muy diferente. No siendo la Reina Malvada que acostumbraba ser. No siendo fría e indiferente. Allí estaba ella, mirando como nunca antes había mirado a una mujer, ni a una persona. Así que hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría. Cogió a Emma de la nunca y la atrajo a sus brazos. No quería soltarla, lo único que quería es que la rubia supiera que ella estaba allí, para ella. Ya no quería que fuera un secreto, quería que fuera un hecho.

\- No vas a morir – Dijo Regina separándose apenas unos centímetros, no quería dejar de abrazarla – No lo vas a hacer.

El silencio se sumergió entre otro abrazo. Esta vez ambas apretaban con más fuerza, tanto que la empresaria podía notar el temblor de la educadora. En ese momento Regina no pensó que aquello podía ser la debilidad de las dos. Para nada. La rubia no solo había sido fuerte presentándose en su casa, también lo había sido para relatarle lo cabreada que estaba con el mundo, esa parte que la mayoría, por no decir toda la gente, intentaría ocultar. Su mente volvió a volar, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo a un pasado anterior. Ella misma había sentido la misma rabia cuando murió su esposa. Esa misma impotencia. Ese mismo odio hacia el mundo, incluso hacia la propia Emma. Quería destruir todo, quería destruirse a ella misma. Así que sí, entendía perfectamente aquellos sentimientos. Entendía perfectamente cuando se está rota, cuando se nada en un mar de oscuridad, cuando no se encuentra la salida y lo único que se quiere es abandonar todo. Ella lo entendía perfectamente. Solo había una cosa en la que no coincidían, Tal vez fuese su forma de ser o tal vez fuese porque ella nunca se rendía, pero ella nunca había deseado su muerte, aunque de una forma indirecta, sabía que poco a poco se estaba matando.

\- Gracias – Emma se separó por completo. – Es extraño, pero necesitaba un abrazo.

Como el opuesto de la rubia, Regina nunca había necesitado un abrazo. Sin embargo, era presa de una verdad, existían abrazos que siempre le habían dado pavor, abrazos que significaban demasiadas cosas a nivel sentimental. Y aquel abrazo sin duda era uno de esos.

\- Yo también

Un nuevo silencio interrumpía el ambiente, esta vez para que tuvieran tiempo de mirarse sin hablar. De sentirse sin tocarse. Un silencio que honraba aquel momento.

\- Y ahora debo irme… Es tarde – La voz de Emma volvía a ser tímida. Toda la fuerza de minutos atrás se había desvanecido.

\- Quédate – No era una orden, era una súplica.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es tarde, y no quiero que regreses a casa a estas horas… Así que… Quédate a dormir.

\- Ok… Vale – Podría haber mil motivos por lo que aquello pudiese parecer mala idea, pero Emma desechó cada uno de ellos. Quería quedarse.

Regina sopesó en aquel instante todas las opciones que podía ofrecerle a la rubia para dormir: Uno de los cuartos de invitados, su propia habitación y ella se iría a otro cuarto, el sofá del salón. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas opciones estaba a la altura de lo que ella deseaba.

\- ¿Te importa si dormimos juntas? - Aquella pregunta invadió cada sentido de la educadora. Estaba preparada para mantener relaciones con Regina o mejor dicho ¿Iban a mantener relaciones? Dadas las circunstancias, le parecía un poco frío. Pero inútil era negar que lo deseaba con todo su alma. Quería sentir a la morena, quería descubrirla poco a poco. Pero ¿estaría a la altura? El miedo anegó cada fibra de su ser. Tanto fue así que hasta Regina se dio cuenta del cambio de la expresión en su cara, puntualizando enseguida – Solo dormir.

\- Sí, me encantaría – Emma tenía la sensación que Regina era capaz de introducirse dentro de ella, de saber perfectamente lo que pensaba, de calmarla. Era cierto que estaba deseosa de intimar, pero quizá aquel no era el momento, aún no se sentía preparada. A esto había que añadirle que aún no se habían besado desde el hospital. Las cosas podían haber cambiado mucho, y quizá ahora Regina solo estaba viéndola como una amiga a la que proteger o había sentido pena y quería cuidarla. Podrían ser muchas cosas, no obstante no quería pájaros en su cabeza, solo quería disfrutar de aquella noche con la empresaria del modo que fuera.

\- Acompáñame – La morena miraba por el rabillo del ojo como la educadora le seguía. Le gustaba tenerla allí, y era insólito. Del mismo modo, le gustaba la idea que todo fuera poquito a poco, sin forzar. Se sentía cómoda en aquel preciso instante, sin presiones. Solo serían dos personas adultas durmiendo en la misma cama. Sonrió internamente, ni tan siquiera ella reconocía aquel pensamiento.- ¿Qué tipo de pijama usas?

\- ¿Tienes una camiseta ancha?

\- Sí, tengo alguna olvidada en el fondo del armario – Dijo Regina con una sonrisa. Obviamente, Emma no iba a elegir un pijama de seda.

Al llegar al cuarto de la morena, esta sacó un pijama largo de seda para ella y una camiseta de una universidad para Emma. Luego ambas mujeres se cambiaron por turnos en su baño.

Por infrecuente que pudiese parecer aquella situación, no hubo incomodidades entre las dos. Todo fluyo, incluso a la hora de meterse cada una en su lado de la cama. Incluso en este punto no hubo debate, Regina comentó que siempre dormía en el lado derecho aunque toda la cama fuera suya, y Emma comentó que ella no tenía lado. Así de fácil.

Con la misma facilidad también comenzaron a hablar de cosas del hospital. Sin embargo, la morena pudo notar a la perfección como los ojos de la rubia se fueron cerrando cada vez más, hasta que por fin sucumbió a Morfeo. A ella no le pareció una falta de respeto, al contrario, para ella era una muestra de que Emma estaba relajada a su lado. Además, comprendía la necesidad de la rubia por descansar. El día había sido muy duro. Los hospitales solían extenuar demasiado, así que lo más lógico es que ahora solo pensase en dormir.

Regina se quedó observándola. Estaba de lado, con el cuerpo justo en su dirección, y con las manos debajo de la cabeza. Su gesto era totalmente relajado, y su pelo caía en cascada por todos los lados. Era muy hermosa. Jamás había tenido esa impresión de nadie, ni tan siquiera de Kath.

Suspiró y recordó cada mujer que había pasado por aquella cama, no eran muchas. A la empresaria no le gustaba llevar rollos a casa, siempre prefería un hotel. Pero daba igual el lugar, ella siempre hacía lo mismo, follaba y luego, o se iba ella o echaba a la otra persona. Sin ataduras siempre decía. Pero ahora, ahora que observaba a la rubia, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí, sin hacer nada, solo estar. Le hubiera encantado besarla, mas no quería romper aquella paz que estaba sintiendo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, le colocó uno de sus mechones que le caía por delante de la cara hacia atrás. Sí, solo quería estar.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os está gustando la historia? ¿Cómo os gustaría que continuara?**_

 _ **Espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Buenas! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, y sé que llevo mucho sin actualizar. Lo siento.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, la hacen favorita o la siguen.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros cometarios: Guest , Lrg , yurbelis, kaotikaskull, begobeni12, hechicerafv2016, Maria , Nancy , Ikaauro, Jkto, Antrilewis, Namian LawLiet Rost , PrincesseMal, dcromeror , dibarbaran , 15marday , Maria , LyzzEQ , Ruth maria , kykyo-chan , barrurita , BeaS , Guest , LectoraMills, EmmaS92 , Guest , SnixRegal , LiteratureloverE3**_

 _ **… Hemos llegados a los 700!**_

 _ **Espero que os guste este capítulo :)**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 28: PREDESTINADAS**

 **Nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad. (Vladimir Nabokov)**

Ella no era de madrugar, al contrario, le encantaba perderse entre sus sábanas los días en los que podía. Le encantaba abrir los ojos y saber que aún le quedaban dos horas más de sueño. Incluso, en los días en los que no podía conciliar de nuevo el sueño, le encantaba observar como en su habitación se iba colando poco a poco la luz del sol. Pero aquel día era diferente, aquel día no quería más tiempo para dormir, no quería observar por su ventana. Aquel día solo quería observarla a ella.

Su gesto era completamente relajado, parecía un ángel. Un ángel demasiado hermoso para ser real. Y fue en aquel mismo punto donde se dio cuenta que aquello estaba pasando. Ella, Emma Swan, estaba en la cama de otra mujer simplemente reparando en su belleza, simplemente percibiendo como la tranquilidad se adueñaba de ella. Y no necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba preocuparse por su corazón, que últimamente no latía como debía. No necesitaba perpetuar a cada segundo la muerte de su hijo. En aquel mismo instante no necesitaba nada más que estar allí.

Mientras los segundos franqueaban, recordó todo lo que le llevó a ese preciso momento. Recordó el pinchazo en su corazón, recordó el hospital, recordó su nerviosismo porque tenía una cita con Regina y no podía ir. Recordó sus pocas fuerzas, la impotencia. Recordó el momento justo en el que vio a Regina en el hospital y esa sensación de plenitud. Recordó sus conversaciones y sus risas en la comida. Recordó su marcha y esa sensación de vacío. Recordó la visita de Killian, y como este le habló durante horas de sus viajes, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Pero sobre todo recordó que en todo ese periodo su pensamiento pertenecía a la morena. Recordó cómo le dieron el alta y como sus amigas y Killian le acompañaron a casa para que descansara. Recordó sentir que le faltaba algo y no saber el qué. Recordó como su antiguo novio empezó a hablarle de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, como le trasmitió cariño, a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos. Recordó, que aunque fuera tarde, le pidió a Killian dar una vuelta porque le carecía de aire en sus pulmones. Y recordó el motivo de esta necesidad.

Toda su vida había girado alrededor de los fracasos. Desde el abandono de sus padres hasta el día de ayer en el hospital. Había tenido que enterrar a un hijo, la cosa más difícil que jamás concibió. Había tenido que desertar de todos los sueños que tenía junto a él. También había fracasado en el amor, tanto de sus parejas como de las familias de acogida. Lo único en lo que no se había hecho añicos en todos estos años había sido con su actual trabajo y con sus amigas. Sin embargo, no quitaba el hecho de que cada día, durante el último periodo, había deseado su muerte. Era algo duro de admitir, pero era la cruda realidad, ya no quería vivir. No creía que fuera merecedora de tal privilegio. No quería vivir sin su hijo y odiaba al mundo por ello. También le consumía el hecho de que justo cuando iba a lograr su propósito, su corazón no funcionaba y por lo tanto todo terminaría, el destino le cambiaría de nuevo las cartas, otra persona moriría para que ella pudiese vivir. A todo esto había que sumar que gracias a sus idas y venidas del hospital su impotencia y su desánimo crecían, ella podía notar perfectamente que esos ingresos hospitalarios no eran importantes, puramente su corazón se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar. Así que tenía que vivir con la carga de sus decepciones a cada segundo, con la carga de saber que no había un final para ella. Pero el ingreso de ayer fue diferente, lo sintió diferente. Algo le indicó que fue más grave que ninguna que otra vez. Así que por esto precisaba aire. Tenía muy claro que entre su corazón y su garganta anidaban esas palabras que agonizaban. Esas que tenía miedo a decir, esas que tenía miedo a aceptar.

Allí de pie, dando vueltas cerca de su casa con su antiguo amor lo vio claro. Mientras que él le indicaba que estaba para ella, ella pensaba que quería estar en otro lugar. Mientras que él le revelaba que podían salir juntos de esto, ella pensaba que su compañera de lucha era otra persona. Parecería una locura, era una locura, pero entre toda la oscuridad la única luz que veía era aquella que señalaba hacia Regina. Apenas la conocía, apenas había hablado con ella, pero un hilo intangible siempre la acercaba a ella. Siempre.

Por esto se retorcía asimilando la crueldad que le estaba preparando el destino. Aquellas palabras que quería decir y que se rompían en su interior no eran otras que no fueran que ahora quería vivir. Tenía un motivo para hacerlo y fuerzas para conseguirlo. Maldita ironía que justo ahora viese su muerte más palpable. Odiaba esto. Odiaba estar de pie con una persona que ya formaba más parte de su pasado que de su presente. Odiaba no estar sintiendo a la morena en aquel momento. Odiaba no decir aquellas palabras. Así que recordó como sonrió, como se despidió de Killian y como cogió un taxi hasta la casa de Regina. Recordó como las palabras que tanto temía pronunciar volaron. Como sintió el abrazo de la empresaria y su voz diciéndole que no iba a morir. Incluso actualmente, en la cama tumbada, podía recordar exactamente la paz que sintió en aquel momento. Ella que siempre se habría creído la salvadora de muchas personas, ahora estaba siendo salvada.

Emma suspiró y siguió recapitulando todo hasta que llegó a este punto, el punto donde deseaba muchísimo perderse en los labios de la morena.

\- Buenos días – La voz somnolienta de Regina interceptó de inmediato aquel deseo.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Has descansado bien?- Regina no se incorporó. Ambas mujeres estaban como anoche, de lado, mirándose.

\- He descansado muy bien… Tienes una cama francamente cómoda – Y Emma no mentía, era totalmente cierto, para lo poco que había dormido, su cuerpo no presentaba cansancio. - Y tú ¿has dormido bien?

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- No lo sé, tengo mi móvil apagado… Pero te diré que está amaneciendo – La sonrisa de la rubia era demasiado hermosa para que la morena no se perdiera en ella durante unos segundos.

\- Entonces he dormido bien… y más de lo que estoy acostumbrada- Regina tenía razón, había dormido más de lo que dormía diariamente.

\- Ayer nos dormimos tarde… – La educadora se quedó pensando en la última observación de su jefa antes de seguir hablando– Yo creo que hemos dormido unas seis horas… así que… ¿cuánto sueles dormir?

\- No mucho – Regina sonrió pícaramente. – Pero bueno, es hora de volver a la realidad e irme al trabajo… algo me dice que ya llego tarde… y eso tampoco es habitual en mí

\- ¿Vas a ir ahora al trabajo?

\- Si ¿por? – Regina estuvo a punto de colocar un mechón de pelo de Emma detrás de la oreja como un acto bastante íntimo, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. No sabía si sería lo correcto, dado que tampoco sabía en qué punto se encontraban.

\- Te propongo algo mejor… Hagamos pellas y disfrutemos de un día solo para nosotras- Quizá para cualquier persona ajena a esa cama la propuesta de Emma era muy simple. Pero ella no era así. Aun bailaban cerca de su corazón aquellas palabras de auxilio de no querer morir, y lo más importante, aun bailaba esa sensación de que pronto su destino tendría un final que ella ya no quería.

\- ¿Hacer pellas?... Es decir, ¿No ir a trabajar?

\- Sí… día libre…

\- Eh… No puedo – Regina titubeó antes de contestar.

\- ¿Por?

\- ¿Nunca las he hecho? Es decir… Nunca me he tomado un día de descanso.

\- ¿Por? – Emma era totalmente inocente con aquella conversación. Todavía no alcanzaba a entender como Regina, siendo la jefa, no se tomaba un respiro del trabajo.

\- Creo que me gusta el deber de trabajar… De sentirme útil… Y por lo tanto no veo productivo tomarse un descanso… El tiempo es valioso.

\- Por eso… Pásalo conmigo – Aquello no sonó a una súplica, ni tan siquiera sonó a desesperación, más bien sonó al anhelo subyacente de lo que pasaba entre ellas.

 **FLASH BACK – UNOS MESES ANTES**

\- Venga Regina, hagamos algo diferente… podemos coger el coche e irnos a pasar el día fuera de la ciudad – Dijo Kath observando desde la cama como su mujer se terminaba de arreglar.

\- ¿Qué día es?

\- 7 de enero… ¿por?

\- Porque hoy no puedo… Tengo una reunión importante – Expresó Regina al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus tacones de aguja. Hoy tenía ganas de pisar con fuerza su rutina.

\- Si te hubiera dicho 4 de abril me hubieras contestado lo mismo – Kath tenía razón. En cierto sentido no se lo podía reprochar, el mundo de la empresaria siempre había girado alrededor del trabajo, disponiendo de poco tiempo para estar juntas. No obstante, últimamente este tiempo se había vuelto escaso. Y esto era un gran problema. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantarían así?

\- Lo siento cariño… Otro día.

\- No lo sientes Regina… últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntas y te da igual – La morena iba a protestar, sin embargo se detuvo cuando Kath prosiguió - Nos falta tiempo y no te das cuenta.

\- Lo siento – Regina volvió a repetir – Estos meses son difíciles, tengo que cerrar un trato y ahora mismo no puedo jugar a perder un día completo porque tú…

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Kath subió su tono al mismo tiempo que se levantaba enfadad de la cama. Estaba harta de tener esta conversación cada dos por tres. Estaba harta de ver como su relación se dilapidaba bajo las alas de la costumbre. Estaba harta de ver a su propia mujer no valoraba lo que realmente importaba, o quizá estaba harta de no darse cuenta que ella ya no era tan importante para su mujer.

\- Estoy bajo mucha presión… Ya sacaremos tiempo otro día – Regina ya quería zanjar el tema. Si algo odiaba era estar desde primera hora de la mañana enfadada. Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Últimamente su cansancio era extremo, por mucho que intentaba arreglarse sus ojos habían perdido luz, su tez era más pálida y su sonrisa cada día era más hipócrita. Quizá todo tenía que ver con el trabajo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que su vida amorosa no iba mejor, había llegado a una situación de tener la impresión de estar navegando en alta mar, siendo arrastrada por la corriente y sin la necesidad de llegar a la orilla para salvarse. Solo navegaba. Porque sí, no era querer progresar, siempre había sido una necesidad. Tardó en comprender esta diferencia.

\- Quizá mañana no haya otro día – Kath se marchó dando un gran portazo. Tenía razón, para ella no hubo un mañana.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- Vale – Regina sonrió como nunca. Ella conocía muy bien la importancia del tiempo. Era una mujer pegada a un reloj y a una agenda. No improvisaba, no se tomaba unas horas de libertad. Y aunque pareciese mentira, ella disfrutaba con esto, ella disfrutaba trabajando, comiendo con algún empresario y después tomando un café con otro, o empleando su tiempo libre en alguna gala benéfica de compromiso. Ella no disfrutaba tirada en su sofá, leyendo un libro o tomando un café sin sacar nada a cambio. Sin embargo, y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ella quería hacer por Emma algo que nunca había hecho por nadie. Iba a parar su agenda e iba a dedicar ese tiempo solo a la rubia. Ya no se trataba del tiempo que le sobraba, sino del tiempo que no tenía. Y la razón era simple. Tenía tanto dinero que podía regalar cualquier cosa: Viajes, joyas, ropa cara… cualquier cosa. La gente suele regalar cosas materiales, cualquiera puede regalar un reloj, puede tener un significado u otro, lo queramos o no, pero puede ser el mismo reloj. Pero el tiempo es diferente, una hora nunca será la misma. Por este motivo lo único valioso en su vida era el tiempo, algo inmaterial. Algo que nunca había regalado, y no veía la necesidad de hacerlo. No obstante, con Emma era diferente, y eso le aterraba. Ya no solo quería estar allí para ella, quería estar allí con ella. Darle lo más preciado para ella, su tiempo. El resto tan solo era un paisaje matizando una canción de moda, algo efímero.

\- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron. - ¿Vas a perder un día entero conmigo? Voy a terminar pensando que te gusto.

\- Yo… - Tal vez no fue la intención de la rubia provocar el carmesí en los pómulos de la morena, pero lo logró. Aquel "te gusto" se filtró en la mente de la empresaria estimulando una timidez inusual en ella. Aquella realidad dicha a modo de broma la descuadró. – Eh… yo… no es…eso… - Sí era eso - yo… es… que… - Emma no paraba de observar como con cada palabra Regina se volvía más adorable. Y en aquel instante, la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció, no porque aquel hecho le desagradase, sino por todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Su corazón empezó a martillar para llamar la atención, su garganta se estrechó para que le costase más tragar, y su respiración se volvió incontrolada. No pudo aguantar, no quiso aguantar. Se precipitó a los labios de Regina.

Aquel beso fue tan deseado por ambas que faltaban movimientos y sobraban palabras. En un baile de sabanas se fueron derrochando poco a poco. Solo fueron besos y caricias. No hubo más, pero fue suficiente para que ambas mujeres supieran en qué punto se encontraba su relación, fue suficiente para provocar en su interior ese cortocircuito de luz que les indicaba que estaban predestinas a ser la una de la otra, una dualidad, sin límites, sin fin.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que pasara en los próximos capítulos? Espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Buenas!**_

 _ **Sí, he vuelto, y como siempre siento la tardanza pero me faltan horas en el día, y encima últimamente no estaba yo muy inspirada.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a las que aún siguen esta historia, la leen y la hacen favorita.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros comentarios: Maria , begobeni12 , LoreLane , Ikaauro , Leyx , Jkto , LyzzEQ , dcromeror , Guest , Antrilewis , Ruth maria , SnixRegal , LiteratureloverE3 , kykyo-chan , Guest, LectoraMills , 15marday , EmmaS92 , dibarbaran , lcp15, , Ana , BeaS , PrincesseMal**_

 _ **Como llevo un tiempo sin escribir aquí os dejo un pequeño resumen:**_

 _ **Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Kath, la mujer de Regina, muere. Y la morena decide que para superar su muerte es mejor vengarse de la persona que recibió la donación de su corazón, porque piensa que no le pertenece. Para ello utiliza todo su poder y descubre que se trata de una trabajadora suya, Emma. Al principio Regina cree que todo será fácil, pero cuando conoce a la rubia se da cuenta que no será así, terminando en un acuerdo donde ambas mujeres trabajaran juntas durante un mes en la Asociación, con niños. El comienzo de su relación fue frío y distante por culpa de la empresaria, pero poco a poco este cambió, aunque la venganza aún seguía en la mente de la morena. Sin embargo, todo cambió definitivamente para las dos cuando Emma descubrió, en un malentendido, que Regina era lesbiana y para compensar su fallo le invitó a cenar. A raíz de esto Emma tuvo un sueño húmedo con la morena y empezó a plantearse muchas cosas, pero todo lo enfocaba a que ha sido simple curiosidad. Sin embargo, en su segunda cena, se besaron y empezaron un auténtico baile de confusiones. Por un lado, Regina decidió no ir a la asociación para trabajar y por otro lado Emma decidió aclarar las cosas en persona, aunque fuese por la noche, y fue a buscar a la empresaria a su trabajo. Pero no sería aquí donde afrontarían sus sentimientos, que los tienen, ya que ambas deciden que aquel beso solo fue un error. Al día siguiente, en el parque de atracciones, Emma por fin decidió contarle que su hijo murió, y fue entonces Regina quien besa a Emma. Sin embargo, la rubia creyó que lo hacía por lastima y se enfadó, y es en este momento donde la morena se abrió y confesó un poco sus sentimientos. Después de volver besarse y quedaron para una cita. Pero, Emma no llegaría a la cita, debido a que tiene que ser hospitalizada por su corazón. Regina al enterarse, no se queda quieta sino que decide hacer la cita en el hospital. Todo hubiera sido muy bonito llegados a este punto, pero me gusta complicar las cosas… En el hospital entró en escena Killiam, y Regina tuvo tantos celos que, incluso, decidió ir a casa de Emma, y sus celos aumentaron cuando vio que ambos están juntos. Dado todo por perdido Regina regresó a su casa, y a las pocas horas Emma es la que se presentó en su casa para abrirse un poco. De nuevo ambas mujeres por fin están en la misma página y pasan la noche juntas (Eso sí, sin sexo :P).**_

 _ **Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo…**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29: EL CAOS DEL PASADO**

 **Ella no sabe la secuela que puede causar, el caos o el ambiente llevadero, el diluvio, la fascinante lluvia y lo moderado de su existencia… Pero no cualquiera puede bailar bajo su caos (Ron Israel)**

 **FLASH BLACK – 2 AÑOS ANTES**

\- Hola – Dijo la voz apagada de Ruby.

\- No sé si podré vivir sin él - Ya nada quedaba de aquella chica fuerte, ya solo era un fantasma sentado en la silla rota de un hospital.

\- Claro que lo harás Emma – Ruby depositó con mucho cuidado su mano en la pierna de la rubia. Podría haber seguido con el discurso de que la vida sigue, y que todo, con el tiempo, se cura. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió el silencio. Su amiga no necesitaba palabras vacías sacadas de cualquier viejo libro, su amiga necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola, y no lo estaba.

Los minutos se estaban forjando en la eternidad. Desde hacía exactamente dos días Henry había dejado de ser él. Sus ojos se habían cerrado, y su respiración cada vez era más pesada. Ya nada quedaba de las sonrisas de días atrás. Ya nada quedaba de aquella esperanza de salir de aquel hospital. Solo quedaba esperar. Y aquella espera mataba.

Así que fue como a las tres de la mañana unos pasos apresurados de alguien alertaron a las dos mujeres. Emma se levantó y se asomó a la puerta de la sala de espera. Desde allí podía divisar perfectamente la habitación de su hijo. Podía divisar perfectamente como varias enfermeras entraban en su habitación, poco después lo hizo un médico. Emma no se movió, sabía perfectamente que su espera había llegado a su fin. Bajó su mirada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Sin embargo su llanto era silencioso. No podía creer que había acabado todo. No podía, no quería. En ese momento sintió de nuevo la mano de Ruby, esta vez en su cintura. Al segundo se dio la vuelta abrazándola fuertemente. Nunca había sentido aquel puntiagudo dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Podía notar perfectamente que se desquebrajaba. Cerró los ojos con ímpetu, sin embargo sus lágrimas no saciaron.

En aquel momento el silencio fue testigo de su pérdida, de su sufrimiento. Y aquel silencio le acompañaría los días siguientes. Días duros en los que no dejó de estar acompañada de sus grandes amigas, de gente que la quería, de conocidos, de vecinos. Personas que le llamaron para dar sus condolencias. Personas del trabajo. Incluso personas del propio hospital. En los dos días siguientes no estuvo sola ningún momento, y lo agradeció. Obviamente faltaron personas a las que echó de menos, sin ir más lejos Killiam, que aún seguía navegando por algún mar. Estaba al corriente de la noticia de la muerte de Henry, pero no se personó. Tampoco fue una sorpresa para Emma, desde que zarpó supo que ella nunca había sido su eje, así que contar con su apoyo no entró en ningún momento en los planes de la rubia. Tampoco entró en sus planes la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando bajaron el ataúd de Henry dentro de la sepultura. Ni la sensación de soledad que vino después. Era como estar en otro sitio, un sitio tan lejos de allí que no se percató de los innumerables pésames que fue recibiendo. Un sitio tan lejos de allí que no notó como empezó a llover, ni como la gente fue abandonando el cementerio.

\- Emma, no tengas prisa, te esperamos en el coche – Aquellas palabras de Bella fueron las únicas que la rubia procesó, el resto desapareció.

Ya solo estaba ella observando como tres hombres esperaban para poner la lápida.

\- Me permiten unos minutos, por favor.

\- Claro Señora - Los tres hombres se alejaron lo suficiente de allí, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo un hermoso árbol.

Por fin Emma se quedó confinada entre aquella naturaleza, comprendiendo perfectamente la diferencia entre querer estar sola y la soledad. Ella siempre había sido una mujer solitaria, sin familia, sin apegos, ella y su mundo. Pero todo cambió con la llegada de Henry. Empezó a comprender que le necesitaba a su lado, amaba cada segundo que había pasado con él, amaba sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, sus preguntas...

Había sufrido la soledad. Era un monstruo que le había estrangulado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Aún recuerda años atrás cuando llegaba a casa y solo la corriente era testigo de su presencia. A veces ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer porque era triste solo escuchar el ruido del tenedor cayendo en su plato. No había conversaciones, ni risas, ni miradas cómplices, solo estaba ella. Y así se sentía ahora, aunque las cosas habían cambiado gracias a sus amigas, en aquel momento, otra vez aquella sensación recubrió toda la angustia que estaba soportando.

Miró hacia los lados, concluyendo que no había nadie junto a ella, sus amigas estaban en el coche y los hombres seguían reguardados bajo el árbol. Se acercó lo más próximo que pudo a la sepultura y se arrodilló. Las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver el ataúd. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que despedirse de su hijo. Sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer con voz temblorosa:

\- Querido Henry. Te voy a contar una realidad, y es tan simple como que a veces solo queda esperar. De eso se trata la vida, de esperar. Esperar a hacer lo mejor posible el trabajo. Esperar a quedar con los amigos. Esperar a encontrar a tu media naranja que nunca llega. Esperar a que el invierno acabe y el calor empiece a anegar cada rincón de la casa. Esperar a que la noche llegue para contarle a tu familia lo que has hecho en el día. Esperar la cola del autobús mientras imaginas que estás en el Caribe. Esperar el último capítulo de tu serie favorita. Esperar a que pase esa moda ridícula de los pantalones rotos o esperar bajar esos dos kilos que tanto cuestan. Pero nunca, nunca esperas que anheles la última bocanada de aire de tu propio hijo. Porque nadie te enseña a hacerlo. Nadie te enseña ese tipo de espera… Y quema, quema hasta extenuarte, porque te agarras a un resquicio de esperanza que es imposible que exista – Emma leía cada palabra de aquel papel que se estaba mojando como podía - Es extraño, contradictorio… ayer empecé a rezar, y no soy creyente, ya lo sabes, pero lo hice. Suplique no esperar, no podía más, pero tenía miedo de no hacerlo, tenía pavor de no esperar. Henry… me sentía tan sola en ese momento que me olvidé que estaba rodeada de gente. Los minutos eran lentos, aterradores… Quería verte partir, lo siento, aunque sé que en el fondo me estaba atando a la inutilidad de que fuese un mal sueño. No lo era, ¿cómo podía serlo si llevaba días sin dormir? – Emma sollozó y apretó el papel con fuerzas – Aquellos días en el hospital fueron un infierno, la impotencia me estaba consumiendo, me sentía como un cigarrillo que alguien se estaba fumando. Todos tus recuerdos me estaban martillando hasta el punto de que lo claro se volvía borroso. Me sentía tan pequeña, tan débil, como si mi fortaleza desapareciese tal castillo de arena en un huracán. – A Emma le costaba tragar, la ansiedad se estaba transformando en una culebra que poco a poco le comprimía el pecho – Casi mil veces creo que dije basta. No podía más Henry, no podía verte en esa cama sabiendo que te quedaban horas, no podía. Lo siento. – La rubia se levantó y arrojó aquel papel lleno de palabras dentro de la tumba. Se limpió las lágrimas y exhaló fuertemente - A veces solo queda esperar, pero créeme, nadie te enseña este tipo de espera. Y cuando sucede, cuando el sonido de unos pasos te avisa del final, cuando eso ocurre… nadie te enseña lo que viene después. El dolor es tan tuyo que el resto desaparece y solo persiste lo que importa. Atrás se queda el trabajo, las quedadas, las palabras carentes de significado, el autobús, la moda… Ya volverán algún día, ya volverás a tu rutina. Porque ahora, en este segundo perseveras tú Henry y la esencia de tu vida en la mía, el saber que ahora ya no sufres, que estás en un mundo mejor… Así que solo me queda esperar a que algún día vuelva a encontrarte – La rubia cerro sus ojos rojos mostrando una sonrisa triste - De eso se trata, de esperar.

 **FLASH BLACK – UNOS MESES ANTES**

Nunca había estado tan sola en su vida. No había nadie en aquella fría sala. Pudo haberse ido, pero no lo hizo. Tan solo se sentó y esperó sin tener nada que esperar. Le aterraba llegar a casa, le aterraba descubrir que aquello no era una pesadilla, que aquello estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró, y miró al techo. Deberían remodelar el hospital, se notaba viejo, pensó en un intento de no preocuparse en nada más. Pero falló. Como una lluvia de estrellas todas palabras que había escuchado minutos antes se agolparon a modo de pirámide en su mente, en la punta estaba la frase que nunca olvidaría de aquel día "sentimos mucho comunicarle que su mujer ha fallecido en un accidente de tráfico". Después de eso hubo silencio y palabras rotas. No lloró, no gritó. Solo mantuvo el semblante, apretó la mandíbula y escuchó toda la noticia. No preguntó, no exigió. Tan solo se mantuvo de pie, con la mirada fija en aquella doctora. Cuando esta se fue, ella simplemente permaneció en aquella fría sala. Suspiró.

Era extraño, en aquellos minutos que permaneció en el hospital intentó recordar lo último que le dijo Kath, y no pudo, intentó recordar el sabor de su último beso, y no pudo. Intento recordar el calor de su último abrazo, y no pudo. Por primera vez para la empresaria todo estaba borroso. Intentaba alcanzar recuerdos que se habían sumergido en un rincón inaccesible para ella. Sentía impotencia, ¿ahora que debía hacer? Cuando murió su padre, ella tan solo era un adolescente sin ningún tipo de obligación que no fuera cumplir con ser una hija modelo para los ojos de su madre. Le comunicaron la noticia un 15 abril, su padre había fallecido de un ataque al corazón. No tuvo que ir al hospital, no tuvo que hacer ningún papeleo, ni organizar nada. Solo llorar y sentir un vacío cuando le enterraron. Años después comprendió que era la persona a la que más había amado. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora si tenía que preparar un funeral, tenía que hacer papeleos, y sobre todo, tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que había perdido a su mujer.

Se levantó de la silla, pasó sus dos manos por su falda de tubo, y luego se ahuecó el pelo. Era una tontería seguir allí, podía volver al trabajo, sin embargo no lo consideró lo más oportuno. Tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar y tenía que realizar alguna que otra llamada importante, así que directamente se fue a casa.

En el camino le dio tiempo a organizarse un poco. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su asistente para que anulase todas las reuniones de aquel día y del día siguiente. Luego consiguió el teléfono de una empresa funeraria, ellos se dedicarían a organizarlo todo. En los últimos minutos de trayecto, sopesó hablar con Maléfica, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para mantener una conversación. Así que directamente ahogó aquellos minutos con pensamientos vacíos hasta llegar a su garaje, aparcar y subir a casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Al entrar en la casa el aire a soledad la envolvió como si fuese una capa de la que no podía deshacerse. Respiraba con dificultad, era como si las paredes empezaran a estrecharse entre sí. Todo era sombrío, incluso aquel silencio disipado en el ambiente. Caminó dos pasos. Los suficientes para comenzar a recordar los últimos momentos vividos con Kath. "Quizá mañana no haya otro día", esas fueron sus últimas palabas, y, por primera vez, sintió tristeza. Una tristeza desgarradora que se convirtió en ira. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. No sabía muy bien si estaba enfadada con el mundo, con su mujer o con ella misma.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su gran salón, aproximándose directamente a la bodega. Descorchó una de sus mejores botellas de vino y se sirvió una copa. Pensó que quizá el alcohol le calmaría aquella agitación, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de arder, tenía la sensación de ser un volcán a punto de explotar. No podía más. Con fuerza arrojó la copa de vino contra la pared. Cien cristales se dispersaron por la estancia, mientras que una gran mancha roja se podía apreciar en la blanca pared. Las gotas del vino bajaban al suelo a diferentes velocidades. Aquello era un fiel reflejo de su rostro. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar empujando la cruda realidad a su consciente. Sentía impotencia, odiaba el mundo, odiaba a su mujer por haberse marchado, y sobre todo se odiaba a sí misma. Desde que conoció a Kath supo perfectamente que le había estado bajando las estrellas para que no temiese a sus demonios, así demostraba su mujer su amor, pero ella era egoísta, ella fue apagándolas una por una, le incomodaba el reflejo, y hasta el último momento lo hizo ¿Y si no hubiese ido a trabajar aquel día? ¿Y si hubiera sabido lo que realmente importaba en la vida? ¿Y si hubiese tomado la decisión de dejar a su mujer cuando ya eran un barco a punto de hundirse? Podía aferrarse a los recuerdos, a los besos que se dieron, podía aferrarse a la sensación de felicidad que sintió alguna vez, pero no, sabía que se aferraría al dolor, porque el dolor era cuanto le quedaba de ella.

Sus piernas temblaron hasta el punto que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Allí estaba allí, arrodillada, y concibiendo que todo su infierno volvía a arder.

\- Lo siento – No había una expresión más lícita. Después de tantos años, esas dos palabras eran lo único que definía todo lo que no le había dicho a su mujer nunca. Y fue en aquel momento en el que Regina por fin se quebrantó, y lo hizo en la más absoluta soledad de su gran salón.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Aquel beso fue tan deseado por ambas que faltaban movimientos y sobraban palabras. En un baile de sabanas se fueron derrochando poco a poco. Solo fueron besos y caricias. No hubo más, pero fue suficiente para que ambas mujeres supieran en qué punto se encontraba su relación, fue suficiente para provocar en su interior ese cortocircuito de luz que les indicaba que estaban predestinas a ser la una de la otra, una dualidad, sin límites, sin fin.

Y no solo se podía notar en la necesidad de sentirse, sino también en sus sonrisas, en el destello de sus ojos.

\- Así que… tu plan es quedarnos en la cama todo el día ¿no? – Dijo Regina mientras colocaba con suavidad un mechón de pelo de la rubia. Ambas se habían dado una pequeña tregua de besos, y se habían situado una enfrente de la otra, recostadas.

\- Sería buena idea, pero algo me dice que para ti sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa – Las dos mujeres rieron ante aquella evidencia – ¿Te apetece que busquemos un restaurante fuera de la ciudad?

Regina se quedó admirando aquella belleza, aquellos ojos claros en el que casi podía ver el mar.

\- Hace un buen día para encerrarnos en un restaurante. Prefiero llevarte a otro sitio.

Ahora fue el turno de Emma para admirar la belleza de la empresaria. Ya nada quedaba de aquel gesto severo de semanas atrás. Parecía otra persona diferente, y aquello le aterraba. ¿Podía llegar a enamorarse de una persona como Regina Mills? Y si lo hacía, ¿aquello funcionaría o solo estaba viviendo en el espejismo del momento? Suspiro internamente y luego sonrió.

\- Soy toda tuya.

\- Aún no – La morena no dijo aquellas palabras para incomodar, le salieron espontáneamente, sin pensar. Sin embargo, el ambiente se tensó con lo que podía o no significar. Desde la perspectiva más simple se podía decir que eran dos mujeres semidesnudas en una cama, caer en el hecho de hacerlo hubiera resultado lo más fácil, pero ambas sabían que tenían que esperar, querían esperar, aquel no era su momento. Desde la perspectiva más compleja se podía decir que aquellas palabras desbocaban en la posibilidad de un futuro juntas.

\- ¿Puedo utilizar tu ducha? – Emma cortó el silencio con su pregunta. Definitivamente le aterraba desear como estaba deseando cada segundo al lado de la empresaria. Asumió que no eran parecidos de los sentimientos que procesaba hacia Hanry, sin embargo eran muy distintos a los que había sentido antes con otras parejas, incluyendo a Killiam. No tenía que ver con la necesidad de no querer estar sola. Era diferente. Aún no sabía que era, pero era diferente…

\- Claro… Es la puerta que hay enfrente… Verás que dentro hay un armario, ábrelo, encontrarás toallas limpias.

\- No te muevas, disfruta un poco del día libre que te he dado – La rubia guiñó el ojo cuando vio que Regina se incorporó un poco de la cama para apoyarse en el cabecero y así quedarse sentada.

\- Gracias Señorita Swan por su consideración – De nuevo ambas mujeres sonrieron. El momento tenso se había disipado.

Al levantarse, y haciendo gala de su torpeza, la pierna de Emma se quedó enredada en la sabana dando como resultado su caída en los brazos de Regina.

\- Te atrapé – Dijo la empresaria sintiendo la espalda de la rubia en su pecho.

\- Lo siento – Emma no hizo amago de incorporarse, todo lo contrario, fue buscando su lugar en los brazos de la empresaria, hasta que por fin sintió un abrazo y la respiración de Regina en su oído.

En ese momento los segundos se congelaron en aquella habitación. Regina, quien había notado como el cuerpo de la rubia buscaba el suyo, no pudo evitar abrazarla. Y era curioso, podía contar con los dedos de una mano todos los abrazos que había dado en su vida. No le gustaba el contacto, por lo tanto nunca había demostrado un detalle de cariño de aquel modo. Así fue como la empresaria tuvo un sentimiento nuevo. Sintió un miedo irracional, un miedo que no controlaba.

\- Me da miedo abrazarte – Dijo la morena en un susurro.

\- ¿Por? – Emma quiso girarse para mirarle a los ojos, pero Regina se lo impidió abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- Porque me gusta hacerlo.

Regina era una buena jugadora de poker en la vida. Nunca le gustaba enseñar sus cartas. Había aprendido, con los años, que era la única forma de triunfar en todos los sentidos. En su trabajo, siendo una mujer sin un digno adversario, con los conocidos, siendo una mujer despótica, con las mujeres, desechándolas a su antojo. Siempre encontraba la manera de jugar bien sus cartas sin mostrarse en ningún momento. Sin embargo aquel simple abrazo hizo que todo su mundo temblase y que lo único que quedase fuese el mero hecho de que Emma Swan era una estrella en sus tinieblas. La abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que nunca se apagase. Contrariamente a aquel miedo, y como nunca antes le había pasado, deseaba su luz.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero vuestro comentarios, como también espero no teneros tan abandonadas :(**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Buenas! Sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento :(**_

 _ **Mil gracias a las que aún siguen esta historia, la leen y la hacen favorita.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros comentarios: 15marday , SheriisShutzs, Ikaauro , Jkto , Ruth maria , SnixRegal , dibarbaran , Leyx , begobeni12 , dcromeror , BeaS , lcp15 , kykyo-chan , Guest , SwanqueenForever , PrincesseMal , Ana , LectoraMills , Guest , LiteratureloverE3 , EmmaS92 , Antrilewis**_

 _ **Como llevo un tiempo sin escribir aquí os dejo un pequeño resumen:**_

 _ **Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Kath, la mujer de Regina, muere. Y la morena decide que para superar su muerte es mejor vengarse de la persona que recibió la donación de su corazón, porque piensa que no le pertenece. Para ello utiliza todo su poder y descubre que se trata de una trabajadora suya, Emma. Al principio Regina cree que todo será fácil, pero cuando conoce a la rubia se da cuenta que no será así, terminando en un acuerdo donde ambas mujeres trabajaran juntas durante un mes en la Asociación, con niños. El comienzo de su relación fue frío y distante por culpa de la empresaria, pero poco a poco este cambió, aunque la venganza aún seguía en la mente de la morena. Sin embargo, todo cambió definitivamente para las dos cuando Emma descubrió, en un malentendido, que Regina era lesbiana y para compensar su fallo le invitó a cenar. A raíz de esto Emma tuvo un sueño húmedo con la morena y empezó a plantearse muchas cosas, pero todo lo enfocaba a que ha sido simple curiosidad. Sin embargo, en su segunda cena, se besaron y empezaron un auténtico baile de confusiones. Por un lado, Regina decidió no ir a la asociación para trabajar y por otro lado Emma decidió aclarar las cosas en persona, aunque fuese por la noche, y fue a buscar a la empresaria a su trabajo. Pero no sería aquí donde afrontarían sus sentimientos, que los tienen, ya que ambas deciden que aquel beso solo fue un error. Al día siguiente, en el parque de atracciones, Emma por fin decidió contarle que su hijo murió, y fue entonces Regina quien besa a Emma. Sin embargo, la rubia creyó que lo hacía por lastima y se enfadó, y es en este momento donde la morena se abrió y confesó un poco sus sentimientos. Después de volver besarse y quedaron para una cita. Pero, Emma no llegaría a la cita, debido a que tiene que ser hospitalizada por su corazón. Regina al enterarse, no se queda quieta sino que decide hacer la cita en el hospital. Todo hubiera sido muy bonito llegados a este punto, pero me gusta complicar las cosas… En el hospital entró en escena Killiam, y Regina tuvo tantos celos que, incluso, decidió ir a casa de Emma, y sus celos aumentaron cuando vio que ambos están juntos. Dado todo por perdido Regina regresó a su casa, y a las pocas horas Emma es la que se presentó en su casa para abrirse un poco. De nuevo ambas mujeres por fin están en la misma página y pasan la noche juntas (Eso sí, sin sexo :P). En el penúltimo capítulo vimos la reacción de ambas a la pérdida de un ser querido y como acuerdan pasar el día juntas.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste la continuación ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30: LA MAGIA DE UN BESO**

 **La cosa más insignificante puede cambiarte la vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos te lo esperas, ocurre algo por casualidad que te embarca en un viaje que no habías planeado, rumbo a un futuro jamás imaginado. Quien sabe a dónde te llevará, es la aventura de nuestra vida, nuestra búsqueda de la luz, pero a veces para encontrar la luz hay que atravesar las más profundas tinieblas. Cuando te encuentre (The lucky one)**

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- De todos los sitios que imaginé que me traerías, este no era uno de ellos.

\- Descálzate.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Quítate tus botas y siente la hierba.

Emma miró a Regina y luego sonrió. Aquel día había empezado bajo una lucha de besos y caricias. Había continuado con un abrazo de estos que nunca se olvidan. Y ahora estaban allí, en un pequeño parque infligiendo la norma de "no pisar el césped".

\- ¿Tiene poderes mágicos? – Insinuó la rubia a modo de gracia.

\- Casi… - A Regina le encantaba andar por la hierba, apreciar la humedad en sus pies, apreciar que parte de su cuerpo era libre, que parte de su cuerpo estaba vivo, que podía sentir.

\- Entonces tendré que probar.

Emma se quitó las botas y los calcetines. Era extraño, en otras circunstancias, nunca lo habría hecho. Pero tampoco habría besado a una mujer, ni habría sentido que su lugar estaba en sus brazos. Sonrió internamente, y comenzó a seguir a la empresaria, quién comenzó a andar muy lentamente y sin destino.

\- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

\- No, hace mucho que no lo hago.

\- ¿Falta de tiempo o de ganas? – Preguntó Emma.

Regina se quedó callada, mas siguió andando. Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había estado en aquel parque poco conocido, pero de belleza inigualable. Ya no podía recordar lo que significaba para ella perderse por su interior. Había optado por arrinconar aquellas sensaciones, aquellas emociones que un día le habían ayudado a creer que había algo más que el dinero y el poder.

\- Falta de compañía.

Aquellas palabras no cayeron en saco roto para Emma. A veces se preguntaba qué relación habían tenido Regina y su mujer. Lo que le llevaba a pensar en ella misma y en lo que hacía allí con Regina. ¿Era una aventura más de la empresaria?

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos – Expresó de nuevo Regina.

\- A veces me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando. Me cuesta creer que ahora mismo estoy con la malvada Regina Mills caminando por caminar.

Después de varios minutos la empresaria por fin se detuvo. A ella también le costaba creer que Emma Swan estaba sacudiendo su mundo hasta el punto de lo desconocido. ¿Cuántas personas a lo largo de su vida podían lograr hacer eso? Ella, que amaba verse en los espejos para admirar su frialdad, estaba convencida que ahora mismo ni se reconocería.

FLASH – BLACK: 7 AÑOS ANTES

Kath era preciosa. Tan solo hacía dos semanas que la conocía pero había caído presa de su belleza natural.

Se habían conocido en una reunión. Kath trabajaba como secretaria para un importante empresario con el que Regina quería hacer negocios en la costa este. En el mismo momento que la vio supo que tenía algo especial. Y no falló en su suposición. En aquella misma reunión le pidió una cita. Tenía claro que aquella rubia entendía, y tenía claro que en toda la reunión no habían dejado de observarse la una a la otra.

En la cita, habían hablado principalmente de la vida de Kath. Era una trabajadora social que colaboraba para varias ONG´s, pero sin cobrar, así que necesitaba un trabajo remunerado para poder vivir, así fue como llegó a ser secretaria. En esa noche Regina se percató de la bondad de la rubia y de su necesidad por ayudar a los demás. Jamás antes la empresaria había estado con una mujer de esas características. Su estilo tiraba más bien a modelos o personas francamente superficiales. No quería pareja, solo una desconexión. Y aunque, en aquel momento, tampoco quería atarse, veía en Kath algo que deseaba. Así que no le fue difícil hablar de tal forma de que Kath cayese en sus encantos. Regina Mills era una experta en ello. Sus palabras se envolvían de tal forma que podía conquistar a cualquier persona. Y así lo hizo, dos días después Kath ya estaba durmiendo con ella. Si bien en otra ocasión este hecho hubiese sido su meta, en esta ocasión deseaba más con aquella mujer. Y no le importó repetir en las semanas posteriores. Eso sí, Regina tenía una regla, podía escuchar la vida de los demás, pero jamás intimar hasta el punto de que las personas conocieran sus demonios. Con el paso de los años, Kath aprendió que nunca sabría cómo era realmente la persona con la que dormía.

ACTUALIDAD

Regina se dio la vuelta y miró intensamente a Emma, quien había dicho una verdad irrefutable, ella era la Reina Malvada. En aquel momento podía utilizar su arma preferida, la palabra. Con ella podía convencer a la rubia de que ella no era así, pero sí lo era. También podía persuadirla de lo especial que era, porque lo era. Pero lejos de ello, Regina optó por abalanzarse a los labios de Emma y besarlos con pasión.

Un árbol fue testigo del impacto de la espalda de la educadora contra él. La intensidad del deseo de ambas mató cualquier duda de si aquello era lo que querían.

Con fogosidad los besos se fueron sucediendo. Se devoraban en la necesidad de más. El contacto ya no solo en la boca. Sus labios jugaban a presionar el cuello y cualquier superficie de piel que había expuesta. Pero era poca.

Regina fue la primera en quitarle la chaqueta a la rubia. Sus manos parecían que querían explorar lo desconocido. Y así lo hicieron, el primer botón de la camisa de Emma fue quitado, quien no se quejó, estaba tan excitada como la morena.

Otra lucha de besos apasionados. De la boca al cuello. Del cuello al más puro placer. Tanto fue así que Regina no titubeó en bajar lo justo. Un poco más abajo de la clavícula y un poco más arriba del deseo, la empresaria marcó con besos, e incluso con mordiscos, lo que quería. Sus manos quitaron otro botón. No había vuelta atrás. Regina sentía la necesidad de hacerla suya. Con su pierna empujó la entrepierna de Emma varias veces, sin abandonar la parte conquistada de arriba. El árbol seguía siendo testigo de cada sacudida.

Emma cerró los ojos al notar la presión en la parte más baja. Apenas podía respirar, y su pecho se movía al mismo ritmo que Regina besaba cerca de esa parte. Como un pensamiento incontrolado, ansiaba que la empresaria acabase con ese calvario, ansiaba hacerlo allí mismo. Le daba igual ser vista o que aquella fuera su primera vez. Su pensamiento solo era capaz de procesar cada caricia ardiente que iba desde su espalda hasta la parte baja de su pecho. La presión de los dedos. Esa boca que se deslizaba poco a poco intentando alcanzar lo que cubría su camisa y posteriormente su sujetador. Emma se mordió los labios. Jamás había sentido como la humedad penetraba lentamente su ropa interior. Sigue. Aquel fue su nuevo pensamiento, y tuvo la sensación de gritarlo porque Regina presionó más su pierna y quitó otro botón. El sujetador se dejó ver y la empresaria no vaciló en recorrer con su boca el borde. No era suficiente, así que utilizó la lengua para seguir sondeando. Demasiado placer, pensó. En aquel instante gimieron a la vez, lo que hizo que la morena abriese los ojos. Y entonces la divisó un poco. No sé había dado cuenta hasta entonces, sin embargo su boca había estado allí.

Regina se apartó para verla mejor. Y se quedó quieta, inmóvil.

Emma se dio enseguida cuenta de la lejanía que había tomado la morena, le faltaba su calor. Primero se centró en sus ojos oscuros y luego en lo que observaban estos. Bajó la mirada a su pecho y tardó solo un segundo en comprenderlo. Rápidamente se cerró la camisa con las dos manos.

\- Yo…

Regina no reaccionó, seguía con la mirada fija, como si fuese posible ver a través de la camisa. Y es que allí había empezado todo. Había empezado su odio, su venganza, su apetito de destrucción. Allí descansaba el motivo por el que ambas se conocieron. No fue una casualidad. Regina había planeado hasta el último de los detalles. Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie, dándose cuenta que aquello no lo había planeado. Dándose cuenta que por primera vez era vulnerable. Emma Swan iba a ser su perdición.

\- Yo… - Volvió a titubear la rubia – Yo… Debí decírtelo antes. Lo siento… Yo – Emma sujetaba con fuerza su camisa para que no se abriese – Me operaron del corazón, un trasplante…

Era curioso como el sonido de la nada se podía envolver perfectamente con el sonido propio de aquel parque. Casi se podía oír el chasquido de los troncos de los árboles al moverse con el viento.

Emma sostuvo la mirada, aunque le costó muchísimo. Tenía una combinación de vergüenza, impotencia, miedo, tristeza… Era la primera vez que se hallaba tan expuesta. Nadie había visto su cicatriz. Nadie había tocado cerca de aquella zona. Era como su pequeño secreto, su pequeña batalla. Era ilógico pensarlo, pero ¿y si Regina se aleja por ello? ¿y si se asustaba? ¿o le daba asco? No había pensado hasta aquel momento en ello. Se había olvidado de todo. Regina Mills le hacía dejar entre renglones que días atrás convivía con sus propias sombras. Cerró más los puños sujetando fuertemente la camisa. Fue lo único que hizo. Se encontraba a la deriva.

Regina, por el contrario, dio un paso sin apartar la mirada de la de Emma. Era intimidante. Luego cogió las manos de la rubia y las apartó con tanta delicadeza que esta no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar. Las miradas seguían la una puesta en la otra hasta que Regina bajó la cabeza para observar la cicatriz. Con la misma delicadeza con la que había apartado las manos de Emma colocó las suyas en la cintura de la rubia. Acto seguido, para sorpresa de las dos, beso la cicatriz. No fue un beso apasionado como minutos atrás, fue un beso repleto de palabras no dichas, repleto de cariño guardado. Fue un beso mágico. Sus miedos se disiparon. Emma cerró los ojos al sentirlo. Nunca en la vida le habían besado así. Luego volvió a abrirlos para ver cómo Regina apartaba las manos de su cintura y se dirigía a cada botón para abrocharlo muy lentamente. Tragó saliva.

\- A veces quiero olvidar quién soy… y utilizo cualquier medio, incluido el alcohol, para conseguirlo – Regina mostró una media sonrisa llena de tristeza. Allí se hallaba su fragilidad a la vista. Y no le importó compartirlo. Lo sentía una necesidad – Supongo que hay cicatrices que se ven y otras que no.

\- Gracias Regina.

La empresaria, que apenas estaba a unos centímetros de la rubia, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

\- No me importa esperar – Dijo con suavidad Regina. Y no mentía. Emma Swan era su perdición. Como nunca antes le había pasado, lo único que le importaba en aquel mismo instante era estar allí con ella. Lejos quedaban las palabras encantadas, los regalos que conquistan, las apariencias perpetuas o las placenteras experiencias sexuales. Tenía claro que le importaba mucho más que Emma se sintiera segura ante ella - ¿Te apetece caminar y que me hables de tu operación?

Emma miró fijamente a la empresaria. Se sentía tan comprendida que le asustaba que aquello fuera real. ¿Cómo podía una mujer como Regina Mills ser así? Era cierto que había descubierto que la morena nada tenía que ver con los rumores. Pero, hubiese apostado todo lo que tenía a que la reacción lógica en aquel momento por cualquier persona hubiera sido huir. No querer problemas. Ella no era perfecta, su mochila estaba llena de complicaciones y encima su cuerpo tenía una gran cicatriz. Sí, lo lógico era huir. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Además, Regina podía tener a cualquier mujer, incluso a cualquier modelo en segundos. Era atractiva, rica y famosa. ¿Qué hacía allí con ella?

\- Te lo agradezco Regina, pero comprendería si te quieres ir.

La empresaria aún estaba frente a la educadora. Sus ojos eran tristes y eso también la entristeció a ella. No veía por qué Emma se quería alejar por una operación. Ella no quería irse.

\- No te entiendo Emma. Ya te he dicho que no me importa esperar.

\- No tiene que ver con el sexo, tiene que ver con todo… Con mi jodida vida… ¿Sabes? – Emma retrocedió un paso, pero para Regina fue un kilómetro, la notó lejos – Cuando me vi la cicatriz por primera vez, no pensé en que alguien me la vería en un futuro. Porque no quería un futuro, claro. Me olvidé de ella. Tan solo era un recordatorio más de esta mierda de vida. Y ahora…

\- No me importa tu cicatriz – Interrumpió Regina con semblante serio – No me voy a ir por ello Emma. Forma parte de tu pasado, de acuerdo, ¿y?

Emma se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras. Incluso quiso encontrar alguna mentira en ellas. Mas no pudo. Y no lo entendía. La última vez que se miró al espejo se vio fea, rota, marcada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría quedarse?

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Regina?

\- Creo que es simple… Me gustas – La empresaria mostró una hermosa sonrisa y acto seguido volvió a dar un paso hacia Emma. Sin embargo esta vez no la besó, esta vez la cogió cariñosamente de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Aquella cicatriz físicamente era insignificante, no obstante, sabía muy bien que la cosa más insignificante podía cambiar la vida de cualquiera - ¿Seguimos andando?

Sí, Emma estaba aterrada, no obstante, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Desde que había conocido a Regina, esta no le había dado motivos para lo contrario.

\- Sí.

Ambas se pusieron a andar cogidas de las manos. Mientras que Emma le contaba todo la historia desde el principio, Regina escuchaba. Sin embargo, en la mente de la morena también se colaban otros pensamientos que la turbaban. ¿Aquel era el momento para decirle que ella sabía lo de la operación? ¿Aquel era el momento para decirle que llevaba el corazón de su mujer? ¿Qué lo de conocerse no había sido una simple casualidad? ¿Aquel era el momento para sincerarse con todas las consecuencias? Fluctuaba entre decírselo o no. Y entonces recordó algo que leyó años atrás, "No hay nada como el amor. Deberías intentarlo".

\- Emma, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

\- Dime – Emma percibió algo preocupante en el tono de Regina.

\- Yo…

La vida está llena de perturbaciones y una llamada fue la clave para que Regina lo supiera. Era su móvil. Así que rechazó la llamada una vez, y al minuto volvió a rechazarla. Sin embargo, por insistencia tuvo que coger la tercera llamada al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de la rubia y se alejaba un poco.

\- Espero que sea algo muy importante – Dijo Regina con un tono fuerte de voz muy alejado al que tenía minutos atrás.

\- Perdón que le moleste Señora Mills – Era su ayudante – Hoy tiene la reunión con el equipo médico de la Señorita Swan. Pero ha llamado el Doctor Whale y ha insistido mucho en hablar con usted antes.

Enseguida el cerebro de Regina procesó aquel nombre. Después de una ardua investigación, habían logrado localizar al Doctor que llevaba el caso de Emma y a todo su equipo. No había sido fácil, y menos en un día. Menos mal que Regina le había encomendado a su ayudante contratar a los mejores profesionales para este encargo. Sin embargo, no todo había sido coser y cantar. Ella no había podido comunicarse personalmente con Doctor. Este había accedido a reunirse con ella, pero nunca estaba disponible para hablar por teléfono. Por aquel motivo no dudó ni por un segundo seguir al teléfono.

\- Pásamelo, por favor – Regina se volvió a Emma – Lo siento es importante. Dame unos minutos – Y así fue como la empresaria caminó unos cuantos pasos más para que Emma no la escuchase – Doctor, encantada de conocerle.

\- Lo mismo digo Señora Mills. Iré al grano, necesito hablar lo antes posible con usted – La voz del Doctor denotaba preocupación – Es un asunto de máxima urgencia, y no puede esperar a la reunión de hoy.

\- ¿Le viene bien en un par de horas? – Regina sabía que aquello le iba a suponer un problema con Emma, pero no le importaba. Tenía clara sus prioridades.

\- Sin problema. Puede pasarse por mi consulta.

\- Muchas gracias – La empresaria no preguntó la dirección. Sabía muy bien que su ayudante podía proporcionársela – Nos vemos en unas horas. Que pase un buen día.

\- Igualmente.

Ambos colgaron, aunque Regina no volvió al lado de la rubia. Se quedó con el móvil pegado a su oreja y viendo el infinito. ¿Qué era eso que el Doctor quería contarle con tanta urgencia? ¿Sería algo malo? ¿Debía decírselo a Emma? Con todas aquellas dudas Regina se dio la vuelta y sonrió. No, aquel no era el momento. Ahora le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Emma al indicarle que tenía que irse y no decirle el motivo. Suspiró.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Espero vuestras opiniones :)**_


End file.
